Stanza 47
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Room 47 di Little-Normandy. Adattamento italiano: Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Santana è fidanzata con il suo ragazzo del liceo: Sam Evans. Col matrimonio a tre mesi, Santana è stressata, sotto pressione per la sua relazione e per un lavoro senza sbocchi. La sua amica Quinn le consiglia di rivolgersi alla sessuologa e psicoterapeuta Brittany Pierce.
1. Qualcosa di spontaneo

**Stanza 47  
**Una FanFiction basata su GLEE a cura di **Little-Normandy  
**Versione originale:/s/8708340/1/Room-47  
Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den  
**Traduzione a cura di **Evey-H  
**Revisione a cura di **eli, the old phib****  
**

* * *

**Nota dell'autrice (importante, si prega di leggere):** Innanzitutto scusate se mi dilungherò in questa nota ma sarà l'unica che metterò in tutta la storia per rendere la lettura più scorrevole. Ciò non significa che non apprezzi le review, al contrario. Questa fic sarà scritta interamente dal punto di vista di Santana e sarà narrata in seconda persona. Inoltre, nonostante il rating M, vi avviso già che si evolverà lentamente. Altro avvertimento, Santana in questa storia è impegnata in una relazione eterosessuale con Sam e, anche se non sarà questo il fulcro della vicenda (e non scriverò niente di troppo esplicito al riguardo), verranno raccontati e descritti come coppia, quindi se la cosa vi mette a disagio o non vi piace, non leggete. Comunque è una fic Brittana, e quello sarà il filo conduttore e la parte più importante. Spero che vi piaccia e spero lasciate tanti commenti. :)

**Nota del team:** A grande richiesta abbiamo deciso di tradurre questa fic, dato l'enorme successo e il fatto che ultimamente è una delle più seguite. Speriamo che la nostra traduzione sia di vostro gradimento e possiate ritenerla all'altezza. Vi preghiamo anche di lasciare commenti e review sia sulla traduzione che sulla storia stessa, vogliamo sapere cosa ne pensate! Il primo enorme GRAZIE va a Lea aka Little-Normandy per essere stata così carina ed averci permesso di tradurre la sua magnifica fic. Ringrazio poi fin d'ora eli e the old phib, le due donne più preziose del mondo che mi sopportano e che senza la loro revisione probabilmente le mie traduzioni sarebbero illeggibili! Buona lettura :)

* * *

**Capitolo 1 - Qualcosa di spontaneo**

È il lavoro più _noioso_ dell'universo, ne sei convinta. Certo, hai sognato di fare la cantante, di esibirti in bar raffinati e locali eleganti a New York, di fumare in segreto quanti sigari volevi, ma poi tua madre ti ha detto di farti una vita e così hai fatto. Una vita qualunque. Santana Lopez: giovane, bellissima (così ti hanno detto), con la lingua un po' troppo lunga probabilmente. Eppure eccoti qui, nella Grande Mela, a lavorare in un reparto di supporto tecnico, impegnata principalmente a ricevere telefonate da signore anziane che, persino al giorno d'oggi, non hanno la più pallida idea di come accendere un cavolo di computer, figuriamoci creare una rete casalinga o, _Dio ce ne scampi_, fare una semplice scansione antivirus. Se non fossero tutti così stupidi saresti disoccupata. Comunque, anche di fronte a questa prospettiva, non ti viene certo da strapparti i capelli.

Ti sposi fra tre mesi. I vostri genitori pagano persino il matrimonio. I tuoi sono felici che sposi il ragazzo che hai frequentato fin dal liceo e l'amore della tua vita. L'_unico_ amore della tua vita. Sam è carino, biondo, un po' imbranato: la tua perfetta antitesi, eppure siete riusciti a durare. Ti fa ridere ed è un ragazzo molto dolce, e secondo le tue amiche (non che tu ne abbia molte) è merce rara, quindi quando si è inginocchiato, seppure davanti ad una pizzeria, gli hai risposto sì.

Tuttavia non sei per niente emozionata, neanche un po'.

La verità è che sei in po' depressa. Magari è il lavoro, la monotona routine quotidiana, magari è Sam, non ne hai idea, ma non ti sei mai sentita così vecchia. Anche se hai solo venticinque anni ti sembra di stare per compierne cinquanta. Probabilmente gli anni del college sono stati i più entusiasmanti della tua vita, oltre non andrai. Ogni tanto ti sei ubriacata, hai imparato cose nuove, cavolo una volta hai persino baciato una ragazza. Ora ti stai sistemando, o almeno credi di stare per farlo, però non riesci a scacciare questa sensazione di vuoto nel cuore e nella testa. Non sei soddisfatta di come si è rivelata la tua vita e, questo pensiero ti spaventa ancor di più, della direzione che sta prendendo.

La vita sta andando troppo veloce.

È ora di pranzo e, come ogni altro giorno lavorativo all'ora di pranzo, ti trovi in mezzo al caos di uno Starbucks, sia perché non riesci davvero a sopportare di restare nel tuo ufficio o nemmeno nell'edificio in cui lavori, sia perché qui hai conosciuto la tua migliore amica: Quinn. È bionda, intelligente, eloquente e lavora in campo giuridico, e sorprendentemente ha persino più storie dell'orrore legate al lavoro da raccontare, quindi siete entrambe sulla stessa barca. Più o meno. Lei è una madre single che cresce una bambina da sola e, anche se non glielo dici spesso, diciamo pure _mai_, un po' la ammiri.

Ora è al tavolo davanti a te e ti sta guardando: il vapore sale dal suo cappuccino, ti sta studiando come se sapesse che c'è qualcosa che non va. Ti conosce meglio di quanto tu non conosca te stessa, e in questi giorni più che mai ti stai chiedendo se davvero ti conosci.

Appoggi il tuo caffè sul tavolo e le lanci un'occhiata impaziente. "So che muori dalla voglia di dire qualcosa Quinn, quindi forza, odio quando sei strana e silenziosa, mi viene da pensare che tu sia un killer o roba simile," le dici velocemente, dato che quel lungo silenzio ti ha messo a disagio.

"Stavo solo pensando," ti sorride un po', poi beve un sorso della sua bevanda calda, "A cosa regalare a te e a Sam per il matrimonio."

"Ah," sospiri senza riuscire a nascondere la tua delusione. Davvero non ti importa. E tanto meno hai voglia di parlarne. E poi cosa c'è di così importante nei matrimoni? Desideri solo che quel giorno arrivi presto così che poi finisca e la gente non ti assilli più in proposito.

"Stavo anche pensando a cos'hai che non va," aggiunge.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Oh, andiamo Santana," sospira, scoprendo le carte. "Stai per sposarti, eppure non ti ho mai vista così avvilita."

Sospiri anche tu e lasci cadere le spalle. Ti viene quasi da piangere ma non esiste: Santana Lopez non piange, specialmente non di fronte a Quinn, te lo rinfaccerebbe a vita.

"Credo di essere depressa," ammetti sottovoce, e anche un po' sorpresa di averlo detto.

Quinn 'calma piatta' Fabray si limita ad inclinare il capo e a bere un altro sorso di cappuccino. "Fatti vedere da un dottore allora," minimizza come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Tu fai una smorfia esasperata, "_Sì, certo,_ Q, non ho bisogno di pillole o di strizzacervelli... io... starò meglio... è un periodo un po' così, magari è questo lavoro di merda," ti esce più come una domanda che un'affermazione.

"Forse," replica Quinn col tono di chi non è affatto d'accordo con te, e la cosa ti fa un po' arrabbiare. "Dovresti comunque prendere un appuntamento."

Dalle labbra ti scappa un grugnito di disapprovazione e butti giù un altro po' di caffè.

"Io conosco qualcuno," prosegue poi Quinn con disinvoltura, come se stesse tastando le acque per vedere la tua reazione.

"Conosci qualcuno in che senso?" la guardi confusa.

"Una psicoterapeuta," si limita a rispondere Quinn. "È una delle terapiste più note nel campo-"

"Non ho bisogno di terapie," intervieni tu. "E poi come fai a conoscere una..." ti fermi realizzando immediatamente. Vi guardate entrambe con aria triste.

Puck. Noah Puckerman, il padre di Beth (la figlia di Quinn) è morto in un incidente in motocicletta poco dopo la nascita della bambina. Tu hai sempre pensato che quel tipo fosse un perdente, ma hai visto quanto Quinn fosse distrutta, l'incidente l'aveva lasciata sola e aveva lasciato la figlia senza un padre.

"È davvero magnifica, sai," dice Quinn con decisione, magari non vuole pensare troppo a Puck.

"Chi?"

"Brittany," sorride lei.

"Chi è Brittany?" chiedi infastidita. Quinn si comporta in modo davvero strano oggi. Vorresti solo bere il tuo caffè in pace e sentirla lamentarsi del costante sessismo al quale è sottoposta al lavoro. Fa sembrare la tua situazione più tollerabile.

"La terapista. Si chiama Brittany Pierce," ti spiega Quinn. "Lavora nello stabile di fronte al tuo ufficio ora che ci penso."

"Quale?" le chiedi sforzandoti di ricordare se hai visto in giro qualche segnaletica. "Gli uffici nella strada di fronte?"

"Già," annuisce Quinn. "A quanto pare è la migliore, io di certo posso garantire," sorride debolmente come se stesse ricordando qualcosa. "Ho sentito dire che non è molto convenzionale, ma mi ha fatto molto bene... non è nemmeno una terapista del lutto eppure... mi ha aiutata a capire delle cose... andare avanti e conoscere persone nuove. Ti sembrerà sciocco ma mi ha ricordato chi ero."

Sei intenta a fissare Quinn. Non puoi negare di aver notato un certo cambiamento in lei. Quinn era ossessionata da Puck anche dopo la sua morte, poi improvvisamente l'anno scorso ha iniziato a uscire di nuovo. In effetti ti sei sempre chiesta cosa le fosse successo. Tu e Quinn di solito vi raccontate tante cose, ma nessuna di voi è molto espansiva quindi capisci come mai te l'abbia tenuto nascosto.

"È una strizzacervelli come gli altri, ma è specializzata in terapia di coppia e sessuologia," spiega Quinn con naturalezza.

Quasi ti soffochi col caffè. "Una cosa?" farfugli. "Sessuologa? Che diavolo sarebbe?"

Quinn scrolla le spalle.

"Ma che cavolo dici, Fabray? Cosa ti fa pensare che abbia bisogno di terapia di coppia o... consulenze sessuali o qualunque cosa sia," sbotti.

"Oh, allora essere terrorizzati dal proprio matrimonio è una cosa normale? E poi come vanno le cose fra te e Sam in camera da letto?" ti chiede con aria di chi conosce già la risposta.

Apri la bocca per replicare ma non ti viene in mente niente.

"Senti," riprende sottovoce, si raddrizza il cappotto nero sul suo completo da ufficio. "Detesto vederti così, e so che le cose fra te e Sam non sono tutte rose e fiori. Credo che tu sia depressa perché non sei poi così felice con-"

"Smettila," la interrompi. "Che diavolo ne sai tu? Sono felice con Sam," insisti, per qualche motivo ti metti sempre sulla difensiva quando si tratta della tua relazione.

"Non stavo dicendo che non sei felice con Sam, ma non importa, non ti farà male vedere una terapista, allora," risponde Quinn come se avesse già deciso per te. "Ho il suo numero, posso mandarle un messaggio e chiederle se puoi andare da lei domani in pausa pranzo."

"Ma di solito veniamo qui per pranzo."

"Esatto, e domani ti romperò le scatole di nuovo," ti minaccia Quinn. "Per favore, Santana, fallo per me."

La guardi infastidita per lo sguardo che ti sta lanciando.

"Ascolta, la vedi una volta, poi se decidi che non fa per te, bene, non devi vederla più, la prima seduta è gratuita quindi..."

"Anche se decidessi di vedere questa strizzacervelli ogni tanto, non potrei permettermela Quinn," controbatti, finalmente fiera di aver trovato una buona scusa.

"È una mia amica, posso farti avere uno sconto. Puoi permettertelo dato che i tuoi genitori pagano praticamente tutto il matrimonio," spiega estraendo il telefono dalla tasca.

"Non ho accettato di fare proprio niente, Quinn," la avvisi guardando il suo pollice scorrere rapidamente fra i contatti.

"Ci andrai, Santana," ribadisce irremovibile. "Non hai niente da perdere, e poi sarebbe anche ora che facessi qualcosa di spontaneo."

Affondi nella tua sedia e incroci le braccia. Hai uno straccio di voce in capitolo quando si tratta della tua vita?

La passeggiata per tornare in ufficio nella fredda New York è una delle poche cose che ti piacciono davvero.

"Qualcosa di spontaneo," borbotti fra te e te poco più tardi gettandoti sul divano di casa tua a fine lavoro.

Poi ti alzi e inizi a camminare avanti e indietro senza un motivo particolare, fino ad arrivare davanti allo specchio nell'ingresso. Indossi i soliti vestiti da ufficio: camicia bianca e longuette nera. Alzi lo sguardo e vedi un viso triste dalla carnagione scura che ti guarda. Occhi neri più spenti del solito, una ruga persistente fra le sopracciglia della quale sembri non riuscire a disfarti, e un'attaccatura di capelli che non riesci in alcun modo a tenere in ordine. Sei comunque uno schianto, lo sai, infatti di solito è tutto quello che la gente ti dice. Immagini che altre sarebbero lusingate da certe attenzioni, ma c'è un numero limitato di volte in cui gli uomini possano dirtelo prima che perda di significato. Non che gli altri uomini ti interessino. Sam è tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno.

Tu e Sam vivete in questo squallido appartamento. È accogliente ma è solo provvisorio, o almeno è quanto vi siete detti negli ultimi due anni. Sam è un grafico e disegna videogiochi e cose del genere, entrambi avete risparmiato per trasferirvi in qualche posto più carino dopo il matrimonio, anche se, realisticamente, pur unendo i vostri stipendi non credi che potrete permettervi di meglio a New York di questi tempi, data la recessione e l'aumento dei prezzi degli immobili. Vivere in città non è per niente economico. Per qualche ragione la cosa ti solleva, una parte di te non se la sente di lasciare questo appartamentino scadente. Significherebbe la fine della tua giovinezza, l'inizio di una nuova vita con Sam. Qualcosa di cui dovresti essere felice, e lo sei, però...

"Ho bisogno di fumare," borbotti tornando nel soggiorno vuoto; a volte vorresti davvero avere, che so, un gatto con cui parlare quando Sam non c'è. Cristo, stai desiderando un gatto con cui parlare invece che un amico, solo quel pensiero ti fa capire quanto sei stronza.

Non hai molti amici e, come ti ricorda spesso Quinn, è solo perché hai la tendenza ad essere asociale e prendere in giro le persone. Non lo fai apposta, sei fatta così, e comunque in generale la gente ti infastidisce. Infatti la maggior parte dei tuoi amici in realtà sono amici di Sam, e sono tutti maschi, Quinn è l'unica amica femmina che hai, e anche in quel caso le basi della vostra amicizia sono fondate sull'astio e sul rancore che avete nei confronti del mondo.

Dopo aver aperto tutte le finestre della stanza, ti togli le scarpe, appoggi i piedi sul tavolino e accendi un sigaro.

Quando espiri emetti un suono che è a metà fra un sospiro e un mormorio, il fumo denso che esce dalla tua bocca crea delle forme nell'aria di fronte a te. Non hai idea del perché tu lo tenga nascosto a Sam, sei quasi certa che non romperebbe con te o annullerebbe il matrimonio se scoprisse che di tanto in tanto fumi sigari, ma per qualche ragione preferisci che resti una cosa tua... solo tua...

Per quando Sam rientra dal lavoro hai già spruzzato deodoranti dappertutto e ti sei lavata i denti.

"Ehi, amore," ti saluta con quel sorriso sciocco mentre entra e ti posa un bacio sulla fronte.

Ancora affossata sul divano, riesci a malapena a ricambiare il sorriso. "Volevo preparare la cena ma non c'è niente in casa, vuoi che ordiniamo qualcosa?"

Sam abbassa la lampo della sua felpa e si schiarisce la voce, e tu sai già che è in arrivo una delle sue stupide imitazioni.

"Le donne hanno il diritto di lavorare finché vogliono, a patto che ti facciano trovare la cena pronta quando ritorni a casa," dice in un esagerato accento del sud, puntando entrambi gli indici verso di te come se fossero pistole da cowboy.

"John Wayne," commenti facendo una smorfia. "Molto divertente," sospiri, "L'avrei preparata la tua cavolo di cena se ci fosse stato qualcosa di commestibile."

"Non preoccuparti," ti rassicura Sam, le sue grandi labbra ti sorridono e i suoi capelli biondi gli scivolano sulla fronte mentre cammina verso di te e si siede al tuo fianco sul divano, "Ordineremo qualcosa."

Il cinese è la tua cucina preferita, anche se non vai molto d'accordo con le bacchette.

Dopo cena Sam è sdraiato sul divano, hai i suoi piedi in grembo e state guardando la televisione nella stanza altrimenti buia.

"Com'è andato il lavoro?" ti chiede sbadigliando.

"Il solito," rispondi pigramente. "Senti questa però. Ero a pranzo con Quinn oggi e pensa che dovrei vedere una sua amica strizzacervelli, ci credi?"

"Perchè? Non ti senti bene? Qualcosa non va? Ho fatto qualcosa?" chiede Sam frettolosamente, le sue sopracciglia bionde si sollevano per la preoccupazione.

Fai una debole risata e gli dai un colpetto sui piedi. "No, non è per te," scuoti il capo. "Forse... sono io?" spieghi incerta. "Non lo so, magari è il lavoro, ultimamente mi sento molto giù e faccio fatica a dormire."

"Già," mormora Sam pensieroso. "Se è così dovresti andarci."

"Eh?" sbuffi indignata. "Non dirai sul serio."

"Perchè? Non c'è niente di male nel vedere uno strizzacervelli, Santana, e poi che male può farti?"

"Beh... tanto per cominciare potrebbe svuotarmi il portafoglio."

Sam si limita a grattarsi il naso senza scomporsi. "Ultimamente sei stata parecchio distante, piccola, e se vedere uno strizzacervelli può farti sentire meglio non vedo il problema."

Non trovando una risposta valida per controbattere rimani in silenzio e ti concentri di nuovo sul televisore.

Per l'ennesima volta non dormi più di tanto quella notte, a volte Sam russa e ti dici che è quello il motivo, ma dentro di te sai che è perché sei agitata.

Il giorno successivo dici a te stessa che a pranzo andrai allo Starbucks e incontrerai Quinn come al solito cercando un modo per resistere alla sua voce assillante. Non hai bisogno di uno strizzacervelli. Stai bene. È assolutamente normale perdere il sonno di tanto in tanto ed essere preoccupata per un matrimonio, voglio dire, chi non è nervoso prima di sposarsi? Ti infili la giacca sopra la tua camicia color crema e la tua longuette nera. Hai un bell'aspetto. Tutti quelli che incontri per strada sarebbero gelosi di te. Hai una famiglia che ti vuole bene, un fantastico fidanzato, un lavoro sufficientemente remunerativo, e sei uno schianto. Davvero, è così la vita: devi solo smetterla di fare la stronza ingrata e lunatica.

Per qualche ragione però, ti ritrovi a camminare per strada in direzione opposta allo Starbucks, verso l'edificio adiacente al tuo. Stai borbottando pensieri sparsi ad alta voce, dato che non hai la più pallida idea del perché tu lo stia facendo.

Entri nello stabile, è tutto bianco e spoglio in modo quasi sinistro. Le tue scarpe ticchettano sul pavimento di marmo quando fai il tuo ingresso e ti dirigi verso l'unica altra persona nell'atrio: una donna afro-americana seduta dietro ad una scrivania.

"Ehm," dici esitante, per qualche strana ragione sei nervosa. "Non so dove devo andare, dovrei incontrare una certa Brittany."

"Oh, _quei_ servizi sono al settimo piano, prenda l'ascensore alle mie spalle," risponde disinteressata non disturbandosi nemmeno a distogliere lo sguardo dal monitor del computer.

Ti guardi intorno e annuisci prima di incamminarti verso l'ascensore. Questo posto è strano. È praticamente vuoto e poi cosa intendeva dire quella donna con 'quei servizi'? Davvero, basta guardare questo posto, l'arredamento è talmente spoglio e monotono che potrebbe esserci qualsiasi cosa: non ci sono poster sulle pareti o cartelli con indicazioni da nessuna parte. Potrebbe essere un ospedale, una banca o un set cinematografico per quanto ti riguarda.

Prendi l'ascensore per il settimo piano e le porte si aprono in sincrono col debole suono di un campanello. Qui sopra è un po' meno inquietante. Ti incammini lungo uno stretto corridoio e vedi che comunque è sempre tutto vuoto, ma almeno c'è un discreto tappeto color crema e quelle appese alle pareti sono foto di piante. Prosegui il tuo tragitto e noti che qui alla reception c'è un uomo. E' vestito in modo che definiresti pacchiano: ha una giacca marrone con una spilla di plastica a forma di testa di rinoceronte e devi morderti un labbro per trattenere gli insulti che hai sulla punta della lingua. Vorresti davvero dire qualcosa ma poi lui ti vede e resti in silenzio.

"Buon pomeriggio, mi chiamo Kurt Hummel, come posso aiutarla?" ti sorride educatamente, la sua voce è delicata ed effeminata.

Adesso sei contenta di non averlo insultato perché il suo sorriso e la sua presenza riescono a placare i tuoi nervi quasi all'istante.

"Già, ehm, salve... ho un appuntamento con una certa Brittany Pierce?"

"Oh," dice con aria momentaneamente sorpresa. "Molto bene, prosegua lungo il corridoio, è nella stanza 47," conclude indicandoti la direzione con la mano.

Tu annuisci di nuovo e ti allontani, per qualche ragione ti blocchi a metà del corridoio. Hai un bisogno impellente di voltarti e dimenticarti tutto quanto. Ti ritrovi a girare la testa e vedi Kurt intento a fissarti dalla scrivania, ti sorride e ti fa un cenno di saluto con la mano. In qualche modo ti sembra incoraggiante e ti domandi se si sia accorto che sei nervosa. Fai del tuo meglio per ricambiare il sorriso vai avanti.

Stanza 45... stanza 46...

Stanza 47. È una porta bianca col numero sopra una targhetta dorata ed una maniglia: è del tutto insignificante, eppure ti ritrovi immobile a fissarla. Quinn non la smetteva con questa donna, descrivendola come se fosse Gesù Cristo e potesse trasformare l'acqua in vino e risolvere tutti i tuoi problemi. Vabbè. Ti chiedi se sia il caso di bussare ma Kurt ha detto che è qui quindi forse ti sta già aspettando, giusto?

Afferri la maniglia e apri la porta. Normalmente scandaglieresti la stanza, noteresti la bella scrivania e la splendida vista dalla finestra, il tavolino da caffè in mezzo alla stanza, il lungo divano in pelle marrone e la poltrona abbinata di fronte e tutto quanto ti sembrerebbe decisamente un cliché. Ma il tuo cervello riesce a processare solo qualche stentata informazione perché la donna seduta sulla poltrona in pelle sta attirando tutta la tua attenzione.

"Ehm... salve?" esordisci tentennante sentendoti i nervi a fior di pelle.

Sei un po' sbalordita. Non è come ti aspettavi, tipo, per niente. Ti aspettavi una donna di mezza età con abiti noiosi e insipidi e invece ti ritrovi una giovane donna, forse quasi della tua età, vestita alla moda. È seduta sulla poltrona, con le gambe appoggiate al bracciolo, i capelli lunghi e biondi raccolti. Indossa dei jeans blu attillati, una camicia e delle scarpe nere. Ti sorride e fa un pallone rosa con la gomma che ha in bocca. Se ne sta seduta stravaccata a masticare chewing gum come un'adolescente del cavolo.

"Hola," ti saluta allargando il suo sorriso e inclina il capo per farti cenno di entrare.

A quanto pare parla anche come un'adolescente.

"Ehm," non riesci a trovare le parole mentre chiudi la porta dietro di te. Ti aspettavi qualcuno un po' più professionale, questa donna non doveva avere un'ottima reputazione nel campo? Magari non è Brittany, magari è sua figlia o roba del genere.

Smette di masticare, si toglie la gomma dalla bocca e la lancia attraverso la stanza, centrando perfettamente il cestino vicino alla porta.

"Ehilà," ti saluta allegramente, si alza dalla sedia e viene verso di te. "Sono Brittany, piacere di conoscerti."

Okay, allora è _davvero_ Brittany.

La stai fissando e nonostante tu conosca migliaia di parole non te ne esce nemmeno una.

Ti sorride e fa una risatina per il tuo silenzio, senti una strana sensazione allo stomaco ed un debole sorriso raggiunge le tue labbra. I suoi occhi sono azzurro chiaro ed emanano positività, sono quasi felini e ti stanno guardando incuriositi. Okay, il lavoro di questa donna è far star meglio le persone? Puoi già dire che è brava perché la sua personalità sta già iniziando a influenzarti. Normalmente odi le persone esuberanti, ma per qualche strano motivo lei non ti sta infastidendo.

Non ti porge la mano, ma ti fa cenno di sederti sul divano di fronte alla poltrona.

Ti accomodi non sapendo cosa dire e non avendo la più pallida idea sul perché tu sia qui. Questa cosa è una sciocchezza.

"Wow, sei bellissima," commenta Brittany mentre si siede e ti guarda meravigliata, come se avesse appena visto una celebrità o roba simile.

"Ah... ehm... grazie," farfugli ed è davvero tutto stranissimo adesso, perché è una cosa che hai sentito un milione di volte, seppure non tante volte da altre donne, ma è comunque diverso detto da lei e ti senti le guance vagamente calde. Ti è sembrata così sincera che ne sei lusingata. Non sai se stia solo facendo il suo lavoro o meno.

"Mi chiamo Santana, presumo che Quinn ti abbia parlato di me?"

"Oh, no," dice Brittany facendo un gesto con la mano. "Non voglio sapere niente dei miei clienti prima di incontrarli, tutto ciò che so è che ti chiami Santana Lopez e, beh, Quinn _potrebbe_ avermi detto che sei asociale o testarda, ma non ci ho fatto molto caso perché detto da lei non so quanto sia attendibile."

Ti scappa da ridere e senti i tuoi nervi sciogliersi un po' su questo divano incredibilmente comodo.

Il suo sorriso si accentua quando si accorge di averti fatto ridere e il tuo stomaco è di nuovo in trambusto, così lo stringi per farlo smettere. Non hai idea del perché tu ti senta strana. Magari sei ancora nervosa. Devi essere franca con lei.

"Senti, devo essere onesta, non dovrei davvero essere qui. Non so nemmeno perché ci sono, è stata un'idea di Quinn, non mia," le spieghi nel modo più schietto possibile.

Il viso di Brittany è indecifrabile mentre accavalla le gambe, si appoggia allo schienale e congiunge le mani davanti alla bocca come se ti stesse studiando, e tu ti senti già a disagio sotto il suo sguardo.

"È stato un _suggerimento_ di Quinn," ti corregge. "Tu sei venuta qui di tua volontà, cosa che implica che senti l'esigenza di essere qui, giusto?" spiega come se fosse la logica più immediata del mondo.

Deglutisci non appena ti rendi conto di come ti abbia fatto sentire stupida. Non credi di esserti mai sentita così impreparata in tutta la tua vita.

"Forse è così," dici con voce improvvisamente malferma. "Ma non so esattamente perchè sono qui."

"Mmh," mormora Brittany e inclina la testa di lato in un modo che sembra stia provando pietà per te. "Non è piacevole sentirsi insoddisfatti e infelici della propria vita, è ancor peggio quando non ne comprendiamo il motivo o il perché ci sentiamo in quel modo," ti spiega con tranquillità.

Cazzo. Quelle parole ti colpiscono perché ti ha spiegato esattamente come ti senti ultimamente e stringi lo stomaco ancor di più perché non puoi piangere, penserebbe che sei strana. E comunque hai motivo di piangere.

Il tuo lato istintivo e polemico sembra prendere il sopravvento, "Cosa ti fa pensare che sia infelice?" le chiedi imbronciata.

Lei si limita ad osservarti. "Non saresti qui altrimenti, giusto? Ti andrebbe un caffè, del tè?"

"Uh," esiti un po', presa in contropiede dal suo cambio di argomento, "No, no grazie."

"Mmh," Brittany fa una risatina e tu sollevi un sopracciglio. "Quinn mi aveva dato l'impressione che fossi estremamente scortese, ma fin qui sei stata squisita."

Continua a guardarti in quel modo e ti rende felice, nervosa e a disagio allo stesso tempo. Vorresti che la smettesse.

"Già, beh," fai una smorfia infastidita, "Magari non è il caso di far arrabbiare la mia terapista, non credi?"

Lei ride dolcemente e ancora una volta ti ritrovi col sorriso sulle labbra. "Credimi Santana, sarò io a farti arrabbiare in men che non si dica. La maggior parte delle persone trovano difficile la terapia, specialmente all'inizio, quindi già il fatto che tu sia qui è un buon segno, è uno dei passi più duri."

"Devo essere onesta, sembra uno di quegli uffici che si vedono nei film, quelli in cui i pazienti si sdraiano sul divano e il terapista si siede dietro di loro facendogli un sacco di domande schifose."

"Puoi sdraiarti se vuoi," dice Brittany apparentemente non afferrando il punto.

"Oh, no, sto bene così," le rispondi, ma sei distratta da una foto appesa alla parete dietro la scrivania all'altro capo della stanza. È... è... quella sei tu insieme a Robert De Niro?" chiedi sbalordita di fronte alla foto dell'attore e di una Brittany sorridente al suo fianco.

Brittany guarda in direzione della foto per un attimo ma riporta subito l'attenzione su di te. "Già," sorride, "È stato mio cliente, tipo simpatico," commenta con nonchalance.

"Un cliente? È ricco e famoso! Che diavolo avrà avuto mai per essere infelice?" sbotti tu.

Lo rimpiangi all'istante perché l'espressione di Brittany si fa più seria.

"Non discuto i casi degli altri clienti," afferma con risolutezza e tu le credi fermamente.

"Oh, lo so, non lo stavo chiedendo, è che..." lasci in sospeso la frase e non riesci a crederci. Sei una tipa tosta, sei bravissima nel confronto, eppure c'è questa donna seduta lì, dolce come una cavolo di Mary Poppins e ti senti fottutamente intimidita. È tutta colpa di Quinn. L'ha talmente elogiata che la tua deve essere una reazione fisiologica. Ecco cos'è.

"Perchè credi di essere qui, Santana?" chiede improvvisamente Brittany appoggiandosi le mani in grembo.

Tu apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non conosci la risposta alla sua domanda. Così rimani a lungo in silenzio e lei continua a guardarti in paziente attesa.

Non hai una risposta da darle.

Davvero.

È un silenzio interminabile.

Brittany non si muove, non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre e si limita a osservarti serenamente.

"Io... non lo so," farfugli imbarazzata. "Forse dovrei andarmene?"

Brittany fa un'altra risatina, è dolce e quasi infantile eppure il tuo stomaco freme di nuovo. Dio. Che hai che non va? Ti sembra di stare per vomitare e una parte di te vorrebbe volare via da questo posto.

"No, non dovresti andartene, Santana," sospira divertita. "Mi mancheresti."

I tuoi occhi schizzano in giro per la stanza e fai una risatina nervosa. "Credimi, non ti mancherei, non mi conosci nemmeno."

Brittany si sporge in avanti e incrocia le dita di fronte alle sue sottili labbra contratte, quasi come se stesse guardando direttamente dentro di te e prendendo appunti a mente, come se leggesse un libro che nessuno ha mai letto.

Capisci che è un po' eccessivo giudicare uno sguardo, ma è così che ti senti.

"Cosa fai nella vita, Santana?" chiede strizzando un po' le palpebre come se stesse provando ad indovinare.

"Oh, io..." balbetti ancora e a quanto pare sei incapace di comporre una stupida frase dentro a questa stanza. Ti schiarisci la voce e riprovi, "Lavoro nell'edificio di fronte."

Annuisce come se lo sapesse già. Deve averglielo detto Quinn.

"Lavoro in un reparto di supporto tecnico, prendo le telefonate, gestisco i server, organizzo il personale, credimi, è _molto_ noioso," concludi facendo una smorfia scherzosa.

"Quindi cos'è che preferiresti fare?"

Sbatti le palpebre perché non le hai mai detto che il tuo lavoro non ti piace, hai solo detto che è noioso, ma un sacco di gente trova il proprio lavoro noioso almeno in parte, no?

"Se devo essere sincera fin da quando ero piccola ho sempre desiderato cantare," ammetti prima di riuscire a fermarti. Ti senti le guance arrossire e ti afferri il setto nasale con le dita. "Scusa, mi sa che è un po' da sfigati," ridacchi nervosamente.

"Non è da sfigati, è ammirevole," commenta lei con naturalezza e ti sta sorridendo di nuovo.

Deglutisci a fatica e ti limiti ad annuire. Ti senti di nuovo un po' commossa perché non te l'ha mai detto nessuno. Quinn, Sam, tutti i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia pensano che sia un sogno irraggiungibile e poco realistico, anche se tu hai sempre pensato che non fosse così. Molto, _molto_ nel profondo l'hai sempre creduto possibile.

"Tutto è possibile," aggiunge Brittany con tono malinconico.

Il tuo cuore si ferma perché questa pazza sta iniziando a farti uscire di testa, è come se ti leggesse nel pensiero.

"Che cosa speri di ottenere durante il tempo passato qui, Santana?" ti chiede prima che tu possa scoppiare in lacrime per ragioni ignote.

Che cosa sono tutte queste domande vaghe?

"N-non lo so," ammetti onestamente. La tua voce è debolissima e ti senti di gran lunga al di fuori dal tuo ambiente sicuro in questa stanza.

"Allooora," strascica Brittany mentre un altro sorriso le si dipinge sul volto, ma c'è anche qualcos'altro nel suo tono, "Per quanto tempo vorresti che ci vedessimo?"

La osservi e ti rendi conto che il suo è un sorrisetto compiaciuto, e devi davvero uscire di qui, questa donna ti sta spaventando a morte e non sai nemmeno il perché.

"Beh, io... mi sposo fra tre mesi," rispondi.

"Ah," commenta Brittany come se le si fosse appena accesa una lampadina. "Capisco, quindi il tuo malessere recente è da attribuirsi alla tua relazione?"

"I-io non ho detto questo," controbatti.

"Non ce n'è bisogno," ti risponde subito. "Ti ho chiesto per quanto tempo vorresti che ci vedessimo e mi hai dato una risposta completamente scollegata, che in realtà _non lo è affatto_, perché credi che il tuo problema, qualunque esso sia, debba essere risolto entro tre mesi. Quindi prima del matrimonio, presumo? Scommetto che hai l'impressione che ci sia un timer che ticchetta e tu te ne stai seduta a guardarlo, temendo quello che succederà quando cadrà l'ultimo granello di sabbia."

La guardi a bocca aperta e la tua gola è diventata completamente secca.

"Non preoccuparti, Santana," aggiunge serenamente alzandosi in piedi. "Sono una terapista specializzata anche in rapporti di coppia e sessuologia quindi se hai problemi con la tua relazione-"

"Non è affatto così," la interrompi ad alta voce e ti alzi in piedi anche tu. "Okay, hai ragione," ammetti esalando un sospiro. "Ma non si tratta solo della mia relazione, c'è anche il mio lavoro e... altre cose... okay? Sam è un ragazzo magnifico, davvero, il problema è dentro di me, lui non c'entra."

"Credo che abbiamo fatto dei buoni progressi per essere una seduta introduttiva, non credi?" sorride come se non le avessi appena urlato in faccia.

Non sai cosa rispondere quindi ti limiti a fissarla e sperare che non pensi che tu sia pazza o maleducata o entrambe le cose. Hai la sensazione che l'incontro stia per concludersi.

"Questa seduta è gratuita, ma se vuoi fissare altri appuntamenti puoi parlare con Kurt, il mio segretario qui fuori."

Sei curiosa. "Cosa significa altri appuntamenti?" chiedi un po' imbarazzata, "Cioè, cosa faremmo?"

Inclina il capo di lato come se pensasse che sei ingenua. Aggrotti le sopracciglia.

"Beh," inizia lentamente e ti fa cenno di seguirla verso l'uscita. Vi incamminate entrambe e vi fermate davanti alla porta. "Ci concentreremo su diversi aspetti della tua vita, il tuo modo di pensare, come vedi te stessa e come cambiare le cose e le situazioni della tua vita che ti fanno sentire in modo negativo," ti spiega come se fosse la cosa più banale del mondo.

"Ah," esali mentre fa un passo vicino a te.

È molto vicina e ti senti a disagio. Vedi il celeste dei suoi occhi e avverti un vago profumo di cannella provenire dal suo corpo, c'è anche un altro odore, simile a quello del pane appena sfornato. Dentro di te ti prendi a calci: cosa cavolo ti importa che odore abbia questa donna?

"P-posso toccarti?" chiede Brittany a bassa voce e ha lo sguardo rivolto in basso come se volesse toccare la tua mano per qualche strano motivo. Il suo fiato raggiunge brevemente la tua pelle e riesci a sentire l'odore del chewing gum alla ciliegia che stava masticando prima.

"I-io..." sussurri senza sapere cosa dire.

Il tuo corpo si sta comportando in modo strano, sembra che i tuoi polmoni abbiano smesso di funzionare. Il fatto è questo: non sei una fan del contatto fisico, nemmeno con Sam. Non sei una che abbraccia o che tiene per mano, ti piace mantenere il tuo spazio personale.

Questa donna sta invadendo il tuo spazio e invece che dirle di andare a farsi fottere stai annuendo docilmente.

Prende la tua mano destra, poi la lascia rapidamente. "No," sorride scuotendo il capo timidamente. "È quella sbagliata, vero?"

Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa diavolo stia parlando, sei piantata come un palo mentre afferra la tua mano sinistra. Se la porta al viso e tu vorresti strapparla via e chiederle che diavolo sta facendo, eppure te ne stai ferma e la osservi imbambolata. Si porta le tue dita sotto il naso e inspira, le sue labbra quasi sfiorano le tue dita e non hai idea di cosa stia succedendo. Vorresti disperatamente correre fuori dalla stanza ma le tue gambe non vogliono muoversi.

Perché diavolo questa donna ti sta annusando le dita?

"Mmh," mormora Brittany lasciando andare la tua mano. "Sai, Santana," dice con fare cospiratorio, e i suoi occhi azzurri brillano mentre ti guarda, "Non dovresti fumare sigari, non ti si addice affatto."

Annuisci di nuovo.

"Okay," dice facendo una risatina, "Beh, se vuoi che ci incontriamo regolarmente potremmo fissare per vederci ogni martedì e giovedì all'ora di pranzo, ad ogni modo se pensi che non sia il caso basta dire di no. Qualunque cosa tu decida, dillo al mio segretario Kurt qui fuori. Grazie per essere venuta," sorride educatamente.

Senza rendertene conto ti ritrovi in corridoio e la porta bianca della stanza 47 è chiusa davanti a te. Potresti considerare il suo rapido congedo un po' brusco se non pensassi che Brittany sia incapace di essere brusca. Non credi affatto che lo sia.

Ti annusi le dita e la mano e non riesci a sentire niente di particolare. Aggrotti le sopracciglia e guardi la porta. Vuoi dire che ha capito che fumi e che sei mancina solamente guardandoti?

Non credi nella magia ma se mai qualcuno avesse poteri magici allora sarebbe quella donna bionda e vivace, anche se ti ha fatto sentire strana e a disagio.

Cammini verso la scrivania di Kurt in trance, non sai come ti senti o cosa diamine sia successo. Per quanto tempo sei stata dentro?

"Allora, intende richiedere i servizi di Brittany ancora per un po'?" chiede Kurt.

Annuisci in silenzio per l'ennesima volta. Ti sembra di non aver fatto altro che annuire.

"Per quanto tempo?"

Ti schiarisci la voce giusto per assicurarti di averla ancora, "Tre mesi, direi."

"Okay, bene. È al corrente che la tariffa è di 150 dollari all'ora, giusto?"

Quello ti riporta immediatamente sulla terra.

"Cosa?" ringhi. "La mia amica Quinn mi ha detto che avrei avuto uno sconto!"

"Signorina, è quello lo sconto," spiega Kurt guardandoti negli occhi. "La tariffa normale di Brittany si aggira fra i 350 e i 400 dollari l'ora."

Lo guardi incredula.

"A mio parere è un'ottima offerta, è una dei migliori," aggiunge Kurt sorridendo, e ti sembra un consiglio genuino, non un triste tentativo di incensare il suo capo.

"Bene," borbotti e tiri fuori la tua carta di credito.

Sei pazza.

Sei venuta qui sperando di stabilire che sei sana, e invece te ne vai sentendoti tutto il contrario. E anche con meno soldi in banca, pensi tristemente.

Cazzo. È tutta colpa di Quinn e domani hai intenzione di dirglielo.

"Qualcosa di spontaneo," borbotti di nuovo mentre ti fai largo bruscamente fra vari newyorkesi lungo la via di ritorno al tuo ufficio. Sei così confusa e incazzata che il tuo cuore non sembra nemmeno così pesante.

Oh, beh, se questa cosa non funziona almeno questa donna ti farà compagnia per pranzo e lo farà sicuramente molto meglio di Quinn.


	2. Lucy

**Capitolo 2 – Lucy**

"Allora che ne pensi?" chiede Quinn con un sorrisino il giorno seguente durante il vostro consueto incontro a pranzo da Starbucks.

"È..." inizi ma non riesci a trovare un aggettivo per descrivere Brittany.

"Stravagante?" suggerisce Quinn.

"Credo di sì," sospiri, "Non era per niente come mi aspettavo."

"Ma continuerai a vederla, giusto?" chiede Quinn come se fosse delusa se non lo facessi.

"Già," rispondi lentamente, "Presumo di sì."

Sorseggi il tuo caffè mentre Quinn sembra più interessata al giornale che ha davanti. In realtà non sei riuscita a smettere di pensare a Brittany fin dal vostro incontro di ieri. Ti ha confusa e spaventata a morte ma allo stesso tempo ti ha fatto sentire più leggera e stranamente ottimista, probabilmente fa parte del suo lavoro, però... il modo in cui ti ha guardato in certi momenti...

Diciamo che ti piace come ti fa sentire.

Sei quasi triste che non la vedrai fino a domani.

Più tardi a casa hai cucinato il piatto preferito di Sam: enchiladas con contorno di insalata, la ricetta originale di tua madre. Piace anche a te ma non è che tu ne vada pazza. È strano come tu viva in una delle città più vibranti del mondo e tu e Sam non siate mai stati in un ristorante raffinato o abbiate mai provato qualcosa di nuovo.

"Ehi, ti ho detto della novità dei miei?" chiede Sam seduto a tavola di fronte a te.

Scuoti il capo e bevi un sorso di vino.

"Hanno trovato un acquirente per il ranch," ti spiega facendo un largo sorriso.

"È magnifico. Non mi aspettavo che qualcuno comprasse davvero quel posto," commenti sorpresa.

La famiglia Evans possiede un ranch nel Tennessee, tu e Sam ci andate qualche volta nei week-end. Sei una ragazza di città ma ti piace andarci perché c'è quasi sempre il sole e il resto della sua famiglia ti tratta sempre molto bene.

"Il nuovo proprietario ha detto persino che ci andrà di tanto in tanto per dare una mano col lavoro."

Aggrotti le sopracciglia, "Sembra troppo bello per essere vero, prima questa persona compra il ranch per quanto, mezzo milione di dollari? Poi permette alla tua famiglia di restare in affitto e vuole _addirittura_ aiutarli a occuparsi dei campi e degli animali?"

"È pazzesco, vero?"

Dalle labbra ti esce un suono scettico, "Non mi va che qualcuno freghi la tua famiglia. Digli di controllare bene il contratto."

"Sì, okay..." borbotta Sam.

Sam non è una cima, e nemmeno i suoi fratelli o i suoi genitori che vivono e lavorano in quel ranch. Gli vuoi bene tuttavia, non vuoi che prendano una fregatura o, ancora peggio, che restino senza casa solo perché non capiscono i termini o le condizioni contrattuali.

Ricordi la prima volta in cui hai incontrato i suoi. Ti hanno guardata come se fossi una specie di aliena; quel ranch è nel bel mezzo del nulla, probabilmente era la prima volta che vedevano una persona dalla pelle scura. Hai passato circa dieci minuti a spiegargli la tua etnia ed erano ancora confusi. All'inizio sembrava che credessero che fossi una di quelle ragazze snob di città, ma alla fine si sono abituati alla tua riservatezza e al tuo sarcasmo. Ora sei una di famiglia e in realtà ti sembrano più loro la tua famiglia che tuoi stessi genitori.

"Magari possiamo andarci questo week-end?" propone Sam titubante, quasi non volesse disturbarti.

Sorridi per la sua premura, "Okay, così posso ritoccare un po' la mia abbronzatura," rispondi felice.

"Come sta andando la terapia? So che ci sei andata solo una volta, però..."

"Bene," gli rispondi brevemente, per qualche ragione non ti va molto di parlarne con lui, o con nessun altro, in effetti, "Ieri notte ho dormito discretamente, quindi, faccio progressi?" scherzi.

"Già, probabile, ma non si risolverà tutto nel giro di una notte, Santana."

"Lo so," concordi con lui.

Quando arriva giovedì stai praticamente saltando sulla sedia dell'ufficio e guardi costantemente l'orologio sperando che l'ora di pranzo arrivi in fretta. In qualche modo sei di nuovo nervosa ma anche un po'... emozionata?

Non sai perché ma il tuo stomaco fa le capriole mentre attraversi la strada, i tuoi passi sono più lunghi e veloci, vuoi arrivare in fretta. Giusto per avere conferma che il primo appuntamento non è stato solo uno strano sogno.

L'ascensore si ferma al settimo piano e le porte si aprono con lo stesso suono di campanello. Procedi in avanti e raggiungi la scrivania di Kurt.

"Salve, signorina Lopez," ti accoglie Kurt. Oggi indossa uno strano maglione color crema che si ferma a mezz'altezza e in testa ha una coppola rossa. Ti sforzi di non ridere.

"La prego, mi chiami Santana," gli sorridi alzando la mano per insistere.

"Solo se mi chiami Kurt," ti risponde facendoti l'occhiolino.

"Posso... posso andare?" chiedi puntando il pollice all'indietro in direzione della stanza 47.

"A dire il vero Brittany è un po' in ritardo, se non ti dispiace accomodarti dovrebbe arrivare a momenti," ti spiega con espressione dispiaciuta.

"Okay," rispondi sollevando le sopracciglia. Come ha fatto una persona così poco professionale ad ottenere un lavoro del genere?

Aspetti e aspetti ancora e solo quindici minuti dopo le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e ne esce una Brittany dall'aria affannata che si dirige verso la scrivania di Kurt. Credi che non ti abbia ancora vista.

La fissi perché a tuo avviso non potrebbe essere vestita in modo più bizzarro. Indossa delle infradito con le calze, shorts di jeans ed una maglia di lana color crema dall'aspetto confortevole con l'immagine di un papero sul davanti. Sembra uno di quei maglioni fatti a mano che fanno le nonne per i nipoti come regalo di Natale. Ti metti la mano davanti alla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere di nuovo. È obbligatorio vestirsi in modo eccentrico qui dentro?

I suoi lunghi capelli biondi oggi sono sciolti e mossi.

È davvero graziosa nel modo più naturale possibile. Quasi la invidi ma allo stesso tempo ti piace il fatto che sia graziosa.

"Scusa Kurt," dice Brittany a corto di fiato appoggiando la borsa sulla scrivania, "Mi sono distratta di nuovo, stavo girando delle manopole e mi sono sporcata di grasso e senza rendermene conto e... beh... sai com'è il mio rapporto col tempo. Non ho nemmeno portato fuori Lucy oggi," spiega facendo un broncio carino.

Kurt ride educatamente. Ti chiedi come faccia ad essere così speciale da illuminare una stanza e le persone che ci sono dentro semplicemente entrandoci.

"Non preoccuparti, posso andare io a prendere Lucy e portarla qui dopo il lavoro, se vuoi," propone Kurt, "Oggi ti restano solo Christopher e Santana, dopo puoi tornare a fare il meccanico."

I suoi occhi azzurri si allargano improvvisamente e si spostano di lato per guardarti. Lo stupore si trasforma in cordialità in men che non si dica.

"Ehilà bellissima, scusa il ritardo," ti sorride arrancando per recuperare la borsa.

Apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma riesci solo a sentire il tuo stomaco cadere più giù di quanto non dovrebbe essere e il sangue raccogliersi sulle tue guance. Non sai davvero come ci riesca o tanto meno cos'è che stai provando, ma non puoi fare a meno di ricambiare il suo sorriso.

"Non c'è problema."

Il problema c'è eccome perché stai pagando per queste sedute e probabilmente arriverai tardi al lavoro, ma si tratta di Brittany e quando ti guarda così chi se ne importa?

"Eccole qui," dice Brittany tirando fuori le chiavi.

"Okay Kurt, se chiama qualcuno digli che lo richiamo io domani mattina," lo istruisce mentre si avvia in corridoio.

"Sarà fatto," risponde Kurt riportando l'attenzione al suo computer.

"Forza, tu," ti chiama Brittany a bassa voce mentre ti passa di fianco.

Il tuo corpo sembra seguirla anche se le tue gambe stranamente non sono più così stabili come quando hai attraversato la strada.

Brittany apre la porta e tu resti ferma dietro di lei. I tuoi occhi percorrono il retro delle sue gambe e sembrano davvero in forma, ti chiedi che esercizi faccia.

"Non vado in palestra, se te lo stai domandando," dice Brittany improvvisamente mentre apre la porta e si volta verso di te per sorriderti.

"C-cosa?" cerchi di fare la finta tonta e per l'ennesima volta ti senti il viso paonazzo e la cosa ti sta terrorizzando.

"Molte persone mi guardano le gambe quando sono scoperte," ti spiega minimizzando, e non sembra nemmeno compiaciuta o arrogante, è più che altro un'affermazione. "Davo per scontato che mi stessi guardando le gambe... o il sedere..." dice come se fosse un'ovvietà, anche se sei sicurissima che il suo viso fosse rivolto in avanti per tutto il tempo, non è possibile che ti abbia vista.

"N-n-no... io... non stavo guardando," farfugli restando lì in piedi come un'idiota.

"Oh," dice Brittany e sembra che se la sia bevuta. Sembra anche un po' delusa. "Oh, beh, entra," ti dice facendo riapparire il suo sorriso educato sul viso.

Annuisci, entri e le passi di fianco. Profuma di pasticceria e metallo. Ti domandi cosa diavolo faccia questa donna nel suo tempo libero. Ti domandi anche perché continui a prendere nota di come profuma. Ti siedi sul divano di pelle e lei si accomoda sulla poltrona sul lato opposto, accavallando le gambe e buttando fuori uno sbuffo d'aria che le sposta una ciocca di capelli dal viso. È davvero adorabile sotto ogni aspetto. Non sai perché continui a pensare tutte queste belle cose di lei, è carina ma non la conosci nemmeno.

Forse però ti piacerebbe conoscerla.

"Cosa intendevi prima quando parlavi di manopole?" sorridi divertita. Vuoi davvero sapere qualcosa di lei. Qualsiasi cosa.

"Oh," sorride di nuovo ma per la prima volta sposta lo sguardo con espressione imbarazzata e tu ti compiaci di aver cambiato le carte in tavola per una volta.

Ti piace molto come ti fa sentire. Ti chiedi come tu la faccia sentire. Magari vuole essere tua amica? Ti maledici immediatamente perché stai già presupponendo troppo, è il suo dovere essere amichevole. È il suo lavoro tirarti fuori dalla routine.

"Niente di che, faccio gare di motocross e quindi ho imparato parecchio sui motori e nel tempo libero mi piace aggiustare le cose, macchine per lo più."

Le tue sopracciglia schizzano al soffitto e ti scappa una risata.

"Che c'è?" chiede Brittany inclinando la testa di lato e allargando il sorriso.

Il tuo cuore sta battendo un po' più forte del normale e non sai perché. Succede ogni volta che sorride, o ride... o ti guarda...

"È solo che non me l'aspettavo," le rispondi onestamente, cercando di essere più scherzosa possibile.

Non replica ulteriormente e invece va dritta al dunque, "Dimmi Santana, e tu cosa fai nel tempo libero?" ti chiede sorridendo.

"Niente di che, a Sam piace andare alle partite di hockey e-"

"Ti ho chiesto cosa piace fare a _te_, non a Sam," dice Brittany con espressione un po' più seria e con tono leggermente più impaziente. Il suo cambio di atteggiamento è così impercettibile che senti la necessità di concentrarti per notarlo.

"Beh è quello che stavo dicendo, di solito andiamo alle partite di hockey. Oltre a quello niente di particolare, mi piace fare shopping e guardare la TV e film, sai, il solito," concludi alzando le spalle. Ti sembra che ogni cosa che dici sia il pezzo di un puzzle che lei usa per costruire la tua immagine. È piuttosto intimidatorio.

"Magari è ora che ti trovi un nuovo hobby," suggerisce Brittany e di nuovo non sembra brusca, è un semplice consiglio.

"Perchè?" le chiedi.

"Dedicarsi ad un hobby che ci interessa è il modo migliore per migliorare l'umore, insieme all'esercizio fisico. Magari coltivare un hobby potrebbe aprirti nuove porte."

Aprire nuove porte?

Deve aver avvertito la tua confusione perché inizia ad elaborare, "Per esempio vorresti cantare, giusto?"

"Sì, ma non è qualcosa che-"

"Allora magari dovresti andare in un jazz bar e guardare qualcun altro che canta," ti interrompe.

"Non so," rispondi incerta guardandoti le mani. "Non credo che a Sam interesserebbe."

"Allora porta un'amica o vai per conto tuo," propone Brittany.

Non riesci a fare a meno di sorridere. "Fai sembrare tutto semplice, lo sai?"

Lei ride e poi ti guarda dritta negl'occhi, "Il mondo è semplice, siamo noi esseri umani a complicare le cose."

Tu sospiri e sorridi con malinconia. Ti fa credere che tutto sia possibile. Magari potresti andare in un bar e guardare persone che cantano per professione? Forse un giorno potresti avere le palle per farlo anche tu.

"Poi una cosa tira l'altra e magari potresti provare a farlo anche tu, ma non sei obbligata, è solo qualcosa per te a cui sei _davvero_ interessata, perché, scusa la schiettezza, ma non mi sembri proprio una tifosa di hockey," ti dice col sorriso sulle labbra.

Sbatti le palpebre e fai una risatina nervosa. È di nuovo nella tua maledetta testa.

"Non ho molti amici," ammetti a bassa voce.

Lei inclina il capo e puoi giurare di aver visto un barlume di emozione nei suoi occhi.

"Aggiungilo al lungo elenco di motivi per cui dovresti farti un nuovo hobby allora," ti sorride pacificamente.

"Già," sospiri e non riesci a credere di starci anche solo pensando.

Magari potresti farlo davvero?

"Mi spiace che il nostro incontro debba essere breve oggi, Santana, è colpa mia che sono arrivata in ritardo, non devi pagare per questa seduta."

"Oh," sospiri e non ti disturbi nemmeno a nascondere la tua delusione. Sei appena arrivata. Non la vedrai fino a martedì e mancano tipo cinque giorni. Ti senti lo stomaco pesante.

Lei sembra notare la tua delusione, "Ma dimmi Santana, vorrei chiederti questo: se c'è una cosa nella tua vita che in questo momento ti turba più di tutto, cosa diresti che sia?"

Deglutisci e ci pensi.

La guardi ed è seduta serenamente sulla poltrona, con le gambe accavallate ed un debole sorriso sul viso. I suoi occhi sono azzurri e rasserenanti. Senti di poterle dire qualsiasi cosa senza che lei pensi male di te, o che sei stupida. Quel maglione pesante che indossa sembra così confortevole, hai quasi voglia di abbracciarla e sentire che effetto fa, e sentire che effetto ti fa lei.

Deglutisci di nuovo perché provi tutti queste sensazioni per una completa estranea, sensazioni che non hai mai provato così intensamente nemmeno con Sam, e allo stesso tempo sensazioni completamente nuove. È una terapista ed una donna. Sei ossessionata da lei per caso? È questo? È questo che provoca la terapia?

Cerchi di non pensare ai tuoi sentimenti o alle implicazioni che possano avere. Probabilmente ti piace Brittany e ti va di condividere con lei un pezzetto della tua anima solo perché se lo merita.

"Ultimamente ho l'impressione che la vita vada troppo in fretta, hai presente?"

Brittany annuisce e ti lascia continuare.

"Voglio dire, ho venticinque anni, sto già per sposarmi, ho più o meno raggiunto il top della mia carriera lavorativa perché realisticamente non posso pensare di ottenere di più dato che A) sono una donna e B) sono una donna di colore. La burocrazia e il sessismo sul posto di lavoro sono davvero una rottura di palle."

Brittany fa una risatina e ti fa rigirare lo stomaco proprio come martedì.

"Mi sembra di deludere costantemente i miei genitori, l'unica cosa di cui sembrano essere fieri è che mi sposo con Sam. Mi sento in trappola, capisci? Non c'è niente di bello nella mia vita a parte Sam, e anche in quel caso mi sembra di vivere la sua vita, non la mia. I suoi amici sono miei amici e la sua famiglia è la mia famiglia. Non so più chi sono. Non è così che immaginavo sarebbero andate le cose, mi dico che _dovrei_ essere felice ma..."

"Non lo sei," Brittany finisce per te con delicatezza.

Stringi i muscoli dell'addome e sbatti le palpebre per cacciare le lacrime che minacciano di uscire.

"Beh," riprende Brittany accomodandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e tiene gli occhi fissi su di te, non con pietà ma con qualcos'altro che non riesci a definire. Stai cercando con tutta te stessa di non piangere davanti a lei. "Vorrei che tu ci riflettessi nei prossimi giorni, Santana. Che ci pensassi _seriamente_. Pensa a cosa ti rende infelice e pensa alle cose che potresti fare per migliorare la situazione. Sforzati di pensare fuori dall'ordinario, non porti dei limiti, okay?"

Annuisci e ti senti leggermente meglio. Ti ha dato un bel po' di materiale su cui lavorare.

"Ora posso andare?" le chiedi pateticamente. "Credo di essere già in ritardo per il lavoro."

"Certo che puoi," ti sorride e si alza per accompagnarti alla porta. "Grazie per essere venuta."

Sospiri, cerchi ancora di cacciar via le lacrime, i tuoi occhi probabilmente sono lucidi. Ti chiedi se abbia capito che sei sul punto di piangere, ma è una terapista, presumibilmente lo sa. Raggiungete la soglia e ti volti per uscire.

"Un'ultima cosa, Santana," dice Brittany sottovoce e allunga una mano per afferrarti il braccio.

Ti volti e guardi dove ti sta toccando. Ancora quella strana sensazione si impossessa di te, la sua mano è delicata e calda e per qualche ragione vorresti dartela a gambe levate ma sembra che non vogliano darti ascolto.

"Mi sembra di capire che senti la tua vita passarti davanti, vero?"

Annuisci. Ha ragione di nuovo. Ti chiedi se succederà mai che si sbagli.

"Lo approfondiremo martedì, ma per ora voglio che tu sappia questo. Non è mai troppo tardi per essere ciò che sei."

Cazzo.

Non ti va davvero di piangere e ora sta strofinando il pollice sul tuo braccio e ti gira la testa. Devi uscire di qui.

"A presto, Santana," ti saluta gentilmente.

La porta della stanza 47 si chiude davanti a te per la seconda volta e senti come un formicolio al braccio nel punto in cui ti ha sfiorata.

Ti fai strada verso il tuo ufficio, le lacrime che hai trattenuto fino ad adesso finalmente cadono dai tuoi occhi. Hai bisogno di sistemarti il trucco. È tutta colpa di Quinn, pensi tristemente. Non capisci perché ti stai sentendo così: eri entusiasta all'idea di vederla ma poi quando eri lì avevi solo voglia di scappare. Qualcosa ti dice che martedì succederà la stessa cosa.

Diverse ore dopo stai per lasciare il tuo posto di lavoro, il cielo serale sta ricoprendo la città. Non vivi molto lontano, quindi prendi la metro per andare a casa. A quanto pare è più economica dell'auto in città, in più puoi farti anche cinque minuti di passeggiata. Quando stai per voltarti e incamminarti c'è qualcosa che cattura il tuo sguardo dall'altra parte della strada.

Brittany.

È decisamente Brittany perché sta lasciando quell'edificio e nessun altro uscirebbe vestito in quel modo. Sta lasciando l'ufficio e avviandosi in direzione opposta alla tua. Resti ferma immobile chiedendoti cosa fare. E cosa cavolo dovresti fare? Eppure hai quasi voglia di dirle ciao. Magari potresti seguirla.

Già. _Sei decisamente una maledetta stalker_, pensi mentre ti avvii verso di lei e ti allontani dalla tua consueta via di casa. Solo quando sei più vicina noti che Brittany è compagnia di un altro biondo, uno che le arriva alle ginocchia. Un golden retriever trotterella al suo fianco scodinzolando allegramente, tanto che la coda le va a sbattere contro i polpacci.

Ti accorgi che stai sorridendo.

La stai seguendo da appena cinque minuti quando arrivi al parco del quartiere. Ovvio, sta portando il suo cane al parco. Ti aspettavi quasi qualcosa di assurdo mentre la guardavi, tipo che con i suoi poteri magici avrebbe aperto un portale segreto per un mondo incantato.

Stai iniziando a diventare veramente stupida.

Così stupida da averla seguita fino al parco. Che diavolo hai che non va? Vai e dille ciao. Qual è la cosa peggiore che ti può capitare? Beh, tanto per cominciare il cane potrebbe azzannarti.

Ti fermi vicino ad un albero e la osservi per un po'. Brittany si è messa a parlare con uno sconosciuto ed è riuscita a farsi dare un po' di pane da gettare nello stagno delle anatre. La guardi incantata. È una di quelle persone che possono fare conversazione con un perfetto estraneo. Al diavolo. Devi andare a parlarle.

Cammini veloce, i tuoi tacchi affondano nel sentiero sterrato e ti ritrovi dietro di lei. Il signore anziano con cui stava parlando ora è seduto su una panchina poco più in là.

"Ciao!" la saluti con un po' troppa impazienza.

Brittany ha un sussulto e si volta, il cane si avvicina immediatamente.

"Santana? Ciao, che ci fai qui?" ti chiede portandosi il maglione di lana sulle guance per strofinarle.

Quanto è tenera.

"Io, ehm," deglutisci e ti rendi conto che non hai avuto abbastanza tempo per prepararti una balla. Maledizione. Non hai voglia di mentirle comunque. "Ti ho vista uscire dall'edificio e..."

"Mi hai seguita fino a qui?" finisce Brittany facendo una risatina.

"Già," rispondi imbarazzata strofinandoti dietro al collo.

"Dove sono finite le tue maniere, Lucy? Saluta Santana!" dice poi fingendosi arrabbiata col cane di fianco a lei.

Il golden retriever scodinzola e solleva la sua zampa verso di te.

Quanto è tenera, proprio come la sua padrona. E anche intelligente.

Fai una risatina e prendi la sua zampa pelosa per stringerla. E' quasi speciale come toccare Brittany. Quasi.

"È carinissima," le dici continuando a sorridere quando il cane abbassa la zampa e osserva Brittany. Si vede che obbedisce e rispetta la sua padrona.

"Un'amore," sospira Brittany lanciandoti uno sguardo penetrante.

Il tuo stomaco fa un leggero sobbalzo.

"Lucy, vai a prendere un regalo per Santana, vai!" ordina al cane accarezzandole la testa.

Lucy corre via in direzione di un gruppo di alberi, fa il giro intorno ad uno di essi e poi sparisce.

"Un regalo?" sorridi divertita.

Brittany annuisce e si dondola sulle punte dei piedi.

È strano vederla fuori dalla stanza 47. La fa sembrare più reale. Cosa decisamente stupida perché è ovvio che sia reale. Vi guardate impacciate per qualche istante e il silenzio ti divora. Non sei brava a fare conversazione perché la maggior parte delle volte non ti va di farlo. Ma con lei è un'altra storia.

"Mi piace il tuo maglione," le dici.

"Grazie," risponde Brittany con entusiasmo, per un attimo i suoi occhi si abbassano sulle tue labbra poi tornano sui tuoi, "L'ho fatto io."

Tu ridi perché era _ovvio_.

"Vuoi che te ne faccia uno?" chiede Brittany.

Ridi di nuovo perché è così innocente e infantile eppure ha la grazia di una donna adulta.

"Non mi metterei una di quelle cose nemmeno morta," rispondi.

Il suo viso si oscura, e i suoi occhi sono di un azzurro più spento.

In quel momento capisci che non vuoi deluderla mai più. "Beh," le sorridi, "quello è ciò che direi _di solito_, ma per te credo che potrei fare un'eccezione."

Speri che colga il tuo senso dell'umorismo.

La luce ritorna sui suoi occhi e le sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso, "Okay, te ne faccio una, ma ho bisogno di sapere il tuo animale preferito da metterci sopra."

"Mmh," guardi verso l'alto riflettendoci su, "Una lucertola, direi."

Brittany sbuffa una risata, "Una lucertola? Scherzi Santana?"

"No, dico sul serio," le rispondi, "Che c'è che non va con le lucertole?"

Brittany fa una smorfia divertita e scuote il capo, i suoi capelli biondi le cadono davanti al viso, "Bene," dice infine.

Non vuoi che questa conversazione finisca quindi continui a parlare. "Progetti speciali per il week-end?"

Brittany fa scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore e fa schioccare la bocca, "Più o meno," annuisce. "Ho acquistato una proprietà in Tennessee, quindi devo andare là a sistemare un po' di cose."

Il sangue deve aver lasciato completamente il tuo viso perché ora ti sta guardando confusa. Non può essere, vero?

"T-tu? Tu hai comprato il ranch degli Evans?" le chiedi sbalordita.

"Wow, come fai a saperlo?" ti domanda meravigliata, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa.

"Evans... il mio fidanzato si chiama Sam, Sam _Evans_, quella tenuta è della sua famiglia e la frequento da anni," le spieghi.

Non puoi proprio crederci.

"Anche io e Sam ci andiamo questo week-end, ma devo dire che il motivo principale era assicurarci che il contratto col nuovo proprietario fosse legale," dici ridendo perché ora non c'è più bisogno di preoccuparsi di questo.

Brittany non farebbe male ad una mosca, figuriamoci ad una persona.

Brittany fa una risatina e poi sospira, "Allora conoscerò la tua futura suocera?" ti chiede sottovoce. La scintilla è scomparsa dai suoi occhi e ancora una volta hai la sensazione di averla delusa. Non vuoi deluderla mai più, lo odi già quello sguardo.

"Già," sospiri a tua volta e ritornate entrambe in uno scomodo silenzio.

Osservate il piccolo stagno ed ascoltate il verso delle anatre che fluttuano sull'acqua. Ti chiedi come faccia ad avere così tanto denaro da poter comprare la tenuta, o perché la stia comprando. Si sta trasferendo? Speri di no. Stai per chiederglielo poi ti fermi. È lei quella che deve fare domande, non funziona al contrario.

Lucy ritorna di corsa poco dopo e strofina il muso contro la mano di Brittany. Ha portato indietro un rametto. Abbaia una volta sola e Brittany la accarezza intorno alle orecchie.

Sei quasi gelosa e ancora una volta non sai perché o, almeno, non vuoi pensare al perché.

"Tieni," dice Brittany porgendoti il rametto. Poi si mette una mano davanti alla bocca per nascondersi da Lucy. Si avvicina fino a che praticamente non ti sta sussurrando nell'orecchio, "Per favore, non gettarlo fino a che non esci dal parco, Lucy potrebbe prenderla sul personale se non ti piacesse il suo rametto."

Ti viene da ridere perché non pensi che dica sul serio, poi si allontana e ti guarda. La luce è tornata nei suoi occhi. Ora credi che faccia sul serio, o almeno supponi che lei pensi che ci sia un fondo di verità in quanto ha detto. Non hai nemmeno la forza di prenderla in giro: ridi e annuisci.

Dio, quanto è tenera.

"Oh, bene, è ora di andare a casa," sospira Brittany ed inizia ad incamminarsi. Lucy la segue ubbidientemente. "A quanto pare ci vedremo prima del previsto, eh?" ti sorride.

Poi si volta di scatto e prosegue verso l'uscita.

Resti ad osservarla andare via e cerchi di ignorare il trambusto nel tuo stomaco. Cerchi di ignorare anche il fatto che i tuoi occhi cadono sulle sue gambe e sì, questa volta anche sul suo sedere.

Non vuoi sentirti così, eppure lo fai perché è una sensazione bellissima, credi di essere già assuefatta al modo in cui ti fa sentire. Sei andata da lei con la speranza di sentirti più sana e per la seconda volta lasci la sua compagnia sentendoti più pazza.

Beh, devi essere davvero fuori di testa perché hai tenuto in mano quel rametto per tutta la via di casa.


	3. Il ranch degli Evans

**Capitolo 3 - Il ranch degli Evans**

Non credi nel destino, eppure sei convinta che fossi destinata ad incontrare Brittany. Se Quinn non ti avesse parlato di lei l'avresti comunque conosciuta al ranch degli Evans prima o poi. Il mondo opera davvero in modi misteriosi: sei sospettosa perché di solito sembra che ce l'abbia con te. Sam sta guidando il suo vecchio pick-up e i vostri bagagli sono nel cassone, un week-end lontano dalla città a prendere il sole mentre Sam fa il cretino con quegli immaturi dei suoi fratelli ti è sembrata una perfetta via di fuga. Ora anche Brittany sarà lì e ti sembra ancora più perfetto. Ti prendono sempre in giro perché ti vesti troppo elegante per il ranch ma ti piace mostrarti sempre al meglio, eppure hai imparato da passate esperienze che in quel luogo i vestiti finiscono sempre per sporcarsi o sparire chissà dove, quindi hai optato per stivali, jeans aderenti ed una felpa con cappuccio.

Sam sta guidando nel bel mezzo del nulla e si sta facendo buio. Sbadigli e ti chiedi quanto manchi. Sei stata molte volte al ranch ma non sei mai riuscita a calcolare quanto tempo ci voglia ad arrivare perché la strada è quasi sempre deserta e intorno non c'è granché da usare come punto di riferimento.

"Quanto manca?"

"Una ventina di minuti, credo," ti risponde Sam sbadigliando. "Sarà strano per te? Il fatto che ci sia anche la tua terapista?"

Hai detto a Sam e alla sua famiglia che non devono preoccuparsi del nuovo acquirente perché si tratta di Brittany. Lui si è convinto basandosi solo sul tuo giudizio e questa è una cosa di Sam che ti piace molto, non dubita mai di te.

"No," sospiri. "Beh, almeno non credo, è abbastanza carina..."

Abbastanza carina? Alla faccia dell'eufemismo. È la persona più perfetta che tu abbia mai incontrato.

Ti volti verso Sam. Lui sbadiglia di nuovo, si gratta la barba incolta e cerca di tenere gli occhi sulla strada. Certo, lo ami, ma credi che sia perfetto? Alzi gli occhi al cielo e fai una smorfia per aver pensato una cosa del genere: nessuno è perfetto.

Eccetto Brittany.

Forse.

"Bene, non vorrei che ti sentissi a disagio," dice Sam.

Gli sorridi debolmente e gli appoggi una mano sul ginocchio per dargli una strizzatina. È sempre protettivo nei tuoi confronti, non è solo il tuo fidanzato, è anche il tuo migliore amico. Per qualche strano motivo però ti senti in colpa.

Il furgone improvvisamente fa un rumore strano e Sam preme sul pedale del freno, ma il motore sembra già morto nel frattempo. Prosegue per un po' sul ciglio della strada e alla fine si ferma del tutto. Lo slancio vi spinge entrambi in avanti verso il cruscotto.

Sam gira la chiave e preme sulla frizione per farlo ripartire, ma senza successo.

"Che cazzo succede? Sarà meglio che non ci lasci a piedi, non ho intenzione di camminare al buio fino là," ti lamenti.

"Santana ti prego, come se tu avessi il coraggio di fare anche solo un passo al buio," ti prende in giro lui.

Fai una smorfia perché non sei proprio dell'umore per scherzare, vuoi solo arrivare al ranch e andare dritta a dormire, sei esausta, siete partiti immediatamente dopo il lavoro e non avete mangiato niente.

"È _l'ultimo _modo in cui vorrei passare un venerdì sera."

"Aspetta, vado a dare un'occhiata," dice Sam aprendo la portiera e richiudendola con forza.

Abbassi il finestrino dal tuo lato e lo guardi storto, "Ma se non capisci niente di macchine e motori."

Il tuo cuore e il tuo cervello sembrano sobbalzare contemporaneamente. Conosci una certa bionda a cui piace aggiustare i motori. E magari le piace aggiustare anche le persone.

Sam sta davanti al cofano aperto per cinque minuti, poi lo chiude e ritorna nel furgone.

"Già, beh... non ne ho idea."

"Sono _sconvolta_," replichi sarcastica. "Ehm, potrà sembrarti strano, non so se verrebbe ma... cioè, magari se è già al ranch... forse..."

Dio quanto sei nervosa.

"Cosa?"

Ti volti sul sedile così sei di fronte a Sam, "Brittany... la mia terapista? Sa aggiustare le auto."

"Davvero?" Sam fa una smorfia poco convinta.

"Già," annuisci con decisione. "E se non è capace almeno potrebbe darci un passaggio fino al ranch e magari potremmo recuperare il furgone domani."

"Okay," annuisce Sam tirando fuori il cellulare, "Chiamo mio fratello e sento se è arrivata."

Il tuo stomaco inizia improvvisamente a fare le capriole, stavi più o meno sperando di evitare Brittany almeno fino a domani, ed ora potrebbe venire qui a momenti. E incontrare te e Sam. Ti viene la nausea. Non vuoi che vi veda insieme, il solo pensiero ti rende nervosa.

"Ehi, Teddy," dice Sam al telefono.

Teddy. E' il fratello maggiore di Sam. È così che lo chiamano, in realtà il suo nome è Theodore ma di solito è solo Ted o Teddy. Si assomigliano ad eccezione del fatto che Ted è più magrolino, esile ed alto con i capelli biondi che di solito tiene legati in un codino. Ha gli stessi occhi e le stesse labbra di Sam.

Ascolti con attenzione la conversazione, sperando ardentemente di poter sentire cosa dice la voce all'altro capo.

"Ah sì? Mh... già... Brittany... Okay... ce l'ha con sé? Okay, va bene. Non le dispiace? Okay, fico. Ah, vedremo. Okay, allora. Sei sicuro che non le dispiace? Va bene, ringraziala, ciao."

Sam riaggancia e tu lo fissi.

"Allora?"

Sam sospira e si sposta i capelli dal viso. "Dice che non ha un'auto per venirci a prendere dato che è venuta in moto, ma è convinta di poter aggiustare il furgone quindi sta arrivando con una cassetta per gli attrezzi."

Tu sospiri sollevata. "Okay, bene."

Uscite entrambi dal furgone e rimanete in piedi al buio, fuori è stranamente silenzioso e inquietante e non fa né caldo né freddo: è come se fosse tutto immobile. L'aria però è umida e ti dà fastidio. Tu e Sam fate una ridicola partita di Indovina la parola per distrarvi.

Circa dieci minuti dopo scorgi un puntino bianco in lontananza e capisci che si tratta dei fanali di un veicolo. Di una motocicletta.

Il tuo stomaco riprende a dare di matto e il tuo cuore sta battendo forte. Sta arrivando Brittany. Quando il veicolo si avvicina noti che si tratta di una moto rossa e la persona che la guida indossa una tuta di pelle ed un casco integrale. Forse non è lei?

Non puoi credere che stia andando così veloce.

Fa sterzare la moto con maestria e la parcheggia proprio di fronte al furgone. La persona sulla moto frena e si toglie il casco liberando una chioma di capelli biondi che fuoriescono leggiadri.

O Teddy ha messo su una chioma da sballo o si tratta di Brittany.

Non puoi credere ai tuoi occhi, e ti chiedi se ci sarà mai un giorno in cui Brittany non sarà in grado di meravigliarti. La osservi mentre scende dalla moto e scuote il capo per sistemarsi i capelli, ti sembra si muovano al rallentatore nell'aria calda.

Ha proprio del motociclista quando cammina con fare spavaldo verso te e Sam, indossa pantaloni di pelle neri aderenti ed una camicia di flanella rossa annodata sul davanti, che mette in mostra gli addominali probabilmente più perfetti che tu abbia mai visto. E questo è tutto un dire perché stai per sposare un certo Sam 'palestrato' Evans. Non sai dove posare gli occhi, stai tremando e sei un po' gelosa di quanto sia sexy, eppure è un'altra la sensazione che stai provando. Ti sforzi di non pensare a cosa sia.

"Ehi gente, sono qui per salvarvi," fa un sorrisetto diretto a te e il tuo cuore dà di matto. Trasporta una borsa e la appoggia a terra, tira fuori una valigetta rossa e la posa sull'asfalto, presumi che dentro ci siano gli attrezzi per aggiustare il furgone.

"Devi essere Brittany," sorride Sam porgendole la mano e Brittany gliela stringe con fermezza.

Ti piacciono davvero le sue mani. Ti piace il loro aspetto, e ti chiedi come sarebbe toccarle. Ti è piaciuto quando ti ha toccato la mano e il braccio ma vorresti quasi che ti toccasse ancora, solo che non sei sicura dove.

"Non preoccuparti, posso sistemare qualsiasi problema abbia il tuo furgone," sorride educatamente a Sam ma lui non le presta molta attenzione, è troppo occupato a fissare la moto rossa fiammante di Brittany.

"Wow," commenta Sam meravigliato. "Che modello è?" le chiede con impazienza.

Vederli interagire è strano e ti mette a disagio, e vorresti che uno dei due se ne andasse, anche se non sei sicura chi. Per ora comunque sembra che siate bloccati qui tutti e tre.

"Ducati Monster 696," risponde Brittany incrociando le braccia compiaciuta. "È una meraviglia, vero?" dice a Sam ma i suoi occhi schizzano per un attimo su di te e brillano di malizia.

Ti mordi il labbro e guardi in basso, sperando che il tuo stomaco non si agiti troppo e riesca in qualche modo ad uscire dal tuo corpo. Non sai se sta flirtando con te perché non sai come flirtano le altre donne, non ne hai idea. Brittany è così speciale che probabilmente fa così con tutti.

"Oh cavolo, sì. Credo che tu mi sia già simpatica Brittany," sorride Sam, "Posso portarla a fare un giretto?"

"Sam, ti prego," lo rimproveri, la tua voce sembra aver ripreso a funzionare. "Di sicuro non vuole che posi le tue manacce sul suo giocattolino, okay?"

"Mmh," mormora Brittany annuendo, i suoi occhi brillano nella notte e ti ci perdi dentro. "Di solito non permetto alla gente di montare la mia ragazza."

Sam sbuffa una risata.

Tu invece stai per collassare perché sta sì rispondendo a Sam ma guarda verso di te con un sorrisetto.

"Le hai anche dato un nome?" chiede Sam ridendo.

"Non ancora, vorrei qualcosa di esotico per lei," dice Brittany avvicinandosi al furgone. "Santana è un nome piuttosto esotico, non credi?" dice a bassa voce e tu resti impalata a fissarla mentre senti un tuffo al cuore. Ha la testa inclinata ed è appoggiata alla portiera del furgone, trascinando un dito affusolato sul contorno dello specchietto retrovisore, i suoi occhi si sollevano e brillano verso di te e tu non puoi fare altro che deglutire e guardare altrove.

"Credo che potrei abituarmi a montare una Santana," aggiunge e fa una risatina delicata e sei certa che ti stia ancora guardando ma non hai il coraggio di controllare, le tue guance stanno andando a fuoco e potresti scioglierti sul posto.

Sam continua a ridere e sei furiosa con lui perché si sta comportando da idiota.

"Sai cosa ti dico," dice Brittany gettando le chiavi a Sam. "Guidala per un paio di chilometri, poi fai inversione, torna indietro, e per quando sarai arrivato il furgone sarà riparato."

Lo dice con estrema sicurezza. Una scommessa.

Sei in preda al panico perché vorresti con tutte le tue forze andare con Sam, non puoi restare sola con lei: moriresti, o accadrebbe qualcosa di altrettanto terribile.

"Affare fatto, signorina," replica Sam già intento a infilarsi il casco.

Monta in sella e mette in moto con l'espressione di un bambino cresciuto appena entrato in un negozio di giocattoli. Il motore romba e in men che non si dica parte verso la direzione da cui siete venuti.

Brittany si piega per raccogliere la valigetta degli attrezzi. Osservi il tessuto di pelle distendersi intorno alla forma del suo sedere. Porca miseria. Deglutisci. Saresti dovuta andare con Sam.

Ti passa di fianco senza dire niente e apre il cofano. Si sposta i capelli di lato ed ha l'espressione più deliziosa del mondo sul viso.

"Il tuo fidanzato è sexy," afferma disinvolta, come se fosse un commento qualunque.

Non credi alle tue orecchie. Non te l'aspettavi. Il tuo stomaco sembra un enorme blocco di ghiaccio e affonda nel tuo ventre. Ti senti delusa e tutto il tuo corpo si affloscia. Non sei sicura del perché ma ti turba comunque.

"Già..." sospiri mentre ti siedi a terra incrociando le gambe. Forse dovresti lasciarle aggiustare il furgone in pace e ignorarla per il resto del week-end, ma non sei del tutto sicura di poterci riuscire.

Come se avesse percepito il tuo disappunto, si volta e ti osserva mentre sei seduta in terra. I suoi occhi sembrano diventare più scuri e le sue palpebre sembrano abbassarsi di un millimetro. Tu resti imbambolata a fissarla a bocca aperta di nuovo. Almeno credi di avere la bocca aperta, non sei del tutto sicura.

I suoi occhi scrutano i tuoi, "Tu sei più sexy, comunque," aggiunge mordendosi un labbro, tirandolo dentro la bocca, e poi si volta come per costringersi a non guardarti.

Deglutisci e il tuo stomaco è come se avesse ritrovato la via di casa. Ora è percorso da una specie di formicolio ed una sensazione di calore, come se il ghiaccio si fosse sciolto.

Forse adesso hai capito come flirtano le altre donne.

Okay, quindi forse sei attratta da lei perché la tua bocca sta praticamente salivando mentre la guardi piegarsi sul cofano e ispezionare il motore. Sei confusa da morire perché non ti è mai piaciuta una donna prima d'ora, beh, sei sempre stata solo con Sam e quella volta al college hai baciato una ragazza e non ti è dispiaciuto, ma poi c'è stato di nuovo Sam e non hai mai dovuto pensare alla tua sessualità. Non ci hai pensato nemmeno per un secondo.

Ora c'è quest'altra bionda nella tua vita e non riesci a _smettere _di pensarci.

"Ehi, bellissima?" dice Brittany per richiamare la tua attenzione.

Brontoli un po' alzandoti in piedi, vorresti davvero che smettesse di chiamarti così, ma poi neanche più di tanto.

"Bisogno di una mano?" chiedi mentre ti avvicini e ti fermi al suo fianco. Riesci a sentire il calore emesso dal motore.

"Mmh," Brittany si lecca le labbra mentre guarda in basso e tu riesci a malapena a vedere qualcosa con questo buio. "Puoi tenermi la torcia?"

Guardi in basso e vedi la cassetta vicino alla ruota, ti pieghi e raccogli la torcia, la accendi e la punti sul motore in modo che possa vedere cosa sta facendo.

"Molto meglio," dice lei e tu la osservi infilarsi un paio di guanti gialli giganti e sporgersi di nuovo per ispezionare il motore.

Respiri rapidamente e per qualche ragione ti rende nervosa anche il solo stare in piedi di fianco a lei. Odi il silenzio. Brittany sta canticchiando un motivetto, completamente ignara di quanto ti stia mettendo in agitazione.

"Ah," dice Brittany, "trovato il problema," annuncia mentre infila la mano sotto ad una cosa a forma di tubo. Non capisci niente di motori o di macchine, presumi che sappia di che diavolo sta parlando. "Dovresti fare un paio di cose per me,"

"Tutto quello che vuoi."

I suoi occhi lasciano il motore e ti guardano per un attimo, per qualche motivo la tua risposta la fa sorridere. "Il tubo del radiatore è andato, puoi passarmi il nastro al silicone autosigillante?"

"Ehm... suppongo che sia questo?" chiedi raccogliendo il nastro rosso dal kit, è l'unica cosa che ha l'aspetto di un nastro quindi credi di non poterti sbagliare.

"Sì, grazie," lo prende e ne strappa un pezzo, avvolgendolo intorno al tubo rotto e fissandolo ad un altro arnese che non sai cosa sia.

Di sicuro sai quanto sei ammirata.

"Hai una bottiglia d'acqua?"

"Perché? Trenta secondi di duro lavoro e hai già sete?" sorridi prendendola in giro.

"Ehm," sospira e ti guarda sorridendo come se stesse cercando il modo migliore per dirti una cosa, "È per raffreddare il radiatore."

Il sangue sparisce completamente dal tuo viso e resti a fissarla ridacchiando nervosamente. "Oh, certo, aspetta qui."

Idiota.

Aspetta qui? Ma certo che aspetterà qui, dove cazzo vuoi che vada? Vai verso il lato del passeggero, apri la portiera e prendi una bottiglietta d'acqua. Poi ritorni da lei e gliela porgi. La rovescia su un punto e prende uno straccio, lo passa sopra il tubo che ha appena aggiustato. O credi che abbia aggiustato. Getta lo straccio a terra, si sfila i guanti e si asciuga un po' di sudore dalla fronte.

"Okay," sospira, "adesso è a posto ma è solo una soluzione temporanea, quando tornate in città dovreste far sostituire il tubo, e magari anche radiatore e batteria già che ci siete."

Ti volti e le sorridi ma lei si copre il viso, ti accorgi che le hai appena puntato la torcia in faccia.

"Scusa," borbotti mentre la spegni.

Brittany ti guarda divertita e si passa una mano fra i capelli. "Spero non ti dispiaccia che abbia tastato un po' sotto al tuo cofano," ti fa un sorrisetto.

Spalanchi la bocca, e contemporaneamente la torcia ti cade dalle mani e si schianta a terra. "Merda," imprechi mentre ti pieghi per raccoglierla, "Scusa, di solito non sono così maldestra."

Il suono delizioso della sua risata fluttua nell'aria fino alle tue orecchie e il tuo stomaco fa di nuovo quella cosa.

"Dovremmo far raffreddare il motore e il radiatore per un po', ma poi dovrebbe ripartire."

"Grazie, Brittany," esali ed esce più come rantolo dato che ti sta sorridendo come se fossi la cosa più interessante che sia mai successa nella sua vita. Sei certa che non è così.

La guardi in silenzio mentre ripone gli attrezzi nella sua borsa e se la butta sulla spalla.

Non puoi stare sola con lei. Potresti fare qualcosa di stupido.

"Tutto okay?" chiede Brittany mettendosi seduta a gambe incrociate davanti a te.

"Allora, hai già incontrato gli Evans?" le chiedi a tua volta ignorando la sua domanda, vuoi disperatamente sviare discorso da qualsiasi cosa proponga Brittany, o ti spinga a dire.

"Oh, già," sorride, "Sono meravigliosi e super amichevoli, la casa è enorme, ho persino una stanza tutta per me e tutto il resto."

"Già," sospiri. Non sai davvero che altro dire, vorresti dire qualcosa che liberasse il tuo corpo da questa strana vibrazione che senti ogni volta che sei con lei, ma non sai cosa. "Dove hai imparato ad aggiustare i motori? So che non è il tuo lavoro, quindi..."

Il sorriso di Brittany svanisce e solleva le spalle. "Mi piace aggiustare le cose. È solo un hobby."

Noti che i suoi occhi si spengono un po' e distoglie lo sguardo, probabilmente sta evitando di dire qualcosa.

"Sai," sussurri, "Se fossi io la terapista e tu la cliente direi che ti sei appena nascosta dietro ad una balla colossale."

Sbatte le palpebre e poi sul viso le si dipinge un timido sorriso. "Mi piaci, Santana," sospira placidamente, i suoi brillanti occhi azzurri percorrono il tuo viso.

Tu arrossisci e sorridi imbarazzata. Merda. Vorresti piantarla di sentirti così spaventata e vulnerabile vicino a lei, ti spaventa a morte ma a gran parte di te piace come ti fa sentire. Adori come ti fa sentire. Devi essere una cavolo di masochista o qualcosa del genere.

"Credi che farmi i complimenti mi distrarrà dalla stronzata che hai appena detto?

Ti piace pensare che possa dirti qualsiasi cosa, proprio come tu con lei. Poi una parte di te si ricorda che la conosci da nemmeno una settimana ed è la tua terapista, non una tua amica.

Lei resta seduta e continua a sorriderti e il tuo stomaco fa ancora le capriole. Non riesci a goderne per molto perché il suo splendido sorriso svanisce quando dà un'occhiata dietro di lei.

"Il tuo fidanzato sta tornando."

"Ah."

Non avevi intenzione di suonare delusa ma gli occhi di Brittany ti guardano diversamente e deglutisci perché probabilmente si è fatta un appunto mentale e ti chiederà spiegazioni più tardi. In quel momento capisci che non potrai ottenere altro da lei.

Eppure sei terrorizzata.

Vi alzate in piedi mentre Sam si dirige verso di voi, ferma la moto e la fissa sul cavalletto vicino al furgone.

"Woo!" grida, la sua voce riecheggia nella notte. "È stato magnifico, va fortissimo!"

Brittany ride ma è un tipo diverso di risata rispetto a quella che ha quando è con te. Il tuo cuore per qualche ragione palpita d'orgoglio.

"E' solo un rimedio temporaneo, ma bisogna cambiare il tubo e probabilmente anche sostituire radiatore e batteria," spiega Brittany mentre Sam le porge il casco e le chiavi della moto.

"Ehi, grazie infinite, dimmi quanto ti devo..." le dice Sam.

"No," lo interrompe Brittany alzando una mano. "L'ho fatto gratis, insisto, ti prego."

Tu te ne stai impalata a sorriderle come una scema. Devi scoprire qualcosa di brutto su di lei al più presto, in un certo senso vorresti farla arrabbiare solo per dimostrare a te stessa che non è sempre così dannatamente perfetta.

"Beh," sospira Brittany infilandosi il casco e montando in sella.

Okay. È sexy da morire. Devi ammetterlo.

"Se vuoi, Santana, posso darti un passaggio. C'è abbastanza spazio per due."

Il tuo stomaco si contorce e tu irrigidisci i muscoli per farlo smettere perché devi concentrarti.

"Ehi! Non è giusto, perché non io?" ride Sam salendo sul furgone e abbassando il finestrino. Mette in moto e sembra funzionare perfettamente, anche i fanali si accendono.

"Tu hai già fatto un giro, Santana no," sorride a Sam e poi si volta verso di te. "E poi, è un viaggio di venti minuti ma con questa bellezza solo dieci."

Anche se c'è buio e il casco nasconde gran parte del suo viso riesci comunque a vedere quanto brillano i suoi occhi. In qualche modo riesci a mettere un piede davanti all'altro e avvicinarti alla moto: ti volti dando le spalle a Sam che ti sta guardando fuori dal finestrino.

"Vieni con me," dice Brittany, la sua voce è attutita dal casco.

"I-io... non posso..." dici balbettando e improvvisamente vi state guardando in un modo che sembra implicare che state parlando di qualcosa di diverso da un semplice giro in moto.

"Perché?" chiede dolcemente, i suoi occhi ti scrutano e ti sembra ancora che ti stia leggendo nel pensiero. Continua a spaventarti.

"Ho paura," sussurri. E' meraviglioso ma anche spaventoso che riesca a farti dire la verità così in facilmente.

"Non c'è niente di cui aver paura," ti risponde altrettanto sottovoce, i suoi occhi si inteneriscono. "Puoi tenerti stretta alla mia vita, posso darti anche il casco."

Sospiri ed il tuo corpo viene come attratto dalla moto e ti avvicini. "Mi piacerebbe, ma non posso, devo andare con Sam."

Brittany sospira e dal suo sguardo sembra delusa. Odi talmente tanto quello sguardo che hai un sussulto e sei costretta a voltarti.

"Ci vediamo là," le dici voltandoti indietro mentre ti avvii frettolosamente verso il furgone prima che lei possa replicare.

Non fai in tempo a chiudere la portiera che lei è già sparita a tutta velocità. Fosse stata qualsiasi altra situazione saresti andata con lei, se fosse stata chiunque altro saresti andata con lei, non vedi l'ora di andare a letto e quella moto ti ci avrebbe portato più in fretta, ma le cose stanno così: hai scelto la strada più lenta, hai scelto Sam, hai scelto la via più sicura.

"Perché non sei andata? E' divertente," ti chiede Sam dopo che vie siete rimessi in strada.

Tu alzi le spalle e appoggi la fronte al finestrino ad osservare l'oscurità. "Avevo paura di cadere."

"Cadere da una motocicletta?" Ha!" Sam fa una risata ma non commenta oltre.

Sospiri miseramente. In realtà era ben altro quello di cui avevi paura.

Alla fine arrivate e svoltate lungo i campi che portano alla casa. Sospiri sollevata perché vuoi solo andare a letto, anche se muori di fame. Sam ti prende per mano e ti conduce verso il casale. È la classica casa di campagna: l'esterno è in legno e all'interno ci sono delle grandi travi sul soffitto e pavimenti di pietra. È grande ma accogliente e hai sempre pensato a questo posto come ad una casa lontana da casa.

La signora Evans è in cucina a mescolare della zuppa in una pentola. "Ehi, voi due, entrate," vi chiama voltandosi.

Sam ti lascia la mano e si avvicina per darle un bacio sulla guancia. "Ehi mà, che profumino."

Poi torna verso di te e si stiracchia, "Vado a prendere le valige e le porto in camera."

"Grazie," gli rispondi dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Ti siedi all'enorme tavolo di legno della cucina.

"Hai fame?" ti chiede la signora Evans.

"Parecchia," rispondi con una leggera risata.

"Bene, la zuppa di verdure fatta in casa di mà sarà pronta in un attimo," annuncia con quel consueto forte accento del sud.

"Grazie," sospiri sollevata, magari hai tempo di mangiare qualcosa prima di buttarti a letto. "Dove sono tutti quanti?" le chiedi guardandoti intorno, l'orologio nell'ingresso indica che sono le 22:45.

"Mio marito e quel buono a nulla di mio figlio sono in paese, probabilmente al bar. Robert si è trasferito, ha vinto una borsa di studio in Ohio."

Robert è il fratello minore di Sam. "Wow, è magnifico. Sam non me l'aveva detto."

"E Brittany è..."

"Qui," giunge una voce familiare dal corridoio, poi Brittany entra in cucina. Indossa una canotta e dei pantaloncini del pigiama turchesi con dei paperi sopra. Ma che cos'avrà mai con questi paperi?

Appena la vedi ti si stampa in faccia un mega sorriso. E' adorabile e allo stesso tempo pensi che sia sexy. Deglutisci e alzi lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi azzurri che sembrano sempre brillare quando ti guardano.

Ti sta anche sorridendo come se quelle cose le avessi appena dette ad alta voce.

"Ah, ecco la mia salvatrice," dice la signora Evans mentre posa due ciotole sul tavolo e ci versa dentro la zuppa.

Brittany fa una risatina.

"Sei sicura di voler investire in questo posto?" chiede la signora Evans come se ancora stentasse a credere alla sua fortuna.

Non fai fatica a crederci: Brittany ti dà la stessa sensazione.

"Per la milionesima volta, sì," ridacchia Brittany e si siede al tavolo di fronte a te. "Ma prima di firmare domani vorrei fare un giro della casa e dei terreni. Solo per assicurarmi che non ci siano problemi coi raccolti e che sia tutto in sicurezza."

"Certo tesoro, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve," dice la signora Evans mettendovi davanti le ciotole di zuppa e un cestino di pane in mezzo al tavolo. "Beh, buonanotte care mie, Santana, dai la buonanotte anche a Sam, ci vediamo domattina," si congeda poi andando di sopra.

"Buonanotte," la salutate tu e Brittany all'unisono.

Sam entra un secondo dopo con entrambe le vostre valige.

"Ehi, tua madre ha fatto la zuppa, ne vuoi un po'?"

"No," grugnisce sollevando le valige e trascinandole lungo il corridoio. "Sono troppo stanco per il viaggio, vado a letto. Ci vediamo domattina, piccola," ti fa l'occhiolino. "È stato un piacere conoscerti, Brittany," aggiunge sorridendo prima di salire di sopra.

Ora siete solo tu e Brittany e c'è uno strano silenzio mentre mangiate la vostra zuppa, i cucchiai tintinnano contro le ciotole. Lei posa il suo e ti sorride, e tu sei costretta a dire qualcosa per distrarti o altrimenti faresti qualcosa di stupido. Tipo magari gettarti sul tavolo e abbracciarla o dirle che è carina o quanto ami la sua risata.

Ovviamente in quel momento fa la sua solita risatina che riserva esclusivamente a te e tu hai un sussulto per lo stupore, perché per l'ennesima volta il suo tempismo è impeccabilmente sincronizzato coi tuoi pensieri. Il tuo stomaco si agita ancora e vorresti quasi che la smettesse di ridere in quel modo, è come se ti facesse il solletico allo stomaco come nessun altro è mai riuscito a fare prima d'ora.

"Che c'è?" le sorridi e senti un calore al viso che non ha niente a che vedere con la zuppa.

"Mmh, niente," sorride timidamente e abbassa il capo, poi si mordicchia il labbro inferiore con gli occhi ancora fissi su di te e sempre con la stessa scintilla.

Il tuo cuore sta battendo ai mille all'ora e devi davvero allontanarti da lei.

"Quindi... uh... d-domani darai un'occhiata in giro? Come sai cosa cercare? Cioè, sai quello che devi fare?" balbetti sperando di distrarla con un argomento a caso.

Inclina il capo di lato come se stesse pensando se dirti o meno la verità, "Sono cresciuta in una fattoria, so quel che c'è da sapere," risponde disinvolta.

Le tue sopracciglia si alzano in cielo. È riuscita a sorprenderti ancora.

"Però hai ragione, non conosco i dintorni, mi farebbe comodo una guida," commenta guardandoti speranzosa.

"Beh, Sam è quello che conosce meglio la zona, è cresciuto qui..."

"Preferirei che lo facessi tu," ti interrompe Brittany sottovoce e con innocenza, poi riprende a mangiare la sua zuppa.

Il tuo cuore sta battendo così forte che potrebbe saltar fuori e piombare dentro la tua ciotola di zuppa. Speri che non riesca sentirlo.

"Ehm... già... beh... forse... sarebbe meglio che venissimo sia io che Sam."

"Okay, come vuoi," Brittany ti risponde sollevando le spalle e per la prima volta ti sembra fredda. È molto sottile, ma sei sicura che ti stia ignorando. "Se avere Sam nei paraggi ti fa sentire più a tuo agio," conclude poi con naturalezza.

Aggrotti le sopracciglia, "Aspetta un attimo, cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?" le chiedi infastidita.

Non sembra per niente sorpresa dalla tua reazione, alza di nuovo le spalle con tutta la calma del mondo, "Ho pensato che forse ti sentissi a disagio dato che sono..." lascia in sospeso al frase e ti guarda negli occhi.

Lascia il discorso per aria e il tuo cuore sta ancora battendo forte e sei arrabbiata perché credi che lo stia facendo apposta a farti sentire così. Come se le piaccia vederti soffrire e agitarti.

Siete ancora in silenzio e lei se ne sta seduta a guardarti.

Vorresti fare qualcosa di folle solo per liberarti dell'attesa o spezzare la tensione.

"Sei...?" riesci a buttar fuori lentamente.

Distoglie per un attimo lo sguardo come se stesse pensando alle parole da usare. "La tua terapista," dice alla fine, e fa un sorriso che è solo cordiale.

Sai che non è quello che stava per dire all'inizio.

"Stronzate," borbotti, eppure non hai il coraggio di guardarla per vedere la sua reazione, prendi qualche cucchiaiata di zuppa e ti alzi rapidamente. "Vado a letto, buonanotte, Brittany."

Scappi dalla cucina e ti metti quasi a correre per le scale solo per allontanarti da lei e da come ti fa sentire. Ti infili il pigiama in silenzio perché Sam sta dormendo e russando.

Non dormi benissimo ultimamente, ma ti sdrai lo stesso con il pensiero fisso di Brittany in testa. Ti spaventa e ti eccita e tu ami e odi come ti fa sentire. Non vedi l'ora di starle vicino e poi quando ci sei non vedi l'ora di andartene per riprenderti. Ti sta sfiancando. Alla fine ti addormenti pensando a quanto sia perfetta e carina in ogni momento, vuoi sapere com'è stato per lei crescere in una fattoria, vuoi sapere il suo colore preferito, vuoi sapere perché le piacciono così tanto i paperi e vuoi sapere perché aggiusta le cose.

Il mattino seguente la signora Evans vi ha cucinato una frittata con sanguinaccio, uova e bacon. Non è la più salutare delle colazioni ma chi se ne importa, venire qui è come fare una piccola vacanza, quindi mangerai quel che ti pare.

"Dov'è Sam?" chiedi sedendoti allo stesso tavolo di ieri sera.

Quando ti sei svegliata lui non c'era.

"È andato a prendere mio marito e Teddy," ringhia infastidita. "Si sono ubriacati e sono rimasti al bar tutta la notte."

Ti sforzi di non ridere.

"Potresti farmi un favore?" la signora Evans si avvicina e si guarda intorno come se non volesse essere sentita.

"Sì, certo," le rispondi incuriosita.

"Sto cercando di tenere d'occhio quella Brittany," ti sussurra, "potresti andare a cercarla e vedere cosa combina? L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era vicino al pollaio," conclude dandoti un colpetto sulla spalla.

Non hai capito esattamente cosa vuole che tu faccia, spiarla? Non è che ti lamenti, così puoi vedere Brittany. Ti infili gli occhiali dato che fuori c'è il sole e sei ancora mezza addormentata. Esci in veranda e ti godi per un momento i magnifici raggi del sole. Fai un giro intorno alla casa in direzione del pollaio.

E poi la vedi.

Ti togli persino gli occhiali per vedere meglio.

Brittany è in piedi vicino al pollaio, accetta in mano, intenta a tagliare legna sul ceppo. Riesci a vedere il suo viso concentrato, ma è solo per un secondo perché tutto il resto ti distrae completamente. Indossa una salopette da lavoro che è troppo grande per lei, quindi ci sono ampie aperture che scendono sui fianchi e tu ti fermi a fissarla da dietro. Riesci a vedere la parte laterale dei suoi addominali perfetti e vedi le gocce di sudore che corrono giù per il torace, le segui fino a che non sei distratta dal suo seno minuto e sporgente. Scorgi per un attimo il rosa del capezzolo ed emetti un suono che non riesci a decifrare. È qualcosa fra un gemito e un sospiro. Non indossa il reggiseno. La osservi mentre riesce ad essere piena di grazia anche quando colpisce il legno con l'accetta spaccandolo perfettamente a metà. Il tuo stomaco va a fuoco e ti tremano le mani alla vista di lei sudata e ansimante sotto al sole cocente, i suoi muscoli si contraggono e i suoi bicipiti si gonfiano e si sgonfiano quando l'accetta finisce la sua corsa. Hai il più bel corpo che tu abbia mai visto. La tua bocca è diventata completamente secca.

"Ehm... Brittany?" la tua voce esce flebile e rauca. Il tuo viso va a fuoco e senti uno strano brivido che ti percorre tutto l'addome e si concentra nel tuo stomaco.

È incredibilmente sexy.

"Sì?" ti risponde e si gira. Alza una mano per proteggersi dai raggi del sole e appoggia l'accetta con naturalezza sulla spalla con l'altra. Guardi la sua pelle luccicare sotto al sole e ti attira più vicino, il tuo corpo sembra avere una volontà sua mentre ti avvicini. Avresti quasi voglia di passare la mano sulla sua clavicola e sentire i suoi bicipiti e che quelle mani ti toccassero.

Scuoti il capo stentando a credere a quello che hai appena pensato. Merda.

"Uh..." balbetti e più ti avvicini più ti senti andare a fuoco.

I suoi occhi blu ti guardano incuriositi.

"Ti si vede... ehm... lì di fianco... okay, ti si vedono le tette," le dici ridendo nervosamente e indicando il fianco della salopette.

Lei guarda verso il punto che hai indicato. "Oh," dice come se non fosse niente di importante. Poi raccoglie un altro pezzo di legno e lo sistema sul ceppo, e i tuoi occhi tornano di nuovo sul suo corpo dentro la salopette.

"Sembra difficile," commenti distrattamente mentre te ne stai impalata come un'idiota a fissarla.

Lei fa una risatina e il tuo stomaco si agita di nuovo.

"Vuoi provare?" ti sorride facendo roteare l'accetta con la mano.

A volte è così dannatamente arrogante che ti vien foglia di schiaffeggiarla. Guardi il suo viso sudato e la sua bocca socchiusa e credi che forse non vuoi proprio schiaffeggiarla ma piuttosto baciarla.

"Posso insegnarti, se vuoi," propone a bassa voce e i suoi occhi ti stanno fissando, sembrano quasi più scuri.

"Non sarà poi così difficile," commenti incrociando le braccia con una smorfia.

Ti sembra di stare flirtando ma non ne sei troppo sicura.

Lei non dice niente ma ricambia la smorfia e ti porge l'accetta con fare di sfida. Tu la afferri e Brittany si sposta per farti spazio.

"Devi tagliarlo perfettamente al centro, altrimenti non serve," ti istruisce da dietro le tue spalle.

"Bene," rispondi portando l'accetta appena sopra la testa e la fai cadere tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

Tac.

Brontoli quando apri gli occhi e ti accorgi di non averlo colpito nel mezzo ma solo scheggiato di lato, inoltre non l'hai tagliato completamente ed ora l'accetta è incastrata in mezzo al legno.

Senti la risatina di Brittany quando si avvicina ed estrae agevolmente l'accetta dal legno. La fissi perché sembrava parecchio incastrata e la sua forza fisica ti affascina. Poi prende un altro pezzo di legno e lo mette sul ceppo.

"Vieni, ti faccio vedere," ti dice dolcemente.

Prima di rendertene conto te la trovi dietro con le braccia intorno a te. Ti irrigidisci quando senti il calore e il sudore del suo corpo a contatto col tuo. Sa di limone, sudore ed erba appena tagliata ed è quasi inebriante. Si stringe contro di te e riesci ad avvertire il suo seno contro la schiena, i suoi capelli ti solleticano la spalla e la sua bocca è di fianco al tuo orecchio.

"Prendi l'accetta," ti sussurra nell'orecchio, il suo fiato sulla pelle ti fa venire la pelle d'oca su tutto quel lato del corpo.

Cazzo.

Chiudi gli occhi e impugni l'estremità dell'accetta con entrambe le mani e stai praticamente svenendo. Sta invadendo tutti i tuoi sensi e il tuo corpo vibra, vuoi scappare ma il tuo corpo te lo impedisce. Si sta appoggiando al suo come se avesse bisogno del contatto.

Brittany ha ancora le braccia intorno alle tue e posa le sue mani forti e sudate sulle tue per assicurare la presa che hai sull'ascia.

"Sì, così, forte e decisa," ti sussurra nell'orecchio.

"Ugh..." emetti un sospiro affannoso quando quelle parole si infilano nelle tue orecchie e ti scivolano deliziosamente nello stomaco, eccitandolo, e poi ancora più in basso fino ad ardere fra le tue gambe.

"Ora portala su," dice guidando le tue mani verso l'alto.

Fai quello che dice perché il tuo cervello è spento e il tuo corpo si muove vicino al suo e tu sbatti più volte le palpebre perché non riesci a pensare, fa troppo caldo.E' _lei _che è bollente.

Il cuore batte forte contro la tua cassa toracica e fa eco in mezzo alle gambe. Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo.

"Piega un po' le ginocchia e non chiudere gli occhi," ti sussurra di nuovo nell'orecchio ed entrambe fate cadere l'accetta, con più precisione rispetto a prima.

Stai per scioglierti, cazzo. Ti ucciderà prima o poi.

Tac.

Guardi giù ed il pezzo di legno è tagliato perfettamente in due.

Il tuo corpo sta ancora tremando come una foglia appoggiato al suo e improvvisamente lasci andare l'accetta e barcolli lontano da lei.

Ti guarda con aria stupita e confusa.

"I-io..." dici tu respirando affannosamente, il battito del tuo cuore e il pulsare che avverti fra le cosce ti stanno soffocando, senti il bisogno di gettarti in un fiume.

"Ho fatto qualcosa di male?" ti chiede delicatamente. C'è preoccupazione nei suoi occhi e giuri che sta facendo il broncio. Si è appena trasformata dalla donna più sexy del mondo a quella più tenera e adorabile e, cazzo, non ce la fai a reggerlo.

Non ce la fai ad affrontarla.

"Io... devo andare," balbetti e inciampi su alcuni sassi.

"Stai bene?" ti chiede mentre ti allontani.

"Devo andare," le rispondi senza voltarti e corri verso la casa.

Ti fiondi in cucina e passi a cento all'ora di fianco alla signora Evans.

"Santana? Qualcosa non va? Dove stai andando?"

Ti senti le lacrime agli occhi e il tuo corpo sembra fatto di gelatina.

"A fare una doccia gelata," le rispondi correndo su per le scale più veloce che puoi e ti chiudi nel bagno.

Stai ancora ansimando.

Potrà anche piacerti, ma non puoi affrontare il modo in cui ti fa sentire.

Devi stare alla larga da lei.


	4. Nascondino

**Capitolo 4 - Nascondino**

Ti senti rimessa a nuovo dopo una doccia ed un cambio di vestiti. Il tuo cuore ha smesso di pomparti sangue nelle vene ad una velocità inusuale e la tua mente è libera da Brittany, beh, almeno per quanto sia possibile. Ad ogni modo, non puoi stare qui dentro per sempre. Ti sei infilata una normalissima t-shirt ed un paio di shorts di jeans: se ti metterai in veranda a prendere il sole dovresti essere al sicuro. Non potrà succedere niente, giusto?

Torni fuori e il sole è già alto nel cielo, alla perfetta angolazione per la tua sedia posizionata poco fuori dalla finestra della cucina. Ti prendi un rischio e lanci un'occhiata verso il ceppo per tagliare la legna. Non c'è nessuno, solo l'ascia incuneata nel legno. Sospiri sollevata e ti siedi sulla sedia. Probabilmente Brittany sta controllando il resto della proprietà, e questo posto è enorme quindi credi di essere al sicuro. Per ora.

Stai prendendo il sole da una mezz'ora quando Sam ritorna a bordo del furgone. Ti raddrizzi e vedi suo padre e suo fratello Ted uscire dal veicolo.

"Avete un aspetto orribile," li prendi in giro con una smorfia quando salgono in veranda.

"Non gridare!" grugnisce il signor Evans.

Ti metti a ridere perché è sempre un po' brontolone, ma ora lo sembra anche più di solito.

"Hanno il dopo sbornia," ti spiega Sam facendo una finta smorfia di comprensione.

"Non l'avrei mai detto," commenti sarcastica. Non hai idea di come faccia la signora Evans a sopportare una famiglia di maschi immaturi, suo marito compreso. Stai per caso dando uno sguardo al tuo futuro? Futuro nel quale tu e Sam magari un giorno avrete dei figli e tu sarai bloccata in cucina a fare tutto il lavoro mentre loro cazzeggiano?

Ti sposti sulla sedia sentendoti a disagio.

Il signor Evans arranca oltre la porta.

"Wow... chi è _quella_?" chiede Ted indicando col capo qualcosa in distanza.

Ti alzi in piedi e vedi Brittany che cammina fra i campi verso il casolare. Indossa gli stessi abiti di prima e il tuo stomaco si contorce per varie ragioni. Ecco una delle caratteristiche dei maschi Evans: non nascondono la loro attrazione, nemmeno morti.

"È Brittany, la terapista di Santana, oltre che l'acquirente del ranch," spiega Sam.

Ted fa una smorfia confusa e ti guarda storto.

Lui è un campagnolo del sud buono a nulla e tu sei un'affermata donna di città, eppure adesso sei tu a sentirti in imbarazzo.

"Porca vacca, è figa da morire, credo che sia ora di presentarle il vecchio Teddy," sorride malizioso e corre via prima che tu riesca a fermarlo.

Cazzo.

Ti viene la nausea. Non vuoi che la incontri o che le parli o che la tocchi. Se persino _tu_ hai notato che non ha il reggiseno e il suo corpo è sudato e...

Lo farà di certo anche _lui_.

"Digli di stare alla larga, Sam," gli dici seria.

Sam si limita a ridacchiare, "Ecco a voi Teddy, signore e signori," scherza.

"Dico sul serio," sbotti, "è la mia terapista, okay? E' già abbastanza strano così, non voglio che venga coinvolta negli affari di famiglia, chiaro?"

Sam ti guarda e capisce che fai sul serio. "Okay, San, calmati, farò in modo che non succeda niente fra loro. Quando torna gli dirò di tenerlo nei pantaloni."

Ti viene da vomitare al solo pensiero. "Okay," dici mentre il tuo respiro rallenta un po'. "Grazie," concludi infine prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

Non sai perché ma speri che Brittany abbia visto.

Il senso di nausea ritorna subito dopo quando scorgi Ted e Brittany uno vicino all'altra e la senti ridere. Il tuo stomaco affonda a profondità mai raggiunte e ti senti stupida e ti viene da piangere. E poi ti senti stupida perché ti viene da piangere. Credevi che quella risatina fosse riservata solo a te, è quella che ti fa venire le farfalle allo stomaco, ma ora credi che le abbia appena uccise tutte. Detesti sentirti così. Che cos'hai _che non va_?

Ted e Brittany vi raggiungono in veranda e si fermano.

"Beh, fa piacere vedere un bel visino da queste parti tanto per cambiare," Ted sorride a Brittany e lei fa ancora quella cavolo di risatina.

"Oh, non saprei," commenta Brittany inclinando il capo di lato. "C'è Santana qui, no?"

I tuoi occhi schizzano verso di lei e vedi che ti sorride. Hai la faccia che va a fuoco e speri di poter dare la colpa al sole. Stringi istintivamente il braccio di Sam.

"Ah, ma lei è impegnata con mio fratello, a meno che... non dirmi che anche il tuo bel faccino è impegnato?" chiede Teddy toccandole il braccio e ti fa arrabbiare.

La tua rabbia si dissolve quando il tuo cuore si ferma e la guardi. Te lo stavi chiedendo anche tu. Sta guardando dritta verso di te e stringi la presa sul braccio di Sam, vorresti quasi nasconderti dietro di lui.

"No, non sono impegnata," risponde Brittany educatamente.

"Ehm, Ted?" si intromette Sam, "Posso parlarti un secondo?" gli chiede indicando col pollice dietro la spalla e verso la casa.

Ted fa un'espressione confusa poi sorride a Brittany, "Ci vediamo dopo, allora."

Sam ti lancia un'occhiata prima di entrare in casa con Ted e speri che riesca a convincerlo a farsi da parte.

Merda.

Ora ti accorgi che chiedere a Sam di parlare con Ted ti ha lasciata qui fuori da sola con Brittany.

"Va tutto bene?"

Alzi lo sguardo e Brittany è salita sul primo gradino della veranda avvicinandosi te. La sua pelle luccica ancora e ha i capelli scompigliati dal vento, vorresti passarci in mezzo la tua mano. Non sai se è per via del sole, ma noti improvvisamente delle piccole lentiggini sul suo viso: è bellissima. Diresti quasi che ti toglie il fiato.

"Uh... sì... sto bene adesso," rispondi non troppo convinta.

Stai bene davvero?

"Sei arrabbiata con me?" chiede Brittany, la guardi in viso e vedi che arriccia il naso e ti guarda come un maledetto cucciolo.

Sì. Sei arrabbiata con lei. Credi che si comporti in modo poco professionale e vuoi che la smetta, hai _bisogno_ che la smetta.

"N-no," decidi di mentire, non è il momento di parlarne.

"Mh mh," mormora a bassa voce e ti guarda come fa quando non ti crede. "Okay, beh, vado a farmi un bagno e a cambiarmi."

"Ah sì? Vai da qualche parte?" le chiedi cercando almeno di comportarti educatamente.

"Oh no, devo ancora pattugliare il resto della fattoria. Stavo giusto controllando gli animali, sembrano tutti discretamente in salute e ottimi per la produzione. Mi restano da controllare le coltivazioni e il resto della terra e prendere qualche appunto."

"Okay," annuisci strofinandoti le mani sulle cosce.

Ti rende sempre incredibilmente nervosa.

"Quindi, se hai bisogno di compagnia, mi trovi qua in giro," ti dice passandoti vicina ed entrando in casa.

Fai un sospiro di sollievo e cerchi di rimettere in moto sia il tuo corpo che il tuo cervello.

Più tardi quella sera sei in braccio a Sam in soggiorno, lui e Teddy stanno chiacchierando e tu te ne stai semplicemente seduta alla luce ambrata emanata dal camino e ad ascoltare il crepitio della legna.

Brittany entra nella stanza e tu devi trattenere una risata.

Si è tolta la salopette e se n'è messa un'altra, sono esattamente uguali tranne che questa è un po' più chiara. Sembra ignorare i posti a sedere liberi, come ad esempio quello di fianco a Ted, e si siede per terra davanti al camino. I tuoi occhi balzano subito sulle aperture laterali e questa volta vedi un reggiseno bianco. Ti chiedi se lo abbia messo per la tua salute mentale. Di nuovo e come per magia, i suoi occhi si spostano di lato e ti sorride. Ti ritrovi ad arrossire e sollevi gli angoli della bocca in risposta. Sam e Ted stanno parlando di football o roba simile e tu te ne stai seduta lì, sulle ginocchia del tuo futuro marito a pensare quanto siano belli gli occhi di Brittany. Ci vedi riflesso il bagliore rosso irradiato dal fuoco che si mescola all'azzurro, creando il più splendido contrasto che tu abbia mai visto.

"Stai ridendo di me?" ti chiede Brittany scherzosamente.

Ti accorgi solo ora che ha le mani impegnate ad allacciarsi gli stivali. Ti domandi dove stia andando.

I suoi occhi sono sempre spostati di lato e fissi su di te.

Le sorridi, "Un po'," rispondi alzando una spalla timidamente. "Credevo che dovessi cambiarti."

Brittany si guarda i vestiti e si volta di lato per mettersi rivolta a te. "L'ho fatto," risponde semplicemente.

Ti scappa una risatina, "Non sono molto diversi da prima."

Lei ricambia il sorriso e i suoi occhi brillano. "Sono i miei abiti da fattoria, non ha molto senso mettere degli abiti normali da queste parti."

Ridacchi perché hai visto i suoi abiti 'normali' e normali non lo sono affatto.

Inclina la testa di lato, "Stai di nuovo ridendo di me, vero?"

"Sì, ma in modo positivo," sospiri e continuate a sorridervi.

Ted rovina il momento e ti accorgi che lui e Sam hanno smesso di parlare. Non ti ricordi nient'altro da quando Brittany è entrata nella stanza.

"E' un po' grandi per te, dovresti mettere qualcosa di più attillato," interviene Ted con una smorfia maliziosa.

Il sorriso di Brittany svanisce e aggrotta appena le sopracciglia, "E' di mio padre."

Il tuo stomaco si agita perché sei felice che non stia dando corda a Ted, eppure d'altro canto sei anche incuriosita. Vorresti saperne di più.

"Beh, io penso sia carina," commenta Sam alzando il pollice verso Brittany.

"Grazie, non è bellissima?" sorride lei mentre si guarda tendendosi le spalline della salopette.

Tu fai una risatina perché dovrebbe essere illegale essere così adorabili.

"Credo che noi quattro dovremmo fare qualcosa di divertente, che ne dite gente?" propone Ted ma sta sorridendo a Brittany e tu speri che Sam sia stato chiaro poco fa.

Non hai capito di che tipo di divertimento stia parlando ma già non ti piace.

È perché è la tua terapista, no? Già. È così, non ci sono altre ragioni. Okay, la trovi attraente, ma è solo una fase o roba simile, passerà e molto presto ci riderai sopra. Dopotutto, tu ami Sam.

"Già," gli occhi di Brittany si allargano e batte i piedi sul pavimento, "dovremmo proprio giocare a nascondino."

Scivoli giù dalle ginocchia di Sam e ti metti a ridere. Anche Sam e Ted ridono ma Brittany ha un'aria confusa. Speri che non stiano ridendo di lei, tu stai ridendo solo perché non potrebbe essere più tenera. Brittany è come una bambina intrappolata nel corpo di una saggia giovane donna e non hai davvero mai incontrato nessuno come lei.

"Cosa c'è da ridere?" chiede Brittany un po' imbarazzata. "Avete una casa enorme e un terreno sterminato e non avete mai giocato a nascondino?"

"Io ci sto," sorride Ted.

Tu fai una smorfia infastidita perché sta al gioco solo per provare a portarsela a letto.

"Però," aggiunge Brittany e alza la mano come fosse a scuola.

Cristo, deve smetterla di essere così adorabile.

"Io non posso contare perché non conosco bene il posto e sarebbe troppo facile per voi."

"Conto io," si propone Sam sospirando e alzandosi in piedi. "Però dobbiamo stabilire delle regole."

"Già," commenti annuendo e una specie di eccitazione infantile ti solletica lo stomaco. È stata proprio un'idea niente male.

"Ad esempio, non ci si nasconde nel bosco eeee..." spiega Brittany alzandosi in piedi e fremendo letteralmente sul posto, "Si sta solo entro i confini dei campi."

"Facile," commenta Sam, "Ci sono cresciuto in questo posto, lo conosco come le mie tasche, vi troverò in cinque minuti."

"Lo dici tu, fratello," lo sfida Ted alzandosi e andando da Brittany per prenderle la mano.

"Andiamo, sarà meglio partire con un po' di vantaggio," lui le sorride e lei fa una risatina.

Fanculo tutto. Evidentemente Sam non è stato abbastanza chiaro quando gli ha detto di starle alla larga.

"Dovresti contare fino a 247," dice Brittany a Sam.

Ti scappa da ridere.

"Perchè proprio quel numero?" chiede Sam incuriosito.

"Perchè è un numero buono come gli altri," spiega Brittany come se fosse ovvio.

Sul serio. Vorresti fare qualcosa per mostrarle quanto è adorabile. Che so, tipo abbracciarla o cose così. O magari semplicemente metterle uno specchio davanti.

Sam si volta verso la parete, ci appoggia l'avambraccio e ci posa sopra la testa.

"1... 2... 3..."

Brittany e Ted stanno già correndo via e senti la porta che si sbatte.

Cazzo.

"Stiamo davvero, da _adulti_, giocando a nascondino?" chiedi incrociando le braccia, improvvisamente non sei più dell'umore giusto per giocare.

"8... sì... 9... 10..."

Fai una smorfia e te ne vai, al diavolo, non esiste che tu ti metta a correre. Esci in veranda e hai immediatamente freddo, c'è una brezza fresca e il cielo è quasi completamente blu scuro, vedi la luna in lontananza. Okay, forse è un po' inquietante giocare a nascondino di notte. Pensi quasi di infrangere le regole di Brittany e andare nel bosco perché ora che ci pensi non ci sono molti posti in cui nascondersi. O almeno non te ne viene in mente nessuno. Cammini verso i campi e guardi in direzione della fattoria confinante. Non esiste che tu ci vada, è raccapricciante a quest'ora ed è anche contro le regole.

Proprio non te la senti di infrangere le regole di Brittany.

Ti chiedi dove siano andati lei e Ted perché guardandoti intorno non riesci a vederli nemmeno da lontano. Presumi che siano andati dietro la casa e giù per i campi di granturco, ma poi pensi che è un luogo piuttosto ovvio in cui nascondersi. Improvvisamente sei preoccupata che Brittany si perda perché quel campo è infinito, e Ted probabilmente farebbe qualcosa di stupido come avvicinarsi di soppiatto e spaventarla.

Il tuo cuore sprofonda.

Non vuoi proprio pensare a cosa potrebbe fare Ted al buio, e lei probabilmente farebbe quella sua risatina.

Che si fotta, se lo vuole può tenerselo.

Avendo bisogno di schiarirti le idee, cammini fin verso uno dei fienili, sai che questo è vuoto ed è dove gli Evans tengono le riserve di fieno. Sospiri e immagini che sia un posto come un altro. E poi ti stai gelando le chiappe qui fuori.

Entri e vedi che il fieno al piano inferiore è accatastato in modo ordinato in balle quadrate. C'è una scala di legno che conduce al piano sopraelevato e da qui ti sembra di vedere solo dell'altro fieno, quindi inizi a salire con cautela. Una volta raggiunta la cima trovi solo paglia e fieno ovunque, si vede a malapena il pavimento. Sorridi pensando che è un posto praticamente perfetto. Ne raccogli un po' vai verso l'angolo più lontano. Il pavimento è fatto di legno e procedi con cautela perché hai come la sensazione che possa cedere sotto ai tuoi piedi. Butti la pila di fieno di fronte a te e ti sdrai dall'altro lato, in modo da nascondertici dietro. Riesci anche ad avere una buona visuale della porta da qui.

Sospiri e chiudi gli occhi. Il fieno di solito è confortevole. Immagini che se ti sdrai completamente potresti addormentarti, quindi ti fai un piccolo cuscino di paglia e ti volti così sei sdraiata su un fianco e guardi la porta.

Chiudi gli occhi.

Poi li riapri in fretta quando credi di aver sentito dei passi sulla ghiaia di fuori, ma potrebbe anche essere stato il vento.

Improvvisamente una pila di fieno si muove dietro di te e sussulti dalla paura.

"Ma che cazz-"

La tua bocca viene chiusa e coperta da una mano ed una figura si avvicina contro la tua schiena. L'altra persona ti avvolge l'altra mano intorno alla vita e ti tira verso di sé.

Il tuo cuore sta già battendo all'impazzata perché sai esattamente di chi si tratta. Solo lei riesce a mandarti a fuoco la pelle e farti scorrere il sangue nelle vene in quel modo.

Il suo seno minuto si posa contro la tua schiena e non hai più dubbi.

"Shh," ti sussurra Brittany nell'orecchio e il suo fiato ti solletica il collo.

Il suo corpo è contro al tuo e all'improvviso non ti senti più le gambe e la tua bocca va a fuoco sotto la sua mano.

"Altrimenti ci farai scoprire," sussurra poi facendoti una risatina nell'orecchio.

Hai di nuovo la pelle d'oca su tutto quel lato del corpo.

Ti domandi da dove cavolo sia spuntata o cosa le faccia pensare di poterti fare questo di nuovo, ma poi capisci che ha ragione perché Sam sta entrando nel granaio. Ti pareva di aver sentito qualcuno di fuori.

Il tuo cuore batte così forte e giuri che lo senti riverberare contro il suo corpo caldo dietro di te.

Sei combattuta.

Il pensiero più spaventoso al momento è che Sam ti scopra, non perché non vuoi perdere, ma perché ti rendi conto quanto ti piace sentire Brittany così vicina a te.

Ti piace anche la sensazione delle tue labbra contro il suo palmo.

Senti un formicolio familiare fra le gambe quando il suo fiato colpisce il retro del tuo collo e credi di stare per svenire. Emetti un gemito contro la sua mano e giuri di sentire una minuscola risatina provenire da dietro di te.

Senti Sam che cammina al piano di sotto, ti pare che stia cercando di non farsi sentire ma è troppo maldestro per riuscirci.

Senti anche un rumore e per un attimo pensi che sia il tuo cuore, ma poi capisci che si tratta di Sam che sta salendo la scala. Cerchi di rimanere immobile e di guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio. Sembra essersi fermato in cima alla scala ed ora si sta guardando intorno.

Passa circa un minuto di silenzio ma a te sembrano ore.

Il tuo corpo si irrigidisce e poi viene percorso da un brivido quando la punta del naso di Brittany sfiora il tuo lobo.

Come se avesse percepito la tua reazione, Brittany preme la mano con più forza contro la tua bocca e i tuoi occhi ruotano all'indietro.

Cazzo. Devi ammetterlo. Non sai cosa sia, ma devi ammetterlo: ti eccita davvero facilmente, in un modo in cui Sam non ha mai fatto, e credi che mai potrebbe riuscire a fare.

È una sensazione passeggera, vero?

Sam sembra convincersi che non ci sia nessuno e scende la scala. Lo vedi uscire dal granaio e senti i suoi passi allontanarsi. Avverti il tuo corpo rilassarsi contro quello di Brittany e ti senti incredibilmente in colpa per voler restare in questa posizione.

Poi la realtà ti colpisce dritta in fronte.

Stai per sposarti con Sam e lei è una donna, ed è anche la tua terapista. Niente di tutto questo è giusto.

Afferri il suo polso con la mano e lo sposti quando sei certa che Sam non possa più sentirvi.

Fai un respiro affannoso e ti muovi a carponi allontanandoti da lei. Sei ancora a corto di fiato quando ti volti.

Brittany ti sta sorridendo serenamente, e ti domandi come cavolo faccia ad essere sempre così tranquilla.

"T-t-tu non sei professionale," balbetti improvvisamente.

Le sue sopracciglia si sollevano ed ha un'espressione confusa.

"Continui a dirmi delle cose e a guardarmi e a toccarmi e io non ce la faccio, okay? Credo che tu stia oltrepassando il limite e poi io non sono... non..."

All'improvviso non riesci a finire la frase.

"Santana? Che c'è che non va?" Brittany ha un'espressione preoccupata e si avvicina a te fino a che non riesce a raggiungerti e ad appoggiarti una mano sul ginocchio.

È l'ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno, cazzo.

Fai la prima cosa che ti viene in mente e istintivamente le allontani la mano bruscamente.

"N-non toccarmi!"

Lei ti guarda sbalordita e lo sei un po' anche tu perché l'hai praticamente spinta via con tutta la tua forza.

"Mi hai colpita?" chiede Brittany con voce sottile e incerta, ma sembra anche un po' arrabbiata.

"Non volevo-"

Vieni interrotta quando col suo stivale ti dà un calcio alla scarpa provocando un rumore sordo.

Spalanchi la bocca. Ti ha appena dato un calcio.

"Mi hai appena presa a calci?" le chiedi aggrottando le sopracciglia, la temperatura del tuo corpo sale per una ragione completamente diversa.

"Già, beh," minimizza, "hai iniziato tu."

Prima che tu possa elaborare oltre, il tuo corpo sembra muoversi guidato dal pilota automatico perché ti sposti in avanti e le dai uno schiaffo sul braccio.

Lei apre la bocca per lo stupore e ti dà un calcio sull'altra scarpa.

"Mi prendi per il culo?" sibili in preda alla collera. "È ridicolo, potrei farti togliere la licenza, professionista dei miei coglioni. Potrei anche farti causa."

Poi Brittany si mette a ridere. Ti ride praticamente in faccia. Si mette una mano sul petto e getta la testa all'indietro e continua a ridere. "Ah sì? E su quali basi?"

"Sei... non sei professionale, mi tocchi e... e... mi guardi."

Improvvisamente ti trovi incapace di formulare una frase per spiegarle come mai sia stata poco professionale, e poi ti prende il panico perché forse ti sei immaginata tutto. Non te lo sei inventata, vero?

"Okay, quindi mi fai causa per averti toccata, per averti parlato e guardato," ripete lei, e di colpo ti accorgi delle stupidaggini che hai appena detto. "Già, beh, buona fortuna allora," aggiunge seccamente e per gettare benzina sul fuoco ti dà pure un colpetto provocatorio sulla spalla.

Ora vedi tutto rosso e senza pensarci ti getti su di lei.

Il tuo corpo si lancia a tutta forza sul suo e lei cade all'indietro, la sua schiena colpisce il pavimento ricoperto di fieno. La afferri per le spalline della salopette e cerchi di spostarla di lato ma lei ti agguanta e ti porta con sé.

Di colpo vi ritrovate a rotolare l'una sull'altra e a colpirvi in mezzo al fieno. Lo senti che ti si appiccica addosso e davanti ai tuoi occhi scorrono immagini confuse di arti e colori, poi finalmente riesci a stenderla e a immobilizzarla. Solo quando ti fermi per prendere fiato capisci che sei seduta a cavalcioni su di lei e le tieni i polsi bloccati sopra la testa con entrambe le mani.

Ti manca di nuovo il fiato quando la guardi negl'occhi e vedi che sono più scuri e più socchiusi del solito, ti stanno guardando in modo promiscuo. Deglutisci e sposti lo sguardo in basso e vedi che il suo torace si alza e si abbassa velocemente e senti che il tuo sta facendo lo stesso.

"Che stiamo facendo?" ansimi, totalmente confusa e senza fiato.

I suoi occhi lasciano i tuoi e vagano da qualche parte sotto al tuo collo, "Non ne ho idea," ti risponde con voce roca e soffocata.

Ti accorgi di essere seduta a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e che quel formicolio è tornato. Giuri di sentire contatto fra le tue parti intime e i suoi fianchi anche se siete entrambe immobili, state solo respirando affannosamente. La guardi di nuovo e inaspettatamente le tue labbra si contraggono accennando un sorriso.

Dimenticando la confusione e tutto il resto, ti viene quasi da ridere per quanto siete stupide.

Lei sembra percepire il tuo cambio d'umore e ti sorride, i suoi occhi si illuminano, "Beh," dice soffiandosi via un filo di paglia dalla faccia, "la situazione è precipitata in fretta."

Lasci andare i suoi polsi e crolli su di lei ed entrambe scoppiate a ridere. Ridete genuinamente come se non riusciste a fermarvi, ti afferri lo stomaco e rotoli di lato sdraiandoti supina di fianco a lei. Inizia a farti male la pancia tanto stai ridendo.

La sua risata è la prima a spegnersi e la tua la segue immediatamente dopo. Restate in silenzio, interrotto solo dalle sue occasionali risatine.

Rimanete così ancora a lungo e ti senti stranamente a tuo agio, sdraiata e in silenzio. Normalmente odi il silenzio ma ti sembra piacevole con lei.

Alla fine ti schiarisci la voce, "Beh," sospiri cercando di toglierti il fieno dai capelli, "È dai tempi delle superiori che non faccio a botte," sorridi guardando il soffitto.

Brittany ridacchia ed il tuo stomaco fa ancora le capriole.

"Io non ho mai fatto a botte..." ammette lei.

"Mai?" le chiedi sorpresa.

"Mai," ripete e senti che sta ancora sorridendo. "Hai rubato la mia verginità da zuffa."

Ti avvampano le guance e fai una risatina.

Adori come ti fa sentire.

"Posso mettere in chiaro una cosa, Santana?" ti chiede con un po' di incertezza nella voce.

Deglutisci e annuisci ma poi ti accorgi che non può vederti, "Sì," riesci a buttar fuori con voce roca temendo quello che sta per arrivare anche se non hai idea di cosa sia. Eppure il tuo stomaco è in agitazione.

"Sono la tua terapista dentro la stanza 47, ma al di fuori sono solo tua amica."

"T-tu vuoi essere mia amica?" le chiedi presa alla sprovvista. Non te l'aspettavi. Non hai molti amici, e non credi che ti abbiano mai chiesto o presunto di essere tuoi amici.

"Sì," dice Brittany a bassa voce. "Ma abbiamo molto di cui parlare."

Fai una smorfia pensando che sia un eufemismo. "Dentro la stanza 47 o fuori?"

Resta in silenzio per un attimo e poi risponde, "Entrambe le cose, ma credo sia importante concentrarsi sulla terapia, quindi ricordati di fare i compiti per martedì, c'è molto su cui lavorare."

Deglutisci non sapendo se essere impaziente o terrorizzata.

Però sei certa di una cosa: hai una nuova amica.

E adori come quell'amica ti fa sentire.


	5. Sei come una lucertola

**Capitolo 5 - Sei come una lucertola**

Odi i lunedì. Tonnellate di caffè o pensieri positivi non cambiano come ti senti il lunedì. Odi il tuo lavoro, ma specialmente il lunedì. Siamo solo a metà giornata ma ti sembra che sia già sera. Magari, cazzo. Hai passato tutta la mattinata a sorridere da sola al ricordo del week-end. È stato divertente, ma è stata dura stare vicino a Brittany perché francamente non hai ancora capito cosa provi per lei, o almeno non vuoi dargli una definizione o pensarci, tipo mai più. Sei da Starbucks con Quinn per pranzo come al solito. La osservi di fronte a te mentre ti chiedi come mai continui a confrontare il tuo rapporto con Brittany con quello che hai con Sam. Perché non con Quinn? Confrontare Quinn con Brittany sarebbe più appropriato dato che sono entrambe tue amiche.

Eppure Brittany non ti sembra solo un'amica.

Sei certa che di non aver mai desiderato toccare Quinn, o sentirla parlare di lei per ore, o tanto meno baciarla.

Sospiri sconsolata, oggi non vedrai nemmeno Brittany e quindi non potrà tirarti su di morale. Beh, tecnicamente ti spaventerebbe a morte, ti farebbe ridere, ti farebbe venir voglia di piangere, e _poi_ dopo tutto questo ti sentiresti addirittura un po' più felice. Vabbè.

"Che ti succede, sei così scorbutica oggi... cioè... più del solito," esordisce Quinn ripiegando il giornale.

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Non sei incinta, vero?" chiede Quinn seriamente.

"No," sbuffi.

"Oh già, è vero. Tu e Sam non fate molto sesso ultimamente, giusto?" commenta Quinn sfacciatamente bevendo il suo tè come se niente fosse.

"Ma che cazzo dici, Fabray?" le rispondi imbronciata, "Non sono affari tuoi, sono stanca e mi sento giù, ricordi?"

"Oooh," mormora con tono di scherno, "Allora che succede?"

Stanno così le cose con Quinn: hai voglia di aprirti con lei e poi schiaffeggiarla. A volte fai entrambe le cose.

"Brittany è mai stata," fai una pausa e ti chiedi come formulare la frase, "inappropriata con te?"

Quinn fa una risatina. "Dipende da cosa intendi," risponde sporgendosi in avanti, unisce le mani davanti a lei sul tavolo. "I suoi metodi per farmi dimenticare la morte di Puck sono stati... strani... ma hanno funzionato, quindi le sono grata."

"Che cos'ha fatto?" le chiedi rapidamente. Non riesci a immaginare Brittany comportarsi con Quinn come fa con te. Odi ammetterlo ma vorresti essere l'unica che Brittany guarda in quel modo, l'unica che tocca, ti fa sentire speciale. Come se tu fossi stata scelta per essere degna delle sue attenzioni.

"Non posso dirtelo," dice Quinn abbassando la voce. "E poi ti metteresti a ridere," prosegue distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Oh, andiamo, dimmelo," le sorridi pregandola di continuare. "Ti prometto che non riderò, no, okay, non posso promettertelo però _ti prego_ Quinn, dimmelo?"

Cerchi di farle il broncio.

Lei ti fa una smorfia infastidita ma si schiarisce la voce.

"Una volta mi ha chiesto di portarle alcuni vecchi vestiti di Puck, una tenuta completa."

Annuisciti ascoltando con impazienza.

"Beh," prosegue facendo una risatina, "Non avevo idea che volesse vestirsi come Puck, si è persino messa una parrucca con la cresta."

Ti metti la mano davanti alla bocca e ridi. "Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero? Perché diavolo farebbe una cosa del genere? Cioè, so che è pazza ma..."

"Mi ha parlato come se fosse Puck... beh... più o meno. Parte dei motivi per cui mi sentivo in colpa è perché avevamo litigato prima che uscisse quel giorno, e non ho mai avuto la possibilità di chiedergli scusa, non ho nemmeno potuto dirgli addio. Quindi si è messa seduta, facendo finta di essere Puck, e mi ha detto di dirle tutto quello che avrei voluto dire a lui. Per quanto bizzarro, è stato incredibilmente terapeutico, fino a quel giorno non mi ero mai sentita più sollevata in vita mia."

Fissi Quinn a bocca aperta.

"Quindi... ti ha fatto sentire meglio?" le chiedi ancora stupita del fatto che la donna davanti a te, che è sempre così impeccabile, sia caduta in una trappola così elementare.

"Oh sì," annuisce con fermezza e continua a bere il suo tè. "Quindi cosa sta facendo con te di così inappropriato?"

Stringi le labbra e ti chiedi se sia il caso di dirglielo.

Ma se non riesci ad ammettere cosa provi per Brittany nemmeno con te stessa, come puoi dirlo a qualcun altro?

"N-niente, è solo che sembra un po' stravagante, quindi volevo essere preparata. Grazie al cielo non credo che si travestirà per me," sorridi e cerchi di cambiare argomento.

"Ancora non ci credo che ha comprato il ranch degli Evans, voglio dire, guadagna molto bene ma non è possibile che abbia abbastanza soldi per comprare quella terra, e poi come seconda proprietà," Quinn stringe gli occhi sospettosa.

"Potresti magari, non so, scoprire qualcosa su di lei?" chiedi cercando di non mostrarti troppo disperata.

Hai bisogno di sapere tutto su Brittany.

"Sono un avvocato, Santana, non un'investigatore privato," Quinn ti guarda storto per la tua ignoranza.

"Sì ma come avvocato puoi assumerne uno, no?" le chiedi speranzosa.

Lei fa una risata sarcastica. "Perché diamine dovrei farlo? Brittany è carina, non ho proprio intenzione di ficcare il naso nei suoi affari, ero solo curiosa di sapere come abbia fatto ad accumulare il denaro per comprare quel posto, perché chiaramente non viene solo dal suo stipendio."

"Già," sospiri e ti senti estremamente a disagio. Ti sei appena accorta di quello che le hai chiesto e ti senti una pazza. Sei ossessionata da una donna che conosci a malapena e come primo gesto di amicizia vuoi invadere la sua privacy?

Ti sembra di diventare matta.

"Scusa, non avrei dovuto chiederlo, è solo che mi intriga, tutto qua," borbotti alzandoti in piedi per ordinare un muffin.

Ti prende un po' il panico quando avverti gli occhi sospettosi di Quinn puntati sulla schiena.

Il giorno seguente arriva l'ora di pranzo e questo significa una cosa: Brittany. Prima di lasciare il tuo posto di lavoro vai al bagno, ti aggiusti la camicia e ti sistemi il trucco. Ti infili persino un paio di orecchini nuovi e ti spazzoli i capelli. Attraversi la strada senza avere la più pallida idea del perché ti preoccupi del tuo aspetto in sua presenza.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprono e cammini lungo il corridoio sei di nuovo un fascio di nervi. Vorresti essere in grado di venire qui e sentirti normale.

Eppure se sei sempre nervosa.

"Ehilà," ti saluta Kurt da dietro la scrivania.

Oggi indossa un bel completo grigio e senti la necessità di dirglielo, cosa strana perché non sei proprio il tipo da complimenti.

"Bel vestito," gli sorridi.

"Ti ringrazio," risponde ricambiando il sorriso, "Mi è costato parecchio, ma non dirlo al mio ragazzo," commenta alzando una mano come per nascondere le sue parole.

Tu ridi perché ti ha appena distratto dai tuoi pensieri, anche se solo per un secondo.

"Brittany è nella stanza 47, puoi accomodarti," ti dice prima di riprendere a digitare sulla sua tastiera.

"Okay," esali tu cercando di calmare i nervi.

Cammini fino alla porta della stanza 47 e la apri. Sorridi quando la chiudi dietro di te: Brittany è seduta alla sua solita poltrona e ti sta sorridendo. Oggi indossa un paio di jeans, una camicia bianca ed un cardigan verde acqua, non ne sei certa ma ti sembra di vedere il disegno di un piccolo scoiattolo da una parte.

Ti fa cenno di sederti di fronte a lei.

Per qualche ragione non riesci a toglierti il sorriso dalla faccia, sei semplicemente felice di rivederla. Speri che non ci sia imbarazzo per la zuffa nel granaio. Ti siedi e accavalli le gambe, lisciando le pieghe della tua gonna.

Brittany si sposta di lato così può appoggiare le gambe sul bracciolo. "Allora," sospira e si appoggia allo schienale guardando il soffitto. "Come stai, Santana?"

"Bene, credo," rispondi e le stai ancora sorridendo anche se non ti sta guardando. "Non dovrei essere io quella che si sdraia?" ridacchi.

"Puoi farmi compagnia se vuoi."

Deglutisci.

"Sul tuo divano ovviamente," aggiunge con una smorfia divertita.

Al diavolo. La prendi in parola. Ti sfili le scarpe e ti sdrai con cautela sul divano appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo.

"Comoda?" il suono della voce di Brittany riecheggia verso di te.

"Molto... a dire il vero," ammetti.

"Volevo chiedertelo la volta scorsa Santana, perdonami per non averlo fatto. Prendi qualche farmaco? Antidepressivi nello specifico?"

Ti muovi e appoggi le mani sulla pancia. "Uhm... no."

"Dovresti iniziare un trattamento."

"N-non voglio," rispondi concentrando la tua attenzione alla superficie bianca del soffitto. "Cioè, non voglio andarmene in giro stordita come una malata di mente."

Il suono della sua risatina rimbalza intorno alla stanza ed il tuo stomaco si agita a prescindere da quanto le tue mani stringano su di esso.

"Non sei una malata di mente Santana, gli antidepressivi stabilizzano l'umore, non te ne andresti in giro strafatta, ti aiuterebbero solo a riequilibrare alti e bassi, che così non sarebbero più così negativi e in più favorirebbero il tuo ciclo di sonno."

"Non so," borbotti incerta. Questo divano è comodissimo.

Senti muoversi qualcosa e vedi Brittany alzarsi, fai per metterti a sedere ma senti una mano posarsi sulla tua che ti costringe a rimanere sdraiata.

"Fatti più in là," ti sorride.

Il tuo cuore sta battendo forte e ti sposti immediatamente. Brittany si siede di fianco a te e riesci a sentire il calore del suo corpo, ed annusare il suo profumo. La guardi e senti arrossire le guance: sembra un po' più abbronzata dopo il week-end e quei maledetti occhi azzurri ti stanno sorridendo. È bellissima.

"Santana, ti consiglio caldamente di andare dal tuo medico e farti prescrivere degli antidepressivi, okay? Lo faresti per me?" ti chiede facendo il broncio.

Quanto è adorabile.

Fai il più acceso dei tuoi sorrisi e le tue guance vanno a fuoco, i tuoi occhi distolgono lo sguardo perché non riesci a controllarti. "Va bene," acconsenti alla fine.

Ti chiedi quante cose saresti capace di fare se te lo chiedesse in quel modo.

"Allora," sospira Brittany e congiunge le mani davanti a sé guardandoti negli occhi. Ti chiedi come faccia a mantenere lo sguardo in modo così deciso, tu sbatti le palpebre e guardi da un'altra parte, è troppo vicina e non riesci a gestirlo. "La scorsa settimana ti ho chiesto di pensare a cosa ti rende infelice nella tua vita e a cosa puoi fare per migliorare la situazione o il tuo umore, l'hai fatto?"

Ti schiarisci la gola, "Uh, sì, ma non sono sicura."

"Di cosa non sei sicura?" chiede Brittany con quel tono di voce che sembra sempre essere pregno di genuino interesse e curiosità. Ti chiedi se sia così con tutti i clienti.

"Beh, ci ho pensato e una delle cose che mi dà fastidio al momento è il mio lavoro, quindi, cioè, non c'è molto che possa fare, no?" minimizzi.

"Non c'è?" ti chiede.

"C'è?" controbatti tu e ti volti per guardarla in viso.

La sua bocca si sposta di lato e alza lo sguardo pensierosa. "Potresti sempre cercare un altro lavoro e lasciare quello che stai facendo," propone.

Fai una risata sarcastica, "Già, certo, nei miei sogni magari," sbuffi.

"Perché solo nei tuoi sogni e non nella realtà?" ti chiede saggiamente.

Apri la bocca ma ti sta guardando così seriamente, come se davvero non riuscisse a cogliere il concetto di te che ti sottometti ad un lavoro che odi, e adesso che ci pensi inizi a chiedertelo anche tu.

"Non... io non lo so... voglio dire, ho sempre fatto solo quello, è quello per cui sono qualificata. Non potrei trovare un altro lavoro con lo stesso stipendio," spieghi un po' spaventata all'idea di lasciare il tuo lavoro.

"Il tuo status finanziario è più importante della tua felicità?" ti chiede Brittany.

Beh, cazzo.

"Beh, no, però..."

"Allora la risposta è semplice, no?" ti sorride.

Sei un po' infastidita. "No, non è così semplice," sostieni, "Non posso semplicemente alzarmi e lasciare un lavoro che ho fatto per anni!"

"Perché no?"

"Perché sì!" sbotti non trovando in realtà nessun argomento da portare a tuo favore.

Brittany fa una risatina e tu ti aggrappi di nuovo al tuo stomaco. Ti guarda per un attimo come se avesse notato il movimento, perché i suoi occhi percorrono il tuo corpo e si fermano sui tuoi.

"È tutto okay Santana, credo di capire," sospira.

"Ah sì?" le chiedi sorpresa.

"Hai paura del cambiamento."

Tu sbuffi per niente convinta e fai una smorfia. "Ma per favore, che cosa _scontata_ da dire per una terapista, il motivo non è affatto quello."

"Davvero?" ti chiede sorridendo come se fosse divertita dalla tua resistenza. Ti fa incazzare di nuovo, è lo stesso modo in cui ti ha deriso nel granaio, eppure te la fa piacere ancora di più. "Hai paura _eccome_ del cambiamento, posso chiederti una cosa?"

Annuisci.

"Da quanto tempo state insieme tu e Sam?"

La guardi sbattendo le palpebre completamente disorientata dalla domanda. "Uh... dalle superiori, un po' di tira e molla all'inizio ma alla fine ci siamo stabilizzati," rispondi sulla difensiva. Non hai idea del perché all'improvviso sei sulla difensiva e ti senti a disagio.

La sua smorfietta si trasforma in un sorriso, "Vuoi sapere cosa penso? Credo che tu abbia paura del cambiamento. Credo che tu abbia passato l'inizio della tua vita adulta cercando di compiacere i tuoi genitori, frequentato lo stesso uomo perché in lui ritrovi sicurezza e familiarità, è la tua roccia ed è stato presente in ogni momento brutto che puoi aver passato. È lo stesso per la tua carriera, hai trovato qualcosa in cui sei brava e hai deciso di concentrarti su quello perché ti era familiare, sei andata al college studiando quello che ti è familiare, hai vissuto con chi ti è familiare, hai ascoltato e provato qualsiasi cosa fosse familiare. Hai studiato una materia in cui sei brava ma per cui hai zero passione perché il risultato sarebbe stato sicuro: un posto di lavoro sicuro. Ignori le cose che ti appassionano perché il risultato è incerto e non ti piace l'incertezza. Ti stai buttando in un matrimonio per cui non sei preparata ma ti sembra che sia la cosa giusta da fare perché ne conosci il risultato, è un'entità conosciuta: una relazione salda, sicura e _familiare_. Ma mi chiedo se, come per il tuo lavoro, tu ti stia accontentando di qualcosa di pratico a scapito di quello che ti appassiona. La verità, Santana, è che tu sei rigida nella vita perché hai paura di lasciare questo stretto sentiero che stai percorrendo, ma sei determinata a rimanerci anche se ti rende infelice, in parte perché sei incredibilmente testarda ma anche perché ai paura e sei insicura rispetto a molte cose. Vuoi sapere cosa penso? Non so se ti sei mai lasciata andare nella tua vita, ma se continui in questo modo inesistente di vivere allora non raggiungerai mai il tuo pieno potenziale e non sarai mai davvero felice."

Ti senti come se avesse appena usato un martello pneumatico sulle tue budella. Senti un brivido freddo lungo la spina dorsale e hai voglia di piangere o vomitare. Una delle due. Ti senti sbiancare e resti impietrita e in silenzio.

"T-t-tu... non hai idea di cosa stai parlando," controbatti debolmente e ti affretti a metterti seduta e allontanarti da lei il più possibile. Però si trova proprio in mezzo fra te e l'uscita.

"Oh invece sì," sorride e inclina il capo di lato. "Certo, è solo il mio parere, ma credo che ci sia del vero. Ma voglio dirti una cosa che non credo tu sappia."

"C-che cosa?" deglutisci a fatica.

"Scommetto che credi di non avere controllo o voce in capitolo sulla tua vita, vero?" ti chiede consapevolmente.

Merda.

Annuisci fiaccamente.

"Voglio che tu capisca che invece ce l'hai," ti dice guardandoti negli occhi per dare forza alle sue parole e assicurarti che è la verità. "Vedo spesso persone infelici perché stanno aspettando qualcosa o qualcuno che cambi la loro situazione, come una specie di enorme causa esterna di felicità che dovrebbe arrivare un giorno e aggiustare le cose. La verità è che succede raramente, se non mai. Sei tu che controlli la tua vita e la tua felicità, il tuo destino. Puoi uscire e cercarti un nuovo lavoro, puoi farti un nuovo hobby, puoi parlare a persone nuove, fare qualcosa di nuovo tanto per cambiare, anche se il solo pensiero ti terrorizza. Puoi comunque farlo, e tutte quelle cose contribuiranno al cambiamento, un cambiamento in meglio. Hai un grande controllo sulla tua vita, saperlo non ti fa sentire più autorevole?"

Lasci uscire un respiro tremante e ti senti un po' più leggera.

"La tua vita è stata confinata in questo scomodo e cupo stato, e se sei felice della tua vita allora buon per te, ma so che non è così e voglio che tu sappia che tu, e solo tu, hai il controllo della tua vita e di come viverla. Non sei costretta a restare in una situazione che ti rende infelice, puoi toglierti da quelle situazioni, il risultato è un'entità ignota ma ti prego, non lasciare che ti impedisca di prendere delle decisioni sulla tua vita. È molto probabile che le decisioni che prederai non ti renderanno più infelice di quanto tu non sia già: devi partire da qui, Santana. Hai un enorme controllo, gli esseri umani hanno un potere immenso e raramente ce ne rendiamo conto. Ricordatelo."

Il tuo cuore batte forte e la fissi. L'ultima frase ti suona così vera perché credi che non capisca quanto potere ha su di te. Fai un sospiro e riesci ad abbozzare un sorriso.

All'improvviso ti sembra che tutto sia possibile.

"So che puoi fare tutte queste cose e allontanarti dal tuo sentiero e dai tuoi pensieri negativi perché l'hai fatto il giorno in cui sei venuta qui per la prima volta. Puoi farcela Santana, puoi fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia nella tua vita," ti sorride e i suoi occhi stanno brillando.

Lasci uscire una risatina nervosa e sospiri ancora, "Wow."

Non ti viene nient'altro da dire.

"Quindi," prosegue Brittany con tono più spensierato, "Mentre esci ti fermerai a parlare con Kurt e lui ti darà l'indirizzo di un jazz bar in cui va spesso, tu ci andrai una di queste sere e probabilmente ci sarà anche lui e ti godrai qualcosa che ti appassiona, okay?"

"Okay," annuisci sorridendo convinta.

Wow, ti senti parecchio sollevata al momento. Magari ci sono davvero delle cose che puoi fare in modo diverso. Dentro di te sai che questa sensazione svanirà fra qualche ora ma adesso stai sorridendo a questa bellissima donna che ti ha fatto sentire indistruttibile. La parte migliore è che non ti ha nemmeno detto niente di nuovo, solo sottolineato ciò che dovrebbe essere ovvio. Ti domandi perché non ragioni nel modo in cui fa lei.

"E ricordati la prescrizione, okay?" dice puntandoti il dito.

Annuisci ancora e riesci a fare solo quello.

Si alza dal divano e si stiracchia, "Oh," sospira e si china sul pavimento.

Solo quando ti metti seduta ti accorgi di quello che sta facendo.

Ha in mano la tua scarpa e te la sta porgendo. Rimani ad osservarla e senti il battito del tuo cuore. Ridi nervosamente e scuoti il capo.

Lei ti guarda e sorride. Resti a guardarla negli occhi inebetita e conti le lentiggini sul suo viso, poi noti che i suoi capelli sulle punte sembrano ancora più biondi. Il tuo stomaco si agita e di nuovo sorridi come un'idiota. Infili i piedi in entrambe le scarpe che ti ha passato e poi vi alzate in piedi.

Che gentiluomo che è. Gentildonna. Vabbè.

Siete molto vicine e lei ti guarda le labbra e tu non puoi fare a meno di guardare le sue. Fai un'altra risatina nervosa, ti scosti una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e allontani lo sguardo.

"Uh," sospira Brittany e senti il suo respiro sulla pelle.

Il tuo corpo si irrigidisce e deglutire ti riesce improvvisamente difficile.

Perché cavolo è così vicina?

Brittany avvicina il viso ulteriormente, "Posso uscire dalla modalità terapista ora?" ti chiede guardandosi intorno come se qualche inesistente superiore potesse beccarla.

Ti scappa da ridere e il tuo cuore fluttua come se gli fossero spuntate le ali.

Annuisci pensando che non potrebbe essere più adorabile.

"Sono stata davvero bene con te durante il week-end," dice, e puoi giurare che le sue guance siano più rosse. Guarda in basso nello spazio fra voi due ed esita un attimo prima di sollevare di nuovo gli occhi sui tuoi, "Mi è piaciuto litigare, mi sono divertita," ammette timidamente.

Tu ridi ancora e pensi che forse può davvero essere più adorabile. Lo descrive come se foste andate al cinema e vi foste divertite a fare una cosa normale.

"Non sapevo che l'aggressione fisica potesse essere così divertente," la punzecchi.

"La maggior parte delle cose fisiche è divertente," risponde con naturalezza sollevando una spalla.

Prendi fiato velocemente e ti mordicchi il labbro. Il desiderio di scappare si insinua di nuovo dentro di te, ma la gioia e il piacere puro e semplice di stare in sua compagnia ti fa restare. Credi che stia di nuovo flirtando con te. Non ti disturbi nemmeno a notare quanto sia poco professionale perché credi di non aver nessun problema al riguardo. Beh, almeno credi di potertici abituare.

"Ci scommetto," ti scappa dalle labbra.

Poi spalanchi gli occhi dallo shock e lei sembra fare lo stesso. Cazzo, non puoi credere di averlo appena detto.

Stai flirtando anche tu?

Con una donna?

Brittany fa una risatina e sospira come se non volesse cambiare discorso ma sa di essere costretta. "Ricordami di noleggiare un'auto la prossima volta, voglio portare Lucy con me, le piacerà da impazzire correre su quei campi."

Ti limiti a sorridere e pensare come il suo semplice modo di parlare riesca ad entrarti dentro in quel modo. "No, non noleggiarla, possiamo darti un passaggio noi, il cane può stare sul retro del furgone, no?" le sorridi.

Sei sopravvissuta a malapena a quel week-end e già non vedi l'ora di poterne vivere un altro.

Brittany fa il broncio ed i suoi occhi guizzano per un attimo di nuovo sulle tue labbra prima di incrociare i tuoi. "Non potrei fare una cosa del genere alla povera Lucy, ma grazie comunque dell'offerta," ti sorride.

Sei sempre certa che tutto quello che dice sia sincero.

Ti chiedi se sia capace di essere falsa.

"Oh," dice Brittany all'improvviso come se si fosse ricordata qualcosa e si avvicina alla scrivania.

Sospiri e già ti manca la sua vicinanza mentre aspetti vicino alla porta. Non sopporti doverti congedare da lei.

"Io... ieri... te ne ho fatta una, come mi hai chiesto," dice Brittany e si avvicina con una busta di plastica in mano.

Aggrotti le sopracciglia e ti domandi di cosa stia parlando.

Poi ha un'aria timida mentre tira fuori un maglione color crema e se lo tiene davanti al petto per mostrartelo.

Tu ridi di gusto e ti metti una mano sul cuore. "Britt," sospiri guardando il maglione che sembra confortevole quanto il suo, ad eccezione del fatto che questo non ha sopra un papero ma una lucertola verde con la lingua fuori.

È così tenera che non ci puoi credere.

"M-mi hai appena chiamata Britt?" ti chiede in un filo di voce guardandoti come se avessi appena detto la cosa più affascinante del mondo.

"Oh... ehm... a quanto pare sì," farfugli imbarazzata. Non hai idea del perché tu l'abbia chiamata così.

Brittany ti sorride, i suoi occhi felini si sollevano ancor di più agli angoli seguendo le linee di felicità del suo viso.

Ti toglie il fiato.

"No, non preoccuparti, mi piace," ti dice sottovoce e si morde il labbro come se si stesse impedendo di dire altro.

Vorresti che ti dicesse qualsiasi cosa le passi per la testa.

"Non... non ti piace molto, vero? Cioè, non hai intenzione di indossarla suppongo," mormora poi con aria abbattuta arricciando il naso.

Non vuoi vedere mai più quello sguardo di delusione incombente nei suoi occhi. Non lo vuoi più vedere. Ti colpisce come una sassata e non ti sembra più che tutto sia possibile. Vuoi solo che sorrida, sempre.

"N-no!" ti affretti a dire prendendole il maglione dalle mani. Infili collo e maniche in men che non si dica. "Guarda, l'ho messo, lo adoro," dici rapidamente, un po' a corto di fiato. Sei certa che non si sposi alla perfezione con quello che hai indosso, o niente di quello che possiedi, ma lo metterai per lei. E poi è comodo da matti.

Il volto di Brittany però è abbastanza inespressivo, si limita a guardarti.

"C-cosa?" chiedi un po' in ansia, "L'ho rotto?" ti guardi per controllare.

Brittany fa una risatina più delicata questa volta e quando alzi lo sguardo vedi che sta sorridendo di nuovo. "No," risponde e poi si ferma un attimo, "È solo che... ti sta benissimo," commenta sottovoce.

Cazzo. Il tuo cuore inizia a battere così forte che te lo senti dritto in gola.

"Grazie," mormori fissando il pavimento.

"Non vado matta per gli animali viscidi o verdi in generale, però credo che la tua lucertola sia carina."

"L'hai fatta tu," ricambi il sorriso.

"Anche tu sei una lucertola, Santana," aggiunge Brittany come se avesse appena detto la cosa più normale del mondo.

Resti a fissarla e aspetti una cavolo di spiegazione mentre ti sforzi di non ridere.

Deve smetterla di essere così Brittany.

"La cosa strana delle lucertole," inizia Brittany a bassa voce, " è che sono adattabili. Le puoi trovare in ogni continente del mondo ad eccezione dell'Antartide, lo sapevi?"

Scuoti il capo e continui ad osservarla in trance.

"Anche tu sei adattabile, Santana," ti sorride.

Devi davvero uscire di qui prima di fare qualcosa di stupido. Tipo abbracciarla o molto peggio...

"È stato un piacere rivederti Santana, ci vediamo giovedì?"

Tu annuisci, ti volti ed apri la porta, Brittany ti sta seguendo.

"Ricorda di parlare con Kurt e col tuo medico," ti dice e poi chiude la porta della stanza 47 davanti a te.

Resti a fissare la porta, "Lo farò," mormori.

Vai verso la scrivania di Kurt un po' intorpidita e sopraffatta.

"Ehm... mi hanno detto di parlare con te?" chiedi disorientata.

"Oh, sì!" dice Kurt battendo le mani. "Questo sabato vado a vedere il concerto di un'amica in un jazz club, è un posto tranquillo ma è un'attrice emergente di Broadway e vuole tener calde le corde vocali, quindi potresti venire, io ci sarò di sicuro!" ti dice porgendoti un biglietto.

Lo guardi: è l'indirizzo di un bar chiamato 'The Blue Note'.

"Sarà divertente," aggiunge e ti sorride incoraggiante.

"Ci penserò..." tentenni tu e poi ti fermi sul posto. Fanculo. Non hai intenzione comportarti come al solito. "No, verrò di sicuro," rispondi annuendo a Kurt con determinazione.

"Magnifico!" replica lui entusiasta.

Vorresti chiedere se ci sarà anche Brittany ma decidi che non è importante, devi farlo per te stessa.

Brittany ha ragione, tutto è possibile e hai tutto il controllo nelle tue mani. Lo farai. Le cose stanno per cambiare.

Nell'ascensore ti guardi nello specchio dalla testa ai piedi. Sembri una perfetta imbecille con questo maglione di lana sopra al tuo completo da ufficio. Comunque non te ne frega niente, è comodo da morire e profuma come Brittany.

Lo terrai indosso tutto il maledetto giorno e magari di nuovo quando hai freddo.

Ridi ad alta voce di te stessa mentre continui a scendere, "Come una lucertola," ti prendi in giro da sola.

Adori come ti fa sentire e adori che può dire la cosa più strana e farla sembrare come la cosa più dolce. "Questa donna mi sta facendo impazzire."

Beh, se è questo che significa diventare pazzi non credi più di voler essere sana.


	6. Il muro delle meraviglie

Nota del Team: Questo capitolo non è stato betaletto quindi vorrete perdonarmi per eventuali errori sparsi qua e là, se vi va potete segnalarli, mi fa piacere. Già che ci sono ne approfitto per ringraziarvi per l'affetto che ci dimostrate, per dirvi che se fra voi si nasconde qualche beta e/o traduttrice dovrebbe farsi avanti, e per dirvi infine che le review ci fanno tanto _tanto_ tanto **tanto tanto** piacere, quindi, per favore, lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio. Non è necessario essere registrati. Scusate, ora vi lascio alla tanto agognata lettura.

_- Evey_

* * *

**Capitolo 6 - Il muro delle meraviglie**

Hai indosso questo maledetto maglione dal momento in cui te l'ha dato, e allora? Fuori fa freddo. Siamo a New York. L'hai tenuto anche al lavoro e ti hanno lanciato delle strane occhiate: meglio strane che quelle dei pervertiti, comunque.

"A cosa pensi?" ti chiede una voce tranquilla destandoti dai tuoi pensieri.

Posi lo sguardo su un paio di occhi azzurro oceano e sorridi, "Niente," mormori.

Sei nella stanza 47 e oggi Brittany sta parlando molto. Ha rafforzato la tua positività e ti domandi come cavolo ci riesca. Ieri ti sei sentita giù di nuovo una volta passata l'euforia della sensazione indescrivibile che ti ha regalato martedì, ma ora sei di nuovo qui e la senti riaffiorare.

"Mi fa piacere che indossi il mio maglione, sei carina," commenta Brittany tranquillamente e poi distoglie lo sguardo come se non avesse dovuto dirlo.

"Grazie," rispondi in un filo di voce e poi ti senti un po' coraggiosa e aggiungi, "Ma sei molto più carina tu quando indossi il tuo."

I suoi occhi azzurri incontrano i tuoi e vedi comparire sul suo viso un sorriso lusingato. Ti provoca delle sensazioni al cuore e allo stomaco che nessuno ha mai provocato.

"Oggi volevo anche parlare del tuo rapporto con Sam," ti dice, quasi come se si stesse sforzando di tornare sul professionale.

Il tuo sorriso svanisce e ti senti a disagio seduta sul divano. "Non... non c'è molto da dire," provi ad abbozzare con disinvoltura.

"Ogni quanto fate sesso?" ti chiede sfrontata.

"Io... non... non sono affari tuoi," rispondi corrucciata incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

Ma per la miseria.

Brittany fa una risatina, poi capisce che sei davvero offesa e il suo sorriso svanisce. Si sporge un po' in avanti per dirti con franchezza, "Ascolta, Santana, non c'è niente che tu mi possa dire che non abbia già sentito da altre persone, sono specializzata in terapia di coppia e sessuologia, e francamente credo che la tua relazione debba essere affrontata-"

"Perché?" chiedi infastidita. "Non c'è niente che non va nella mia relazione sentimentale."

"Allora non ti dispiacerà se ne parliamo," controbatte senza alzare la voce e appoggiandosi allo schienale.

La odi, ma anche no.

Fai il broncio e le lanci un'occhiataccia prima di risponderle, "Come vuoi, credo che siano passati più o meno tre mesi, stiamo passando un periodo di fiacca direi, ma non è grave, è colpa mia, fra l'umore ballerino e la carenza di sonno non mi sento molto stimolata, non so se capisci cosa intendo..."

"E _cos'è_ che ti stimola?" chiede Brittany, la sua voce sembra più dolce e i suoi occhi più impazienti.

Deglutisci a fatica, non sei sicura cosa ti abbia appena chiesto, "Non capisco cosa vuoi dire."

"Ti fa bagnare?" ti chiede e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.

La tua bocca si apre e resti immobile a fissarla.

"Uh... beh... certo è ovvio, è il mio fidanzato."

"Ma _come_ e _quando_ ti fa bagnare? Ti fa bagnare il pensiero di lui? Ti eccita? Lo guardi e ti ritrovi a desiderarlo così tanto da sentire l'impulso di saltargli addosso e fare l'amore con lui?"

Avverti una punta di temerarietà nella sua voce e ti sta venendo caldo.

"Beh... n-n-o... cioè... non abbiamo più sedici anni," balbetti e giocherelli con le mani.

Il tuo cuore batte forte e ti contorci ogni volta che dice bagnare. Credi che in realtà ti stia facendo bagnare perché avverti una sensazione di calore nel basso ventre e stai arrossendo e vuoi scappare da questa cazzo di stanza, adesso.

"Allora non capisco come faccia a farti bagnare," commenta Brittany e si gratta il mento come se sia onestamente confusa, "Esattamente in che momento dell'atto sessuale ti bagni?"

Cazzo.

"Io... beh... quando mi tocca, no?"

"Ti tocca dove?" chiede Brittany rapidamente.

"Non lo so," rispondi iniziando a sentirti davvero a disagio, "quando mi accarezza... lì in basso... credo? Non è normale?"

"Sam deve stimolare il tuo clitoride per farti bagnare?" chiede per nulla imbarazzata.

"N-non è così, è solo che... non lo so..."

La sta facendo più grave di quanto non sia.

"Interessante," mormora mentre riflette, distoglie lo sguardo verso la parete e si picchietta il mento con le dita. "Quindi il _pensiero_ di Sam, o il pensiero di fare sesso con Sam non ti eccita necessariamente, ma è più l'atto in sé?"

Wow.

Ti accorgi che ha ragione, "Mi pare di sì," minimizzi, "Ma le persone perdono appetito sessuale nelle relazioni a lungo termine, no? Cioè, è normalissimo, non è che Sam mi disgusti, non capisco dove tu voglia arrivare," concludi mettendoti sulla difensiva.

Inclina il capo e ti guarda come se tu non avessi idea di quello che dici. Probabilmente non ce l'hai.

"E non sei mai stata sessualmente attiva con altri uomini?"

Non ti piace l'enfasi che ha messo sulla parola uomini. Per niente.

"No, ho avuto un'avventura di una notte con un tizio al college, ma non la conto perché ero sbronzissima, quindi sì: Sam è l'unico. Voglio dire, ci siamo innamorati alle superiori, sono stata semplicemente fortunata ad aver incontrato quello giusto così presto," spieghi con cautela.

Ti senti terribilmente a disagio, non sai perché. Stai riflettendo su cose a cui non hai mai pensato prima, non riesci a cogliere il punto.

"Quello a cui volevo arrivare," sospira Brittany accavallando le gambe, "è che mi sembra triste vivere una relazione in cui il semplice pensiero dell'altra metà non ti eccita."

"Non è quello che ho detto!" protesti.

"Più o meno," replica Brittany pacatamente. "Stai per sposarti, dovrebbe essere una sorta di luna di miele del vostro rapporto, no? Sam ti fa bagnare toccandoti, ma la verità è che il clitoride è una delle zone più sensibili del corpo di una donna, stimolarlo fa bagnare chiunque. E' interessante, non sei mai stata eccitata da qualcuno tanto da sconvolgerti? Che il solo pensiero di quella persona ti fa bagnare?"

La sua voce è bassa e alla fine sembra quasi tremare.

Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.

Il tuo cuore batte e i tuoi occhi si spalancano perché per un attimo ti viene in mente il week-end al ranch, quando Brittany ti ha fatto sentire in quel modo _due volte_.

"N-n-no, mai," opti per la bugia.

Cazzo. Cosa succede?

"Mmh, curioso," Brittany stringe gli occhi come se non ti credesse. Che si fotta. Non riesci a starci dentro. "Quello che cerco di dire è che devi imparare a distinguere l'essere eccitata dall'essere _messa in moto_."

"Non sono un cazzo di aspirapolvere," sbotti con una smorfia infastidita.

Lei fa una risatina e non puoi fare a meno di fartene scappare una anche tu.

"Hai mai avuto un orgasmo?" chiede intrecciando le dita e guardandoti con grande interesse.

Guardi in alto e ci pensi, non l'ha avuto chiunque abbia fatto sesso? "Certo," le rispondi dopo un momento.

"Mai finto?" ti chiede con un sorrisetto malizioso.

Ma che stronzata, adesso si prende pure gioco di te!

"Io... beh... a volte Sam finisce prima e io non sono proprio... sai... arrivata... oh, fanculo," sbuffi e le fai una smorfia. Scuoti il capo e lei fa la sua risatina e il tuo stomaco fa le capriole.

Sei furiosa con lei. Alzi una mano per zittirla.

"Senti, vuoi la verità? Okay, magari non sempre," le dici francamente, "ma in passato l'ho fatto e sì, ultimamente sembra più un obbligo, ma non cambia il fatto che sto per sposarlo e non cambia il fatto che lo amo, okay?" sbotti.

Lei ha un'espressione mortificata e rimanete entrambe in silenzio.

Dio, quant'è imbarazzante.

"Non ho alcun dubbio che ami Sam," interviene Brittany. "Ma sei _innamorata_ di lui? Perché se fossi innamorata di lui allora tutti gli elementi mentali, emotivi e fisici verrebbero molto più facilmente."

Ti viene da ridere. Venire molto più facilmente?

"Scusa il gioco di parole," aggiunge sorridendo.

"C'è differenza?"

"Amare qualcuno o esserne innamorati? Sì, assolutamente," risponde annuendo con enfasi. "Ti prego Santana, sii onesta con te stessa, niente di quello che dici lascerà mai questa stanza, nessuno dovrebbe mentire qui dentro, specialmente tu."

Il tuo cuore inizia a pulsare contro la cassa toracica e sei tesa e frastornata allo stesso tempo.

Specialmente tu.

Che cosa dovrebbe significare? Sei diversa dagli altri pazienti? Sei speciale per lei? Speri di sì. Speri davvero di sì.

Scuoti il capo per sbarazzarti di quei pensieri ridicoli, "Amo davvero Sam, è divertente, c'è sempre stato per me, è meraviglioso e-"

"Smetti di girarci intorno Santana," interviene Brittany, "sei innamorata di lui?"

Deglutisci e ti sembra che il cervello stia per esplodere. Stai cercando una risposta ma non sai quale sia.

"Credo di esserlo stata... un tempo..." mormori pensierosa, quasi inconsapevole di averlo detto ad alta voce. "Credo di esserlo ancora ma... non sono sicura.. gli voglio bene però," aggiungi per chiarire.

Brittany guarda l'orologio sul polso e si stiracchia un braccio. "Beh, abbiamo chiacchierato per quasi due ore."

Merda. Il tempo vola davvero.

"Non c'è problema, ho detto al mio capo che avevo un'emicrania e che a pranzo sarei andata a casa. Credo il mal di testa che mi sia venuto comunque, quindi non era proprio una bugia," le sorridi.

"Ti avrei offerto un massaggio alla testa ma toccarti sarebbe stato inappropriato e so che sei sensibile sull'argomento," ti dice con una smorfia divertita.

Ti sta prendendo per il culo. Comunque le sorridi come se ti piacesse.

In effetti è così.

"Beh, direi che la prossima settimana entreremo nello specifico della tua vita sessuale e dei modi con cui migliorarla, ma prima è importante che il tuo sonno si stabilizzi, hai parlato col tuo medico?"

"Ho appuntamento per la prossima settimana," la informi.

Vuole parlare delle specifiche del sesso? Pensavi di averlo appena fatto!

"Okay, bene, una volta che inizierai il trattamento il tuo sonno dovrebbe migliorare in tre o quattro settimane, così come anche il tuo umore," ti sorride. "Credo che sia abbastanza, oggi ho parlato anche troppo."

Ugh. Quant'è carina.

Una volta che siete entrambe sulla soglia della stanza 47 le sorridi e non hai voglia di salutarla, ma sai che sei incredibilmente stupida. Devi chiederle quello che ti sta tormentando da martedì.

"Sabato... Kurt... mi ha inviato al Blue Note per vedere cantare una sua amica, per... per caso ci sarai anche tu?" le chiedi speranzosa.

Wow. Non ti disturbi nemmeno a nascondere quanto sei disperata: deve pensare che sei patetica.

Brittany fa una risatina e guarda in basso, i suoi polpastrelli tamburellano sulla maniglia della porta.

"Può darsi, non lo so, a meno che tu preferisca che non ci sia?" chiede, sei certa che stia mettendo le tue esigenze prima delle sue. Capisci che vorrebbe esserci ma ti sta lasciando la scelta perché è una cosa che devi fare per te.

"Mi piacerebbe molto se venissi," sussurri come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Oh, okay allora," annuisce Brittany e sembra più a suo agio dopo la tua risposta, "Allora cercherò di venire alla performance di Rachel."

"R-Rachel?" chiedi.

Sei curiosa. Vuoi sapere tutto di lei, sei invidiosa delle persone che passano del tempo con lei e nemmeno le conosci.

"Un'amica mia e di Kurt," sorride educatamente, ma non aggiunge ulteriori spiegazioni.

Probabilmente non ti sei guadagnata il diritto di sapere certe cose di lei. Speri di poter diventare un giorno quel tipo di amica di cui altre persone possano essere gelose.

"Ciao, Santana," ti saluta chiudendo la porta di fronte a te.

Ti scappa una risata e ti domandi come mai una persona così gentile come lei abbia l'abitudine di sbattere la porta in faccia alle persone. O magari lo fa solo con te.

Con la mano fai un breve un cenno di saluto alla porta.

"Ciao, Britt."

Sabato sera pensi quasi di mentire a Sam su dove stai andando perché per qualche ragione ti senti in colpa. Poi capisci di essere stupida e che non c'è niente per cui sentirsi in colpa. Tecnicamente.

"Allora vai a sentire cantare questa tipa che non conosci?" chiede Sam confuso.

"Già, beh, Brittany crede che possa farmi bene e ci sarà anche lei quindi non preoccuparti," gli sorridi mentre ti dirigi verso il soggiorno e apri la porta del tuo appartamento.

Ti guardi di nuovo allo specchio. Hai optato per un paio di pantaloni grigi, scarpe di vernice nera con tacco ed una semplice canotta tinta unita. Hai un look alla moda e non troppo casual. Immagini che quel locale sia di classe ma se non lo fosse almeno ti sembra di essere una via di mezzo. Magari avresti dovuto indossare un abito.

"Okay, credo che inviterò i ragazzi per una serata videoludica," ti informa Sam sorridendo.

"Non lasciate sacchetti di patatine sparsi ovunque questa volta," gli fai un sorrisetto.

Ti avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita e fa per baciarti ma tu sbatti le palpebre e ti volti.

"Che c'è?"

"Io..." esiti. Non hai la più pallida idea del perché tu abbia appena avuto un sussulto. Sam ti ha baciata un miliardo di volte. "Ho il rossetto, non vorrei che me lo rovinassi con i tuoi labbroni, okay?" gli sorridi nervosamente sperando che non si accorga che ti stai comportando in modo strano.

Perché in effetti è così.

"Va bene," ti fa una smorfia ma sorride comunque, "Divertiti," aggiunge dandoti colpetto sul sedere mentre esci.

Tu ridi e gli fai un cenno con la mano mentre esci.

Ti senti sollevata ma anche nuovamente nervosa: desideri che Brittany ci sia, ma anche il contrario allo stesso tempo. Qualunque sia la verità, lungo il tragitto in taxi non riesci a smettere di pensare a lei. Ultimamente sembra che tu non abbia fatto altro e sta iniziando ad influenzare tutta la tua vita.

Fai il tuo ingresso al Blue Note e ti sembra magnifico: non è elegante quanto avevi immaginato, ma è accogliente e poco appariscente.

Kurt si dirige di corsa verso di te dal bar tenendo per mano un altro uomo che trascina dietro di lui.

"Ehi Santana, sono felice che tu ce l'abbia fatta!" ti sorride.

Respiri un po' più facilmente e sei decisamente felice di essere venuta. Kurt ti afferra per un braccio e ti trascina al bancone del bar, le luci sono soffuse ma vedi le strobo rimbalzare dalle luci al neon sul bar, l'effetto è molto bello.

"Santana, ti presento Blaine," dice Kurt indicando l'uomo di fianco a lui.

"Ciao," gli fai un goffo cenno di saluto con la mano.

E' vestito in modo strano: indossa un gilet grigio sopra ad una camicia rossa ed un farfallino dello stesso colore. Sembra quasi un clown senza trucco e, cavoli, i suoi capelli sono stracolmi di gel.

Comunque ti mordi la lingua.

Per una sera sforzati di non fare la stronza.

"Cosa vuoi da bere?" chiede Kurt.

"Oh no, non preoccuparti, pago-"

"No, no," ti interrompe Kurt sorridendo e sollevando una mano. "Un gentiluomo, anche se è gay, offre sempre da bere ad una bella signora."

Tu fai una risatina e sei un po' più rilassata. "Okay allora, prenderò uno scotch con ghiaccio."

"Hai sentito la signora," si rivolge Kurt al barman.

"Vado a tenere occupato un tavolo davanti per il concerto di Rachel, okay?" dice Blaine e Kurt annuisce.

Sparisce verso l'altro lato del bar, col bicchiere in mano si infila fra i tavoli. Ti volti verso Kurt e desideri saperne di più su di lui, perché è amichevole anche se non ti conosce affatto.

"Allora, da quanto state insieme voi due?" gli sorridi.

"Ah," Kurt si picchietta il naso, "Ti piacerebbe saperlo, eh?"

"E' carino, sei fortunato," ti complimenti.

In realtà pensi che sarebbe bello se cambiasse praticamente tutto di sé, magari anche una sfoltita a quelle sopracciglia enormi.

"Grazie, ehm... senti Santana, posso essere sincero con te?" chiede Kurt facendo scivolare il tuo drink sul bancone.

Annuisci e ti domandi di cosa voglia parlare. Bevi un sorso e lo senti bruciare in gola. Ne avevi davvero bisogno.

"Arriverò dritto al punto, okay? Sembri una persona simpatica, davvero, ma ho lavorato con Britt per anni e francamente sono preoccupato."

"Perché?" gli chiedi confusa.

"Non ha mai... okay, dì pure quello che vuoi di Brittany, potrà anche avere metodi poco ortodossi ma non si è _mai_ comportata in modo poco professionale con un cliente, e la conosco da anni."

Ti va per un attimo di traverso il tuo drink e continui a fissarlo.

"Ma il modo in cui si è comportata con te nelle ultime due settimane... tecnicamente non dovrebbe frequentarti fuori dal lavoro. Non so perché, e come ho detto mi sembri una bella persona, ma è chiaro che ti ha preso subito in simpatia e non voglio che finisca per farsi male, mi capisci?"

Caspita. Nonostante il tono educato e pacato ha saputo arrivare dritto al punto. Ti ricorda un po' te stessa.

"Non farei mai del male a Brittany," dici con fermezza, del tutto presa in contropiede, "Non vedo come potrei."

Kurt ti osserva e poi sorride. "Ti credo, ma quello che sto cercando di dirti è che se vuoi essere sua amica forse dovresti cercare un altro terapista, o se vuoi che sia la tua terapista dovresti cercarti un'altra amica."

Beh, cazzo. Ti senti triste, non puoi avere entrambe le cose? Non stai facendo del male a nessuno.

"Non può essere entrambe le cose? Voglio dire, ora ha legami con la mia famiglia, l'avrei incontrata comunque."

Kurt inspira profondamente e fa una smorfia sofferente, "Non saprei, è molto inappropriato secondo la mia opinione professionale."

Cazzo. Venire qui è stata una pessima idea.

"Eccoti qui, bellissima," dice una voce che si avvicina alle tue spalle e ora è di fronte a te.

"Ehm...oh... ciao," balbetti.

Cazzo. Brittany è di fronte a te e indossa un vestito argento luccicante che le arriva a metà coscia e tu le stai squadrando le gambe. Ha i capelli sciolti e mossi e le sue guance sono rosa. E' bellissima.

I tuoi polmoni smettono improvvisamente di funzionare.

"Britt, ne abbiamo già parlato," la rimprovera Kurt indicandole le braccia.

Cerci di distogliere lo sguardo da tutta la sua bellezza quando ti accorgi che sta indossando degli scaldamuscoli grigi. Sulle braccia. Fai una risatina e le tue guance arrossiscono.

_Ovvio_.

"Che c'è?" chiede Brittany confusa arricciando il naso.

Vorresti che la smettesse di essere così adorabile. Sarebbe molto più facile gestire i tuoi sentimenti se non fosse la definizione di adorabile.

E sexy.

Cavolo, quelle gambe. Probabilmente le stai ancora fissando perché Brittany fa una risatina e quando alzi lo sguardo ti accorgi che ti sta guardando sbattendo le ciglia.

Cazzo. Sarà una serata impegnativa.

"Senti Kurt," gli sorride, "Non è colpa mia se le braccia sono discriminate, okay? Sono venuta a piedi ma avevo freddo alle braccia, perché solo le gambe hanno il diritto di stare calde?"

"Brittany," sospira Kurt spazientito, "le braccia _non_ _vengono_ discriminate, esistono delle cose chiamate maniche, ricordi?"

"Semantica," minimizza Brittany e distoglie lo sguardo per mettere fine alla diatriba.

E' così dolce che senti il bisogno di abbracciarla o baciarla. Baciarla. Merda.

Invece ordini un altro drink.

Anche Brittany ordina uno scotch con ghiaccio e ti chiedi se sia un segno che sei destinata a rimanere sua amica per sempre.

Fai una smorfia con gli occhi e ordini un altro drink prima che vi spostiate verso il palco. A lato c'è un tavolo alto con sgabelli dal quale si ha una splendida visuale. Brittany aveva ragione quando ha detto che non era un locale pretenzioso. Osservi la band mentre si prepara.

Violini, violoncelli e basso... ti senti a casa...

Ti ci vedresti bene a lavorare qui. Sarebbe il lavoro dei tuoi sogni.

Se non fosse per il fatto che non hai mai cantato davanti ad un pubblico. Sei davvero patetica. E' solo un sogno irrealizzabile, di certo non qualcosa di cui saresti capace. Kurt si siede di fianco a Blaine e Brittany trascina il suo sgabello vicino al tuo.

"Allora," dici dopo aver bevuto un altro sorso, impaziente di poter fare conversazione. Devi scordarti di quello che ti ha detto Kurt. Adori stare con Brittany, chi se ne frega di cos'è professionale? "La tua amica Rachel?" chiedi. Non sai esattamente cosa stai chiedendo, eppure.

"Mh-mh?" mormora Brittany invitandoti a elaborare e ti sorride.

Ti sembra di scorgere malizia nei suoi occhi azzurri e ti chiedi se questa Rachel possa essere stata più di un'amica. Non conosci la sessualità di Brittany ma giudicando dalla sua apertura e dai suoi commenti ti viene da pensare che sia bisessuale.

Non hai niente contro i gay, o i bisessuali, è che non ne hai conosciuti tanti... e tu non sei una di loro...

Cioè, lo sapresti, no? Sei un'adulta, per la miseria.

Al diavolo, non vuoi saperlo, non vuoi immaginare Brittany in quel senso con nessuno. E' troppo speciale per essere contaminata. Speri che sia single e che viva felicemente col suo cane. Non vuoi che nessuno la tocchi. Specialmente Teddy.

"Che canzone canterà?" le chiedi moderatamente interessata.

"Oh," sorride Brittany entusiasta. "Farà una versione blues di una canzone indie-rock. Si chiama Wonderwall, è di un gruppo inglese che si chiama Oasis, mai sentiti nominare?"

"Credo di sì," annuisci.

"Ha un altro concerto dopo questo quindi non potremo andare nel backstage a salutarla sfortunatamente," ti spiega facendo il broncio, "ma fa lo stesso, te la presenterò la prossima volta."

La prossima volta? Diventerà un'abitudine?

Speri di sì.

"Le piace prendere le canzoni e riarrangiarle."

Annuisci di nuovo e bevi un altro sorso. Vorresti che la smettesse di parlare di questa Rachel. "Stai benissimo," ammetti sottovoce.

Beh, però, bel modo di cambiare discorso.

"Oh," sospira Brittany avvolgendo le dita intorno al bicchiere e iniziando a girarlo sul tavolo, "Grazie, anche tu... ma per te è sempre così, quindi..." lascia la frase in sospeso e solleva le spalle.

Senti il sangue salirti sulle guance, fai una risatina e guardi altrove timidamente.

Credi che lei stia facendo la stessa cosa.

Ti senti sollevata quando le luci si abbassano ed una donna di bassa statura, dai capelli scuri ed un naso prominente fa il suo ingresso sul palco mentre il pubblico l'applaude. Fai lo stesso anche tu. E' carina, ma in modo insolito, indossa un abito lungo nero e sorride al pubblico. E' minuta e sembra intimidita.

Dio, potrebbe rivelarsi un disastro. Non ha l'aria di una che dovrebbe stare su un palcoscenico.

Comincia la musica e ti suona familiare, ma il tempo è rallentato, è pacato ed entusiasmante allo stesso tempo.

Rachel apre la bocca e il tuo cervello si resetta.

"_Today is gonna be the day_

_(Oggi sarà il giorno)_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_(In cui ti daranno un'altra chance)_

_By now you should've somehow_

_(Ora dovresti aver capito)_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_(Che cosa devi fare)_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_(Non credo che nessuno)_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_(Provi per te quello che provo io adesso)"_

Cazzo. Quando canta sembra una persona completamente diversa, è completamente sicura di sé e guarda negli occhi tutti quanti in sala, o almeno è così che sembra. E' evidente che ha una voce potente e che la controlla magnificamente.

_"Back beat, the word was on the street_

_(Subito dopo era sulla bocca di tutti)_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_(Che il fuoco nel tuo cuore si fosse spento)_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_(Sono certo che l'avessi già sentito)_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_(Ma non ne hai mai dubitato)_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_(Non credo che nessuno)_

_Feels the way I do about you now"_

_(Provi per te quello che provo io adesso)_

I tuoi occhi schizzano per un attimo di lato e ansimi dallo stupore quando vedi gli occhi azzurri di Brittany che ti fissano, e in quel momento il tuo cuore smette di battere. Lo senti gonfiarsi di emozione mentre il testo della canzone ti risuona in testa come se stesse guardando dritto nella tua anima. Il tuo cuore batte forte.

Hai un nodo in gola e cerchi di mandarlo giù. Ti sta spaventando di nuovo e allo stesso tempo lo adori. Proprio come dice la canzone, non credi che nessuno provi per lei quello che provi tu. Specialmente adesso.

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_(E le strade che dobbiamo percorrere sono tortuose)_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_(E le luci che ci guidano sono accecanti)_

_There are many things that I_

_(Ci sono molte cose che)_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how"_

_(Vorrei dirti ma non so come)_

Ti mordi il labbro e la tua gola è secca e ti sembra di essere inghiottita dal pavimento. E' vero che non sai come dirle le cose, non quello che vorresti dirle davvero. Sei troppo spaventata. Vedi le sue labbra sottili disegnare un sorriso rassicurante.

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_(Perché forse sei tu quella che mi salverà)_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

_(E dopotutto sei il mio muro delle meraviglie)_

Le note si affievoliscono e Rachel fa un inchino al pubblico che è già tutto in piedi ad applaudirla. Sei in preda alla totale meraviglia. Per l'emozione nella sua voce e per l'emozione negli occhi azzurri di una certa bionda che ti sta guardando.

Rachel dice due parole ma non la stai ascoltando, cerchi di deglutire un altro sorso del tuo drink costringendoti a non guardare Brittany. Che diavolo ti sta succedendo? Perché il tuo cuore sta pesando due tonnellate?

Rachel lascia il palco e la band inizia a suonare un pezzo jazz lento e malinconico. Le luci si alzano un poco.

Brittany sposta un po' il suo sgabello che ora tocca contro al tuo, "Rachel è stata magnifica, vero?" ti dice sopra la musica, sporgendosi verso di te e appoggiandoti una mano sulla spalla.

Ti irrigidisci al suo tocco.

I tuoi occhi schizzano di lato e senti il profumo del suo shampoo alla cannella e l'odore dolciastro dell'alcol nel suo alito. Rivolgi di nuovo l'attenzione alla band che sta suonando un brano blues strumentale.

"Già," ti limiti a rispondere, "Davvero."

"Mi fa piacere che ti stai divertendo," dice Brittany allontanandosi e bevendo un sorso del suo drink.

Ora riesci a respirare un po' più facilmente dato che non è più così vicina a te, ma riesci letteralmente a sentire la tensione che aleggia fra i vostri corpi.

Dieci minuti dopo Brittany cambia posizione. Da questa angolazione hai un'ottima visuale delle sue gambe: ne osservi la forma perfetta sotto il tavolo. Riesci a sentire i suoi occhi su di te ma probabilmente non ti interessa più, i tuoi indugiano sulle sue gambe affusolate e sulle scarpe argento col tacco. Forse sei piuttosto ovvia. Così ti costringi a distogliere lo sguardo e a puntarlo sul palco, cercando di distrarti con la musica.

Per un po' funziona e ascolti Kurt e Blaine discutere di musical, qualcosa di cui tu non sai praticamente nulla. All'improvviso senti qualcosa toccarti il fianco della gamba. Pensando che forse Brittany ti abbia colpita per sbaglio sotto al tavolo, ti sposti un po' per darle più spazio.

Il tuo cuore manca un battito quando lo senti di nuovo.

Ti sembra di sentire la risatina di Brittany, ma è così debole che probabilmente l'hai solo immaginata.

Tieni gli occhi fissi davanti a te e non muovi un muscolo, ma non ci riesci, è troppo difficile, sei troppo distratta da quello che succede sotto al tuo ginocchio. Ti sposti un po' all'indietro e i tuoi occhi cadono sotto al tavolo.

Guardi e sei sbalordita, il tuo cuore batte forte quando il piede di Brittany scivola fuori dalla scarpa e inizia ad accarezzarti la caviglia.

Cazzo.

Ti sembra quasi di sentire il suo sorrisetto bruciarti il lato del tuo viso rivolto verso di lei. Un familiare pulsare fra le gambe inizia a farsi sentire e ti muovi sullo sgabello sperando che se ne vada.

Brittany fa scivolare lentamente le sue dita coperte dai collant intorno alla tua caviglia, e poi le insinua sotto l'orlo dei tuoi pantaloni. Il tuo respiro accelera mentre ti accarezza sensualmente su e giù per la caviglia, costringendoti a dondolare leggermente avanti e indietro.

Cazzo.

"Ugh..." ti scappa un sospiro e le tue guance avvampano di imbarazzo. Ti sta ipnotizzando.

Rischi un'altra occhiata al piede che ti sta tormentando e il tuo stomaco è sotto sopra quando l'immagine del piede di Brittany che scompare e ricompare da sotto i tuoi pantaloni ti si stampa a fuoco nella memoria.

"Cazzo," bisbigli fra te e te e cerchi di prendere il tuo bicchiere, ma la tua mano trema e i cubetti di ghiaccio al suo interno sbattono uno contro l'altro. Senti l'alcol scenderti giù per la gola e poi scivolare più in basso bruciandoti lo stomaco.

Credi di aver gettato benzina sul fuoco perché il pulsare fra le gambe è appena diventato più intenso.

Il ritmo della musica è sempre lo stesso e ansimi un po' mentre Brittany continua a far scivolare il piede su e giù dal ginocchio alla caviglia, lasciando un formicolio e una sensazione di calore dietro di sé. Senti ogni nota bassa del violoncello fare eco fra le tue gambe e nel tuo cuore.

Senti la tua biancheria diventare calda e appiccicosa per l'eccitazione. E' assurdo quanto facilmente ci sia riuscita. Abbassi lo sguardo sul dondolare della sua coscia e ti fa eccitare ancora di più il fatto che quella gamba stia toccando te, che lo stia facendo per te. Forse per torturarti, ma comunque per te. Ora è impossibile che quello che c'è fra di voi sia solo nella tua testa.

Giuri che ti manca il respiro.

Brittany si avvicina a te e avverti i suoi soffici capelli solleticarti la spalla. "Vuoi che mi fermi?" sospira delicatamente nel tuo orecchio.

Spalanchi la bocca ma non ne esce assolutamente niente.

Sta ancora accarezzando la tua gamba e senti che il suo respiro è pesante quasi quanto il tuo.

Ti lecchi le labbra perché la tua gola è diventata secca e ti sforzi di parlare ma dalla tua bocca non esce assolutamente niente. Assolutamente un cazzo di niente.

Sei imbarazzata da morire.

Fa una risatina nel tuo orecchio e il suo fiato ti accarezza il lobo e il tuo stomaco si agita ancora.

Sta ridendo di te. Di nuovo.

Considera il tuo silenzio come una risposta sufficiente e continua a strofinare il piede sulla tua caviglia.

"Spero che ora tu capisca," ti dice a bassa voce nell'orecchio.

E' incredibile che stia cercando di fare conversazione con te, dato che al momento non riesci a pensare ad altro che alla tua gamba che sembra intorpidita e alla tua pancia che freme al suo tocco.

Sei sicura di stare per prendere fuoco.

"Capire cosa?" sospiri. Merda. E' uscita ancora più roca di quanto intendessi. Bevi un altro sorso per tenere le mani impegnate. Potresti usarle per fare qualcosa di stupido. Tipo toccarla a tua volta.

_Adesso_ la tua voce riprende a funzionare.

"La differenza fra qualcuno che ti eccita, e qualcuno che ti mette in moto e basta," ti spiega prima di tirare indietro la gamba e alzarsi improvvisamente.

Sbatti le palpebre un paio di volte e ti accorgi che le luci sono più intense e che la band ha smesso di suonare. Non sai se essere dispiaciuta o sollevata.

"Scusate ragazzi, devo andare al bagno," dice Brittany e si allontana come se niente fosse.

Non è giusto. Non può continuare a fare così.

Ti alzi e le tue gambe sono come gelatina. Merda.

"Tutto okay, Santana?" ti sorride Kurt onestamente preoccupato.

"Oh... sì," borbotti, "Credo che quei drink mi abbiano dato un po' alla testa," rispondi ridendo nervosamente.

Non aggiungi altro e metti un piede davanti all'altro cercando di camminare in linea retta verso la toilette. Fai dei respiri profondi: hai davvero bisogno di darti una calmata. Seguire Brittany probabilmente non è stata una grande idea, ma hai bisogno di parlarle.

Apri la porta del bagno delle signore e ti guardi intorno. Brittany è in piedi davanti al lavandino e ti sta dando le spalle, si sta lavando le mani. Chiudi la porta con cautela dietro di te e dai un'occhiata alle toilette per controllare che non ci sia nessuno.

Siete sole.

"Devi smetterla," le dici tremando.

Ti senti stupida perché ti sta quasi venendo da piangere. Non sai perché sei così turbata, il fatto che ti abbia toccata in quel modo o il fatto che non lo stia più facendo.

Brittany chiude il rubinetto e si asciuga le mani con un pezzo di carta. "Lo so," sospira abbassando le spalle tristemente.

I suoi occhi incrociano i tuoi attraverso lo specchio.

Non ti aspettavi proprio quella risposta.

"Credo di averti mentito Santana, e anche a me stessa se devo essere onesta," dice a bassa voce e si volta per guardarti.

La combinazione dei suoi occhi azzurri e del suo vestito argento è semplicemente splendida.

Fai un passo in avanti e lei si appoggia al lavandino.

"Lo scorso week-end ti ho detto che al di fuori della stanza 47 sarei stata tua amica. Ma legalmente, eticamente e moralmente non è vero. Sei mia paziente e questo viene prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, o almeno dovrebbe... cioè... non dovrei nemmeno essere tua amica... non ho mai fatto niente del genere prima d'ora," ti spiega con aria triste e contrita guardando il pavimento.

Il tuo cuore batte e lo senti pesante perché non vuoi che sia triste o, ancora peggio, esserne la causa.

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro, però," sospira con gli occhi ancora fissi sul pavimento, "Credo... credo che sia perché mi piaci molto..."

Merda.

"E' assurdo perché mi arrabbierei se sentissi che qualche altro terapista fa queste cose, eppure guardami. Non sono professionale con te, mi fai scordare me stessa..."

I suoi tristi occhi azzurri tornano sui tuoi. Ti ritrovi persa nella loro profondità enigmatica.

Al diavolo. Credi di provare dei sentimenti per questa donna e non hai la più pallida idea di cosa fare. E poi, dovesti davvero fare qualcosa? Passerà se lasciassi perdere tutto?

Vuoi _davvero_ lasciar perdere?

Non sai cosa fare o dire ma stai camminando verso di lei, i tuoi tacchi sbattono sul pavimento fino a che non sei proprio davanti a lei.

Non riesci a credere di piacerle.

Perché una persona così perfetta dovrebbe interessarsi a qualcuno così incasinato come te?

"Sei mai diventata amica di un cliente?" le chiedi e lei ti guarda come se non si aspettasse quella domanda. Si sposta all'indietro schiacciandosi il più possibile contro il lavandino e lontano da te, e tu pensi per un attimo di fare l'ultimo passo in avanti e azzerare la distanza, ma resti ferma dove sei. Il pulsare fra le tue gambe sembra essersi calmato ed ora sembra solo un debole battito simile a quello del cuore, disperso da qualche parte nel tuo corpo e nella tua anima come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Di qualcuno.

Brittany scuote il capo in silenzio.

"Hai mai avuto una relazione con un cliente?"

Scuote il capo di nuovo e vedi senso di colpa nei suoi occhi.

Ti schiarisci la voce perché improvvisamente la senti venir meno, "Hai mai flirtato con un cliente?"

Brittany ti fissa e i suoi occhi cadono per un attimo sulle tue labbra in un modo che le hai già visto fare. Scuote il capo ancora, "Solo con te," ammette debolmente.

Gesù Cristo.

Brittany sospira e ti porge una mano, la osservi mentre avvolge le sue dita intorno al tuo polso trascinandolo a metà fra i vostri corpi. La sua mano è calda e umida perché l'ha appena lavata e vorresti che con quella ti toccasse dappertutto.

Magari non _dappertutto_, ma per l'ennesima volta non sei più sicura di niente.

"Ti darò il contatto di una mia collega se vuoi cambiare terapista, ma spero di no perché credo di poterti aiutare Santana, nonostante i miei sentimenti per te..."

"Brittany non... non sono... non posso... Sam..." balbetti pateticamente e senti crollare tutte le tue difese dopo che ha ammesso i suoi sentimenti nei tuoi confronti. Non credi di esserti mai sentita così meravigliosamente triste in tutta la tua vita.

"E giusto per chiarire," sussurra con voce così debole che devi sporgerti verso di lei per sentire, il suo visto è vicino al tuo, "Non prenderei mai l'iniziativa con te, ma non per via del mio lavoro, ma perché hai una relazione, e una relazione seria."

Ti lascia andare il polso e sfiora con la mano la tua vita mentre va verso la porta.

Rabbrividisci e chiudi gli occhi.

Non sai cosa fare.

"Se devo essere sincera però," la sua voce riecheggia fra le pareti e ti volti per guardarla. I suoi occhi sembrano più scuri. Si morde il labbro inferiore e ti guarda con timidezza, "Se fossi tu a farlo non credo che riuscirei a fermarmi."

Annuisci inebetita mentre le sue parole ti si inchiodano alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Giusto per la cronaca," minimizza poi sorridendo.

"Lo sai vero che potrei come minimo farti finire sotto indagine e potresti perdere il lavoro?" chiedi avvertendo un sorriso malinconico sfiorarti le labbra.

Non hai la minima intenzione di farlo, ma desideri vedere la sua reazione.

Continua a sorriderti e poi inclina il capo pensierosa," Sappiamo entrambe che non lo faresti mai, Santana."

Prima che tu possa replicare è sparita.

Sapeva che stavi bluffando, ovvio. Lei sa tutto.

Ti ha lasciata sola nel bagno e ti appoggi al lavandino aggrappandoti ai bordi con le mani. Alzi lo sguardo al soffitto e butti fuori un enorme sospiro. Cerchi di calmare il tuo respiro ma ti senti sotto sopra.

Ha lasciato a te la mossa e non è giusto, cazzo.

Ti viene da pensare che sia un genio del male.

Probabilmente la persona più intelligente che tu conosca, il che non è poco visto che conosci una certa Quinn Fabray. Cosa che ti ricorda che è tutta colpa sua e che devi assolutamente raccontarle tutto.

Passi il resto della serata al bar a chiacchierare con Kurt e a bere più del dovuto. Brittany parla principalmente con Blaine ma sembra un po' fuori fase. Vorresti che le cose fossero diverse. Ci sono un milione di cose che vorresti dirle ma non sai come.

Brittany si avvicina e ti sfiora delicatamente il gomito con le dita. Ti fa il solletico.

Sembra un po' sbronza.

Fa una risatina e tu fai un sorrisetto e la guardi sbattendo gli occhi lentamente.

"Perché ridi?" chiedi.

"Così," risponde allontanando la mano. "Ehi, non voglio che te ne torni a casa da sola a quest'ora, dovresti fermarti da me."

Porca vacca.

Vede che i tuoi occhi si spalancano e allontana lo sguardo imbarazzata, "Oh, ehm... non preoccuparti... c'è... c'è anche Kurt, abito solo a pochi minuti da qui."

"Sono venuta in taxi, posso chiamarne un altro," suggerisci.

"Potresti," minimizza Brittany con aria un po' scoraggiata, "Ma non mi va che spendi soldi per niente dato che abito qui vicino."

"Ah," rispondi vagamente, il tuo respiro è incontrollabile, "Allora direi che va bene, okay."

Diresti? Va bene? Ma che diavolo ti prende?

Le sue labbra si allargano in un ampio sorriso e ride di nuovo. Sembra davvero felice. Cosa che ti rende felice a tua volta.

"Andiamo allora?" interviene Kurt dietro di te mentre Blaine gli da un bacio sulla guancia.

"Ci vediamo domani Kurt, mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti Santana," ti sorride pigramente e si avvia un po' barcollante verso la porta.

Il tuo cuore ha un sussulto perché provi qualcosa nel vederli insieme, ma non sai cosa sia.

Ti volti e inspiri di scatto quando vedi che Brittany ti sta guardando, sembra curiosa di tutto quello che fai e sembra che ti stia leggendo la mente, o almeno cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo dentro di te, e detesti che possa scavalcare le tue difese così facilmente.

Dopo tutto ci hai messo un sacco di tempo per costruirle.

Sorridi nervosamente e lei ricambia con una punta di malizia.

"Devo portare con me un coltello?" chiede Kurt svegliandoti dal tuo trance.

Brittany ride vivacemente, "Che vuoi dire, Kurty?" gli chiede con tono seducente.

Oh, cavolo, è di nuovo adorabile. Sbronza e adorabile.

"Lo sai," risponde Kurt sarcastico, solleva le sopracciglia e vi guarda entrambe, "per tagliare la tensione sessuale?"

Brittany fa una risatina e gli dà una pacca sul braccio, "Forza, andiamo, non sei per niente divertente," gli dice afferrandogli il gomito e dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Supponi di doverli seguire.

State camminando sul marciapiede e fa buio e freddo e sei contenta di non dover andare a casa da sola. Procedi appena dietro Brittany e Kurt e non vedi l'ora di andare a letto. Sei terrorizzata per i tuoi sentimenti per Brittany. Ti sembra che il mondo ti stia crollando addosso e non sai come fermarlo. Magari se ti addormenti domattina potrai raccogliere qualche pezzo e provare a metterli insieme.

Brittany si stacca dal braccio di Kurt e rallenta così sta camminando di fianco a te, "Mi è piaciuta molto la canzone di Rachel," ti dice a bassa voce e si avvicina un po' a te.

"Ehm... già."

Non si aspetterà che tu riesca a fare conversazione con lei così vicina, vero?

Comunque non puoi negarlo, ti è piaciuta molto. Di solito le canzoni sono sdolcinate e prive di significato, ma ricordi come il tuo cuore sia quasi esploso ed era così bello da far male.

Stai davvero sposando la persona sbagliata? Hai fatto le cose così in fretta con Sam da non esserti mai aperta con nessun altro o sperimentato cosa sia il vero amore?

E' questo che si prova quando si è attratti da qualcuno? Quando si ama qualcuno?

Non puoi essere innamorata visto che ami Sam, giusto? Inoltre l'amore non nasce così in fretta.

Però lei ti piace, di questo ne sei certa. Ti piace molto.

E' così preziosa che le canzoni ti ricordano di lei. Nessuna canzone ti ricorda Sam. Ed è ridicolo perché Sam è tutto, lo conosci da anni e lei invece da meno di tre settimane. Come mai questi sentimenti sono così intensi e così istantanei?

La tua vita è stata una enorme perdita di tempo? Una colossale bugia?

Credi che il tuo cuore stia cercando di dirti qualcosa, e sei furiosa perché fino ad oggi è stato praticamente indifferente. Eppure batte e si gonfia solo per lei.

Non hai la più pallida idea di cosa sia un muro delle meraviglie.

Ma sei abbastanza certa che lei sia il tuo.

Brittany è il tuo muro delle meraviglie.


	7. Confusa

Nota del Team: Grazie alla preziosissime **Ali** e all'altrettanto preziosissima e nuova acquisizione del team **Giulia** per avermi aiutato come beta. Buona lettura e non scordate i commenti!

* * *

**Capitolo 7 – Confusa**

"Attenta al gradino."

Accenni un sorriso a Brittany mentre inizi a salire le scale del suo condominio. Sei felice di non essere più fuori al freddo.

"So come salire le scale," ridacchi nervosamente.

"Già, ma hai bevuto e Kurt cade di continuo qui," ride lei.

"Ehi!" esclama Kurt sulla difensiva, schiaffeggiando Brittany su un braccio.

"Non sono sbronza, credimi," commenti con una smorfia pensando agli imbarazzanti ricordi di sbornie passate, gran parte delle quali comprendevano lacrime o vomito, o spesso entrambe le cose.

Segui Kurt e Brittany fino alla fine del corridoio del terzo piano e lei apre la porta dell'appartamento 25. Poi accende le luci ed entra nel soggiorno: Kurt la oltrepassa e collassa sul divano.

Merda. Fa freddissimo qui dentro.

"Cavolo, il riscaldamento deve essersi spento di nuovo," mugugna Brittany aprendo la porta della cucina. Poi sbuca un familiare golden retriever che corre verso di te facendo piroette intorno alle tue gambe.

"Ciao bella," sorridi a Lucy e la accarezzi sulla testa. Lei scodinzola entusiasta in risposta.

Ti guardi intorno e vedi che è un appartamento discretamente grande, il soggiorno è piuttosto spazioso e arredato con colori crema e verde acqua. C'è un divano beige disposto di fronte alla TV sulla parete, una poltrona in un angolo circondata da gomitoli di lana ed altri attrezzi per lavorare a maglia. Sorridi al pensiero di Brittany seduta in quell'angolo a sferruzzare. Ci sono alcune ossa e giocattoli per cani sparsi sul pavimento ed una libreria piena di strani soprammobili. Noti subito la mancanza di foto. Non ce n'è nemmeno una e hai l'impressione che l'ambiente non sia così casalingo come potrebbe essere. Pensi al tuo di appartamento, ci sono parecchie foto di te e dei tuoi genitori, di te e Sam in vacanza, persino una di te e Quinn.

Senti un rumore di stoviglie provenire dalla cucina. "Ehi, vi va della cioccolata calda?" vi chiede Brittany.

"Sì," rispondete tu e Kurt all'unisono. Fai una risatina quando Lucy corre in cucina come se ne volesse un po' anche lei.

"Santo cielo Britt, potrebbero viverci degli orsi polari qui dentro," commenta Kurt e lo vedi rabbrividire. Decidi di passare di fianco al tavolino e sederti sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.

"L'idea era quella," risponde Brittany mentre la senti mescolare le bevande, "ma per ora non se n'è presentato nessuno alla mia porta, strano eh?"

Kurt fa una smorfia e scuote il capo, tu d'altro canto ridacchi e sospiri sentendoti sulle nuvole. E' dolce da morire, la parte peggiore è che non sai cosa ami di più: il fatto che scherzi o che possa essere seria. Non lo sai davvero. E' dolce e magica in tutti i modi possibili.

Brittany si avvicina e appoggia la tazza di Kurt sul tavolo mentre ti passa la tua. Noti come le sue labbra si contraggono appena quando le sue dita sfiorano brevemente le tue.

Sbatti le palpebre timidamente, "Grazie," le sussurri.

Lei ti sorride e sparisce troppo in fretta in cucina.

Cazzo. Sei davvero contenta che ci sia anche Kurt. Altrimenti non sai cosa potresti fare.

Resti seduta nella tranquillità del soggiorno e apprezzi il vapore che sale dalla tua cioccolata e ti colpisce il viso. Dai un'occhiata a Kurt che è completamente collassato sul divano: ha a malapena un occhio aperto.

"Britt, moriremo di freddo," borbotta, ma le sue parole sono attutite perché il suo viso è spiaccicato sul divano.

"Scusate," risponde Brittany tornando dalla cucina con la sua cioccolata e si siede ai piedi di Kurt. "Il riscaldamento è impazzito ultimamente, volevo farlo aggiustare ma adesso l'ho acceso e sembra funzionare. Però potrebbe metterci un po' a scaldare l'ambiente."

Lucy si avvicina e sbadiglia. Si siede ai tuoi piedi e ti guarda con quei suoi occhioni e le orecchie che le cadono all'indietro. Non puoi fare a meno di farle un sorrisone: è un cane assolutamente adorabile.

"Le piaci," commenta Brittany sottovoce e tu sposti lo sguardo su di lei. Ti sorride dolcemente come se ci fosse un doppio significato nelle sue parole.

Bevi un sorso di cioccolata e deglutisci con cautela pensando a come rispondere. "Anche lei mi piace," rispondi tentennante.

Brittany si mordicchia un labbro e solleva la tazza sul viso come se stesse cercando di nascondere un sorriso. Beve e fai lo stesso anche tu. Che situazione del cavolo.

"Beh," farfuglia Kurt sbadigliando e stiracchiando le braccia, ha ancora gli occhi socchiusi. "E' chiaro che dovrò dormire sul divano perché temo che il mio sonno di bellezza ne risentirebbe con tutta questa tensione latente fra voi due."

"Piantala Kurt," lo rimprovera Brittany. "Ehm, puoi usare il mio letto se vuoi, Santana, io... beh, tu e Kurt potete dormirci e io-"

"Non dividerò il letto con una donna, è contro la mia religione," interviene Kurt drammaticamente, "Te l'ho detto: io prendo il divano, voi due il letto. Voglio riuscire a dormire e non prendere calci in faccia da una donna."

"Pensi che le donne si agitino così tanto a letto?" sbuffa Brittany.

"Beh, voi donne chiacchierate parecchio quindi probabilmente vi muovete altrettanto, e ho dormito con te altre volte Britt: sei appiccicosa," conclude e solleva le mani per dare enfasi alla tua teoria.

Sia tu che Brittany vi mettete a ridere.

Stringi la presa intorno alla tazza calda fra le tue mani. "Non è un problema dividere il letto con te, Brittany," ammetti timidamente e le tue guance diventano rosso fuoco. Non riesci a guardarla per cogliere la sua reazione. Non riesci nemmeno a credere alle parole che stanno uscendo dalla tua boccaccia. "Cioè, dovrò chiederti in prestito un pigiama ma non c'è problema, ne hai uno da prestarmi, no?"

"Ehm..." accenna Brittany esitante.

Alzi gli occhi su di lei e vedi che si sta strofinando il mento con espressione metà pensierosa e metà colpevole.

"Credo di sì, non ne sono certa."

"Cosa vuol dire _credi_?" la guardi confusa e bevi un altro sorso di cioccolata.

"Beh," spiega Brittany con disinvoltura, "Non è che li usi molto, di solito dormo nuda."

Cazzo. Il cuore ti si ferma. La cioccolata ti si inchioda a metà della gola, ti senti soffocare e la senti ritornarti in bocca. Il liquido scivola fuori dalle tue labbra e ti sgocciola sul mento e sui vestiti.

Senti Brittany che ride e ti mette in agitazione lo stomaco. Sei fottutamente imbarazzata, di nuovo. Lucy salta su di te e inizia a leccare le macchie sui pantaloni, cosa che fa scoppiare a ridere Brittany ancor più fragorosamente. Posa la sua tazza e si mette una mano sul petto.

"Scusa," bisbigli dopo essere riuscita a deglutirne il resto.

Brittany si inginocchia sul pavimento e procede a carponi verso di te, si toglie uno dei suoi scaldamuscoli dal braccio e tampona le macchie bagnate con delicatezza sulla tua coscia.

"Vattene, Lucy," ridacchia dando una pacca al cane.

Lucy guaisce e va verso Kurt, che nel frattempo ha perso conoscenza.

"Scusa," dici di nuovo anche se non hai idea del perché tu stia parlando, ma è così vicina a te che fai fatica a ragionare. Riesci a vedere il trucco sugli occhi un po' sbavato e le sue lentiggini. E' davvero carina.

Brittany alza il viso per guardarti e a te manca il fiato per via di quei suoi occhi azzurri. Sembrano sorprenderti ogni volta. Ti sorride e solleva una mano per pulirti il mento. Il suo tocco brucia ancor più della cioccolata.

Sta ancora strofinando anche se sei certa che ormai il tuo mento sia pulito.

"Non preoccuparti," sussurra. "Non dormirò nuda," aggiunge con una smorfietta.

Il tuo stomaco sta facendo i salti mortali.

Solleva un sopracciglio e la tua espressione deve essere cambiata perché ti guarda in modo strano. "Quello che vedo è sollievo o... delusione?" sussurra e giuri che il suo viso è più vicino.

Deglutisci a fatica.

"Entrambi."

Cazzo. Non è possibile che tu l'abbia appena detto.

Ora lo sa, gliel'hai confermato. Come minimo provi attrazione per lei e l'hai appena ammesso ad alta voce. Non sei gay o roba simile, non è possibile, lo sapresti a questo punto. E' solo per lei che ti senti così, quindi passerà. Deve passare.

"Stai pensando troppo," ti dice dolcemente e si allontana da te, chinandosi sul pavimento e mettendoti una mano sul ginocchio.

Deglutisci. Come fa a sapere sempre tutto?

Ti guarda con rammarico prima di alzarsi e incamminarsi verso l'altro lato della stanza, apre un armadio e tira fuori un cuscino e delle coperte. Ti limiti ad osservarla cercando di far rallentare il tuo cuore, il tuo sguardo cade sui suoi fianchi e le sue gambe, credi che abbia un'andatura sexy: è piena di sicurezza e fiducia in se stessa. Speri solo di poter diventare un giorno la metà della persona che è lei. Fisicamente sei piuttosto sexy, sai di essere stata graziata con dei buoni geni, ma dentro di te? Non sai più chi sei ormai, e se non sai chi sei non puoi volerti bene, e di conseguenza non puoi avere fiducia in te stessa. Che situazione di merda.

"Kurt," dice Brittany dolcemente mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. "Sveglia, sveglia," gli canticchia scuotendolo. "Ci sono un po' di tuoi vestiti in camera, vuoi che te li porti?"

"Mhmm mhmm," mormora assonnato.

"Allora alzati e fatti il letto se hai così voglia di dormire qui," gli dice prima di andare in corridoio e sparire dalla tua vista.

Sì, le guardi il sedere mentre si allontana.

Poi guardi Kurt e ti accorgi che non solo ha gli occhi aperti ma che ti sta anche guardando. Ti senti come se fossi appena stata beccata. Si alza a sedere e beve un sorso di cioccolata, i suoi occhi non ti lasciano un istante. Ha un sopracciglio alzato e hai la sensazione che ti stia giudicando.

"Che c'è?" gli chiedi distogliendo lo sguardo e mettendoti sulla difensiva.

"Ti conviene non farle del male," te lo dice a bassa voce ma suona comunque come un avvertimento.

Fai una smorfia, "Non so di cosa parli," rispondi freddamente.

Le sue sopracciglia si sollevano ulteriormente come se sapesse che stai facendo la finta tonta. Fanculo.

"Okay, sai che ti dico fatina?" sbotti affannosamente mentre appoggi la tazza sul tavolo. "Se volessi i tuoi consigli te li chiederei, capito?"

"Non era un consiglio," risponde subito, "era un avvertimento."

"Oh, ti prego, al massimo potrebbe essere lei a ferire me," replichi seccata.

"Scherzi? Per come la vedo io hai iniziato a piacerle mentre tu vuoi stare con i piedi in due scarpe. Quindi non flirtare con lei se poi ogni sera te ne torni a casa da tuo marito, perché per quanto mi riguarda potresti essere solo una donna etero in cerca di attenzioni, con un matrimonio monotono e una vita sessuale piatta, che vuole sentirsi figa e trendy ma che alla fine non ha alcun interesse per Brittany."

Cazzo. Spalanchi la bocca e non sai cosa dire. Ha assolutamente ragione e vorresti farglielo presente, ma poi significherebbe dover dire certe cose ad alta voce.

"Non... le cose non stanno così... sono... confusa," riesci a balbettare.

Beh, complimenti Santana Lopez, ora non puoi più rimangiartelo. Ottimo lavoro. Magnifico, davvero. A cosa diavolo stavi pensando? Kurt allarga gli occhi e sembra sorpreso dalla tua ammissione.

Senti la collera affievolirsi dentro di te e ora provi solo tristezza. Ti affossi un po' sulla poltrona e abbassi lo sguardo per la vergogna.

"Ah," sospira Kurt. "E gliel'hai detto?"

Lo guardi e scuoti il capo.

"Forse dovresti."

Brittany fa ritorno e ancora una volta la tua bocca si spalanca. E' in piedi sulla soglia con indosso una larga maglietta bianca che le arriva appena a metà pancia, e tutto quello che ha sotto sono un paio di mutandine di pizzo viola. Cazzo. E tu che pensavi che il vestito fosse succinto.

"Ehm, non sono riuscita a trovare niente oltre a questo, credo che sia una vecchia maglietta di Mike," Brittany sorride a Kurt, si abbassa l'orlo con le mani e fa una piroetta.

Cazzo quanto è carina. E sexy. E quelle dannate gambe...

"Oh, Santana," ti sorride come se si fosse appena ricordata che ci sei. "Puoi andare nella mia stanza e cambiarti, apri pure i miei cassetti sono certa che troverai qualcosa da metterti," ridacchia.

Il tuo stomaco fa di nuovo le capriole mentre ti alzi. Devi allontanarti da lei per un po'.

"E' l'ultima porta a destra."

"Okay," rispondi mentre ti rendi conto che devi passarle vicino, così chiudi gli occhi e lo fai velocemente, sforzandoti di non guardare o respirare o pensare a niente. Finisci per sbattere contro lo stipite.

Brittany fa una risatina e questa volta il tuo stomaco si contorce per l'imbarazzo.

"Ops, scusa," borbotti avviandoti velocemente per il corridoio senza voltarti.

Hai appena chiesto scusa ad una porta?

Apri la porta della stanza di Brittany. E' sexy e carina proprio come immaginavi. C'è un letto grande ed una ingombrante lampada di lava che irradia luce rossa e arancione nella stanza. Ci sono dei poster musicali sulla parete e foto di alcuni animali dei cartoni. Ti avvicini al comodino e noti l'unica foto che hai visto fino ad adesso: è una foto molto vecchia di Brittany da bambina, probabilmente intorno ai dieci anni. Dietro di lei ci sono un uomo dai capelli biondi ed una donna dai brillanti occhi azzurri che sorridono. Immagini che siano i suoi genitori. Accenni un sorriso e guardi di nuovo Brittany, anche da bambina sembra birichina ma con un cuore grande.

Ti avvicini al comò e apri quello in alto. Ti mordicchi un labbro quando vedi l'assortimento di mutandine e reggiseni colorati. Probabilmente dato che non ha pigiami non ha nemmeno un cassetto prestabilito. Ti scappa una risata quando sbuca una sciarpa rossa con i paperi che sicuramente deve aver fatto lei. Ugh. Vorresti sapere come mai le piace fare vestiti, vorresti un giorno potertene stare seduta a guardarla mentre lo fa. Okay, vabbè. Sposti la sciarpa per vedere se c'è qualche maglietta che puoi indossare quando una scatola nera attira la tua attenzione. Dai un'occhiata alla porta e lasci che la tua curiosità abbia la meglio, così apri il coperchio.

"Porca vacca," ansimi mentre il tuo cuore si ferma.

E' un dildo indossabile. Posi la mano sul retro dell'arnese e lo sollevi dalla scatola: il fallo è di colore viola scuro. Resti immobile ad osservarlo stupita. Non ne capisci molto di queste cose, immagini di averlo indosso e di sembrare terribilmente goffa, a cosa servono poi, e come fanno ad essere sexy? Le tue guance arrossiscono quando immagini Brittany che lo indossa sotto quella t-shirt che ha ora e nient'altro. Cazzo. Che importa. Tutto quello che fa Brittany è sexy quindi non fa differenza. Ti stai comportando in modo assurdo. Rimettilo giù e non ficcanasare mai più nelle sue cose, per l'amor del cielo.

Chiudi il coperchio e cerchi di metterlo esattamente dov'era prima. Comunque non riesci a capire, per le donne a cui piace stare con altre donne non dovrebbe essere una cosa superflua? Chi se ne importa. Non hai idea del perché non riesci letteralmente a toglierti dalla testa l'immagine di Brittany che ne indossa uno.

Vabbè.

Trova qualcosa da metterti e piantala.

Pensa a qualcos'altro.

Alla fine ti togli i vestiti, li pieghi per bene e li appoggi uno sopra l'altro sul comò. Hai trovato una canotta bianca ed un paio di pantaloni da jogging grigi, sono un po' grandi per te ma andranno bene lo stesso. Senti un delicato bussare alla porta.

"Santana, posso entrare?" ti chiede Brittany a bassa voce.

Ti dai una rapida occhiata allo specchio e ti assicuri che quel cassetto sia chiuso prima di rispondere, "Sì, entra."

Sei nervosissima.

Entra mordicchiandosi un labbro imbarazzata e la luce della lampada di lava fa sembrare i suoi occhi ancor più belli.

"Kurt sta dormendo, vuoi andare a letto o...? Cioè, se vuoi possiamo restare alzate a far qualcosa-"

"No, no," intervieni tu e sei così nervosa che il tuo stomaco si sta ribaltando. "Sono un po' stanca in realtà."

"Okay, anch'io," ti sorride e fa il giro del letto. "Hai un lato preferito?"

Alzi le spalle goffamente, "Non direi."

Lei fa una risatina poi sospira, "Beh allora prenderò questo," si trova dalla parte destra del letto e si infila sotto le coperte. Fai il giro dall'altro lato e ti accorgi che la lampada di lava è dalla tua parte. Cazzo. Se vuoi dormire ti toccherà voltarti verso di lei. Forse potresti chiederle di spegnerla ma magari ha paura del buio o roba simile. Sorridi. Sarebbe tenero se fosse così.

Ti infili nel letto e ti volti verso di lei. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente e ti sorride stanca. Non puoi fare a meno di ricambiare il sorriso. E' bellissima.

"Dovresti passare la domenica con me domani," dice a bassa voce, spostando la testa più in su sul cuscino.

"Non saprei," sospiri incerta, "Di solito sono impegnata a fare niente con Sam," ridacchi nervosamente.

"Fa' niente con me allora," risponde lei, il tuo sorriso è sparito ma i suoi occhi stanno scrutando il tuo viso speranzosi.

"Okay," accetti. Cavolo. Non riesci proprio a dirle di no, eh?

Ti sorride appagata, "Splendido, buonanotte Santana."

Sbadigli prima di mormorare, "Buonanotte, Britt."

Il mattino seguente ti svegli sentendoti come se fossero secoli che non dormivi così, il che dice tutto dato che ultimamente hai sempre dormito poco e male. Brittany prepara dei french toast a te e Kurt e sono la cosa più buona che tu abbia mangiato da anni. Ti prende un attimo il panico quando Kurt vi saluta perché lui e Blaine hanno un appuntamento per il cinema. Vorresti quasi andare con lui perché non ce la fai a stare sola con lei. Comunque lui se ne va, e Brittany va in camera a cambiarsi.

Alcuni minuti dopo ritorna con indosso un altra salopette con sotto una canottiera bianca. Cazzo. Questa comunque è diversa: ha delle macchie nere un po' dappertutto.

"Che cosa devi fare?" non puoi fare a meno di sorriderle.

"Scusami, mi ero completamente dimenticata di aver promesso ai miei vicini di aggiustargli l'auto."

"Ah," rispondi delusa, "Beh allora sarà meglio che vada."

Sei un po' triste ma anche sollevata.

"No, non devi," ti sorride infilandosi gli stivali. Si siede di fronte a te sul divano ed inizia ad allacciarli. "Che ne dici di venire giù, farmi compagnia, e poi tornare qui e fare qualcosa?"

"Giù dove?" chiedi.

"Oh, i proprietari di questo condominio hanno il garage in una struttura privata dietro all'edificio, quindi non preoccuparti, non ci vedrà nessuno, voglio dire, guarda cosa ho addosso," ti sorride divertita.

Fai una risata pensando che potrebbe stare bene anche con indosso un sacco dell'immondizia.

"Andiamo," ti supplica facendo il broncio. "Non è una riparazione complicata, non ci metterò molto."

Deve smetterla di fare quelle cose adorabili.

"Va bene," sospiri e non riesci a trattenere una risata vedendo il suo entusiasmo.

Tutto quanto sembra essere una fonte di gioia per lei, ma specialmente tu. Non hai idea del perché una stronza pessimista e sarcastica come te riesca a farla sorridere, ma per qualche ragione è così.

Dieci minuti dopo, Brittany ti guida fuori dall'edificio e lungo il passaggio che conduce ai garage sul retro. E' un lungo vicolo con porte di garage disposte su entrambi i lati. C'è solo una porta aperta ed una persona davanti. Un uomo sovrappeso si dirige verso di voi sbucando da dietro una macchina.

"Ehi, ora posso dare un'occhiata alla tua auto," sorride Brittany.

E' sempre così gentile ed educata. Non sarai mai come lei.

"Grazie mille Brittany, a buon rendere," dice l'uomo con spiccato accento newyorkese, "Senti, quando hai voglia di lasagne fatte in casa da mia moglie o qualsiasi altra cosa, fammi sapere, okay?" sorride stringendole la mano.

"Okay," risponde Brittany ridendo, "Ma non c'è problema, davvero."

"Devo andare ad aprire il negozio, a dopo Brittany, e chiunque lei sia bella signorina," dice facendo un cenno col capo verso di te.

Sorridi debolmente ma appena si è allontanato ti volti verso Brittany e fai una smorfia insofferente.

"Non farlo," ti dice guardandoti maliziosamente, "Qualunque cosa tu stia per dire sarebbe crudele."

Ti scappa da ridere e alzi le mani in segno di resa. "Beccata, ma per te sarò gentile, vedi? Non credo tu ti renda conto di quello che farei per te."

"Davvero?" sorride Brittany divertita mentre recupera uno skateboard dal garage, lo sistema in terra di fianco all'auto che deve essere riparata. "Mi piacerebbe metterti alla prova per scoprirlo."

Deglutisci a fatica e ti senti nervosa e agitata per il modo in cui ti guarda. "Ma per favore," le fai una smorfia scherzosa, "Solo perché sono più gentile quando ci sei tu non significa che farei qualsiasi cosa."

"Oh, le cose che potrei farti fare, Santana..." ti fa un sorrisetto diabolico e tu hai perso l'uso della parola. Le scappa da ridere e si avvicina alla porta bianca del garage a fianco, tira fuori una chiave e la apre.

"Che cosa fai?" le chiedi curiosa per cambiare argomento ed evitare di diventare pazza.

"Questo è il mio garage, ho bisogno di alcune cose," ti spiega alzando le braccia in alto per aprire la porta.

Dai una sbirciatina all'interno. Il garage è pieno di vecchi giocattoli per cani e scaffali con attrezzi. Proprio in mezzo c'è una moto rossa fiammante che ti è familiare. Esce con una torcia e si siede sullo skateboard per terra.

"Quindi aggiusti le cose gratis?" chiedi chinandoti in ginocchio di fianco a lei.

Ti sorride e annuisce.

La guardi sospettosa, "Perché? Non puoi essere così perfetta."

Fa una risata e si scansa timidamente i capelli dietro la spalla. "Non sono perfetta Santana, se qualcuno che conosco ha dei guai con l'auto o altre cose che posso aggiustare lo faccio gratis, e poi le officine al giorno d'oggi, specialmente con questa economia, ti pelano, in particolare le donne," ti spiega.

Cazzo è così tenera e premurosa e intelligente e stai per finire gli aggettivi positivi su di lei, li hai già pensati tutti. Magari potresti provare a dirglieli ora.

"Beh," commenti a bassa voce e ti avvicini un po', "Se è così credo che tu sia la persona più altruista che abbia mai incontrato."

Fa un sospiro e guardi deliziata le sue guance tingersi di rosa, e persino la punta delle orecchie a quanto pare. "Ehm, grazie," sbatte le ciglia e rimanete entrambe in silenzio. "Ora dò un'occhiata sotto la macchina."

"Okay," sospiri tentennante, ancora incantata da quanto sia bella quando è lusingata.

Ti appoggi all'auto e osservi la sua metà inferiore voltarsi leggermente, sei un po' preoccupata che si trovi sotto ad un pesante pezzo di metallo: non vorresti che spiaccicasse il suo bel visino.

"Oh, niente di che," la senti dire, la sua voce è un po' smorzata. "Bisogna solo cambiare il parafango."

Non hai idea di cosa stia parlando ma sei felice di essere in sua compagnia. Potrebbe parlare di qualsiasi cosa e la ascolteresti comunque volentieri.

"Ehi, Brittany?" la chiami posando gli occhi sulla moto rossa nel garage.

"Sì?"

Kurt crede che tu abbia una vita piatta, eh? Gli dimostrerai il contrario.

"Credi che potresti insegnarmi ad andare in moto?" le sorridi.

"In moto?" ti chiede sorpresa.

"Sì," ridacchi. "Magari solo le basi intanto, non credo di essere ancora pronta a guidarne una."

"Certo, okay, oh ci sarà da divertirsi," strilla entusiasta e tu ridi vedendo che sta agitando i piedi. Rotola fuori da sotto la macchina e ti sorride a trentadue denti. Le sue braccia sono un po' sporche ed ha una macchia nera sulla fronte.

Le sorridi e prima di riuscire a fermarti le posi il pollice sulla fronte per strofinare via la macchia delicatamente. La sua pelle è incredibilmente liscia. Comunque tiri via la mano di scatto.

La sua espressione si spegne e ti guarda in silenzio, "Grazie," sospira accennando un sorriso.

Tu lo ricambi e ti limiti ad alzare le spalle.

"Se ti va posso insegnarti qualcosa adesso," ti propone mettendosi seduta e strofinandosi la schiena.

Ti chiedi se sia un po' dolorante, saresti felice di massaggiarla. Già. Non è gay o roba simile, hai solo voglia di toccarla ed aiutarla e magari abbracciarla. Tutto qua.

"Poi quando sarai pronta possiamo esercitarci al ranch, è il posto perfetto per guidare."

"Ottima idea," le sorridi.

Cazzo. Ora hai un po' paura, vuoi fare bella impressione ma il solo pensiero di guidare un veicolo così veloce ti terrorizza a morte.

Senti il rumore delle scarpe di qualcuno che si avvicina e ti volti verso l'entrata del vicolo: una donna che indossa un paio di shorts neri stilosi ed un maglione nero sta camminando verso di voi. La guardi insospettita e ti accorgi che è quella Rachel che hai visto cantare ieri sera.

"Ehm, Britt, credo tu abbia visite."

"Oh," sorride Brittany, poi si alza e corre incontro all'altra donna.

Senti la risata di Rachel quando Brittany le avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita e le fa fare una piroetta. Stanno ridendo entrambe come idiote e credi che la risata di Rachel sia probabilmente la più fastidiosa che tu abbia mai sentito.

Improvvisamente questa domenica non ti sembra più così meravigliosa.

"A cosa devo il piacere?" sorride Brittany mentre tu ti avvicini. "Oh, Santana, lei è la mia amica Rachel, Rachel Berry: lei è Santana."

"Ciao," ti sorride educatamente ma basta guardarla in faccia per capire che è infastidita dalla tua presenza. E' un'ottima attrice comunque, devi concederglielo.

"Ehi," ricambi il sorriso.

Rachel Berry? E poi che cavolo di cognome è Berry?

"Probabilmente avrai già sentito parlare di me," ti dice con un atteggiamento odioso, "Sono una stella di Broadway."

Annuisci ma non dici niente. Odi già quella nanerottola con tutta te stessa.

"Ho fatto un salto solo per chiederti se ti va di bere qualcosa nei prossimi giorni," Rachel si volta verso Brittany e ti ignora. Il modo in cui ha detto 'bere qualcosa' lo fa sembrare una parola in codice per qualcos'altro.

Vedi che abbassa lo sguardo ed estende il braccio, facendo scivolare le dita sotto il gomito di Brittany e lungo il suo avambraccio.

Brittany se ne sta lì impalata a ridacchiare come una scolaretta.

Fanculo.

Il tuo istinto iniziale aveva ragione, queste due hanno decisamente scopato e ti viene la nausea. E' ancora peggio di quando hai visto Brittany con Teddy perché queste due hanno sicuramente un passato, e ancora peggio è un'altra donna, e per qualche motivo ti senti ancor più minacciata.

Incroci le braccia davanti al petto e guardi in basso, cercando goffamente di restare coinvolta nella conversazione. Non ti piace per niente.

"Okay, ti chiamo," le sorride Brittany. "Sei sicura di essere venuta solo per questo?" domanda poi.

"Sì," risponde Rachel raggiante e i suoi occhi balzano per un attimo su di te.

Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere...

Hai la sensazione di non piacerle affatto e nemmeno ti conosce.

"Ho una riunione col mio staff ma il mio autista stava passando da queste parti, quindi ho voluto fermarmi per vedere se eri in casa. Ora però devo davvero andare, credo che abbia parcheggiato in doppia fila."

Ridono entrambe e vorresti che chiudessero la bocca, cazzo.

Rachel si alza in punta di piedi e bacia Brittany su entrambe le guance come se l'avesse fatto un milione di volte. "Ci vediamo presto sexy, okay?" fa l'occhiolino a Brittany e scappa via senza nemmeno degnarti di uno sguardo.

Maledetta Berry.

Brittany la osserva allontanarsi e poi si volta verso di te, il suo sorriso svanisce e si passa il dorso della mano sulla fronte. "Sono ancora sporca?" chiede arricciando il naso.

Ti sforzi di sorridere e scuoti il capo.

"Okay, bene," sospira sollevata. "Puoi aspettarmi in garage così ti darò qualche lezione sulla moto, io vado a sostituire il parafango, ci metto un minuto."

"Okay," ti volti rapidamente ed entri. Devi allontanarti da lei e devi cancellarti dalla testa quella robaccia alla quale hai appena assistito.

Che mondo di merda.

Alcuni minuti dopo osservi affascinata Brittany entrare in garage, è un po' sporca di grasso e si pulisce le mani con uno straccio. Ti mordi un labbro notando il movimento delle sue braccia robuste. Non avevi idea di essere così brava a notare i dettagli, ma a quanto pare ti immergi in ognuno dei suoi.

Solleva le palpebre lentamente e ti guarda.

Lasci andare il tuo labbro e cerchi di mostrarti disinvolta. "Allora, hai intenzione di insegnarmi o cosa?" chiedi indicando col capo la moto rossa parcheggiata in mezzo al garage.

Ti fa un sorrisetto e ti sembra che il silenzio ti stia facendo impazzire.

"Salta su," ti istruisce sottovoce.

Cazzo.

Ti sta guardando e i suoi occhi sembrano più scuri e la sua voce più bassa ed è così sexy che non ce la fai.

"Salta su," ti ripete e suona quasi come un ordine.

Irrigidisci la pancia e credi che berresti volentieri del gasolio e ti daresti fuoco seduta stante se te lo chiedesse in quel modo. Ti avvicini alla moto e metti una mano sul sedile di pelle.

"Se ci salgo non è che poi si ribalta e cade?" chiedi guardando il veicolo nervosamente.

Brittany fa una breve risata e ti volti verso di lei. I suoi occhi azzurri ti stanno guardando divertiti ma c'è anche qualcos'altro che non riesci a definire. Ti sta rendendo nervosa.

"Vedi quella cosa che spunta dal fianco?" indica in basso col capo sotto al pedale destro. "Si chiama cavalletto, sta tenendo la moto in piedi mentre parliamo. Non ingannerà magicamente la gravità e si alzerà in piedi, non vola nemmeno, c'ho già provato," ti spiega facendo un sorrisetto.

Beh, grazie al cazzo. Certe volte ha il potere di farti sentire una merda ignorante. In altre circostanze le saresti già saltata alla giugulare, ma si tratta di Brittany e per qualche ragione non hai l'abilità di controbattere. O forse ce l'hai ma non la usi.

"Giusto," sospiri nervosamente. "Sicura che non si ribalta?"

Brittany fa una smorfia e sospira. Getta via lo straccio e si mette dal lato opposto della moto. "No, ma ti prendo io se per qualche strana ragione dovesse farlo."

Quella rassicurazione certo non ti distende i nervi.

"Santana, non ti faccio guidare la moto, è solo qualche lezione teorica, piantala di fare la pappamolla."

La guardi corrucciata, "Non faccio la pappamolla," borbotti con l'orgoglio ferito.

"Sì che la fai," controbatte sorridendo.

"Okay, allora com'è che... salgo?"

"Devi montarla, sciocchina," ridacchia Brittany.

Ti volti di scatto verso di lei e senti le guance arrossire. Non ti fa bene per niente sentire una frase del genere uscire da quella bella boccuccia dopo quello che hai trovato nel suo cassetto ieri sera.

Inclina il capo di lato e stringe gli occhi come se stesse cercando di capire come mai sei rimasta improvvisamente in silenzio. Prima che riesca a leggerti nel pensiero fai un respiro profondo, afferri il manubrio e scavalchi la sella con una gamba.

"Vedi? Non si è ribaltata."

"Va bene, va bene," sospiri. Ti sposti un po' abituandoti alla sensazione di stare in sella ad una moto. Sembra quasi più grande. Ci sono freni, leve e pedali e non hai la minima idea del loro scopo, ad eccezione degli specchietti.

Brittany solleva il cavallo della sua salopette e monta in sella dietro di te.

"C-che cosa stai facendo?" dai di matto perché ha mosso un po' la moto, ma soprattutto perché il sedile è inclinato quindi il suo corpo è scivolato in basso ed ora è premuto contro di te. Senti il suo seno contro la schiena e rabbrividisci perché è una sensazione familiare.

"Rilassati," ti sussurra dolcemente e posa il mento sulla tua spalla mentre ti circonda con le braccia per afferrare il manubrio.

Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.

Senti il cuore pulsarti nelle orecchie, è così vicina che puoi avvertire il calore del suo corpo e i suoi capelli solleticarti le spalle.

Muove la mano destra e sposta la chiave d'accensione su ON. "Non preoccuparti, la teniamo al minimo," ti spiega prima di premere il pulsante. Non hai idea di cosa diavolo stia parlando, ma il solo sentirle dire 'non preoccuparti' ti fa preoccupare ancora di più.

Sussulti quando il motore romba e si accende iniziando a ruggire sotto di te.

Brittany fa una risatina ma non impedisce al tuo cuore di saltarti fuori dal petto.

"Dunque, guidare una moto è un po' diverso, devi cambiare le marce col piede sinistro," ti spiega nell'orecchio.

Sei abbastanza sicura che quello che ti spiegherà in questo momento non lo imparerai affatto.

"E' quella leva vicino al tuo piede sinistro, devi muoverla su e giù per cambiare le marce ma adesso non farlo perché toglieresti la folle."

Annuisci e decidi di fingere interesse perché il rombare del motore ti fa il solletico all'interno coscia e il sedile vibra un po'. Poi avere il corpo di Brittany, di nuovo, premuto dietro al tuo sta iniziando a piacerti un po' _tropp_o per i tuoi gusti.

"Quello cos'è?" chiedi indicando una cosa che ha l'aspetto di una frizione. Hai bisogno di una distrazione.

"La frizione," ride Brittany.

"Ah," sospiri.

Brittany agita l'indice e il medio per richiamare la tua attenzione su una manopola. "Questo è il freno," picchiettando sulla leva metallica di fronte ad essa. "E questo," dice toccando la manopola, "è l'acceleratore che dà gas al motore."

Ti limiti ad annuire come un'idiota, tutto il tuo corpo è irrigidito. Credi di essere entrata in stato catatonico o qualcosa del genere.

"Ma mi pare di capire che non stai ascoltando una parola di quello che dico, vero?" sospira maliziosamente nel tuo orecchio, e senti il lato del suo viso bruciare contro la tua guancia.

Cazzo.

"Ti ascolto," dici incerta.

Ride vicino al tuo orecchio e il suo fiato ti solletica la pelle. "Se ti sposti un po' in avanti è molto piacevole," sussurra nel tuo orecchio.

"Ehm... c-cosa?" fai la finta tonta ma le tue guance rosse parlano per te.

"Spostati in avanti sul bordo del sedile," ti dice, e prima che tu abbia il tempo di fare qualcosa muove i fianchi in avanti contro i tuoi spingendoti in avanti.

"P-p-p-orca miseria... ladra," ansimi cercando qualcosa a cui aggrapparti.

La parte più anteriore del sedile vibra molto più intensamente rispetto al resto e il tuo sesso ci è premuto proprio contro.

"Brittany i-io... non-"

"Ssh," ti sussurra e spinge i fianchi di più verso di te così senti le vibrazioni ancora più intensamente. "Ti farà stare bene, credimi."

Vuoi scendere e scappare via, non è possibile che ti stia facendo quelle cose e tu sia ancora lì. Te ne resti lì impalata e ti senti esplodere e bruciare fra le gambe e il retro del tuo collo è madido di sudore. Lei invece se ne sta sulla tua spalla a torturarti guardandoti. Ansimi di nuovo quando Brittany muove la sua mano sinistra e la posa sul tuo stomaco, come se stesse cercando di tenerti dritta. Il suo tocco accende tutto il tuo corpo.

"Cazzo..." ansimi a corto di fiato.

Senti la tua biancheria calda e umida.

"Vedi la manopola dell'acceleratore? Se la giri verso di noi ti farà stare ancora meglio."

Non hai l'opportunità di chiederle di elaborare perché la vedi girare la manopola e il motore va su di giri.

Emetti un suono che può essere solo descritto come un incrocio fra un grido e un gemito.

Il sedile ora pulsa più velocemente e più intensamente contro di te. Ti sembra quasi di sentire l'eccitazione fra le gambe sbattere contro il sedile ad ogni battito.

I tuoi polmoni faticano a prendere aria perché ansimi e rotei gli occhi all'indietro. Nelle vene ti scorrono vergogna e desiderio allo stesso tempo. Alla fine le vibrazioni rallentano e tornano normali. Osservi trepidante quando afferra l'acceleratore e dà gas di nuovo, però questa volta molto più lentamente, il suo polso applica una leggera pressione, e fa vibrare il sedile solo un po'.

Fa una risatina deliziosa nel tuo orecchio.

La bocca dello stomaco ti va a fuoco quando capisci che ti sta stuzzicando. Ti sta stuzzicando, cazzo.

"Vuoi che vada più veloce?" ti chiede a bassa voce.

Credi di stare per svenire perché appoggi la testa sulla sua spalla e lei stringe la presa sui tuoi addominali. Non riesci nemmeno più a nasconderlo. Ti tiene nel palmo della mano.

"Sì," sibili lascivamente, il tuo respiro sbuffa contro i suoi capelli mentre cerchi di voltare il collo verso di lei. Dio quanto vorresti baciarla in questo momento.

"Ti prego," ansimi con imbarazzante disperazione.

Gira di nuovo la manopola a tutto gas e tu vedi le stelle. Sei così bagnata che le tue mutandine e forse anche i pantaloni della tuta ti si incollano scomodamente mentre la pelle del sedile vibra fra le tue gambe. Sei così vicina che inizi a strofinarti disperatamente sul sedile. Ti sudano le mani e non riesci a sentire le gambe. Tutto quello che senti è il suo respiro affannoso nell'orecchio e il battito del tuo cuore. Sta andando forte quasi quanto il motore. Cazzo.

Ti accorgi di dondolare all'indietro contro di lei ma non ti interessa, hai solo bisogno di venire.

"Oh mio Dio... sto... sto per..." ansimi e la tua voce è rotta e ti vibra nella gola. La senti echeggiare fra le pareti.

"Comunque," sussurra Brittany, "Ho visto il modo in cui guardavi Rachel, sei sexy da morire quando sei gelosa."

"Brittany," il suo nome esce come un rantolo dalla tua gola.

Riesce a vedere dritto dentro di te.

Ansimi mentre dà gas al motore ancora una volta che vibra intensamente fra le tue gambe. Ti manca il fiato e boccheggi e raggiungi il culmine. Ti tremano le gambe e il tuo corpo si agita in estasi. Un paio di braccia forti riescono in qualche modo a tenerti ferma. Il tuo stomaco si rovescia e senti il sangue defluirti tutto in testa, stai venendo e ti sembra che stia per esploderti una vena sulla tempia. Fa così caldo che non riesci a respirare.

"Ugh..." ansimi di nuovo e il motore sta ancora vibrando contro di te. Sei così sensibile che non riesci a sopportarlo.

"Spegni... spegnilo... prima... prima che mi faccia esplodere, cazzo," ansimi cercando di piegare le braccia all'indietro per aggrapparti a Brittany disperatamente.

Brittany spegne subito il pulsante e gira la chiave d'accensione.

Il motore si spegne e rimanete in silenzio. Riesci a sentire solo il tuo cuore che batte contro la cassa toracica mentre stai seduta appoggiata a Brittany, boccheggiando freneticamente alla ricerca di aria. Qualche ciocca di capelli ti si è appiccicata al collo perché hai sudato troppo.

Resti seduta lì per almeno un minuto e stai ancora ansimando. Lei resta in silenzio e ti senti terribilmente in imbarazzo.

Scivoli giù dalla moto e collassi a terra perché le tue gambe sono come gelatina.

"Attenta," dice Brittany scendendo dalla moto.

"Non toccarmi," le dici rapidamente arrancando all'indietro sul pavimento e arrivando alla fine contro la parete. Stai ancora respirando affannosamente: il tuo sesso e il tuo sedere sono intorpiditi. "Non... non... non avevi il diritto di farlo."

Brittany incrocia le braccia e ti guarda curiosamente. "Non stavi esattamente cercando di scappare," controbatte.

E' davvero la persona più strana che tu abbia mai incontrato.

"Io... non è questo il punto," rispondi seccamente, "Oh mio Dio, mi sembra di aver appena avuto una tresca o roba del genere," continui freneticamente mentre panico e senso di colpa si insinuano nel tuo stomaco.

"Con una moto?" replica Brittany sarcastica.

"Non è affatto divertente," sbotti mettendoti una mano sul petto, il cuore sta ancora battendo all'impazzata, sei in ansia perché non ha ancora accennato a rallentare. "Brittany, hai detto che non avresti mai preso l'iniziativa."

"Non l'ho fatto," risponde e si siede a terra di fronte a te. "E' stata solo una masturbazione coi fiocchi," minimizza accennando un sorriso malizioso.

Ti metteresti a ridere se non fossi di pessimo umore. Vorresti baciarla o schiaffeggiarla. Ti viene anche da piangere e hai voglia di scappare di corsa da questo garage con quella poca dignità che ti resta.

"Non fare mai più una cosa del genere, mi hai sentito?" le dici seriamente. "Promettimi che non lo farai di nuovo."

"Okay, hai ragione," vedi la luce lasciare un po' i suoi occhi. Abbassa lo sguardo. "Scusa, non succederà più," dice con espressione leggermente imbronciata, "Credo di essere stata un po' egoista, voglio dire, so che non potrò mai stare con te in quel modo quindi era il massimo che potessi ottenere. Scusa, non avrei dovuto farlo," ammette a bassa voce.

Cazzo.

Sembra distrutta e il tuo cuore si ferma improvvisamente di battere così forte e decide invece di affondarti nel petto.

"Brittany," le dici, la tua voce sta ancora tremando visibilmente. "Io provo... dei sentimenti... per te, okay?"

Merda.

Il suo viso si alza di scatto e i suoi occhi stanno brillando di nuovo, comunque sembra ancora triste. Socchiude la bocca e guarda con grande concentrazione le tue labbra mentre si muovono.

"Sono confusa," le dici sottovoce.

Beh, almeno hai seguito il consiglio di Kurt.

"Io... provo tutte queste cose per te che non ho mai provato per nessuno, specialmente per un'altra donna e... non so davvero come gestirle, okay? Non so nemmeno se riuscirò a interpretarle, e sono terrorizzata all'idea di ammetterle o di agire di conseguenza, ho Sam, ho sempre avuto Sam... lui è..." lasci la frase in sospeso non sapendo cos'altro dire.

"Lo so," annuisce mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia, "Vorrei che le cose fossero diverse."

Apri la bocca per concordare ma poi capisci cosa implicherebbe quel gesto.

"E' solo una fase, vero?" ridacchi nervosamente.

Ti guarda con comprensione e sospira, "Pare che avremo molto di cui parlare nella nostra prossima sessione, Santana. Credo che dovremmo spostare il tuo appuntamento di giovedì a dopo il lavoro se per te va bene."

"Certo, lavori dopo le cinque?" le chiedi, non ci credi che stai avendo una conversazione normale dopo quello che avete appena fatto.

"No, ma farò un po' di straordinari per te," ti sorride.

"Non devi farlo," ti ritrovi a sorridere timidamente anche tu.

"Insisto," continua a sorriderti.

Beh, cazzo. Sei lusingata.

"Dovrei, ehm, andare a casa, credo che sia meglio," sospiri alzandoti in piedi e le tue gambe sono ancora deboli. La biancheria è appiccicosa e ti da fastidio e improvvisamente ti senti sporca. Ci vorrebbe un bagno ghiacciato adesso.

Si alza dopo di te e annuisce.

"Vado a prendere le mie cose e poi me ne vado."

Annuisce ancora e indica col pollice dietro di sé, "Posso darti un passaggio se vuoi," ti sorride.

Fai una smorfia e arrossisci. Sai che sta scherzando ma allo stesso tempo sai che te lo darebbe volentieri un passaggio a casa. "No," rispondi con una risatina leccandoti le labbra, hai la gola secchissima, "Credo che non riuscirò mai più a guardare quella cosa allo stesso modo."

Fa una risatina e si mette le mani in tasca.

Sospiri e il tuo stomaco è ancora in preda all'agitazione. Che diavolo è? Smetterà prima o poi questa sensazione? Hai bisogno che la smetta, almeno per un minuto così puoi pensare lucidamente.

"L-lo fai... spesso?" le chiedi goffamente guardando la moto.

Lei ride e scuote il capo.

"Bugiarda," le sorridi e ti appoggi alla parete.

"No, davvero, non lo faccio mai," dice facendo scivolare la lingua scherzosamente fra i denti, "Vado in moto da anni e oramai sono abituata, di solito mi sento solo intorpidita, dovrei essere invidiosa di te," ti sorride.

Guardi in basso per nascondere l'imbarazzo: cerchi anche di non visualizzare mentalmente Brittany negli spasmi dell'orgasmo sulla sua moto. Sarebbe decisamente gay e tu non lo sei.

"N-non ero gelosa," senti di doverle dire. Anche se è una bugia.

"Eh?" inclina il capo di lato come un cucciolo confuso.

Ugh. Odi che sia così adorabile.

"Di Rachel," elabori ignorando il contorcersi del tuo stomaco, "Non sono gelosa, non sono nemmeno lesbica, non posso esserlo, lo saprei."

Brittany stringe le labbra e giuri che sta per sospirare tristemente o scoppiare a ridere.

"Okay," si limita invece a rispondere, il suo viso è inespressivo.

"No, davvero, non la sono," insisti.

"Già, okay," annuisce di nuovo.

Sei decisamente infastidita adesso, perché sai, anche se non puoi esserne sicura solo guardandola, che non ti crede.

"Non ho niente contro i gay, davvero," le spieghi. Oddio, perché cavolo stai ancora parlando? "Solo che io non la sono..."

"L'hai già detto," dice Brittany con un sorriso triste.

Non ti crede, cazzo.

"Non guardarmi così," dici infastidita.

"Così come?"

"Come se non mi credessi, cazzo."

Fa una risatina e strofina lo stivale sul pavimento, "E' solo una tua paranoia Santana, non ho detto niente che indicasse che non ti credo."

"Io... si vede, okay?" sbotti e incroci le braccia sbuffando. "Ora me ne vado."

"Già," dice ancora facendo uno schiocco con le labbra.

E' così tenera e fastidiosa che ti vien voglia di prenderla a schiaffi. La odi. Non riesci ad affrontarla.

"Okay, beh, come ti pare," fai una smorfia ed esci dal garage, la senti che ti segue. Non devi convincerla di niente, è completamente pazza. Non sei gay. Sei solo confusa e sei stata abbastanza matura da ammetterlo, giusto? Sei solo confusa, questo è quanto. Non è che te ne vai in giro a guardare altre donne, è solo lei, quindi è davvero solo lei che ti confonde. Niente di tutto questo sarebbe mai successo se non l'avessi incontrata.

Sei solo confusa.

"E comunque non ero gelosa," le dici indicandola camminando verso la fine dei garage.

Lei si limita a guardarti andare via.

"Invece lo eri eccome," senti la sua voce dietro di te.

Ti fermi sui tuoi passi e lei fa una risatina. Sta ancora ridendo di te e il tuo stomaco si agita sia per la seccatura sia per la confusione. Chi se ne frega. Che si fotta. Ti mordi la lingua e ti allontani a testa alta. Ti comporterai da persona matura tanto per cambiare.

E' vero che non eri gelosa.

Davvero.

Per niente.

Sei solo confusa.


	8. Qualcosa di stupido

**Capitolo 8 – Qualcosa di stupido**

"Cristo santo, ma allora sei idiota."

"L-l-le chiedo scusa signora, sono nuovo," il barista ti guarda allarmato da dietro il bancone. Sembra straniero e sei quasi certa che abbia un accento italiano. Si gratta il mento e i baffi folti praticamente tremando dalla paura.

Devi avere uno sguardo piuttosto letale.

Tu e Quinn siete in coda allo Starbucks ed è martedì ma non vedrai Brittany fino a fine giornata quindi il tuo umore non è dei migliori, però in questo momento sei particolarmente arrabbiata, questo idiota ha sbagliato il tuo ordine _due volte_.

Quinn ti prende per un braccio, "Calmati, Santana," dice cercando di tranquillizzarti, "Avrai il tuo caffè."

"Io. Voglio. Un. Mocaccino. Alla. Menta," scandisci lentamente picchiando la mano contro l'altro palmo ad ogni sillaba, "Non un caramel brulée o un frappuccino alla menta, che per tua informazione è una cosa completamente diversa!"

Una donna bionda si avvicina e ti serve il tuo ordine, "Scusi per l'inconveniente, questo glielo offre la casa con le nostre scuse."

"_Grazie_," dici esasperata.

"Lei è una donna molto cattiva," grugnisce l'uomo italiano.

"Eh? Dici sul serio _mezzasega_?" ridi sarcastica. "Puoi anche succhiarmi il cazzo per quanto me ne frega, Mario," ti volti e cammini velocemente verso uno dei tavoli, assicurandoti di mostrargli il dito medio da sopra la spalla mentre te ne vai.

Sei particolarmente scontrosa, sono due notti che non dormi molto bene perché pensi a Brittany. Gran parte dei tuoi pensieri sparsi hanno finito per farti rivivere continuamente la scena nel garage e ti ha messo una gran tristezza. Non sai se la cosa ti ecciti... okay, ti eccita, ma soprattutto ti turba. Hai bisogno di togliertela dalla testa.

"Bel maglione," ridacchia Quinn mentre cammini verso il tavolo.

"Vaffanculo," ringhi. Già, stai indossando di nuovo il maglione con la lucertola, ma fuori fa freddo e lo adori. Chissà che cazzo di problema. E' bellissimo.

"Gesù, Santana, che ti _prende_ oggi? Hai le tue cose per caso?" ti chiede Quinn mentre vi sedete. "Dico davvero, che c'è che non va? E non dire che è per l'ordine sbagliato perché c'è sicuramente dell'altro."

Cazzo.

Sbatti le palpebre e stai valutando se dirle tutto o meno. L'ultima volta sei stata vaga perché non avevi ancora ammesso a te stessa quello che provavi per Brittany. Ora però le cose sono diverse, anche se di poco, e okay, Brittany ti piace ma non sei gay, non puoi esserlo e l'hai praticamente ammesso ad alta voce a Brittany stessa che ti piace, anche se sei abbastanza certa che lo sapesse già. Perché non dirlo a Quinn? La verità è che sei decisamente spaventata. O penserà che sei fuori di testa o riderà di te, ma ti sembra di diventare pazza quindi hai bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno.

Fai un respiro profondo e la guardi, "Quinn, ho bisogno di dirti una cosa e ho bisogno che non dai di matto o mi giudichi."

Gli occhi verdi di Quinn si spalancano, "Okay Santana, sputa il rospo perché stai iniziando a spaventarmi."

Ti passi il dito sulle labbra pensando a come formulare il discorso.

"Io... credo... okay, provo dei sentimenti per qualcuno che non è Sam," affermi e fai una smorfia in attesa della strigliata.

Vedi che Quinn apre la bocca lentamente e invece di bere il suo caffè lo riappoggia sul tavolo e ti fissa incredula.

"Okay," risponde lentamente stringendo gli occhi, "Cerchiamo di essere razionali, sei stata con Sam fin dalle superiori, giusto? Prendersi una cotta è assolutamente-"

"Non è una cotta," la interrompi, almeno di quello sei certa, "Sono sentimenti veri e propri, del tipo che sto affogando nei sentimenti e non riesco a smettere di pensarci e mi sento male ogni minuto."

"D-dici sul serio? Magari è colpa della tua depressione."

Sbuffi, "E' ironico ma di recente sono felice solo quando sono con..." lasci la frase in sospeso perché hai paura di dire 'lei' ad alta voce.

"Lui chi è? Qualcuno che conosco?" ti chiede nervosamente.

Rabbrividisci. Cazzo.

"Non è... cioè... è Brittany," dici rapidamente mentre la tua mano stritola il bicchiere.

"Brittany?" ripete Quinn lentamente mentre osservi il suo viso contorcersi dalla confusione. Ti guarda e fa una risatina. "Dai Santana, sul serio, dimmi chi è."

Le lanci un'occhiata che speri trasmetta quanto sei seria e spaventata a morte. Quinn allarga gli occhi quando capisce che è così. "Ah," dice sottovoce, "Quindi sei...?"

"Non lo so, sono confusa, cioè... sì... ma è solo per Brittany che mi sento in questo modo e non lo so, sto ancora cercando di capire."

"Da quanto tempo lo sai? Cioè, com'è successo? Quando? Perché?" ti chiede e ride un po' come se fosse esterrefatta. "E Sam? Cosa pensi di fare? Hai una relazione con lei?" aggrotta le sopracciglia.

"No," rispondi facendo un gesto con la mano e per un momento ti senti sollevata perché per qualche ragione la donna di fronte a te non sta perdendo la testa, e per questo le sei grata. "Non farei mai una cosa del genere a Sam, o almeno, non credo che lo farei..."

Lei ti guarda ancor più confusa, "Ho sempre pensato che tu e Sam foste perfetti l'uno per l'altra," ammette come se l'opinione che ha di te come persona fosse appena cambiata.

"E' così!" insisti ma le parole non sembrano vere mentre escono dalla tua bocca. "Magari non è niente, non lo so."

"La ami?" chiede Quinn.

Il tuo cuore si ferma.

"N-non... non ci ho pensato, cioè, non ci conosciamo da molto..." lasci in sospeso la frase e ti perdi nei tuoi pensieri. Senti improvvisamente freddo. Sei innamorata di lei?

"Comunque è la tua terapista, non è inappropriato? Ma che sto dicendo? Ti sposi fra due mesi, questo è ancora più inappropriato!"

Ti sembra che Quinn si sia improvvisamente trasformata in tua madre e ti stia facendo la predica per qualcosa che non hai nemmeno fatto. No, come non detto, è impossibile che tua madre si interessi quanto Quinn.

"Non abbiamo fatto niente! Tecnicamente..."

Quinn solleva un sopracciglio e si sente nuovamente a suo agio a sufficienza per iniziare a bere il suo caffè.

"Non ci siamo nemmeno baciate ma le piaccio e, beh, lei piace a me," dici quasi affogandoti con le tue stesse parole. Sentire la tua voce che lo dice lo fa sembrare ancora più reale. "Mi piace davvero parecchio," aggiungi miseramente.

"Quanto?"

"Quanto mi piace Brittany?" ripeti e la vedi annuire per conferma. Non riesci nemmeno a trattenere l'enorme sorriso che si dipinge sulle tue labbra. "Ugh, Britt, è così..."

"Adesso è Britt?" commenta sarcastica Quinn.

"Io... lascia perdere," fai una smorfia e ti senti in imbarazzo. "E' meravigliosa, sai? Tipo che durante le ore di terapia mi fa pensare alle cose in modo diverso, e poi quando esce dalla modalità lavorativa è ancor più meravigliosa. E' intelligente e divertente e addirittura magica cazzo, e, ugh, le piace aggiustare le cose e ha un cane tenerissimo, oh, ho già detto che è intelligente? Perché lo è, tantissimo, però poi dice le cose più strane e mi ricorda l'entusiasmo di un bambino e, Dio, quando mi guarda con quegli occhi-"

Smetti di parlare perché la risata di Quinn ti interrompe.

"Che c'è?" le chiedi confusa.

Quinn scuote il capo rassegnata, "Non posso credere che stia succedendo davvero," dice ridendo.

"Che c'è?" ripeti e inizi ad essere seccata.

"L'hai presa grossa, eh?" ti fa una smorfia divertita.

"N-n-no non è vero, è solo... è solo un'amica e io sono solo confusa, cioè... no... passerà," balbetti.

Stai davvero iniziando a credere che non passerà, però, te lo sei ripetuta per le ultime due settimane che quei sentimenti sarebbero passati eppure sembrano moltiplicarsi ogni volta che la vedi.

"Questa cosa non può finire bene Santana," sospira Quinn abbattuta, "Potrebbe perdere il lavoro, tu potresti perdere Sam, per non parlare del fatto che possiede il ranch e ci sarebbero terribili conseguenze se qualcuno lo scoprisse."

"Scoprisse cosa?" le chiedi innervosita. "Non abbiamo fatto niente!"

"_Per ora_," replica brevemente.

Apri la bocca per contestare ma la verità è che la tua risolutezza sta scemando ogni giorno che passa quando sei vicino a Brittany. Domenica nel suo garage stavi per baciarla: è stata solo la strana angolazione che te l'ha impedito, non la tua coscienza. Cosa che ti rende una a dir poco pessima futura moglie. Non hai mai lontanamente pensato di baciare qualcun altro oltre a Sam prima d'ora, figuriamoci una donna.

"Brittany ha detto che non prenderebbe mai l'iniziativa," le dici sottovoce.

"Questo è sicuramente un bene, Santana," risponde Quinn iniziando ad essere impaziente, "Ma la vera domanda è: e tu?"

"E io cosa?"

"Prenderesti l'iniziativa con lei?"

Resti a fissarla e il tuo cuore batte fastidiosamente più forte del solito. "N-no, certo che no," rispondi sbuffando, ma non credi che Quinn se la beva. Non ci credi nemmeno tu.

"Non so cosa fare," sospiri cupamente, "Mi sento in trappola e priva di controllo, non so nemmeno più chi sono, ho una cazzo di crisi di mezza età a vent'anni."

"Okay, Santana, calmati e rifletti," ti dice Quinn pacatamente e credi che stia cercando di farti sentire meglio. "Vuoi ancora stare con Sam?"

"Credo di sì," ti mordi il labbro nervosamente. "E' solo che quando sono con lei mi sento così... mi fa sentire così..." sospiri profondamente e non riesci nemmeno a spiegare come ti fa sentire. "E' tutto così incasinato, quando sono con lei non voglio andare via e quando non sono con lei mi manca da morire. Ieri sera io e Sam eravamo abbracciati sul divano a guardare la TV come al solito, ho chiuso gli occhi e ho immaginato che al suo posto ci fosse Brittany. Il solo pensiero mi ha fatto sorridere."

"Wow," sospira Quinn. "Hai preso una bella cotta, vero?"

Sbatti le palpebre e distogli lo sguardo, il tuo stomaco si agita di esultanza e di senso di colpa, ti viene da piangere ma non puoi. Devi solo tenere duro e aspettare fino a quando non sarai da sola, poi potrai piangere. "Voglio che faccia parte della mia vita, davvero," dici sommessamente, "E' solo che starle vicino è troppo difficile per me, eppure non riesco nemmeno a starle lontana, cosa devo fare?"

Quinn ti lancia un'occhiata, è un misto fra imbarazzo e comprensione. "Sinceramente, Santana? Non ne ho idea, ma mi viene da dire che considerando quanto si siano sviluppati in fretta questi sentimenti per Brittany, forse se ne andranno altrettanto in fretta e potrete essere amiche? Cioè, sei stata con Sam per anni, si merita almeno che tu dia una possibilità alla vostra relazione. Magari questa cosa di Brittany passerà."

Annuisci debolmente, le sue parole ti danno un barlume di speranza. Vi salutate perché devi rientrare al lavoro. Una volta tornata alla tua scrivania fissi lo schermo del tuo computer mentre le parole di Quinn continuano a ripetersi nella tua testa. Magari questa cosa di Brittany passerà.

E se non passasse?

Il resto della giornata si trascina lentamente ed è solo quando esci dall'edificio e imbocchi la tua solita strada verso casa che ti ricordi di stare andando dalla parte sbagliata. Non è che ti sei scordata di Brittany: più che altro hai dimenticato i tuoi impegni perché stai pensando _troppo_ a Brittany.

Sei in ascensore verso il piano di Brittany e il tuo stomaco si contorce dalla tensione. Sei sempre così agitata quando devi vederla. Il tuo telefono che squilla ti coglie di sorpresa: lo recuperi dalla borsa e vedi che Sam ti sta chiamando.

"Ehi," sorridi nel ricevitore e cerchi di respirare regolarmente per calmare i nervi.

"Ehi piccola, spero di averti intercettata prima della tua seduta."

"Sì, sto salendo adesso, ma ho tempo per parlare," gli dici mentre l'ascensore emette il familiare suono di campanello e si apre. Esci e ti fermi davanti alla vetrata che dà sulle strade di New York.

"Non è niente di importante," dice Sam. "Volevo solo dirti che Finn ha bisogno di una mano per svuotare il garage-"

Sam continua a parlare ma appena hai sentito la parola garage il tuo cervello è andato in tilt. Lo stai sentendo parlare ma le sue parole non ti arrivano. Hai davanti agli occhi il sorrisetto di Brittany e ti sembra quasi di sentirla ridere di fianco a te. Ti irrigidisci.

"Scusa Sam, cosa stavi dicendo? Mi sono persa un attimo."

Lui fa una risatina e il tuo stomaco si contorce per il senso di colpa.

"Finn ha bisogno di una mano per svuotare il garage, quindi mangio un hamburger con lui. Volevo solo dirti di non disturbarti a preparare la cena per me, non sarò a casa fino a tardi."

"Oh, okay," sospiri. Immagini che sia una cosa positiva, così magari puoi andare da Quinn e approfondire il discorso. Ci sono un sacco di cose di cui hai bisogno di parlare, dopotutto.

"Devo andare, ci vediamo dopo piccola, ti amo."

Apri la bocca ma è come se improvvisamente avessi dimenticato come rispondere a quelle parole. Riesci solo a balbettare e sbattere le palpebre e farti prendere dal panico.

"Santana? Ci sei?"

"T-ti amo anch'io, ciao," balbetti velocemente e riagganci.

Cazzo. Che diavolo è successo? Hai detto ti amo a Sam un milione di volte ed ora di punto in bianco ti senti a disagio. Cammini lungo il corridoio e quando giri l'angolo sei accolta dal sorriso educato di Kurt. E' in piedi dietro la sua scrivania che mette alcune cose in una borsa.

"Ehi Santana," ti sorride mentre si piega per spegnere il computer.

"Ehi, hai finito di lavorare per oggi?" gli chiedi sovrappensiero, stai ancora rivivendo quello che è appena successo.

"Già, sto andando a casa a farmi un bel bagno caldo," dice Kurt sorridendoti mentre raccoglie il resto delle sue cose e si avvia verso l'ascensore.

"Bell'idea, buona serata," gli sorridi.

Ti fa un cenno con la mano per ricambiare il saluto.

Ti incammini verso la stanza 47 e apri la porta. I tuoi nervi stanno iniziando a fremere ancora di più ma riesci a lanciare a Brittany il tuo solito sorriso. E' seduta sulla poltrona: indossa scarpe da ginnastica, pantaloni da jogging ed una canottiera con sopra una felpa azzurra con cerniera e cappuccio. Vedi la luce della stanza riflettersi sul sudore della sua fronte e del collo, sembra che sia appena arrivata dalla palestra. Oggi ha un aspetto molto normale, non sai se la cosa ti piaccia o no.

"Mi pareva avessi detto che non vai in palestra," le sorridi mentre chiudi la porta e ti siedi al solito posto sul divano.

Ricambia il sorriso timidamente, "Non sono stata in palestra, faccio jogging. Il mio ultimo appuntamento è stato alle tre e mezza quindi ho ammazzato un po' il tempo, inoltre abbiamo molto di cui parlare oggi e dubito che ci riusciremo in una sola seduta, probabilmente non arriveremo nemmeno ad un quarto.

Storci un po' la bocca, "Ti avevo detto che non dovevi cambiare i tuoi orari per me, potevamo vederci all'ora di pranzo come al solito."

"Sono flessibile," ti sorride e i suoi occhi danzano sul tuo viso, fermandosi per un attimo sulle tue labbra.

Cazzo. Ridi debolmente e scuoti il capo: questa donna prima o poi sarà la tua morte.

Per un po' parlate della tua infanzia, cosa strana perché non te l'ha mai chiesto e perché in realtà non c'è molto da dire. Poi si sposta rapidamente sull'argomento Sam e di come vi siete conosciuti alle superiori. Racconti di nuovo dettagli che ti sembrano noiosi e irrilevanti, ma lei sembra ascoltarli molto attentamente.

"Sto solo cercando di costruirmi un'immagine della tua relazione," dice Brittany appoggiando il braccio sul bracciolo e posando il capo sulla mano. "Non posso fare a meno di pensare che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nelle fondamenta della vostra dinamica."

"Cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?" le chiedi corrucciata incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

"Non saprei," sospira Brittany prendendoti in contropiede. "Mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa che manchi alla vostra relazione, ma è più una sensazione generale, niente di specifico. Comunque sto pensando ad alta voce. La settimana scorsa ti ho detto che avremmo cercato delle soluzioni per migliorare la tua vita sessuale con Sam e credo che per questa settimana dovremmo concentrarci solo su quello. Quale pensi che sia la causa che ne ha provocato il declino?"

Ti mordicchi il labbro nervosamente e inizi a giocherellare con le dita. "Come ho già detto, non lo so, capita spesso che le persone perdano i loro impulsi sessuali, il mio umore non è certo d'aiuto quindi," minimizzi.

"Ah sì?" chiede Brittany sorpresa. "Questo però non ti ha impedito di venire sul sedile della mia moto."

Il tuo stomaco fa una doppia capriola e ti sale fino in gola mentre il tuo cuore si ferma. Sbatti le palpebre e lei ti sorride educatamente. Le sue parole riecheggiano imbarazzanti fra le pareti.

"Ehm..." farfugli ma onestamente non sai cosa rispondere. "Beh, magari mi hai solo _messa in moto_, non è quello che hai detto che Sam fa con me?" le chiedi con una smorfia.

Quella sua cavolo di audacia. Pensa di sapere sempre tutto.

Lei solleva le spalle con indifferenza e ti fa arrabbiare ancora di più. "Come fate sesso tu e Sam?"

"In che senso 'come facciamo sesso', al solito modo, no?" sbraiti accavallando le gambe.

"Quando hai un orgasmo, e intendo quando lo hai sul serio, non la metà delle volte quando lo simuli o lo ingigantisci," ti spiega alzando un sopracciglio, "è tramite il sesso penetrativo?"

Cazzo.

Ti guardi intorno e ti senti incredibilmente in imbarazzo a parlare di certe cose con lei. Ti gratti dietro al collo e deglutisci. "Ehm, credo di sì."

"E prima di quello, in media quanto tempo dedicate ai preliminari?"

"Non... non so, non è che usi un cavolo di cronometro," le rispondi insofferente. Ti guarda come se fosse delusa e credi che sappia che odi quell'espressione e la stia usando contro di te. Fai una smorfia di nuovo con gli occhi. "Ugh, non lo so, non tanto, gli uomini non sono poi così amanti dei preliminari, no?"

"Alcuni sì," risponde Brittany serenamente. "Capita spesso che vi diate piacere l'uno all'altra, ad esempio, vi fate massaggi? Vi baciate a lungo? Sesso orale?"

Cazzo.

I suoi occhi sono vivi e ti sembra di scioglierti sotto il suo sguardo. Sei tremendamente in ansia e a disagio. "Non direi," mormori. "Cioè, non fa mai sesso orale a me e io a lui solo ogni tanto, ma comunque facciamo del buon sesso credo, quello che viene prima non ha molta importanza, no?"

"Non sono d'accordo," afferma Brittany. "Spesso la preparazione è meglio del risultato finale in se stesso, in realtà a volte la preparazione rende il risultato finale più intenso. Vedi, la mia opinione è che gli orgasmi siano all'80% psicologici, quindi se ti butti subito all'azione allora stai già diminuendo le tue possibilità di raggiungere un esito piacevole."

Senti che un sorriso raggiunge le tue labbra, sa davvero come usare le parole, questo glielo devi concedere.

"La prossima volta che farai sesso con Sam ti suggerisco di masturbarti un po' prima, preferibilmente mentre di bacia. Puoi accarezzare anche lui. Cerca di farlo per almeno venti minuti, ti sarà d'aiuto."

Annuisci: non hai per niente voglia di parlare di queste stronzate perché ti fa sentire tremendamente a disagio.

"Ovviamente," aggiunge e tu la guardi, "Devi essere stimolata mentre ti masturbi, e come ho detto il sesso è in larga parte connessione mentale tanto quanto connessione fisica. Dovresti pensare a qualcuno o ad una situazione che ti fa eccitare."

Deglutisci a fatica e continui a guardarla. Ha un leggero sorriso sul viso come se lo sapesse: cristo, sa che stai pensando a lei.

"Sam allora," rispondi in modo ribelle.

"Se ti fa sentire più a tuo agio," risponde sorridendoti.

Vorresti davvero piangere e urlarle in faccia per essere così indifferente e allo stesso tempo così compiaciuta.

"Presumo che tu abbia iniziato la terapia farmacologica?"

Annuisci, "Ieri."

"Beh, ti consiglio di aspettare alcune settimane per dare tempo ai farmaci di fare effetto, per allora il tuo umore sarà migliorato."

Annuisci di nuovo e la guardi, all'improvviso non sembra più così compiaciuta quanto insoddisfatta. "Che c'è?" le chiedi, "il pensiero di me e Sam che facciamo sesso ti ha sfiorato la mente?"

L'avevi intesa come una battuta ma è uscita più seria e pungente del previsto.

I suoi occhi balzano sui tuoi e le sue pupille si dilatano come se stentasse a credere che tu abbia riconosciuto quello che c'è fra voi, qualsiasi cosa sia. "Scusa," bisbigli e chini il capo per la vergogna, "Non avrei dovuto dirlo, non so perché l'ho fatto."

"Sono certa che il pensiero di me e qualcun altro abbia sfiorato anche la tua di mente," ti dice guardandoti con tristezza. "Però no, non è quello a cui stavo pensando."

Distogli lo sguardo da lei perché non riesci a sostenerlo per molto. Avevi sperato che i tuoi sentimenti per lei sarebbero diminuiti e che il suo atteggiamento da sapientona ti avrebbe infastidita, o che il suo comportamento poco professionale ti avrebbe delusa, o che semplicemente avresti capito che ti piace solo come amica, magari così tanto solo perché non ne hai molti. Non ha importanza quante volte tu te lo ripeta perché niente di quello che speri o vuoi che succeda sta succedendo, e invece i tuoi sentimenti per lei diventano sempre più intensi. Guardi in basso e ti strofini nervosamente le dita, i polpastrelli scorrono sull'anello d'argento alla tua mano sinistra. L'anello di fidanzamento di Sam. Eri così felice quando te l'ha chiesto, o almeno così credevi, ultimamente lo senti sempre più stretto intorno al dito, quasi come se ti stesse soffocando.

"E' carino."

Ti svegli dai tuoi pensieri e guardi verso Brittany. Sta sorridendo educatamente e indicando col capo il tuo anello.

Senti un nodo in gola, "Non carino quanto te," dici con voce strozzata.

Cazzo.

Tira indentro le labbra e ti guarda e tu vedi il suo viso diventare rosso e lo adori. Adori poter osservare le prove dei suoi sentimenti e ti chiedi se lei possa vedere i tuoi.

"Perché hai un'aria così triste, Santana?" ti chiede Brittany dolcemente.

Sorridi amaramente e sbatti le palpebre per cacciar via le lacrime che non ti eri nemmeno accorta stessero arrivando. "E' una domanda professionale o personale?"

"Entrambe."

Annuisci mestamente e ti sforzi di pensare. "Sono triste perché... provo tutti questi sentimenti per qualcuno che non è il mio fidanzato e non so cosa fare. Tu cosa faresti? Davvero, dimmelo, se fossi al mio posto cosa faresti? Perché quello che ho con Sam è duraturo e grandioso e gettarlo via come se niente fosse per qualcosa che potrebbe non durare o non essere reale o-"

"Onestamente?" ti interrompe Brittany. "Dico ai miei pazienti di dare ascolto alla testa ma di seguire il cuore."

"Pazienti," borbotti scuotendo il capo, "E' questo tutto ciò che vedi? Quando mi guardi?"

I suoi occhi azzurri luccicano e tremano insicuri lontano da te, ma ritornano subito dopo sui tuoi. "No, ed è questo uno dei problemi, non è vero?"

La guardi: ha un'aria così pallida e senza vita oggi, come se non avesse dormito molto. I tuoi occhi sono ancora luminosi come sempre ed i suoi capelli sembrano così morbidi, è comunque ancora bellissima.

"Motivo per cui," continua e ti guarda circospetta, "Sto pensando di dimettermi."

Ma che cavolo?

Il tuo cuore e il tuo stomaco affondano contemporaneamente e ti viene la nausea. "N-n-non puoi," balbetti allibita. "Non puoi lasciarmi."

Si morde il labbro e distoglie lo sguardo da te, "Probabilmente è meglio così," mormora.

Non può farti questo.

"Credevo che non mi sarei mai fatta coinvolgere con qualcuno che era già impegnato, o ancor più, coinvolgere da uno dei miei pazienti, è sempre stato un punto fermo della mia morale. Però ultimamente mi hai fatto mettere in discussione tutto quello che credevo di sapere di me stessa."

"Sei _tu_ che mi fai mettere in discussione tutto quello che credevo di sapere di me stessa," le fai eco. "Ma non puoi lasciarmi, abbiamo appena iniziato, puoi aiutarmi, so che puoi, ragiono in modo diverso quando sono con te."

"TCC," commenta Brittany con una smorfia triste.

"Cosa?" le chiedi confusa scuotendo il capo.

"TCC," ripete, "Terapia Cognitivo-Comportamentale, è parte di quello che sto facendo con te, è una pratica standard, qualsiasi persona con una qualifica come la mia può farlo, non hai bisogno di me."

"Certo che ho bisogno di te!" le stai praticamente urlando in faccia.

Sembra un po' scioccata e la stanza rimane in silenzio.

"E poi, perché dimettersi? Hai anche altri pazienti, non puoi abbandonarli tutti per colpa mia, o sbaglio? Saresti egoista."

Sei furiosa con lei. Furiosa che possa riuscire a lasciarti così facilmente e non sembrare nemmeno turbata.

"Santana," sospira a bassa voce osservando la sua mano come se non volesse guardarti negli occhi. "Non sono stata professionale ma la cosa che mi spaventa di più è quanto poco mi sia importato. Ti ho messo al di sopra di ogni altra cosa e non credo di poter più essere una buona terapista ormai," dice con un labbro tremante che subito dopo tira indentro.

Vuoi correre da lei e abbracciarla, invece stringi il bordo del divano con le mani. "Smettila di punirti per colpa mia, okay? Non puoi licenziarti, non per me, non valgo così tanto da farti rovinare la vita e la carriera."

Sospira e sembra combattuta: i suoi occhi cambiano forma come se stesse valutando le varie opzioni. "Okay, ascolta," dice poi lentamente, "Ho detto che volevo dimettermi, ma forse hai ragione, dovrei essere più razionale. Ragion per cui, invece, mi prendo una vacanza."

Sei ancor più seccata. "E come potrebbe giovare?"

"Beh, tanto per cominciare mi aiuterebbe a schiarirmi le idee e a rivalutare certe cose, avrei anche tempo per riflettere, e se la penserò ancora così fra tre settimane allora, okay, mi dimetterò."

"Tre fottutissime settimane?" esclami. "E cosa dovrei fare senza di te?"

Ti sorride e inclina il capo come se avesse pietà di te. "Non interromperai le tue sedute Santana, ti trasferisco ad una mia validissima collega, la signorina Pillsbury, ti piacerà, è molto dolce e brava nel suo lavoro. Mi accerterò di farle avere i miei appunti. Potrei passare qualche settimana al ranch degli Evans per schiarirmi le idee."

"Beh, grandioso. Proprio magnifico, cazzo," dici seccamente alzandoti in piedi. "Bella terapista sei stata, sai, niente di tutto ciò sarebbe successo se non fossi entrata nella mia vita.

Si alza anche lei e ti guarda con curiosità, "Niente di cosa?"

"Non lo so, t-tutto quanto, il modo in cui mi sento, la mia confusione."

"Ah," dice Brittany, "Credo che lascerò un appunto alla signorina Pillsbury perché parta dalla tua sessualità, perché sei chiaramente combattuta al riguardo e ti sta provocando stress. Inoltre, credo che tu possa sentirti a tuo agio a parlarne con un estraneo invece di... beh... me."

Resti immobile a fissarla e provi imbarazzo e collera litigare alla bocca dello stomaco. "Non c'è niente da dire, non sono gay, non ti voglio e non voglio annullare il mio matrimonio per stare con te, sei solo una fase del cazzo, uno strano feticismo al massimo. Quindi vaffanculo!" sbotti sentendo tutte le tue difese che si alzano intorno a te.

Come si permette di fare delle supposizioni, non ti conosce nemmeno.

Ti volti sui tacchi e fai per uscire dalla stanza. Metti la mano sulla maniglia pronta ad aprirla quando senti Brittany dietro di te.

"Santana," sospira debolmente.

Chiudi gli occhi e ti senti in colpa per quello che hai appena detto, il tuo corpo si irrigidisce e per qualche ragione la tua mano non si mette in moto per aprire la maniglia.

"Credo di aver bisogno di sentirlo di nuovo, voltati," ti ordina sottovoce.

Cazzo.

Lasci andare la maniglia e scopri che la tua mano è madida di sudore, poi ti volti lentamente. Brittany è proprio di fronte a te, tanto che puoi vedere le sfumature di azzurro nei suoi occhi. Riesci a vedere qualche traccia di sudore che ancora cosparge la sua pelle e indietreggi appoggiandoti alla porta il più lontano possibile da lei. Preme il suo corpo audacemente contro il tuo e ti gira la testa e pensi di svenire. Riesci a sentire l'inebriante aroma del suo deodorante e ti annebbia i sensi.

"Sentire... cosa... di nuovo?" chiedi tremando.

I suoi occhi sono incollati alle tue labbra come se si stesse immergendo in ogni parola che esce dalla tua bocca, e allo stesso tempo ne sembrasse affascinata.

"Hai detto che non mi vuoi," sussurra e le sue palpebre sembrano improvvisamente pesanti.

Cazzo.

Deglutisci a fatica e improvvisamente ti manca il respiro.

"Cosa che," continua a sussurrare e inclina il capo per avvicinarsi a te. Riesci a sentire il calore del suo corpo ed una scintilla ti scorre nelle vene quando il suo seno spinge delicatamente contro il tuo. Porca vacca.

Ha intenzione di...?

Trattieni il respiro e il tuo cuore batte all'impazzata nel petto, "Non credo tu pensi davvero," sospira delicatamente e il suo fiato colpisce un lato del tuo viso. Si avvicina ancora di più e il suo naso sfiora la tua guancia. Senti che sorride mentre trascina la punta del naso lentamente sul tuo viso come una carezza, e ti riscalda il sangue sotto la pelle. Senti le guance andare a fuoco e il tuo cuore impazzire.

La sua bocca raggiunge il tuo orecchio e sospira intensamente, "Dimmi che non mi vuoi."

Cazzo.

Ti senti mancare di nuovo e ti viene la pelle d'oca su tutto quel lato del corpo e la peluria dietro al tuo collo si drizza. Senti un formicolio ed un familiare pulsare fra le gambe. Non ce la fai.

"Io..." apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma il tuo cervello è defunto.

La richiudi rapidamente quando fa scivolare il naso sul tuo viso di nuovo e non riesci a credere quanto sia bello, raggiunge l'angolo della tua bocca e il suo naso accarezza delicatamente il tuo labbro superiore. Rantoli e socchiudi la bocca inconsciamente e inizi ad ansimare. Apre la bocca anche lei e i vostri respiri si mescolano l'uno con l'altro nel piccolo spazio che vi separa.

"Io non... ti..." esali contro di lei, i suoi occhi più scuri del solito stanno scrutando il tuo viso e ti ammutoliscono.

Le sue mani trovano i tuoi polsi e avvolge le dita intorno a loro, tirando le tue braccia lentamente in alto contro la porta fino a sopra la tua testa. Ti sta tenendo bloccata contro la porta.

"Non penso che tu riesca a dirmelo, vero?"

Il retro delle cosce e i palmi delle mani stanno sudando e le lasci il controllo dei tuoi arti così facilmente. Ti tiene le braccia sulla testa e ti senti solamente debole, come se le tue ossa si sciogliessero al suo tocco.

"Perché mi vuoi, non è così?"

Piagnucoli e volti la testa per non guardarla.

"Dillo, dimmi che mi vuoi," ti sussurra con voce roca contro la guancia e le tue labbra sono così vicine alle sue che ci vuole tutta te stessa per non arricciarle e spostarle avanti di un millimetro solo per sentire la sensazione della sua pelle morbida.

Chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di respirare, "Ti voglio."

Sembra rimanere in silenzio alle tue parole, e così anche tu. Sembrano ore ma in effetti sono solo secondi, quelli in cui senti il tuo cuore che batte e ti sembra di stare per svenire.

Porta giù le tue mani con delicatezza e senti il suo calore corporeo allontanarsi da te. Non sai se desiderare avidamente che ritorni o che stia lontano per sempre.

Apri gli occhi lentamente mentre lei lascia andare i tuoi polsi, i suoi occhi azzurri ti stanno guardando. Sembra combattuta, triste e sbalordita allo stesso tempo.

"Beh," dice sottovoce e improvvisamente sembra aver perso tutta quella sicurezza che aveva un secondo fa. "Sono felice che tu l'abbia ammesso, ma ora dovresti andartene prima di fare qualcosa di stupido."

Sbatti le palpebre e senti che il sangue sta ritornando alla temperatura normale. "Prima che _io_ faccia qualcosa di stupido?" ripeti perplessa.

Quello che ha fatto lei sembrava piuttosto stupido.

"Sì," quasi sussurra unendo le mani dietro la schiena. "Stavi pensando di baciarmi e io stavo pensando di baciare te. Io so che non l'avrei fatto, ma non credo che tu abbia il mio stesso autocontrollo. Quindi sì, vattene prima di fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti."

Ti si mozza il fiato in gola e ti chiedi come faccia a fare _così_. Qualsiasi cosa sia.

"Ci vediamo fra qualche settimana, Santana."

Prima di rendertene conto la porta della stanza 47 è chiusa davanti a te e quasi crolli a terra in ginocchio perché ti senti completamente sopraffatta e confusa per l'ennesima volta.

Sei certa di una cosa però.

Non riuscirai a sopravvivere senza di lei per tre settimane e non credi di volerci nemmeno provare.

_Quello_ sarebbe qualcosa di stupido.

* * *

Nota del Team: di nuovo grazie a **Giulia** per la betalettura. Lasciate pure i vostri commenti e per chi volesse fare due chiacchiere con noi o chiederci qualsiasi cosa, anche random, non legata a Glee o Brittana, oltre ai nostri soliti canali social che trovate sul profilo, potete usare anche la nostra nuovissima pagina Ask: ask . fm/BrittanaFanfictionDen


	9. Quasi

**Capitolo 9 – Quasi**

Una settimana. Un'intera maledettissima settimana. Ecco da quanto tempo non la vedi, non senti il suo odore, o la sua voce, o la sua risata adorabile. Non sei mai stata così depressa: è dura vedere qualcuno magnifico come Brittany entrare nella tua vita per poi andarsene poco dopo. Di conseguenza sei stata più appiccicosa con Sam, ti sembra che qualcosa sia venuto a mancare all'improvviso, così ultimamente l'hai abbracciato molto di più, cosa strana perché non sei una che ama in modo particolare gli abbracci, eppure l'hai fatto lo stesso. Appoggiarti a lui rende l'assenza di Brittany meno lacerante, ma ultimamente sei così triste senza di lei e forse sei patetica perché la conosci solo da poche settimane e non dovresti affatto sentirti così. Il tuo cuore è pesante e inizi a pensare che i tuoi polmoni riescano a contenere meno aria di prima, e non può essere colpa dei sigari perché stranamente sono settimane che non ne fumi uno: fin dal primo incontro con Brittany, credi. Forse non ti sei neppure accorta di essere meno stressata.

Oggi incontrerai la sostituta di Brittany: la signorina Pillsbury. Ti ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria dicendoti che ti aspetta al solito orario nella solita stanza, così la transizione sarà 'più facile per te'. Al solo pensiero fai una smorfia. Più facile eh? Sarebbe tutto più facile se Brittany non ti avesse lasciata di punto in bianco in questo modo. Tuttavia sei tu il motivo per cui se n'è andata: tutto questo non sarebbe mai successo se non ti fossi mostrata strana e confusa con lei. Sta pensando di lasciare il suo lavoro ed è tutta colpa tua. Non avresti voluto che accadesse. Devi vederla, devi parlarle.

Stai rispondendo a telefonate di gente che non capisce niente di informatica ed è quasi ora di pranzo, ma per una volta preferiresti rimanere qui. Non è Brittany che stai per vedere, quindi che importa. A dire la verità, ultimamente non c'è molto di cui ti importi.

Ti incammini per la solita strada semplicemente perché non hai niente di meglio da fare e da quando le hai raccontato di Brittany, Quinn non fa altro che bombardarti di domande. Domande di cui non conosci nemmeno la risposta.

Ti dirigi al settimo piano e percorri il corridoio fino alla reception, ma questa volta ti sembra diverso: non sei per niente nervosa, e per una volta non è male, ma allo stesso tempo ti manca sentirti agitata. Kurt ti sorride e tu lo ricambi timidamente: è come se entrambi sapeste che non sei qui per vedere Brittany e lui sembra più comprensivo del solito.

Cammini lungo il familiare corridoio ed entri nella stanza 47. Chiudi la porta dietro di te e ti sforzi di accennare un patetico tentativo di sorriso. La signorina Pillsbury è una donna dai capelli rossi: dovrebbe essere sulla trentina, credi che potrebbe anche essere carina se di lei cambiasse più o meno tutto quanto. Indossa una camicetta bianca floreale con una gonna turchese e orecchini abbinati. Sembra che stamattina si sia vestita con due decadi di ritardo. Ha dei grandi occhi luminosi da cui sembra trasparire bontà, ma anche ingenuità e innocenza. Indossa un paio di guanti trasparenti sulle mani e ti sorride mentre strofina la poltrona di pelle sulla quale si siede o, per essere più precisi, si stravacca normalmente Brittany.

"Ehilà, devi essere Santana, Brittany mi ha detto tutto di te. Scusami, mi piacciono le cose pulite," dice gettando la salvietta nel cestino, poi si toglie i guanti e finalmente si siede. Tu ti accomodi dal lato opposto e ti limiti a fissarla. Sei convinta che tutti quelli che lavorano qui siano pazzi.

"Puoi chiamarmi Emma," si presenta e tu ti guardi le mani sentendoti in imbarazzo. "Dunque," ti sorride e nonostante _lei_ sembri nervosa e agitata, credi che in effetti ti stia tranquillizzando.

"Dunque," rispondi tu cercando di ricambiare il sorriso.

"Stavo leggendo i tuoi appunti..."

"Brittany prende appunti su di me?" chiedi immediatamente.

"Alcune pagine," sorride Emma educatamente, "E' normale tenere degli appunti, ma devo dire che i tuoi sono più lunghi del solito."

Ti mordicchi il labbro per mascherare un sorriso. Brittany scrive di te, più di quanto faccia degli altri clienti. Daresti qualsiasi cosa per leggerli, per vedere cosa pensa di te. Eppure allo stesso tempo hai paura.

"Mi ha detto che avremmo dovuto affrontare la tua sessualità, quindi credo che dovremmo iniziare subito, che ne dici?" ti chiede stringendo il pugno come incoraggiamento.

E' carino il suo entusiasmo, devi dargliene atto. Comunque ancora non la conosci: non è giusto, è nella stanza 47, che è la stanza di Brittany. E non è Brittany.

"Allora, stai avendo dei dubbi sulla tua sessualità?" ti chiede.

"No," rispondi velocemente.

"Ehm," borbotta con aria confusa, "Brittany ha sicuramente accennato al fatto che tu li abbia."

"Non... non sono gay o roba simile, sono solo confusa" farfugli.

Cazzo. Non sei a tuo agio a parlare di questo ma per qualche strano motivo sembra un po' più facile con una completa estranea.

"Okay, beh," dice Emma con tono confortante, "partiamo dall'inizio, ti va? Ho letto che hai un compagno, Sam, giusto?"

Annuisci.

"Quindi c'è qualcun altro nella tua vita che ti sta facendo mettere in dubbio la tua sessualità?"

Vorresti quasi dire di no. Quasi.

Decidi che forse dire la verità per una volta potrebbe farti bene, capisci che devi essere cauta, non vuoi che Brittany passi dei guai e non diresti di lei ad anima viva. Non che poi ci sia così tanto da dire di te e lei.

"Più o meno," borbotti. "Ma non abbiamo fatto niente e non potrà mai succedere niente, il suo lavoro e la mia relazione lo rendono impossibile."

"Sembra che la cosa ti renda triste," ti fa notare.

"Io... credo di sì," ammetti sottovoce e premi forte una mano sull'addome. Non puoi piangere ma senti già la tristezza accumularsi alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Hai detto che non potrà mai succedere niente, però dimmi: se Sam non facesse parte della tua vita, vorresti che accadesse?" ti chiede Emma inclinando il capo.

Wow. Non ci avevi mai pensato, sembra così lontano dai possibili scenari. "E' difficile immaginare la mia vita senza Sam, sto con lui fin dalle superiori," ammetti.

"Ma per un secondo immagina di essere single: vorresti che succedesse qualcosa con questa donna?"

La osservi e, prima di accorgertene, la verità scivola fuori dalle tue labbra senza poterla fermare, "Più di qualsiasi cosa."

"Provi dei sentimenti romantici e/o sentimentali nei riguardi di questa donna che ti sta facendo dubitare della tua sessualità?"

Annuisci.

"Quale dei due?"

"Entrambi," rispondi sottovoce. Non riesci a credere che le parole ti stiano uscendo dalla bocca così facilmente.

Emma ti sorride, "Oh, perbacco, a quanto pare non sei confusa come pensi."

La osservi: non è affatto quello che ti aspettavi di sentire. "Che intendi dire?" chiedi disorientata.

"Mi sembri una donna intelligente, Santana," ti dice cordialmente, "e credo che tu dica di essere confusa perché hai paura di etichettare i tuoi sentimenti in modo diverso."

Cazzo. Vuoi che la smetta di parlare.

"La sessualità è molto complessa, ma tutti rientriamo in alcune categorie. Gli omosessuali sono persone emotivamente e/o fisicamente attratte solo da persone dello stesso sesso, per i bisessuali si tratta di entrambi i sessi, e per gli eterosessuali è esclusivamente il sesso opposto. In pratica hai appena ammesso che provi dei sentimenti per un'altra donna, quindi questo esclude che tu sia eterosessuale, non sei d'accordo? Non credi che sia un ottimo progresso?" ti chiede entusiasta.

"Non hai idea di quello che dici," sbotti incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, "Io sono etero, non si può, che so, essere gay solo nei confronti di una persona?"

Fa una risatina delicata e sbatte le palpebre dei suoi occhioni comprensivi, "No Santana, non credo che funzioni così."

"Perchè no?"

"Nella mia esperienza con le persone, spesso è necessario qualcosa o qualcuno di esterno per capire la propria sessualità, non ci si sveglia di punto in bianco e si capisce di essere gay, è un processo. Può essere un personaggio della televisione, di un film o una persona famosa per la quale ci si rende conto di provare attrazione, o qualcuno nella propria vita. Il punto è che, se sei attratta da qualcuno del tuo stesso sesso, allora è molto probabile che tu possa essere attratta anche da altre persone dello stesso sesso. Se questa donna non fosse entrata nella tua vita, ce ne sarebbe stata un'altra all'orizzonte, prima o poi. Qualcuno o qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto capire la tua sessualità, e per qualcuno avviene più in là negli anni, per qualcun altro succede prima. Per le donne scoprire la propria sessualità alla tua età non è affatto raro, sei ancora molto giovane e comunque non dovresti sentirti in colpa per non averlo capito prima."

Rimani a fissarla a bocca aperta e ti senti sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. "S-stai mentendo, per un'altra non mi sentirei mai così come mi sento per... questa donna..." balbetti sforzandoti di non dire il nome di Brittany.

"Credo che questo dimostri l'intensità dei tuoi sentimenti piuttosto che la circostanza eccezionale in cui ti trovi, questo per dire che devi essere talmente infatuata di questa donna che non prenderesti mai in considerazione nessun altro. E' un'ulteriore prova che non si tratta di una fase o niente di quello che tu possa aver pensato, come ad esempio il tuo essere 'confusa'. La verità è che le fasi non esistono, non in questo contesto: una donna eterosessuale può ammirare e apprezzare la bellezza di un'altra donna ma non ha sentimenti romantici o sessuali per lei come invece possono avere le donne non-eterosessuali, ma se questi sentimenti esistono almeno per una donna, allora stai provando sensazioni che una donna etero non sperimenterebbe mai. Per definizione questo non ti classifica come eterosessuale. Gli adolescenti sperimentano spesso: persone etero lo fanno solo per divertimento ma poi capiscono che non fa per loro oppure capiscono che in effetti è parte di loro. A quanto pare stai lo sperimentando al contrario, e non è una cosa insolita: sembra che tu possieda attrazione emotiva e in parte oggettiva senza la concretizzazione fisica, ma questo non le rende meno valide, anzi a mio avviso le rende ancor più valide. Questa donna deve piacerti davvero tanto."

Sei senza parole. Senza un straccio di parola. Stai per vomitare, o gridare, o scoppiare in lacrime.

"Dopo aver letto i tuoi appunti ed averti incontrata, Santana, direi che ora il tuo problema è conoscere te stessa. Devi cercare in profondità dentro di te e capire se sei attratta genuinamente da entrambi i sessi o se ti sei nascosta dietro la maschera dell'eterosessualità quando invece le tue inclinazioni naturali sono esclusivamente omosessuali. Ad ogni modo dovresti amare te stessa ed essere fiera di questa nuova parte di te che hai scoperto."

"Posso andare ora? Voglio andare via," dici con fermezza ma la tua voce sta tremando.

Devi uscire di qui.

"Oh... sì... certo, posso riceverti solo di martedì quindi credo che ci vedremo la prossima settimana."

Annuisci e fai per alzarti ma le tue gambe non ti danno retta, nella tua testa ci sono così tanti pensieri in questo momento.

"Santana?" ti chiama Emma preoccupata, "Stai bene? Vuoi un po' d'acqua?"

"No," rispondi scuotendo il capo. Ti alzi lentamente e ti senti confusa. "Devo tornare al lavoro, grazie."

Credi che ti chiami di nuovo ma non la ascolti, stai già uscendo dalla porta senza nemmeno salutarla. Ti senti uno zombie, cammini ma non stai ragionando. Prima di accorgertene sbatti le palpebre e ti ritrovi di nuovo alla tua scrivania. Sei arrabbiata. Chi cazzo crede di essere? Non dovrebbe farti sentire a tuo agio durante la conversazione? Come osa presumere quelle cose su di te? Sei furiosa. Sei certa che abbia esagerato e credi che anche Brittany sarebbe d'accordo con te. Devi vederla, devi lamentarti di Emma con lei, così si sentirà in colpa e tornerà, giusto? Giusto?

Giusto.

Più tardi quella sera continui a rigirarti nel letto e sei seccata: volti le spalle a Sam e ti sdrai rivolta alla parete. Hai bisogno di dormire.

"Ehi piccola, tutto okay?" ti sussurra Sam stringendosi contro la tua schiena.

Ti irrigidisci e sei un po' a disagio. "Uh... sì."

Ti bacia delicatamente dietro al collo e poi sulla spalla, "Ho in mente un paio di cosette che potrebbero stancarti," sorride malizioso contro la tua pelle.

All'improvviso ti manca il respiro e qualcosa che ti sembra panico inizia a mulinare dentro di te. Cosa diavolo c'è che non va? Non sei mai andata nel panico quando Sam ti toccava, perché ora sì?

Ti schiarisci la voce goffamente, "Ehm, non sono molto in vena."

Senti dal suo sospiro che è seccato e rabbrividisci. "Ultimamente non sei mai in vena."

"Io... scusa è... è che ho avuto una seduta piuttosto intensa oggi, e sono stressata, okay?"

"Come vuoi," risponde brevemente e lo senti allontanarsi da te. "Ti va di parlarne?" ti chiede.

"No... ma non mi piace questa tipa nuova. Ho bisogno di vedere Brittany," cerchi di infilarla nella conversazione casualmente. "Pensi che potremo andare al ranch questo week-end?"

"Non posso piccola," lo senti dire sbadigliando dietro di te. "Sabato lavoro, la data di uscita di un titolo importante si sta avvicinando e stiamo facendo tutti gli straordinari per sistemare i bug e rifinire il gioco."

"Ah," sospiri delusa.

"Ehi, non devo per forza venire anche io, se hai così bisogno di vedere la tua amica terapista vai pure, la strada la conosci."

"Davvero?" chiedi sorpresa: ti sembra di aver bisogno del suo permesso, della sua approvazione.

Non sei mai stata al ranch senza di lui.

"Certo," fa una risatina, "Vai pure, tanto io dovrò lavorare."

Ti giri dalla sua parte e gli sorridi sollevata: ti avvicini e gli dai un bel bacio sulla guancia. "Grazie," gli sussurri.

"Non ho fatto niente," sorride lui rivolto verso il soffitto.

"No, ma grazie per essere così... comprensivo... ti prometto che le cose andranno meglio. Starò meglio e saremo entrambi molto felici una volta sposati, te lo prometto."

Ti sorride e sbadiglia ancora un po', "Ti credo, buonanotte Santana."

Tu però non riesci a dormire, così lo guardi mentre si addormenta. Miglioreranno le cose dopo sposati? Svanirà questa insicurezza? Deve svanire. Per la tua sanità mentale, credi, deve andare così e basta.

Venerdì decidi di mentire al tuo capo e gli dici che hai un appuntamento dal medico, quando invece hai solo voglia di iniziare il tuo lungo viaggio in auto, così potrai arrivare nel tardo pomeriggio invece che a sera inoltrata. Metti alcuni vestiti in un borsone, ti infili un maglione largo viola e dei jeans attillati. Compri anche qualche dolciume da mangiare lungo la strada. La strada la conosci ma è sempre Sam quello che guida, quindi accendi il navigatore satellitare solo per essere sicura di non perderti.

Sei nervosa ma anche eccitata. Stai per vedere Brittany, speri solo che non sia arrabbiata con te. Devi dirle di tornare, hai bisogno di lei ora più che mai. Ascolti la radio mentre guidi e adori poter cantare le canzoni ad alta voce. Non hai mai cantato di fronte a nessuno, canti solo nella doccia e quando sei da sola. E' un po' patetico il fatto che tu voglia fare la cantante di professione e persino il tuo ragazzo non sappia come sia la tua voce quando canti. Inizi a sentirti stanca quando ti immergi nel traffico della West Virginia, così ti fermi per prendere qualche energy drink che ti tenga sveglia.

Alcune ore dopo stai guidando sulla strada fra i campi dove Brittany ha soccorso te e Sam, speri che questo schifoso furgone non si rompa ancora perché se dovessi telefonarle per chiederle aiuto di nuovo, beh, non ci vuoi nemmeno pensare. L'universo trova sempre il modo di fotterti, quindi non ti vuoi portare sfortuna da sola.

E' una cosa normalissima, pensi, guidare per ore attraverso diversi Stati per vedere una donna che, nonostante tutto, ancora conosci a malapena. Già. Normalissimo. Ma che stai dicendo? Si è presa una vacanza per allontanarsi da te e tu stai per presentarti senza preavviso? Ma fottiti. Forse dovresti fare inversione, hai raggiunto nuovi e raccapriccianti livelli di stalking. Comunque continui a guidare, ora capisci Sam che ogni volta deve guidare fino a qui: è davvero difficile tenere gli occhi aperti, ma poi pensi a dove stai andando e ti vengono i brividi mentre sbadigli e ti sforzi di restare sveglia ancora un po'.

Dov'è che stai andando esattamente?

A trovare Brittany.

Giusto.

Le parole della signorina Pillsbury ti stanno ancora frullando in testa e hai bisogno di lamentarti di lei con Brittany. Devi dirle di smetterla di essere così altruista e tornare ad essere la tua terapista come al solito, non ti piace quell'altra donna. Tutto andrà bene e tu e Brittany starete almeno a due metri di distanza durante le sedute. Ci si può riuscire, no?

Oltrepassi la collina e parcheggi nel vialetto una volta arrivata, il cielo ha una sfumatura rosso-ambrata e sei esausta. All'improvviso sei nervosissima, non sei mai stata qui senza Sam, che cosa dirai? Ti sembra di sconfinare o qualcosa del genere. Ti sembra di non dover essere qui. Arrivi in veranda e apri la porta della cucina. La signora Evans arriva dal soggiorno con aria sorpresa.

"Santana, cara? Cosa ci fai qui?" chiede stupita ma comunque lieta di vederti.

"Ehm, salve," le sorridi goffamente.

"Dov'è Sam?" chiede guardando dietro di te come se si aspettasse di vederlo entrare con le valige da un momento all'altro.

"E' rimasto in città, ci sono solo io," le sorridi, "Ho sentito che Brittany è qui quindi... sono venuta per il week-end per distrarmi un po'. Il lavoro è stato stressante e Sam domani deve lavorare, quindi ho pensato, perché non venire qui?" spieghi cercando di mostrarti disinvolta.

E' ufficiale: tu, Santana Lopez, sei una maledetta stalker.

"Oh, beh, entra allora, vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? Ma certo che sì, è avanzato del polpettone per cena, te lo riscaldo."

"Okay," annuisci e strofini i palmi sudati su e giù per le cosce. Non sta sbroccando e non sembra sospettosa, quindi andrà tutto bene, credi. "Ehm, sa dirmi dov'è Brittany?"

"Quella ragazza è nei campi a fare esperimenti col terreno, così dice," ridacchia affettuosamente la signora Evans. "Sta usando il tubo per innaffiare, seguilo giù per la collina e sono certa che ti condurrà a lei."

Non hai idea di cosa stia parlando ma è evidente che Brittany le piace davvero e non puoi certo biasimarla: è impossibile non affezionarsi a lei. La signora Evans ti informa che la cena sarà pronta fra dieci minuti e di avvisare anche Brittany di venire a tavola con te. La ringrazi mentre esci in veranda e cerchi di respirare un pochino. Okay. Devi concentrarti. Sei qui solo per incontrare un'amica, giusto? Non c'è niente di insolito, la signora Evans non l'ha trovato insolito. Va tutto bene.

Giri intorno alla casa e vedi il tubo verde spuntare dal retro e andare giù per la collina verso i campi di grano. Lo segui, scivolando leggermente sul fango fino a che non raggiungi il terreno sottostante. Segui il tubo e guardi all'orizzonte, riesci a scorgere una sagoma nel tramonto, proprio al confine dove terminano i campi e sai che è Brittany. Cammini a passo svelto, trovando improvvisamente arduo mettere un piede davanti all'altro man mano che ti avvicini a lei. Quando sei abbastanza vicina, noti che ti sta dando le spalle e che sta spruzzando dell'acqua su un pezzo di terra appena smosso. I suoi capelli sono legati lenti, indossa un paio di shorts di jeans, sandali e calzini bianchi, ed un giacchetto di jeans corto sopra ad una maglietta rosa. Quando la raggiungi sei un po' a corto di fiato.

"Niente salopette oggi, eh?" cerchi di essere simpatica ma quello che esce dalle tue labbra sembra piuttosto un balbettio nervoso.

Brittany si volta rapidamente e spegne l'irrigatore. Ti fissa a bocca aperta per una frazione di secondo ed i suoi grandi occhi azzurri sembrano improvvisamente più calorosi. Sta accennando un sorriso ora, ma continua ad avere un'aria corrucciata.

"Santana?" dice, ed esce più come una domanda, mentre inclina il capo di lato come fa di solito quando è confusa. "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ehm... beh... io... ero nei paraggi e," farfugli e fai una smorfia, ma sei lieta di vedere che il suo sorriso si allarga davanti al tuo patetico tentativo di essere brillante. Sembra sinceramente divertita e tu sei solo nervosa. "Okay," inizi francamente abbassando le spalle, "La mia _molto saggia_ terapista una volta mi ha detto di seguire il mio cuore e in qualche modo mi ha condotto qui. Volevo solo dirti ciao."

Ti osserva come se provenissi da un altro pianeta, ma anche come se volesse sapere di che pianeta si tratta e magari tornarci con te. Oramai non hai più uno straccio di idea su come ti faccia sentire, tutto ciò che sai che è ne vuoi di più.

"Quindi hai fatto tutta quella strada per venire qui e dirmi ciao? Santana, non so se dovrei abbracciarti o chiamare la polizia."

Prenderesti volentieri un abbraccio.

Fai una risatina nervosa e il tuo stomaco si agita, "Scusami non volevo sembrare una stalker, ora mi rendo conto che è così, cioè, è ovvio che sei venuta qui per stare lontana da me quindi..."

"Aspetta," ti interrompe e i suoi occhi ti studiano. "Credi che mi sia presa una vacanza per stare lontana da te?" ti chiede sorpresa.

"Beh, sì, "borbotti guardando in basso.

Lei ridacchia e i tuoi occhi si precipitano di nuovo sui suoi mentre su entrambi i vostri visi si dipinge un sorriso. Dio, come ti è mancata la sua risata.

"Non mi sono presa una vacanza per stare per forza lontana da te, sciocchina, ti ho detto che avevo bisogno di tempo per pensare, non tutto ruota intorno a te," ti dice dolcemente.

Ora ti senti una gigantesca stupida.

"Comunque che stai facendo qui fuori?" chiedi curiosa con un sorriso, vuoi cambiare argomento ma dentro di te c'è ogni genere di tumulto, credi che sia il suo sorriso che ti fa quell'effetto.

"Oh, beh, ho scoperto che gli Evans guadagnano un sacco di denaro ma la maggior parte se ne va per mantenere il ranch e non gli resta molto per loro, cioè, hai visto le dimensioni della loro TV? E' minuscola, è come una TV per topi."

Ti metti a ridere e il tuo cuore salta un battito. Ugh. Ti è mancato quanto fosse adorabile. "Non credo che i topi guardino la TV, Britt," le sorridi.

"Non puoi saperlo," ti risponde seriamente facendo roteare il tubo con la mano. "Comunque, hanno un'ottima produzione agricola, come mais, latte e legna e cose del genere, quindi sto cercando di capire se in questo terreno possa crescere del grano. In questo modo potrebbero produrselo da soli e magari persino vendere il pane e, in caso contrario, beh, mi limiterò a fare del pane super delizioso per me."

"Del pane super delizioso?" le sorridi stupidamente.

Annuisce. "Dell'ottimo pane super delizioso," ripete. Ti guarda con incertezza per un attimo ed il suo sorriso svanisce, "Dov'è Sam?"

"Ah," sospiri e sposti i piedi goffamente sul terreno, "Non è qui, domani deve lavorare," rispondi con un'alzata di spalle.

"Capisco," sospira Brittany e sembra quasi triste, guarda in basso e giocherella con il tubo dell'acqua.

"Ehi, scusami, è solo che avevo davvero bisogno di parlare con te di Emma e, beh, posso tornare a casa se non vuoi che stia qui..."

"Non essere sciocca, Santana, ora sei qui," ti sorride. "Cosa volevi dirmi a proposito di Emma? C'è qualche problema?"

"Non sa di cosa parla, dico sul serio, come faccio ad accettare consigli da una casalinga che sembra uscita dagli anni '50 e arrivata qui con una macchina del tempo?"

"Santana," ti rimprovera Brittany mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. "Emma non ha una macchina del tempo, credimi, lo saprei, ho provato a costruirne una e se non ci riesco io è impossibile che possa farlo lei," conclude sorridendo.

Apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non sai cosa, ti limiti a ridere confusa e un po' sulle nuvole. Non sai mai quando prenderla sul serio e quando no, ti tiene costantemente sulle spine.

"Cos'è esattamente che ti ha turbata?" ti chiede più seriamente.

La guardi. Non ti ricordi di averle detto che qualcosa ti ha turbata ma ora che ci pensi credi che sia così. Le racconti, parola per parola, la conversazione che hai avuto con Emma martedì pomeriggio. Decidi di non parlarle del mini-panico che hai avuto quando ti sei negata a Sam, perché non c'è bisogno di menzionarlo, giusto?

"Non ci trovo nulla di sbagliato in quello che ha detto," commenta sollevando le spalle, poi accende di nuovo la pompa per irrigare il terreno.

"Cosa?" chiedi seccata, per qualche motivo ti aspettavi che Brittany fosse d'accordo con te.

"Ti ha spiegato la sessualità in modo del tutto appropriato e di come lei vede la tua, se devo essere onesta io avrei detto esattamente le stesse cose, forse ad eccezione di uno o due particolari."

"B-b-beh vi sbagliate entrambe perché non sono-"

"Ascoltami Santana," sospira Brittany con impazienza chiudendo di nuovo l'acqua, si volta verso di te con uno sguardo comprensivo, "Gli altri possono avere opinioni sulla tua sessualità, ma alla fine solo tu conosci il tuo orientamento sessuale. Ognuno lo vive e lo capisce in modi diversi, sfortunatamente è una di quelle cose nella vita per le quali puoi ricevere aiuto e supporto, ma alla fine la parte difficile spetta a te, il capire tutto quanto intendo. Per alcuni è facile, per altri no. E' così che funziona."

Resti a fissarla e il tuo stomaco sembra stranamente leggero, avverti una sensazione inquietante lungo la schiena e ti viene la nausea. Sembra che tu abbia appena avuto una rivelazione mistica e stai guardando Brittany ma non la vedi davvero: all'improvviso ti scorrono davanti agli occhi ricordi sparsi e vecchie sensazioni come se si fossero verificate ieri. Magari la ragione per cui quando eri più giovane i ragazzi non ti interessavano tanto quanto alle tue amiche era per questo motivo, magari è la ragione per cui ti sei sempre sentita più a tuo agio con le femmine, preferivi giocare con loro durante l'intervallo e sedere di fianco a loro in classe. Hai sempre preferito le tue insegnanti donne, colleghe donne, celebrità donne. All'improvviso tutto ti si manifesta con una chiarezza disarmante e ti chiedi come hai fatto a non averlo mai notato prima. Questo però non significa niente, no? Ami Sam, o almeno credi di amarlo ma è la stessa sensazione che potresti provare per una donna? Una donna come Brittany?

Sbatti le palpebre e ti ritrovi di nuovo davanti due occhi azzurri che ti svegliano dai tuoi pensieri. Brittany storce la bocca e sorride osservandoti con sguardo consapevole. "Ti si è appena accesa una lampadina, Santana?"

Lasci uscire uno sbuffo di fiato. "Non... non lo so, non mi va di parlarne," mormori incerta. "Non lo so, tu sei bisessuale, no? Magari sono come te," commenti rapidamente.

Cazzo.

Sei sconvolta per averlo pensato, ma ancor più sconvolta per averlo detto ad alta voce non appena ti è passato per la testa.

Brittany tuttavia non sembra stupita dalle tue parole. "Forse," risponde con disinvoltura.

"Non sei d'accordo?" le chiedi, presa alla sprovvista.

"Credo che solo tu possa saperlo e capirlo," ti sorride pacatamente, "Ma credo che sia un passo avanti il fatto che tu stia iniziando a pensare fuori dagli schemi, almeno stai considerando la possibilità di non essere eterosessuale ed è un buon segno, significa che stai iniziando a pensare a te stessa e alla tua vita in modo differente. Già, vedere Emma è stata proprio una buona idea, voglio che continui a farlo ancora per un po'," ti dice come se le sue parole avessero riaffermato la sua decisione di lasciarti.

Non sta andando secondo i piani, sei venuta qui per farla tornare ed ora è felice di essersene andata.

Deglutisci a fatica e ti limiti ad annuire. Hai fatto un sacco di strada per sentire il suo parere e salta fuori che è lo stesso di Emma. Devi essere sincera, ti fidi ciecamente del giudizio di Brittany. Non sai se lo condividi o meno, comunque sei stanca di pensarci su.

"Sono fiera di te," aggiunge sorridendo dolcemente, i suoi occhi brillano di qualcosa che puoi solo descrivere come orgoglio.

Sbatti le palpebre e distogli lo sguardo. Il cuore ti batte fastidiosamente in gola e provi a schiarirti la voce. Ti fa sudare solo guardandoti e ti senti un po' commossa. Ti fa sentire così tanto con così poco e questa cosa non ha ancora smesso di spaventarti.

"Grazie," le rispondi sottovoce.

"Che peccato, se avessi saputo che venivi avrei portato la moto," scherza Brittany all'improvviso, come se sapesse che sei turbata e stesse cercando di smorzare la tensione.

Detesti e adori il modo in cui ti capisce.

"Non l'hai portata?" le chiedi un po' delusa.

"Nah, ho noleggiato un auto per portare Lucy con me, avevo ragione, adora questo posto," ti spiega con un sorriso smagliante.

"Lucy è qui?" riesci ad accennare un sorriso anche tu, "Dov'è?"

"Uhm," mormora Brittany lentamente, poi alza la mano per ripararsi dal sole e si guarda intorno, "A dire il vero non lo so," risponde arricciando il naso, i suoi occhi azzurri sembrano intenti a riflettere.

Quanto è adorabile.

Brittany si mette pollice e medio in bocca e fa un fischio assordante. Hai un sussulto per il forte suono e sei colpita, non sei mai stata capace di fischiare così. Rimanete ferme in piedi e non vedete o sentite nulla.

Poi, all'improvviso, guardi a sinistra e vedi le punte degli steli di granoturco che si muovono, creando una linea che si avvicina sempre di più, come se qualcosa che ci stesse correndo in mezzo e li separasse. Senti il tintinnio del collare di un cane e, in un batter d'occhio, un familiare golden retriever sbuca dal campo e corre verso di te. Sorridi ma solo per poco perché il cane sta ancora correndo a cento all'ora verso di te. Sul serio, ti sta vedendo addosso.

Oh, merda.

Sbam!

Lucy ti colpisce in pieno, le sue zampe sbattono sulle tue spalle e barcolli all'indietro per poi cadere col sedere per terra. Le sue zampe si agitano sopra di te e senti la sua lingua leccarti il viso freneticamente.

"Argh," rotoli sull'erba e cerchi di alzare le braccia per proteggerti il viso, ma il gesto non fa altro che rendere Lucy più determinata nel suo intento.

"B-b-basta, ha... basta... haha," cerchi di sgridarla ma finisci col ridere a crepapelle. Il tuo corpo rotola da un fianco all'altro e non riesci a smettere di ridere. Ti sta facendo il solletico.

Senti una risatina familiare vicino a te, "Basta Lucy, smettila."

Lucy mugola e va a nascondersi dietro le gambe di Brittany, pur continuando a guardarti, scodinzolando allegramente.

Ti pulisci la faccia con la manica del maglione e alzi lo sguardo verso due occhi azzurri che brillano verso di te. Per un attimo ti dimentichi di respirare.

"Scusa, Lucy tende a fare le cose che vorrei fare io ma che sono socialmente inaccettabili," sorride Brittany porgendoti una mano.

La osservi meravigliata e vorresti ridere, ma i suoi occhi ti stanno ipnotizzando. Allunghi la mano e lei l'afferra con decisione, ti tira su in piedi con una forza che hai imparato ad aspettarti da lei.

Ora siete in piedi una vicina all'altra e ti sta guardando con curiosità e con un sorriso divertito. Abbassi lo sguardo e ti accorgi che ti sta ancora tenendo stretta la mano. E' calda e morbida e ti sta provocando un formicolio su per il braccio. Ti sembra di avere le vertigini.

"Uh... polpettone," farfugli spostando lo sguardo dalla mano ai suoi occhi.

Perché sei così maledettamente idiota con lei?

Ti fa un sorrisetto e credi che stia cercando di trattenere una risata, "Vorresti elaborare, bellissima?"

"Ehm..." lasci uscire un sospiro tremante e ti senti vacillare e cadere all'indietro, ma la mano di Brittany ti sorregge. Il tuo cuore martella e il tuo stomaco è così raggiante che credi stia per fare un salto ed uscire dalla tua bocca solo per dire ciao, "La signora Evans ci sta preparando il polpettone."

"Oh, gnam," commenta sottovoce ma non ti sta proprio guardando, ti sta osservando la bocca, nel modo in cui la guarda ogni tanto, come volesse vedere le parole uscire da essa. Ti lecchi le labbra, consapevole che ti sta guardando e i suoi occhi sono di nuovo fissi nei tuoi. Non cerca nemmeno di essere discreta e non credi di volere che lo sia.

La sensazione di formicolio che pervadeva la tua mano se n'è andata e ti accorgi che Brittany l'ha lasciata e ha fatto qualche passo indietro. C'è sempre un sorriso sulle sue labbra ma è diverso, sembra quasi dispettoso. Ti chiedi cosa stia pensando o cosa abbia intenzione di fare, ma lo scopri non appena inizia a sollevare lentamente il tubo dell'acqua che ha ancora in mano e lo punta direttamente verso di te.

Rabbrividisci e fai una smorfia.

"Non ti azzardare, ti giuro Britt, ti uccido se mi spruzzi in faccia quella cosa e credimi, questo posto è enorme, non troverebbero mai il tuo corpo."

La senti ridacchiare ma credi che stia cercando di controllarsi. La ammazzi sul serio se ti spruzza con l'acqua.

Apri gli occhi e vedi che ha abbassato un po' il tubo, ma ti sta ancora fissando con un accenno di perfidia negli occhi. Beh, per quanto Brittany possa mai essere perfida.

"Potrei inzupparti se volessi," dice a bassa voce.

Cazzo. Balbetti alcuni suoni, ma non credi che si tratti davvero di parole. "Che cosa vuoi?" le chiedi. "Dico sul serio, ti cambio i connotati di quel bel visino se ci provi," cerchi di dire con tono minaccioso ma probabilmente non risulta molto intimidatorio, dato che stai sorridendo come un'idiota.

"Rispondi ad una domanda sinceramente e non ti farò la doccia," dice sorridendo mentre si avvicina.

"Bene, spara," dici velocemente, chiudi gli occhi e ti tieni stretta per quello che sta per arrivare.

"Perché sei venuta qui?"

Apri gli occhi e vedi che ti sta guardando con espressione sincera.

"Te l'ho detto."

"A parte il fatto che non ti credo," commenta accennando un sorriso. "Sei venuta fin qui solo per parlare di Emma? Avresti potuto chiamarmi."

"Non ho il tuo numero," controbatti.

"Quinn ce l'ha, avresti potuto chiederglielo."

Apri la bocca per argomentare ma non ne esce nulla.

"Dimmi cosa c'era di così urgente da dovermi vedere di persona," dice puntando il tubo verso di te per gioco. Osservi con anticipazione il suo dito muoversi lentamente verso il pulsante che apre l'acqua e...

"Okay, okay!" alzi le mani in segno di resa. "Mi... mi sei mancata, okay? Sono venuta qui perché mi mancavi," le spieghi in fretta.

Le tue mani sono ancora alzate davanti al tuo viso e stanno tremando.

Cazzo.

La senti avvicinarsi fino a che non è proprio di fronte a te. "Santana," sospira dolcemente, ed è sufficiente per farti abbassare le braccia e farle cadere inerti ai tuoi fianchi. "E' inquietante," sorride.

Senti le guance arrossire e distogli lo sguardo per la vergogna. Ti sta prendendo in giro e ne ha tutto il diritto.

"Ma più che altro è molto dolce," aggiunge sorridendoti meravigliata, "Mi sei mancata anche tu."

Apri la bocca, ma invece di parlare deglutisci e annuisci inebetita. Lei fa una risatina e ti da un colpetto scherzoso sul braccio, "Forza, è ora di andare a cena."

Muovi le labbra per dire "Okay," ma non ti riesce proprio bene.

Ti domandi se smetterà mai di meravigliarti.

Probabilmente no.

Credi che la cosa ti stia benissimo.

Più tardi quella sera vi date la buonanotte e ti metti a letto, è un po' strano essere qui senza Sam e avere il letto tutto per te per una volta. Magari riuscirai a dormire meglio. In effetti ti addormenti piuttosto in fretta e ne sei lieta perché hai dormito malissimo tutta la settimana, e dopo il tuo appuntamento di martedì con Emma è stato ancora peggio.

Plin.

Ti svegli con un sussulto e spalanchi gli occhi quando senti qualcosa che ti colpisce in testa. Non hai idea di che ore siano ma sembra ancora buio. Fai un grugnito, ancora una volta hai un sonno frammentato, probabilmente ti stai immaginando le cose.

Plin.

Ti metti seduta. Okay, non te lo sei immaginato, l'hai sentito. Sollevi la mano sulla testa ed è bagnata. Alzi lo sguardo, la tua vista è ancora annebbiata dal sonno e dall'oscurità, ma riesci a distinguere uno sgocciolio d'acqua cadere dal soffitto e atterrare sul tuo cuscino.

Ci mancava solo questa, cazzo.

Quando i tuoi occhi si riprendono, accendi la lampada, scendi dal letto e osservi il soffitto. Non vedi buchi ma noti una chiazza che sembra umida e delle gocce d'acqua che cadono. Ti rinfili a letto e ti metti dalla parte di Sam: non hai le energie per affrontare questa cosa. Cerchi di riaddormentarti ma senti lo sgocciolio che cade sul cuscino e sei terribilmente infastidita, stavi dormendo così bene e ora questo. Sospiri e ti rimetti seduta. Non esiste che tu vada a dormire di fianco a Teddy, e ci sono solo altre due camere libere. Una è quella sopra la tua, ma sembra proprio che la perdita provenga da lì e inoltre si gela lassù.

Oppure potresti dormire con Brittany.

Cazzo.

Ci hai pensato nell'istante preciso in cui ti sei accorta della perdita ma non volevi ammetterlo. Spegni la lampada e ti muovi in punta di piedi in corridoio. Fa un freddo cane e tu hai davvero bisogno di dormire. Resti immobile in mezzo al corridoio per circa dieci minuti, mordicchiandoti le unghie e fissando la porta dietro la quale sai che Brittany sta dormendo. Sei incredibilmente nervosa, magari dovresti tornare indietro e dormire sul pavimento. Al diavolo.

Apri la porta e la chiudi silenziosamente dietro di te, vedi la nuca di Brittany. E' avvolta sotto le coperte e i suoi capelli dorati sono sparpagliati sul cuscino. Ti accorgi che stai sorridendo. Ti avvicini cautamente al letto e ti schiarisci la voce.

"Uh... Britt?" sussurri nell'oscurità.

"Huh? Che c'è?" si volta assonnata.

Le coperte scivolano giù dalle sue spalle e mentre si gira supina vedi il suo seno minuto.

"Cazzo," ansimi coprendoti gli occhi, "non hai il reggiseno, Brittany," le sibili.

La senti ridacchiare e il suono sembra ancora più tenero quando la sua voce è assonnata. "Non ho _niente_ indosso, te l'ho detto che dormo nuda."

Anche con le mani davanti agli occhi riesci a percepire il suo sorrisetto. "Beh, senti, devo dormire qui con te perché c'è una perdita d'acqua dal soffitto e ho davvero bisogno di dormire, okay? E non ci riesco con te nuda di fianco a me, quindi infilati qualcosa e fammi venire lì," le spieghi rapidamente.

"Una perdita d'acqua? Oh, che strano," sbadiglia e senti che si alza dal letto. "La controllerò domani. Ehm, Santana?" aggiunge poi lentamente, il suo tono è scherzoso ma anche un po' colpevole.

"Che c'è ora?" brontoli premendoti la mano contro gli occhi con più forza.

"Non ho niente da mettermi, beh ho degli slip ovviamente, ma non ho un reggiseno con me, dovrai fartene una ragione."

La odi, cazzo.

Non dici niente, ma deve aver notato che stai stringendo la mandibola perché fa una risatina. "Okay, ora indosso gli slip e vado sotto le coperte, così non vedrai niente."

"Bene," rispondi brevemente.

Alla fine ti infili nel letto e osservi il soffitto, non vorresti mai vedere accidentalmente qualcosa, quindi non ti disturbi nemmeno a voltarti verso di lei. "Grazie, buonanotte Britt."

"Buonanotte Santana."

Alla fine ti addormenti non sapendo nemmeno che ore siano. Poco dopo senti il tuo corpo vibrare e il tuo cuore battere all'impazzata e pensi che il soffitto non possa perdere anche qui, vero? Apri gli occhi ed è ancora buio. Il tuo corpo si immobilizza quando capisci perché ti sei svegliata. Brittany è accoccolata al tuo fianco, il suo viso nascosto nella curva del tuo collo, il suo respiro leggero scivola giù per la tua gola e ti solletica la clavicola. Hai la pelle d'oca in tutta la parte destra del corpo. Sposti lo sguardo verso il basso e ti accorgi che siete entrambe mezze scoperte. Ha il braccio sul tuo torace, proprio sotto al tuo seno ed una delle sue cosce è sollevata e appoggiata pigramente sulla tua gamba.

Non riesci a respirare.

Ti mordi il labbro più forte che puoi quando vedi il suo capezzolo rosa e leggermente indurito sfiorarti il lato del braccio nel momento in cui lei si sposta leggermente, mormora contro la tua pelle e senti il sangue sotto di essa vibrare.

Porca vacca stai per morire.

Continui a fissare il suo capezzolo e ti chiedi cosa diavolo hai fatto per meritarti questo. Deglutisci a fatica e cerchi di non pensare a niente. Devi solo addormentarti di nuovo e magari quando ti sveglierai lei sarà in una posizione diversa. Ricordi comunque quando Kurt ha detto che è appiccicosa.

Sei in preda al panico e felice allo stesso tempo. Per quanto questa cosa ti stia facendo impazzire e la odi perché ti sottopone a questa tortura, anche mentre dorme sembra avere un effetto rilassante su di te. Senti il battito del tuo cuore rallentare e ne avverti il pulsare anche fra le gambe.

Guardi il suo corpo in preda alla meraviglia. E' così bella. Osservi il braccio steso sulla tua pancia e vorresti toccarla, vorresti solo sentirla.

Senti il suo respiro solleticarti la pelle quando espira e ti provoca un tuffo al cuore ogni volta. Almeno sembra profondamente addormentata.

Con un impeto di coraggio sollevi la mano sinistra, che sta tremando per la trepidazione, la lasci sospesa sopra il suo avambraccio e ti accorgi che respirare sta diventando sempre più difficile. Ti sta provocando brividi in tutto il corpo e non è nemmeno cosciente.

Emetti quasi un sospiro di sollievo mentre fai scivolare i polpastrelli sulla pallida pelle del suo avambraccio: è così liscia e vibrante. Raggiungi il suo gomito e prosegui su fino alla sua spalla e poi giù di nuovo. Continui ad accarezzarla avanti e indietro e quel gesto ti rilassa al punto da farti sentire assonnata.

Sei stranamente felice e appagata.

Senti le palpebre diventare pesanti e fermi i movimenti della mano.

"Non smettere," mormora Brittany contro il tuo collo e le sue labbra ti solleticano la pelle.

Ti risveglia immediatamente dal tuo torpore: spalanchi gli occhi e il tuo cuore ricomincia a battere forte e veloce.

"C-cosa?" sospiri sottovoce, strozzandoti con le tue stesse parole mentre senti il suo seno premere con più forza contro il tuo braccio.

"Non smettere," ripete assonnata, "mi stavi toccando il braccio ed era piacevolissimo," sussurra contro la tua pelle.

I tuoi occhi si rigirano all'indietro e non riesci a sopportarlo.

"Okay," rispondi tentennante.

"Buonanotte Santana," ti dice ancora una volta quando riprendi ad accarezzarle il braccio fino a che non avverti il tuo cuore ritornare alla normalità. Ci vuole parecchio, comunque, e sei certa che Brittany si sia riaddormentata perché il suo respiro è cambiato.

Continui ad accarezzarla, tuttavia.

Vorresti davvero voltarti verso di lei e magari darle un bacio sulla fronte, ma decidi di non farlo. Sarebbe tradire, giusto?

L'hai quasi fatto però, pensi mentre ti assopisci.

Quasi.


	10. Battere il fieno

**Capitolo 10 – Battere il fieno**

Ti sposti un po' nel letto e senti la debole luce del sole colpirti le palpebre chiuse. Sorridi, troppo pacifica persino per aprire gli occhi, e nonostante tutto è stata probabilmente una delle migliori dormite di tutta la tua vita. Sei sollevata quando non senti il corpo di Brittany premuto contro il tuo e pensi che magari si è già alzata oppure si è voltata dall'altra parte. Non credi che ti importi, sei troppo rilassata al momento, una parte di te vorrebbe continuare a dormire.

Senti Brittany muoversi di fianco a te e la senti venire più vicina fino a che non è proprio attaccata al tuo orecchio. Il tuo stomaco ha un sussulto quando inizia a lambirlo.

"Brittany, non possiamo," sospiri affannosamente, la tua mano stringe le lenzuola.

"Non possiamo cosa?" la senti chiedere, ma la sua voce è molto più lontana. Spalanchi gli occhi e ti volti verso destra. Lucy è sdraiata sul letto, la sua testa è inclinata di lato e ti guarda in modo strano.

Il tuo stomaco sussulta nuovamente quando Brittany, in piedi sul ciglio della porta, fa una risatina.

Grugnisci e chiudi gli occhi, senti le guance arrossire per l'imbarazzo.

Un dannato cane che ti lecca l'orecchio ti ha appena fatta eccitare.

Ti nascondi il viso fra le mani e senti Brittany che si avvicina e il letto che si abbassa quando si siede vicino a te. Sta ancora ridacchiando e non hai il fegato di guardarla in questo momento, quando sei con lei ti rendi ridicola in continuazione.

"Santana," canticchia facendoti battere il cuore, "Andiamo, non è così grave, guardami."

Controvoglia sposti le mani dal tuo viso e la guardi, i tuoi occhi sono ancora un po' appannati dal sonno. Ti sta sorridendo, noti che indossa la sua salopette e gli stivali e ti chiedi da quanto tempo sia sveglia e che cosa abbia fatto.

"Se devo essere onesta sono un po' offesa, non sarei così sgraziata con la lingua," ti sorride. "E quello non sarebbe il primo posto dove ti leccherei, comunque," prosegue timidamente.

Liberi un respiro che non sapevi di stare trattenendo e le sorridi nervosamente, il tuo stomaco sta facendo i salti carpiati e fra le tue gambe sta succedendo Dio solo sa cosa. E' solamente seduta di fianco a te e ci sono delle coperte a separare i vostri corpi, eppure senti che è troppo vicina e non riesci a concentrarti.

"Hai detto che non avresti mai preso l'iniziativa, avrei dovuto capirlo," spieghi facendo una risata goffa.

Ti senti troppo vulnerabile, sdraiata così con lei che ti guarda dall'alto, quindi ti alzi a sedere stringendo le coperte con le mani. Accarezzi Lucy sulla testa per tenerle impegnate.

"Ho capito da dove proviene la perdita," ti dice come se avesse intuito il tuo disagio.

"Ah, sì?"

"Già, dal bagno al piano di sopra, il tubo della doccia era ostruito e perdeva. C'era una pozza d'acqua ed è passata attraverso il pavimento, ma ora dovrebbe essere tutto a posto," conclude sorridendoti educatamente.

"Okay," annuisci e ti senti stranamente delusa per ragioni ignote. "Grazie Brittany."

"No problem, la signora Evans ha fatto la zuppa, dovresti scendere a mangiare con noi," dice alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta, ti lancia un ultimo sorriso e se ne va.

Fai un sospiro di sollievo. Dio. Perché sei venuta qui? Credi che finirà per ucciderti. Ti alzi, ti spazzoli i capelli, ti lavi la faccia e ti infili un paio di pantaloncini di jeans ed una maglietta bianca.

Poco dopo scendi in cucina e trovi la signora Evans, Teddy e Brittany seduti al tavolo a chiacchierare e mangiare la zuppa.

"Buongiorno Santana, ti ho lasciato il piatto vicino al fornello," ti sorride la signora Evans.

"Grazie," borbotti, i tuoi occhi subito si perdono nell'azzurro ma distogli lo sguardo velocemente. E' così strano averla qui, ti sembra di sentire i suoi occhi costantemente puntati su di te.

Afferri la ciotola con la zuppa e ti siedi di fianco a Teddy, di fronte a Brittany e alla signora Evans.

"Stavamo giusto parlando del vostro matrimonio," ti spiega la signora Evans con entusiasmo.

"D-d-davvero?" farfugli nervosamente e guardi Brittany, ma lei sta scrutando il suo piatto in silenzio.

"Stavo dicendo che Brittany dovrebbe farti da damigella d'onore, non sarebbe meraviglioso? Ora praticamente fa parte della famiglia!"

Senti il sangue abbandonare completamente il tuo viso e guardi Brittany, che si limita a sorriderti tristemente con aria imbarazzata.

"Oh... non saprei... Quinn è già la mia damigella-"

"Ne puoi avere più di una, sciocchina!" Ridacchia la signora Evans. "A Brittany piacerebbe molto, non è vero?"

Brittany si schiarisce la voce e annuisce umilmente. "Già... sarebbe carino," risponde sottovoce.

Oh mio Dio, non ci credi che sta succedendo davvero, vorresti che il suolo sotto di te si aprisse e ti inghiottisse completamente.

"Sappiamo tutti che Santana non andrà fino in fondo col matrimonio," sorride Teddy dandoti un colpetto col gomito.

Senti un'ondata di panico viaggiare lungo tutto il tuo corpo e balbetti di nuovo, "Di c-cosa stai parlando?" cerchi di ridacchiare nervosamente.

"Sappiamo tutti che preferiresti questo," sorride indicando se stesso.

Fai un sospiro di sollievo e gli lanci un'occhiataccia. Guardi Brittany, di fronte a te, che prende un'altra cucchiaiata di zuppa, non prima di aver accennato un sorriso.

Il tuo cuore batte e ricambi il sorriso, sapendo che riuscirà a vederlo con la coda dell'occhio.

Dopo aver finito di mangiare Teddy dice di dover uscire col trattore e Brittany di avere alcune cose da fare. Esce dalla porta principale e hai la sensazione che ti stia evitando. Così la segui e la raggiungi in veranda.

"Ehi, ehm, Britt?"

"Sì?" si volta come se si aspettasse che la seguissi.

"A-andrebbe bene se, e andrebbe bene anche il contrario, ma andrebbe bene se oggi... ecco... stessi un po' con te? Non ho tanta voglia di passare la giornata con Teddy e non ti disturberei, non so... potrei guardarti lavorare o qualcosa del genere..."

Porca vacca. Ogni volta che credi di non poter essere più nervosa, puntualmente ti smentisci.

Accenna un sorriso e si volta per allontanarsi da te.

La guardi accigliata.

"Allora coraggio, bellissima," ti chiama voltandosi sulla sua spalla.

Sorridi raggiante e ti sforzi di non trotterellare come un cagnolino felice dietro di lei.

La giornata trascorre piuttosto lentamente, osservi Brittany dare da mangiare agli animali e sei meravigliata perché sa persino come tosare le pecore. Ti limiti a guardarla e a parlare del più e del meno. Ti accorgi che oggi sembra un po' più apatica, quasi come se non volesse parlare, non c'è problema per te comunque. Ti accontenti anche solo di guardarla.

Poco dopo vi dirigete al granaio con le scorte di grano. Brittany sta spostando delle balle quadrate dal rimorchio all'edificio. La osservi mordicchiarsi un labbro e sudare un po'. Sei distratta dal suo viso e dalle sue braccia e da tutta quanta lei.

Cazzo, vedi di nuovo il suo seno, perché non indossa il reggiseno come le persone normali?

"Hai bisogno d'aiuto?" le chiedi, perché a quanto pare guardarla è controproducente.

"Certo."

Iniziate a spostare il fieno ammassato e sei sorpresa da quanto sia pesante. Ci vuole circa mezzora per trasportarlo tutto e stai sudando come una pazza, Brittany non è sudata nemmeno la metà di te.

"Perché non stai sudando quanto me?" ridacchi nervosamente e la osservi salire sul rimorchio, una volta finito il lavoro, e distendersi sul cumulo di fieno ammassato sul retro.

Ti avvicini al retro, sali con cautela e ti sdrai di fianco a lei. Ancora una volta lo trovi sorprendentemente confortevole. Brittany si muove un po' e il suo gomito sfiora il tuo, tu ansimi al contatto.

"Scusa," mormora allontanandosi.

"Niente... figurati," rispondi goffamente, triste che si sia allontanata.

"Non sudo perché non ho niente sotto questa," e riesci a sentire che sta sorridendo.

"N-niente?" farfugli.

"Niente," sorride e calcia via i suoi stivali. "Beh, a meno che non conti i calzini."

Magnifico. Ora sarà un problemino sforzarti di non guardare nella sua zona cavallo.

"Ascolta, mi dispiace per la signora Evans, tende a farsi prendere dall'entusiasmo, non devi essere la mia damigella."

"Sarebbe un po' strano," risponde onestamente. "Specialmente al momento del 'se qualcuno ha qualcosa da dire parli ora o taccia per sempre'."

Ti alzi velocemente a sedere e la guardi confusa. Ha un sorrisetto compiaciuto stampato in faccia.

"Perché? Cosa faresti?" le chiedi seriamente.

Chiude gli occhi come se stesse per addormentarsi e alza le spalle, "Non so."

Ti mordi l'interno della guancia e ti metti sdraiata di nuovo. "Ehm... beh... questo è un ottimo posto per abbronzarsi."

"Già," concorda.

"Ehi, dato che ora siamo amiche, dovresti decisamente darmi il tuo numero," le dici nervosamente tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca.

Ti strappa il telefono dalle mani ridacchiando. La guardi con la coda dell'occhio inserire il suo numero e restituirti l'apparecchio.

Restate a prendere il sole in silenzio per un po'.

"Brittany?" la chiami con cautela.

"Sì?"

"Dimmi qualcosa di te, qualsiasi cosa... tipo... come hai avuto Lucy? L'hai comprata? E' davvero intelligente e carina."

La senti tossire imbarazzata e voltandoti ti accorgi che sta trafficando con le sue unghie.

"E' venuta lei da me," risponde sottovoce e avverti immediatamente un cambiamento nel suo umore.

"E' venuta da te?" le chiedi.

"Già," sospira Brittany e la senti muoversi un po'. "I miei genitori sono morti quando ero piccola quindi ho trascorso gran parte della mia adolescenza in orfanotrofio."

Ti alzi subito a sedere e la guardi. Si sta aprendo con te? Inizia a girarti la testa e a batterti il cuore. Speri davvero sia così. Annuisci delicatamente perché continui e lei fa per proseguire, ma con gli occhi puntati verso il cielo.

"Beh," sospira, "ero una ragazzina difficile, mi sono diplomata a stento alle superiori, non avevo molti amici, i miei genitori se n'erano andati, non avevo denaro e nessuna idea di cosa fare della mia vita. Poi, quando ho compiuto diciott'anni, ho dovuto lasciare l'orfanotrofio, mi hanno dato abbastanza soldi per affittare un appartamento squallido per un po', cosa che ho fatto, ma non avevo un lavoro quindi prima o poi avrei dovuto lasciarlo. Poi poco dopo ho ricevuto una lettera in cui c'era scritto che ero l'erede legale dei miei genitori e che avevano lasciato a me tutto il loro denaro. Ho letto e riletto la lettera per tipo un'ora, non riuscivo a crederci."

"Q-quanto? Cioè, erano tanti soldi?" le chiedi, la tua gola è secca e sei incantata da tutto quello che sta uscendo dalla sua bocca.

"Abbastanza da comprare questo posto e anche di più," per un attimo smette di guardare il cielo e ti sorride. "Ma in quel momento non la vidi come una cosa positiva, ero depressa. Mi sentivo in colpa per essere venuta in possesso improvvisamente di tutti quei soldi, mi sembrava quasi di essere stata ricompensata per la morte dei miei genitori. Per non parlare del fatto che non avevo idea di cosa fare con quel denaro, non sapevo nemmeno come comprare cose per me o come comprare un'altra casa o persino come trovarmi un lavoro. Poche ore dopo averla ricevuta, l'ho quasi bruciata, ma poi ho deciso di lasciarla di fianco alla mia lettera di suicidio."

"L-la... la tua lettera di suicidio?" le chiedi scioccata, il tuo cuore ti affonda nel petto. Appoggi automaticamente la mano sul suo ginocchio e senti il palmo vibrare leggermente. Alla fine si mette seduta anche lei e sposta lo sguardo dai tuoi occhi alla tua mano.

Deglutisce e annuisce, "Già, la mia lettera di suicidio. Sono andata in bagno, ho preso tutte le pillole che ho trovato, mi sono seduta sul pavimento e mentre stavo per svitare i tappi ho sentito uno strano rumore."

"Che cos'era?" le chiedi impaziente e ti ritrovi ad avvicinarti a lei.

Credi di averle appena dato una stretta alla gamba ma non sei certa.

"All'inizio non lo sapevo," risponde sottovoce. "Non ero proprio lucidissima ma per qualche ragione mi infastidiva e dovevo assolutamente scoprire da dove provenisse, così mi sono alzata e mi sono guardata intorno. Alla fine ho aperto la porta d'ingresso e l'ho trovata lì. Lucy. Che grattava contro la porta. Stava piovendo, quindi era fradicia ed era praticamente un cucciolo. Mi è corsa fra le gambe ed è andata dritta in bagno e si è sdraiata sul pavimento dove ero stata seduta io. E' stato come se sapesse cosa stavo per fare e mi guardasse con tristezza," Brittany sorride con affetto. "Era il cane più bello che avessi mai visto e proprio quando ero nel momento più buio della mia vita è venuta da me e... mi ha distratta... mi ha dato una ragione per vivere, almeno ancora per un po'."

Resti a fissarla e credi di stare per piangere. Vorresti abbracciarla ma ti trattieni.

"La parte più assurda della storia è che... nessuno sa da dove venga."

"Che vuoi dire?" le chiedi con interesse.

"Le settimane seguenti sono andata nei canili della zona e ho messo annunci per chiedere se qualcuno l'avesse persa. Ho domandato a tutti quelli del mio quartiere, non aveva chip né collare. Nessuno la conosceva né sapeva da dove venisse, nessuno nel raggio di chilometri aveva messo annunci di smarrimento di un cane. Era letteralmente un nessuno, con nessun posto in cui andare e niente da dire: proprio come me," Brittany sorride tristemente.

Fa una risatina ed è la prima volta che la vedi nervosa.

"Che c'è?" le chiedi.

"Penserai che sono stupida ma..."

"Di tutte le cose che potrei pensare di te, Brittany, stupida non è proprio una di queste," le dici con decisione e senti il tuo cuore avere un sussulto.

I suoi occhi si illuminano e ti sorride, poi guarda in basso e le sue guance arrossiscono, "Beh," dice lentamente, "Mi hanno detto che se dopo un certo periodo di tempo nessuno l'avesse reclamata sarebbe diventata legalmente mia. Sembrerà sciocco, ma in quel momento, ho pensato che forse... magari... erano stati i miei genitori a mandarla da me, per impedirmi di togliermi la vita e per tenermi d'occhio, ed è quello che ha fatto da quel momento in poi. Così l'ho chiamata Lucy, il nome di mia madre."

Resti a fissarla e senti i tuoi occhi diventare lucidi e la tua gola stringersi. Non puoi davvero piangere eppure lo desideri e non sai il perché. "Wow..." esali. "Non so davvero cosa dire."

"Quindi è così che ho avuto Lucy," conclude Brittany sforzando un sorriso. Vuoi dirle che può piangere di fronte a te, che non deve far finta con te. "E' venuta da me e basta."

"Wow..." ripeti allibita. "La racconti spesso questa storia?"

Lei scuote il capo, "E' la prima volta."

Cazzo.

Sorridi timidamente. "Sono onorata," le sussurri onestamente.

Restate entrambe sedute in silenzio, giocherellando con qualche sterpaglia di fieno, poi lei si sdraia e chiude gli occhi. "Ti dispiace, Santana, se dormo per un po'?"

"Niente affatto," rispondi dolcemente e le sorridi, il tuo cuore trabocca. "Credo che ti farò compagnia," prosegui sdraiandoti e chiudendo gli occhi contro il sole cocente.

Scivoli nel sonno e sogni di cullare Brittany. Non c'è bisogno di un esperto che ti spieghi il perché.

Alla fine dopo un po' ti muovi, il fieno fruscia sotto di te mentre ti svegli dal tuo sonnellino. Non sai di preciso quanto hai dormito ma ti senti un po' meglio. Hai molto caldo, ti alzi a sedere aspettandoti di vedere Brittany di fianco a te ma non c'è. Sollevi la mano per schermare gli occhi dal sole e ti guardi intorno per capire dov'è andata. Sbadigli, salti giù dal rimorchio e ti stiracchi un po'. Poi improvvisamente senti uno stridio, ma è quasi impercettibile, così ti incammini verso quella che ti sembra la sua fonte. Man mano che ti avvicini al granaio ti ritornano alla mente i ricordi di quando avete giocato a nascondino l'ultima volta che sei stata qui, così ti viene da sorridere. Sorriso che svanisce quando capisci che il suono proviene da Lucy e sembra che stia guaendo o piagnucolando. Entri svelta nel granaio e vedi Lucy seduta irrequieta sotto alla scala, che guarda in alto come se volesse salire ma non potesse.

Stai per chiederle che c'è che non va poi ti rendi conto che è un maledetto cane e che non può esattamente risponderti.

Poi senti un singhiozzo.

Sollevi lo sguardo di scatto verso la cima della scala ma non puoi vedere il soppalco da quaggiù, eppure sei sicura di aver sentito un rumore. Tipo come se qualcuno stesse piangendo.

"Brittany?" la chiami sottovoce e inizi a salire la scala.

Senti Lucy che guaisce sotto di te come se fosse triste del fatto che tu possa salire la scala e lei no.

Raggiungi il soppalco e guardi nell'angolo: Brittany è sdraiata su un fianco su una enorme covone di fieno, le sue spalle si scuotono lievemente, qualche singhiozzo proviene dalla sua direzione. Il tuo cuore sprofonda: sta piangendo.

Non te la senti di stare in piedi, così cammini a carponi verso di lei. "Brittany? Tutto okay?" le chiedi avvicinandoti ai suoi piedi, mettendoti seduta. Non riesci a vedere il suo viso dalla tua posizione perché è voltata dall'altra parte, ma ora sei certa che sta piangendo. "Britt, guardami ti prego," le chiedi sottovoce.

Singhiozza ancora una volta e si mette seduta sul fieno: il suo capo chino si muove lentamente verso l'alto e un paio di occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime ora sono puntati diritti nei tuoi. Singhiozza di nuovo e si passa il retro della mano sotto il naso, il suo viso e i suoi occhi sono un po' arrossati e tu ti senti tremendamente male. Vederla piangere è come vedere un cucciolo preso a calci e non riesci a sopportarlo, non vuoi che sia triste, non vuoi vederla triste mai più.

"Oh, Britt," mormori dolcemente e ti avvicini ancora e ancora finché non sei proprio di fianco a lei, il fieno fruscia sotto di te. Senza pensarci allunghi la mano verso il suo viso e scansi delicatamente qualche ciocca di capelli che è rimasta appiccicata alla pelle. Continui ad accarezzarle i capelli con la mano.

Singhiozza nuovamente ma ti guarda un po' incantata.

Le prendi il viso fra le mani e la guardi, il tuo cuore accelera. Ti sporgi in avanti e lei ti osserva, la tua bocca è socchiusa.

"Io..." sospiri facendo scorrere il polpastrello del pollice sotto i suoi occhi per scansare una lacrima caduta silenziosamente.

Ti senti stordita e credi di essere sul punto di fare qualcosa di stupido come baciarla, così fai cadere le mani e le appoggi sulla tua coscia. Il tuo viso è ancora vicino al suo e osservi altre lacrime cadere in silenzio dai suoi occhi, solo qualche singhiozzo occasionale rompe il silenzio fra voi due.

Lei continua a non parlare.

"Lucy è qui sotto, credo sia preoccupata per te," le dici sforzando un sorriso.

Lei non ride né ricambia il tuo sorriso.

Gli occhi azzurri di Brittany, ancora rossi e irritati, indugiano sui tuoi per un attimo e vedi che cadono sulle tue labbra e poi tornano sui tuoi. Apre la bocca e le sue parole sono pesanti e soffocate, "Lucy tende ad accorgersi quando sono turbata, sono venuta quassù così che lei non potesse seguirmi, voglio solo stare sola."

"Ah," sospiri sentendo il cuore che ti si gonfia nel petto.

Ti fissa come se volesse che te ne andassi.

"Non me ne vado," le dici, "Non ce la faccio a vederti così," spieghi avvicinandoti ancora di più e oh, quanto sono vicini i vostri visi, ti senti di... ti senti di... voler fare qualcosa di stupido. Credi che ti si stia spezzando il cuore a vederla così e non puoi fare a meno di sentirti in colpa, forse è stato a causa della vostra chiacchierata?

"Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto impicciarmi prima," ti scusi e ancora una volta le tue mani si muovono automaticamente verso di lei, appoggi la mano sinistra sulla sua coscia e senti che la pelle scotta al contatto anche attraverso i vestiti.

Brittany singhiozza ancora e scuote il capo come per dire che non è colpa tua.

Inizi a sentire il tuo cuore che pulsa in tutto il tuo corpo e questa volta ti sembra di non riuscire a controllarti. Vuoi solo scacciare la sua tristezza. Prima di renderti conto di quello che stai facendo o addirittura pensando, ti sporgi in avanti fino a che la punta del tuo naso tocca contro la sua. Inizi ad ansimare contro le sue labbra, ti accorgi che riuscire a respirare, così vicina a lei, diventa sempre più difficile. Le sue palpebre si abbassano lievemente e le sbatte un paio di volte come se fosse stupita dalle tue azioni, ti sta guardando dritta negli occhi, sei così vicina che riesci a vedere tutte le lentiggini sul suo viso e tutte le tonalità di azzurro dei suoi occhi.

"Santana, non vuoi farlo davvero," sussurra e il suo fiato colpisce le tue labbra.

Tu invece credi proprio di sì.

Sbatti le palpebre e sei completamente persa in tutto ciò che è e rappresenta, sollevi la mano sinistra dalla sua coscia e la posi delicatamente sulla sua guancia, la sua pelle liscia ha un fremito a contatto con la tua. Sospira appagata e si appoggia al tuo palmo come se non ne avesse abbastanza di te. Dato che si è appoggiata alla tua mano, l'altra sua guancia è rivolta un po' verso l'alto e tu fai la prima cosa che ti sembra naturale. Indugi con le labbra ad un millimetro dalle sue, sforzandoti in qualche modo di non avvicinarti oltre, poi ti lecchi le labbra e le posi sulla sua guancia.

Il tuo cuore si ferma per un momento e non senti altro che beatitudine. La sua guancia è così liscia contro le tue labbra ed ha un sapore dolce e un po' salato per via delle lacrime. Ti allontani e posi subito un altro bacio appena più in alto del precedente e mormori contro la sua pelle.

La senti sospirare e tutto il tuo corpo inizia a tremare. Odora di vaniglia e vuoi assaporarne di più.

"Oddio," ansimi e inizi a posare baci più decisi sulla sua guancia, le tue labbra e la sua pelle diventano sempre più umide.

Riesci a sentire solo il tuo cuore, il tuo respiro affannoso e lo schiocco delle tue labbra sulla sua pelle.

"E'-" bacio. "Così-" bacio. "Bello," sospiri contro di lei e l'intensità dei tuoi baci aumenta ancora e credi di aver baciato ogni centimetro di quel lato del suo viso. Speri in qualche modo di stare assorbendo tutta la sua tristezza.

"Oh, Santana," sospira vicino al tuo orecchio e senti brividi scorrere lungo le pareti del tuo corpo.

"Brittany," rispondi con un gemito e continui a baciarle la guancia fino a che ti ritrovi vicino alla sua bocca, lasci le labbra a un millimetro dalle sue senza toccarle. Hai quasi paura di assaporarle con le tue.

Sposti le mani per prenderle il viso e ti accorgi che stai tenendo la persona più bella che tu abbia mai incontrato nel palmo della tua mano. Sei un po' sopraffatta.

"Ti avevo avvertita, Santana," sussurra Brittany con un accenno di giocosità nel suo tono. La guardi e il suo viso sembra un po' più allegro, non sta più piangendo o singhiozzando.

"Avvertita di cosa?" sospiri accennando un sorriso.

Sei così piena di gioia e stordita.

"Che se tu avessi fatto la prima mossa non avrei saputo trattenermi," dice sottovoce, le sue palpebre sono così abbassate che sembrano quasi del tutto chiuse.

Afferra i tuoi polsi e ti fa ruotare su te stessa, facendoti sdraiare sul fieno e immobilizzandoti le mani sopra la testa. Sale su di te, ti guarda, i suoi occhi sono pieni di desiderio e conflitto. Brittany fa scivolare il suo corpo sul tuo, premendo la sua pancia sulla tua e il suo seno contro il tuo.

Rantoli e inizi ad ansimare di nuovo quando il suo viso si avvicina al tuo. E' sdraiata sopra di te e invece di spingerla via o sentirti in colpa inarchi la schiena bramosa di contatto.

"Ti prego..." sospiri tremando.

Hai bisogno che faccia qualcosa.

Lo fa. Si abbassa e dà un colpetto al tuo naso col suo prima di posare le sue labbra delicatamente sulle tue. Ti lasci sfuggire un gemito e senti il tuo corpo sciogliersi sotto il suo peso. La senti sorridere contro le tue labbra ed emetti un altro gemito, lo senti vibrare sulla tua bocca e contro la sua. Affonda le labbra con più decisione sulle tue e il tuo corpo è immobile e vibrante e non hai la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Stai respirando affannosamente col naso e con le mani sudate afferri la paglia ai tuoi fianchi. Ti senti sul punto di esplodere.

Fa quella sua risatina e la adori e trema contro le tue labbra e gemi di nuovo e il tuo cuore trabocca in risposta.

"Santana," sospira giocosamente contro le tue labbra. Apri gli occhi e ti sta guardando maliziosamente. "Apri," ti dice con voce bassa e rauca trascinando la punta del naso lungo le tue labbra.

"Oddio-"

Vieni interrotta quando Brittany scende con forza su di te e infila la lingua fra le tue labbra socchiuse. Hai un sussulto in risposta alla sensazione della sua lingua liscia che accarezza la tua.

Chiudi gli occhi e gemi senza fiato nella sua bocca. La sua lingua si insinua dentro di te e scopre tutta la tua bocca e tu sei stesa lì, completamente sopraffatta da un milione di sensazioni e credi di essere sul punto di impazzire, quello oppure stai per svenire. Senti un nodo formarsi nel tuo basso ventre e ti sembra che via via si stia stringendo sempre di più.

Sentendoti un po' coraggiosa, e spronata dal pulsare che avverti fra le gambe, muovi la lingua contro la sua, scivoli oltre le sue labbra ed entri nella sua bocca.

Porca vacca.

Stai ansimando ed emettendo deboli suoni di approvazione nella sua bocca perché è così deliziosamente calda e umida e senti la sua lingua danzare con la tua. Hai la pelle d'oca e giuri di poter venire solo baciandola. Non ti sei mai sentita così. Pensi di essere fatta. Il nodo nel tuo stomaco ora si sta deliziosamente allentando e ti accorgi dell'eccitazione fra le tue gambe. Stringi fra le mani il tessuto della sua salopette e fai scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, hai bisogno di toccarla ovunque.

"Ugh..." gemi e succhi la lingua di Brittany e anche lei ansima contro di te con approvazione.

La baci intensamente e profondamente, senti il cuore pulsarti in gola, nelle orecchie e nel petto.

E' così...

Un lamento le sfugge dalle labbra e Brittany e fa per allontanarsi, le vostre labbra si separano con uno schiocco umido e lei succhia il tuo labbro inferiore, poi lo lascia andare e si siede staccandosi da te. Grugnisci frustrata quando le sue labbra lasciano le tue.

Il tuo cuore sta per scoppiarti nel petto.

Anche tu ti metti seduta e la guardi. Le sue labbra sono gonfie e rosate per l'intenso bacio e i suoi capelli sono un po' scompigliati, tu fai un sorriso ebete, è così dannatamente tenera. Il tuo cuore sta ancora battendo forte e sai che dovresti sentirti in colpa e malissimo ma non è così. In realtà credi di non essere mai stata così felice.

"Non possiamo," dice sottovoce e senza fiato guardandoti, abbattuta.

"Lo so..." sospiri, ma vuoi dimenticare tutto il resto, vuoi solo continuare a baciarla ed assaporare le sensazioni che questo ti provoca senza pensare ad altro e lasciandoti trasportare dalla corrente.

"E' sbagliato sotto tutti i punti di vista," afferma distogliendo lo sguardo.

Ti metti in ginocchio e ti muovi verso di lei. Avvicini di nuovo il viso al suo e senti che potresti morire se non continuerai a fare quello che stavate facendo. "Sbagliatissimo," sussurri con voce roca catturando nuovamente le sue labbra con le tue.

Come fa qualcosa così sbagliato a sembrare così giusto?

Chiude gli occhi e le sue sopracciglia si sollevano come se fosse sorpresa dalle tue azioni, e ad essere onesti lo sei anche tu.

Stai baciando un'altra donna, stai baciando qualcuno che non è Sam e la cosa non ti sta terrorizzando. Forse perché sembra così giusto.

"Mhmmm," sospira contro le tue labbra e tu fai scivolare la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore affinché ti lasci entrare, ma lei si stacca ancora una volta e scuote il capo. "No... no Santana, noi... io... mi dispiace, non posso farlo," dice rapidamente e si volta e sta già andando verso la scala.

"No, aspetta, Brittany, okay non dobbiamo fare niente... aspetta!" la chiami ma è già scesa per la scala e sta correndo fuori dal granaio con Lucy dietro di lei.

Merda.

Immagini che sia inutile seguirla, così ti concedi un momento per riprendere fiato. Non puoi credere di averla baciata. E' stato incredibile. Ti viene quasi da vomitare tanto è stato bello. Baciare Sam non si avvicina nemmeno lontanamente, però non capisci perché: è così che ci si dovrebbe sentire quando ci si bacia? Hai sempre creduto che i baci fossero sopravvalutati, ma ora non ne sei più così sicura.

Ti senti le gambe e le braccia leggere e la tua mente è sgombra di ogni altro pensiero, cammini lentamente verso il casolare principale in preda al più meraviglioso degli stordimenti.

Quando arrivi a casa è ora di cena e la signora Evans ti costringe a sederti ed aspettare mentre ti cucina un piatto di pasta. Le chiedi dove sia Brittany e ti risponde che è nella sua stanza. Ti morsichi il labbro nervosamente: hai fatto un errore enorme? Magari vuole solo stare sola.

Entra Teddy e si siede al tavolo con te. "La bionda sexy non si unisce a noi?" ti sorride disgustosamente.

"Non lo so, e comunque il suo nome è Brittany," rispondi seccata.

"Sono anche una bionda sexy, comunque," giunge una voce dal corridoio.

Ti manca il respiro quando vedi Brittany fare il suo ingresso e sedersi di fronte a te e di fianco a Teddy.

Teddy ride come se avesse detto la cosa più divertente del mondo e vorresti tirargli un pugno in faccia.

Vuoi solo parlarle in privato, invece sei costretta a chiacchierare del più e del meno per tutta la cena con gli altri tre. Brittany comunque non dice molto. Teddy vi avvisa che sta andando al bar in città, così finito di mangiare si congeda.

"Stasera vado a letto presto, buonanotte care," vi saluta la signora Evans.

"Ci penso io ai piatti, signora Evans," la informa Brittany dirigendosi svelta al lavandino.

"E' un dono del cielo, non è vero?" la signora Evans ti sorride e se ne va.

Ti volti malinconicamente verso Brittany, "Già, lo è," le sussurri.

"Santana," sospira lei iniziando a lavare i piatti, e tu le osservi le mani con interesse, "A proposito di poco fa, non sarebbe dovuto succedere, okay? Non può succedere niente fra noi. Quindi dobbiamo dimenticarcene, ma allo stesso tempo credo che dovresti dirlo a Sam."

"S-s-sam?" balbetti. Ti viene la nausea perché è la prima volta che hai pensato a lui in tutto il giorno.

"Già, ricordi? Il tuo futuro marito?" replica Brittany con tono passivo-aggressivo. "Credo che tu sia in fase di negazione del tuo matrimonio, perché non mi sembri per niente preparata per quel giorno."

Apri la bocca per controbattere ma non ne esce niente.

"Che cosa ti aspettavi, eh? Che sarei stata il tuo piccolo esperimento per fare i conti con la tua sessualità?"

Ti guardi intorno in preda al panico.

"Ti prego Santana, non c'è nessuno che possa sentire. Dico sul serio, ti aspettavi che stessi al gioco? Che pomiciassi con te quando tu stai per sposare un uomo?"

La sua voce sembra si stia incrinando e non credi di averla mai vista così emotiva.

"No! Non è affatto così," rispondi alzandoti e camminando verso di lei, mentre guardi in basso le sue mani nel lavandino intente a strofinare i piatti con rabbia. "Non è così," ripeti sottovoce, "Non mi aspetto niente da te, non so nemmeno cosa sto facendo se devo essere onesta," sospiri abbassando le spalle tristemente.

Allunghi la mano tremante ma riesci a posarla sulle sue reni, lei ferma i suoi movimenti e sospira.

"Tutto quello che so è che quando ti ho baciata è stata la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato," sussurri iniziando ad accarezzarle la schiena. Espiri tremante, anche toccarla è incredibilmente bello, ancora non riesci a crederci. "Quando tocco Sam è piacevole ma niente più, e invece quando tocco te... impazzisco... è così bello toccarti," le spieghi, sciogliendoti di fronte a lei.

"Non farlo," sospira sottovoce.

"Voglio baciarti ancora," ribatti rapidamente, posando la fronte sulla sua spalla.

"Non puoi," risponde con rammarico allontanandosi dal tuo contatto. "Andrò a letto presto anch'io."

"Aspetto che tu finisca," le dici sedendoti al tavolo e pensando al casino che è la tua vita in questo momento.

"Se vuoi saperlo," commenta voltandosi verso di te; un sorrisetto appare sul suo viso e tu sospiri sollevata, pensando che forse non è proprio del tutto arrabbiata con te. "Le tue labbra sono carnose e deliziose e anch'io voglio baciarti ancora," ti dice timidamente prima di voltarsi e finire di lavare i piatti.

Fai una risatina e senti le guance andarti a fuoco. Ti rende così felice.

Sia tu che Brittany salite lentamente le scale e vi ritrovate in corridoio; ti fermi fuori dalla sua stanza e lei ti guarda curiosa.

"Allora," dici goffamente, il tuo sguardo continua a spostarsi dai suoi occhi alla porta.

La osservi mentre fa scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore, per poi sorriderti, "Allora," ti fa eco lei con un bagliore malizioso negli occhi.

Tu ridacchi un po' a disagio, "Allora riuscirò a dormire stanotte? Cioè, hai aggiustato il guasto, no? Non mi ritroverò fradicia?"

Si mette le mani nelle tasche della salopette e si appoggia disinvolta alla parete, i suoi occhi percorrono il tuo corpo dall'alto in basso lentamente e poi si fermano sulle tue labbra. "Fradicia? Non per colpa del soffitto, no," sorride maliziosa.

Ti mordi un labbro per impedirti di gemere al suo commento, "Devi smetterla," la rimproveri con franchezza.

"Di fare cosa?" ti guarda maliziosa.

"Di essere così... _tu_," balbetti. "Smettila di essere sexy e adorabile, non funzionerà se continui a fare così. Hai detto che non deve succedere niente fra noi, quindi smettila di stuzzicarmi!" sibili, guardandoti intorno per accertarti che nessuno abbia sentito.

Brittany ride sottovoce, estrae una mano dalla tasca e fa scorrere le nocche sulla carta da parati, "Stuzzicarti è la parte migliore," sussurra, guardandoti con desiderio.

Ti sembra di avere le vertigini e ti appoggi alla parete imitando la sua posizione, inclini il capo appoggiando la fronte alla parete, avvicinandoti leggermente a lei.

"Brittany," sospiri sottovoce, i tuoi polmoni stanno respirando ancora in quel modo convulso e magnifico allo stesso tempo, e ti senti di avvicinarti sempre più.

"Santana," ti fa eco sempre sottovoce, ma più seria. "Flirtare è tutto ciò che potremo mai avere, lo sai, lasciaci almeno questo. Non possiamo oltrepassare quel confine, finiranno tutti quanti per farsi del male."

"Lo so che dovrebbe essere sbagliato ma..." ti interrompi per guardare nei suoi occhi azzurri come l'oceano, "Ma è così bello stare con te," ammetti tremando, sorridendole insicura.

Brittany ricambia il sorriso e le sue guance arrossiscono, "Anche per me è bello stare con te, nemmeno nei miei sogni l'avevo immaginato così," ammette sottovoce.

Qualcosa ti colpisce dritta al cuore e la guardi tristemente, "Non mi sono mai sentita così con nessuno, prima," sussurri.

"Nemmeno con Sam?" ti sussurra a sua volta, la sua mano tocca per un attimo il tuo fianco ma la ritrae immediatamente rimettendosela in tasca.

Deglutisci a fatica, "Nemmeno con Sam," rispondi decisa.

"Sai che stiamo più o meno avendo una relazione, vero?" ti chiede seriamente.

Ti senti ferita e senti un'ondata di panico scorrere nel tuo corpo, "Oddio," borbotti portandoti la mano sulle labbra inconsciamente. "E' così, vero?"

"Ho già iniziato a dubitare delle mie capacità come terapista Santana, non farmi dubitare anche di me come persona, non voglio essere l'altra donna, _l'altra_ persona."

"Lo so," sospiri comprensiva e ti sforzi di non allungare la mano per toccarla, guardi in basso sul pavimento persa nei tuoi pensieri. Non hai proprio idea di cosa fare.

"Santana?" la voce di Brittany ti riporta alla realtà.

Alzi lo sguardo su di lei.

"Credi nelle anime gemelle?"

La osservi sbattendo le palpebre, la domanda ti coglie di sorpresa. "Ehm," esiti, "Credo di sì, non saprei."

Brittany si alza dalla parete e sospira, "Beh, io sì," afferma annuendo e inclinando un po' il capo.

Resti a fissarla senza parole.

Lei si limita a sorriderti tristemente, si volta ed entra nella sua stanza, lasciandoti lì con quell'affermazione. Prima che tu riesca a trascinarti nella tua in uno sciocco stato di intontimento, la porta si apre di nuovo e sbuca fuori la testa di Brittany.

"Oh, Santana?"

"Mhmm?"

"Puoi venire a dormire con me quando vuoi," ti dice spensierata, "Ma sarò _nuda_, non ho intenzione di cambiare le mie abitudini per te," ti avvisa sbuffando teneramente e chiudendoti la porta in faccia.

Senti il cuore batterti forte nel petto e non ti sforzi nemmeno di trattenere il sorriso smagliante che ti si stampa sul viso.

"Non vorrei mai che lo facessi," sussurri a te stessa.

Entri nella tua camera e ti metti il pigiama, poi ti infili a letto sbadigliando. Sei un po' sopraffatta dalla giornata odierna, eppure non credi che riuscirai a dormire. Daresti qualunque cosa per far riapparire la chiazza bagnata sul soffitto e poter tornare a dormire da Brittany. All'improvviso il suono del tuo telefono ti risveglia dai tuoi pensieri. Allunghi una mano per afferrarlo dal comodino. Non riconosci il numero sullo schermo.

"Pronto?" sussurri nel ricevitore.

"Santana," ridacchia una voce dall'altro capo.

E' Brittany, ovviamente.

Sorridi nel telefono, "Britt sono proprio nella stanza di fianco alla tua-"

"No, non voglio parlare con te," ti interrompe, "Volevo solo dirti una cosa."

"Che cosa?" le chiedi con un sorriso curioso.

"Sono a letto nuda e sto pensando a te."

La tua mascella si spalanca ma, prima che tu possa rispondere, cade la linea.

Rimetti a posto il telefono e la tua respirazione è completamente cambiata. Che cosa significa? Vuoi stare con lei? Perché ti ha chiamata per dirti una cosa simile? Le piace solo stuzzicarti o era un invito? Magari lo era.

Ponderi se alzarti e andare nella stanza di fronte. Ma che diavolo stai pensando? No, non puoi.

Ti stendi e ti avvolgi stretta nelle coperte per impedire al tuo corpo di muoversi di sua spontanea volontà.

Brittany ha ragione, non potete farlo. E Sam? Riesci a vedere l'espressione mortificata del suo viso se avesse visto quello che tu e Brittany avete fatto oggi. Il tuo stomaco si contorce dal senso di colpa.

Ha ragione, non potete farlo.

Vorresti solo che non fosse stato così bello.


	11. Non posso

**Capitolo 11 – Non posso**

Guardi l'orologio sul comodino: sono le 9:47 del mattino. Sei sveglia ormai da un paio d'ore a dire il vero, e hai sentito del movimento in corridoio e al piano di sotto, ma per qualche motivo non hai voglia di muoverti. Immagini che prima o poi dovrai farlo, dato che la tua vescica inizia a farsi sentire, magari potresti fare una corsa in bagno e tornare al volo senza che nessuno se ne accorga. La giornata di ieri continua a scorrerti in testa. La storia di Brittany, il suo aprirsi con te, baciarla. Brittany aveva ragione: state avendo una relazione, ed ogni volta che ci pensi il tuo stomaco si contorce e ti viene la nausea per l'ansia e il senso di colpa.

Nella tua mente però, se chiudi fuori tutto e tutti, immagini Brittany che ti sorride, le sue labbra che ti baciano, la sua confessione. Hai un tuffo al cuore e vorresti rannicchiarti su te stessa e sorridere semplicemente come una scema. Cazzo. Che diavolo significa? Significa quello che pensi voglia dire? Okay, quindi potresti considerare la possibilità di non essere etero ma non puoi farci niente, vero? Non devi mica... uscire allo scoperto... o roba simile. Non c'è niente per cui uscire allo scoperto, perché hai Sam, giusto? Forse, ora che hai baciato Brittany, il lato curioso di te si placherà. Non ci sono altri sentimenti, niente più misteri, niente più tensione, non dovrebbe essere più facile? E' successo solo una volta e non succederà mai più. Sì, deve essere così.

Fai una smorfia e fai per uscire dal letto controvoglia, perché ora hai davvero bisogno di andare al bagno, non ce la fai più a tenerla.

Non sai perché, ma stai camminando in punta di piedi in corridoio verso il bagno e fai per aprire la porta, ma qualcuno ti anticipa dall'altro lato. Sbatti le palpebre e scuoti il capo quando una ventata di vapore ti colpisce in viso.

"Ops, scusa sono appena uscita dalla doccia," dice una voce.

Una volta che il vapore svanisce e i tuoi occhi si aggiustano alla luce spalanchi la mandibola alla vista che hai davanti. Brittany è in piedi di fronte a te, con un asciugamano avvolto sulla testa ed un altro intorno al corpo. Noti la sua pelle bagnata che luccica sulle sue spalle e sul suo viso ed ha un'aria quasi angelica.

"Oh," dice quando capisce che sei tu, "Ciao," ti saluta teneramente facendoti un sorriso.

"Ehm... ciao," sospiri.

Alla faccia del 'niente più tensione'.

"Sono venuta per andare in bagno," dici stupidamente, fissando la parte superiore del suo torace. Non hai idea del perché le stai dicendo questo.

"Immaginavo," sorride e i suoi occhi sembrano pieni di gioia quando incontrano i tuoi, come se le piacesse quando la guardi. "Normalmente la gente va in bagno per usarlo."

Osservi una goccia d'acqua scivolare lentamente sul suo petto e scomparire sotto l'asciugamano, infilandosi nell'incavo del suo seno. Sbatti le palpebre e la guardi negli occhi e ti senti arrossire.

"Ehm... giusto," rispondi goffamente. "Ehi, ehm, partirò fra poco, voglio rientrare prima di cena."

"Ah," risponde lei sembrando un po' delusa ma non sorpresa. Le sue spalle si infossano un po'.

"Già," ti strofini dietro al collo in imbarazzo e il tuo cuore inizia a batterti forte nel petto. E' come se non riuscissi a gestire nemmeno dieci fottutissimi secondi in sua presenza. "Quindi mi chiedevo se potessimo parlare."

"Okay," annuisce con aria comprensiva. "Vado nella tua stanza ad asciugarmi i capelli, possiamo parlare dopo che hai finito qui in bagno se vuoi."

"Okay," annuisci.

Ti sorride e ti passa di fianco, tu chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di non scioglierti per quanto sembri calda e bagnata e meravigliosa, o per il suo profumo delizioso, che questa volta sa di fragole.

La senti fare una risatina mentre si allontana e pensi che stia ridendo di te. Il tuo stomaco si agita in risposta.

Dopo che hai finito col bagno ritorni nella tua stanza e ti chiudi la porta alle spalle. Brittany è seduta sul pavimento, con l'asciugacapelli in mano e un pettine nell'altra, di fronte allo specchio dell'armadio. Tu resti in piedi e la guardi attraverso lo specchio.

"Spero che non ti dispiaccia, lo specchio qui è più grande."

"Niente affatto," rispondi e inizi a giocherellare con le mani.

Ti guarda sospettosa, "Stai bene? Suppongo che tu voglia parlare di ieri."

Deglutisci a fatica, improvvisamente incapace di formulare una frase.

"Ehm..." Brittany sospira e ti fa un sorriso timido attraverso lo specchio. "Beh, mi è piaciuto molto baciarti, è stato... è stato bello per te?" ti chiede ed è la prima volta che sembra insicura di sé.

"Oh, ehm... sì, è stato bello per me," rispondi lentamente, stentando a credere di stare avendo questa conversazione, "Cioè," fai una risatina sforzata, "E' stato il cavolo di bacio più bello che abbia mai ricevuto, se devo essere sincera."

Ti osserva e poi si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e inizia ad accarezzarsi il collo come se fosse in imbarazzo. Invece di rispondere si toglie l'asciugamano dalla testa ed i suoi capelli bagnati le cadono sulle spalle. Tu resti a fissarla. Dovresti parlare.

"Non può succedere ancora," ti dice.

"Giusto," concordi, ma ti esce come se fosse tutto il contrario.

"Ieri sera però hai detto che volevi baciarmi ancora, quindi stai dicendo che ora non vuoi più baciarmi?" ti chiede arricciando il naso.

"Ora? Nel senso di adesso?"

"Adesso," risponde fermamente e ti guarda seria.

Cazzo. Non riesci a respirare.

"T-t-ti diverti ad essere così incoerente con me? Voglio dire, mi stuzzichi e ti avvicini ma poi-"

"Il bue che dà del cornuto all'asino, eh?" ti interrompe e ti sorride. "Anche tu sei un po' incoerente con me Santana," ti dice con aria triste sollevando le spalle.

Scuoti il capo perché non riesci davvero discutere di questo e ti incammini verso il letto. Questa situazione è un vero casino.

"Senti, Brittany," sospiri impaziente e ti siedi sul letto. I suoi occhi azzurri ti guardano desolati attraverso lo specchio mentre continua a spazzolarsi i capelli bagnati, sempre seduta sul pavimento. "Un attimo prima dici che è sbagliato, e subito dopo mi chiami e mi dici che sei nuda e che mi stai pensando, cosa dovrei pensare?"

"Ti ho detto che flirtare è tutto quello che possiamo permetterci," ti dice inflessibile.

"Ma guarda cosa mi ha portato a fare!" sibili e ti volti verso la porta per accertarti che sia chiusa, "Ci siamo baciate, ieri."

Brittany fa una risata sarcastica, "Santana, farò finta che non ti ricordi bene, ma non è stato il mio flirtare che ci ha fatto baciare. _Tu_ hai baciato _me_. Io stavo piangendo e volevo stare sola, sei stata _tu_ a voler restare, e sei stata _tu_ quella che ha voluto baciarmi nonostante ti avessi avvertito di non farlo."

Trovi difficile deglutire e ti limiti a fissarla. Porca vacca, ha ragione. "Io..." inizi ma non hai idea di cosa dire, "Volevo solo che smettessi di piangere," mormori.

"E la prima cosa che si fa quando qualcuno piange è baciarlo? Sai, gli amici normalmente si abbracciano, o mangiano un gelato, o roba simile."

Fai una smorfia, "Lo sai come mi fai sentire, però..."

"A dire il vero non lo so," risponde brevemente, posando il pettine e guardandoti nello specchio. "Che cosa sono per te Santana? Eh? Un'amica? Un'amica con benefici? Amica di flirt? Terapista? Cosa? Com'è che ti faccio sentire esattamente?"

Il tuo cuore batte forte contro la tua cassa toracica e speri che la smetta di parlare, perché non riesci a pensare. Cazzo. Ti viene da piangere. Già. Senti gli occhi che ti pungono e sbatti le palpebre diverse volte e irrigidisci la pancia per impedire alle lacrime di cadere. "Tu... uh... mi fai sentire..." sussurri e senti la tua voce che si rompe.

L'espressione sul viso di Brittany si ammorbidisce e si volta sul pavimento per poterti guardare direttamente.

"Ti... ti ho detto che nessuno mi fa sentire come mi fai sentire tu. Mi fai sentire così grande, eppure così piccola. Così speciale e importante eppure fottutamente insignificante, mi fai sentire come se stessi cadendo anche se sono in piedi e, quando non ci sei, mi manchi così tanto da farmi male. Mi sembra di dormire quando non sono con te, di non aver mai vissuto fino a che non ti ho incontrata. Ogni volta che ridi o mi sorridi giuro mi sembra di morire e mi andrebbe anche bene."

Sbatte le palpebre e contrae le labbra, distoglie lo sguardo timidamente, e tu continui a sentire il tuo cuore pulsare e credi di essere sul punto di per vomitare.

"Okay," commenta rassegnata. "Smetterò di flirtare con te, se ti rende la vita più semplice."

Deglutisci a fatica e annuisci, "Grazie."

"Però, Santana?" ti dice sottovoce guardandoti dritta negli occhi. "Questo non ti impedirà di continuare a innamorarti di me."

Il tuo cuore si ferma e avverti una strana sensazione correrti giù per la schiena.

"C-c-cosa? Io non sono..." farfugli squadrandola allibita. Il tuo cuore accelera ancora di più e riesci quasi a sentire il sangue accumularsi sul tuo viso e sulle tue orecchie. "Come ti permetti di presumere..." farfugli e ti interrompi di nuovo perché non sai proprio cosa dire, tutto il tuo corpo è in uno stato di panico come se stesse alternando freneticamente imbarazzo, consapevolezza e collera.

Decidi di optare per la collera.

"Non... non mi sto innamorando di te," sbotti guardandola imbronciata. "Cavolo, ma come fai ad essere così arrogante?"

Gli occhi di Brittany affondano sul pavimento e improvvisamente ha un'aria desolata. "Quindi non ti stai innamorando di me?" sussurra senza nemmeno guardarti. Non riesci a capire se stia provando pietà per te o se sia davvero ferita. "E' solo che da come hai appena descritto i tuoi sentimenti sembra molto come..." conclude lasciando la frase in sospeso.

In tutta la tua vita la rabbia non ti è mai passata così in fretta. Senti i muscoli rilassarsi ed espiri permettendo alla collera di lasciare il tuo corpo. Ti alzi dal letto e ti chini sul pavimento per metterti seduta di fronte a lei.

"Non conosco la risposta a quella domanda," dici onestamente.

Fa un cenno di assenso col capo e ti guarda; i suoi occhi azzurri, solitamente placidi, ora sono scuri e tempestosi.

All'improvviso ti ricordi che ieri era molto triste: sei così egocentrica che te ne sei scordata.

"Stai meglio oggi? Ieri sembravi piuttosto turbata."

"Oh, credo di sì. Hai solo riaperto vecchie ferite, suppongo," sussurra guardando altrove.

"Mi dispiace," mormori sentendoti sinceramente in colpa.

Riporta gli occhi su di te e il suo sguardo sembra più luminoso, mentre le sue labbra si inarcano in un ampio sorriso. "Non preoccuparti, hai baciato via la tristezza."

Fai una risatina nervosa ed è come se il tuo cuore avesse messo le ali e ti stesse svolazzando nel petto. Porca miseria.

"Sarà meglio che tu vada," ti dice con aria un po' più triste. "Fai colazione e parti, hai un lungo viaggio che ti aspetta."

"Già," rispondi inespressiva. Non vuoi andartene. "Vorrei che tornassi anche tu," ammetti, il tuo cuore sta battendo di nuovo in un modo che inizia a farti sentire a disagio.

"E' così," risponde semplicemente e ti sorride cordialmente.

"C-cosa?" le chiedi stupita lasciandoti scappare un sorriso. "Stai tornando? Torni e riprendi la terapia con me?" le chiedi entusiasta.

"No."

"Come? Perché no?" la guardi, imbronciata per la confusione.

"Tecnicamente sono ancora in ferie, ma non ho intenzione di riprendere le nostre sedute di terapia, Santana, come ho detto, voglio che tu continui con Emma per un po'."

Borbotti qualcosa sentendoti stupida e respinta. "Ma torni in città, vero?"

"Già, la signora Evans non ha bisogno che l'aiuti per tre settimane," dice Brittany sorridendo.

"Quando potrò rivederti?" le chiedi immediatamente. Okay magari non sarà la tua terapista, ma non sarà più in un altro stato, questo è decisamente un bene.

Brittany inclina il capo e sposta gli occhi come se stesse pensando, "Hai il mio numero, per il resto... credo che sarò nei paraggi," risponde ambiguamente.

Ti limiti ad annuire e alzarti in piedi. Percepisci che la conversazione si è conclusa e ti avvii lentamente alla porta. Ti volti per aggiungere, "Ehi, Britt? Sono davvero felice che non sarai più così lontana da me."

Cazzo. Cos'è tutta questa onestà di sentimenti ultimamente?

"Oh, non saprei Santana. Continuo a credere di essere ancora piuttosto lontana da te," sospira.

Senti le ali del tuo cuore spezzarsi e crollare, aggrotti le sopracciglia e apri la bocca per replicare, ma lei accende l'asciugacapelli il cui rumore invade tutta la stanza.

Te ne vai confusa su quello che abbia voluto dire.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, Brittany dice che porterà Lucy a fare una passeggiata e a controllare un paio di cose alla fattoria. I signori Evans sono andati in città quindi non puoi partire subito. Vai di sopra e inizi a raccogliere le tue cose e non puoi fare a meno di sentirti un po' giù. Passi davanti alla stanza di Brittany e ti accorgi che la porta è aperta. Lasciandoti trasportare dalla curiosità, controlli che in corridoio non ci sia nessuno e ti infili dentro.

Sorridi guardando il letto sfatto, vorresti rientrarci e dormirci di nuovo, di fianco a lei. Ci giri intorno e dai un'occhiata al comò, ti ricordi di _non_ guardare nel primo cassetto come l'ultima volta. Ti rendi conto di nuovo che non ci sono foto, cosa che non è particolarmente strana, dato che questa non è casa sua. Eppure non ne ha nessuna nemmeno nel suo appartamento. Ti domandi se abbia qualche ricordo di famiglia, dato che è cresciuta praticamente come un'orfana. Hai una stretta al cuore, hai una gran voglia di abbracciarla, ma lei non è qui.

Un raccoglitore rosso che sbuca da sotto il letto attira la tua attenzione. Ti chini e lo trascini verso di te. Guardi la copertina:

**Appunti di Terapia**

_2012-2013_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Numero di Matricola__: 48709 __Stanza__: 47_

Lo osservi meravigliata e inizi ad essere nervosa. Forse ci sono i tuoi appunti qui dentro? Ti mordicchi un'unghia e passi alcuni minuti spostando lo sguardo dalla porta al raccoglitore che hai in mano. Al diavolo.

Apri il raccoglitore che è organizzato in ordine alfabetico, scorri rapidamente le pagine per paura di essere scoperta e arrivi alla sezione 'L'.

"Lopez, Lopez, Lopez... ah," mormori quando finalmente trovi i tuoi appunti.

Sei sicura di volerlo fare?

Estrai i fogli dalla busta a foratura e leggi la prima pagina, ha la data del vostro primo incontro.

_'Santana Lopez. 25. La paziente attualmente non assume farmaci e non ha precedenti di malattie mentali o di trattamento psichiatrico. In prima analisi la paziente sembra soffrire di stress, ansia ed episodi di depressione. Pericolo di malattia a lungo termine se non trattata adeguatamente. Il ciclo di sonno è disturbato e l'umore appare incostante. Sembra avere una facciata arrogante per nascondere la sua bassa autostima. La paziente non è felice della sua situazione personale a casa o al lavoro e sembra essere amareggiata dall'ambiente in cui si trova. Al momento non è necessario intervento psichiatrico. Il programma terapeutico consiste in trattamenti cognitivo-comportamentali regolari, cure antidepressive e metodi di rilassamento, così come affrontare determinati argomenti e costruire obiettivi sia a corto sia a lungo termine...'_

Volti la pagina e sei un po' infastidita. E' questo ciò che vede in te?

Scorri altri appunti delle sedute successive, la maggior parte sembrano complicati ma alcuni paragrafi attirano la tua attenzione.

_'...La paziente sembra avere un complesso dell'alter ego: elevate aspettative su se stessa che si sono trasformate in un circolo vizioso di aspettative in contrasto con la realtà, impedendole così di soddisfarle. Pressioni interne ed esterne possono esserne entrambe la causa. La paziente è testarda e consapevole di sé, riuscire a farle modificare il suo stile di pensiero negativo potrà richiedere approssimativamente 8-10 sedute, forse di più...'_

Ti chiedi se tutti i suoi appunti siano così freddi. Volti un'altra pagina ed un altro paragrafo attira la tua attenzione.

_'...La paziente sembra confusa sulla sua identità sessuale. Sembra essere combattuta sui suoi sentimenti romantici e probabilmente sessuali verso individui del suo stesso genere. La sua esperienza in fatto di relazioni sembra limitata e carente di profondità. La paziente potrebbe aver confuso o romanticizzato una stretta relazione platonica col suo fidanzato fin dalla giovane età ed averla scambiata, o essersi costretta a credere, che si trattasse di una relazione romantica per definizione...'_

La carta ti scivola dalle mani e guardi nel vuoto, la tua bocca è socchiusa. Sei tremendamente confusa e arrabbiata con lei. Come si permette di presumere quelle cose? E' questo ciò che pensa di te? Come osa sminuire la tua relazione con Sam, non è affatto così. Non può essere. Si sbaglia di grosso.

Stai per rimettere via gli appunti quando vedi che in fondo ad ogni pagina ci sono un paio di frasi indicate con il titolo 'note personali'. Torni rapidamente alla prima pagina e leggi la nota personale del tuo primo incontro con Brittany.

_'Nota personale: Non ho mai creduto nell'amore a prima vista ma ora sto iniziando a metterlo in dubbio. Quella che ho incontrato oggi è la donna più bella sulla quale abbia mai posato gli occhi.'_

Ti viene da ridere e il tuo cuore ha un sussulto di felicità. Arrossisci e scuoti il capo. E' questo che ha pensato quando ti ha conosciuta? Ugh. Ti senti sollevata perché credevi che la connessione istantanea che hai provato fosse unilaterale. Volti rapidamente le altre pagine e leggi con impazienza le altre note:

_'Nota personale: Oggi la seduta è andata bene. Santana però mi ha seguita al parco dopo il lavoro. Sono davvero lusingata, ma non ho idea di quali siano le intenzioni di questa donna. Potrebbe essere etero e, anche se non lo fosse, temo di stare leggendo troppo fra le righe e probabilmente ha solo maturato per me un grande legame di fiducia. Spero solo che non si affezioni troppo rapidamente, potrebbe causare dei problemi. Comunque uno scherzo del destino ci ha fatte incontrare, è saltato fuori che il ranch che ho acquistato appartiene alla famiglia del suo fidanzato.'_

Senti lo stomaco affondare e fai una smorfia con te stessa. Sapevi che perseguitarla in quel parco era una pessima idea. Vai avanti e ne leggi un'altra:

_'Nota personale: Ho controllato il ranch e sembra in buono stato. Essere là con Santana però ha reso una cosa piuttosto evidente: è decisamente attratta da me, e io sono attratta da lei. Spero solo si tratti di una sciocca cotta per una donna 'etero'.'_

_'Nota personale: Questa donna mi fa scorrere l'adrenalina più forte di quando vado in moto, cosa che sai, è piuttosto forte. Devo stare attenta, non mi è mai successo prima.'_

_'Nota personale: Abbiamo decisamente oltrepassato il limite: credevo che potessimo ronzarci intorno senza troppi rischi ma noi, anzi no, io ho passato il limite. Potrei perdere il mio lavoro per questo se mi denunciasse. Vorrei che non mi piacesse così tanto. E' fidanzata e sta per sposarsi, ma è come se non potessi stare lontana da lei.'_

Continui a leggere e sorridi come un'idiota mentre la sua attrazione e i suoi sentimenti diventano sempre più evidenti man mano che scrive. Arrivi all'ultima pagina e deglutisci perché dice semplicemente:

_'Nota personale: Le cose che vorrei fare a questa donna...'_

Beh.

Ti senti un po' in colpa perché hai completamente invaso la sua privacy, ma non hai potuto trattenerti. Metti via le note e fai scivolare il raccoglitore sotto al letto dov'era prima.

Poco dopo saluti i signori Evans, visto che sono rientrati ed hai già i bagagli pronti. Vai in cucina e ci trovi Brittany in piedi di fianco al tavolo che si dondola sulle punte dei piedi con aria nervosa.

Appoggi la valigia sul pavimento e la guardi. Sbatte le ciglia e ti guarda timidamente mentre fa scivolare l'indice lungo il tavolo di legno.

La osservi e ti spunta un sorriso sul viso, "A cosa stai pensando?" le chiedi imbarazzata avvertendo il suo umore dispettoso.

"Stavo pensando che potrei scoparti talmente forte su questo tavolo che non riusciresti a camminare per una settimana," sorride maliziosa.

Il tuo stomaco va sotto sopra e rimbalza su e giù per il tuo addome.

"I-io... ehm..." balbetti avvampando di imbarazzo. "Hai detto che non avresti-"

"Flirtato con te?" sorride, "Già, lo so, scusami, ho pensato di dirti un'ultima cosa sconcia, poi non credo che conti, è quello che stavo pensando davvero, giuro," ti dice con candida innocenza. "Perché poi stavo pensando a come si toglierebbe una scheggia da... certe zone..." ridacchia.

Le sorridi inebetita. Ugh. Quando cavolo è adorabile.

Non ce la fai con lei.

"Credo che ci vedremo presto, o così," le dici alla fine.

"Già."

Ti avvicini per abbracciarla o qualcosa del genere ma ti scuote il capo. "Non vorremmo fare qualcosa di stupido, vero?" ti chiede sollevando un sopracciglio.

Le rispondi con una smorfia scherzosa. "Certo. Ehi, senti Brittany, volevo solo che sapessi che sono stata benissimo questo week-end," le confessi sottovoce.

"Già," concorda dolcemente, "Anch'io," sorride.

Hai l'impressione che dica sul serio e che non sia solo per cortesia.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno non pensi a nient'altro che al giorno precedente, cercando disperatamente di immergertici e di custodire ogni ricordo vivido nella tua mente. Ricordi il sapore delle sue labbra contro le tue, ma è come se cercassi di tenere in mano dell'acqua e quindi alcuni dettagli scivolano via inevitabilmente.

Ed è proprio un'altra ragione per cui vuoi baciarla ancora.

Lunedì rientri dal lavoro e sei lieta che domani potrai vedere Emma: hai bisogno di raccontare a qualcuno del tuo week-end. Quinn oggi era a casa malata, quindi hai potuto goderti il tuo caffè in pace. Dannazione. Dovrai dirlo anche a Quinn. Non ne sarà affatto felice.

Sei accoccolata con Sam sul divano e ti senti un po' insensibile. Ancora non riesci a credere a quanto è successo nel week-end. Ricevi un messaggio da Quinn che dice:

_Shopping per i vestiti da damigelle nel week-end, ci stai? Ora suppongo dovrai invitare anche Brittany_

Fissi lo schermo e ti chiedi se Quinn sia arrabbiata. Non sei mica stata tu a volere che Brittany fosse la tua cavolo di damigella. Digiti la tua risposta:

_Certo, baci_

Già. Non sei proprio il tipo da messaggi, e nemmeno troppo loquace.

Però ti domandi se dovresti mandare un messaggio a Brittany per chiederglielo. Ti senti in imbarazzo a chiederlo con un sms. Magari dovresti fare un salto da lei e farlo di persona prima di andare a dormire.

"Qualcosa non va? Chi ti scrive?" chiede Sam svegliandoti dai tuoi pensieri.

"Brittany," menti subito. "Vuole che vada da lei a organizzare lo shopping per il week-end."

Porco mondo infame. Non solo hai mentito spudoratamente, ma l'hai fatto quasi senza pensarci. Sei davvero una bugiarda patentata.

"Ah, sei sicura di volere un'atra damigella?" ti chiede.

"Certo, perché? E' mia amica quindi..." dici sulla difensiva.

Sam fa una risatina e senti il tuo stomaco agitarsi. "Lo so Santana, mi piace Brittany. Stavo solo chiedendoti se andasse bene anche a te."

Ora il tuo stomaco si agita per il senso di colpa.

"Oh okay... mi sta bene..."

Gli dai un bacio sulla guancia. "Starò via al massimo un'ora, non ci metterò molto."

Prendi un taxi e inizi ad essere nervosa mentre sali le scale del suo condominio. E' un problema che tu ti presenti senza preavviso? E' lunedì sera, ma se non fosse in casa? Non è un po' inquietante che vi siate viste ieri e hai già voglia di vederla?

Bussi alla porta e senti del movimento all'interno. Intrecci le dita delle mani e sei nervosissima.

La porta si apre ma davanti non ti trovi Brittany. Bensì Rachel, con indosso nient'altro che una felpa che sembra di Brittany.

Apri la bocca e la fissi, mentre il sangue fluisce via dal tuo viso.

"Santana, giusto? Sei qui per vedere Brittany per caso?" ti chiede arricciandosi una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito con aria infastidita dalla tua presenza. Ti sembra che l'aria non riesca ad entrare nei tuoi polmoni e ti limiti a scuotere il capo prima di allontanarti, sentendoti vuota. Brittany è stata con lei? Come può dopo che...

Ti viene da vomitare.

Barcolli lungo il corridoio e senti che ti chiama ma non stai ascoltando davvero. Non sei mai stata così nauseata e gelosa in vita tua. Al diavolo tutto quanto. Il tuo cuore ti batte dolorosamente nel petto e per la prima volta in tutta la tua vita credi che si sia spezzato. Ti sembra completamente vuoto. Senti le gambe pesanti mentre scendi passivamente le scale. Ti viene da piangere perché ti accorgi di non avere il ruolo che vorresti nella vita di Brittany. Quello che hai ora non è abbastanza.

Raggiungi il piano terra e ti rendi conto di dover chiamare un taxi per tornare a casa: stai per lasciare l'edificio quando senti qualcuno precipitarsi giù per le scale dietro di te.

"Santana?" ti raggiunge, preoccupata, la voce di Brittany.

Sospiri e ti volti. Brittany sta scendendo in fretta le scale, indossa un'adorabile cardigan di lana rosa con pantaloncini di jeans e non puoi fare a meno di sorridere quando ti accorgi che è corsa giù per le scale scalza.

"Rachel mi ha detto che eri tu, qualcosa non va?" ti chiede, ora in piedi di fronte a te con aria affannata.

"Oh, sai," rispondi seccamente sollevando le spalle, "Niente, tu e Rachel stavate chiaramente facendo sesso quindi chi se ne importa."

Wow. Siamo acide, eh?

"Aspetta, cosa?" chiede Brittany con aria confusa.

Tu fai una smorfia perché sta facendo la finta tonta.

"Vieni su Santana, credo che dovremmo parlare," ti chiede pacificamente.

"Uh... no grazie, non vorrei interrompere il momento di intimità con la tua nanerottola," ringhi incrociando le braccia davanti al petto.

"Si chiama Rachel," ti riprende Brittany pacatamente, "E se ne stava andando, se ne torna a casa. Non te lo chiederò di nuovo: sali e parliamo."

Fai una smorfia e ti ritrovi a seguirla, perché è piuttosto difficile dirle di no quando ti chiede qualcosa.

Una volta raggiunta la soglia, Rachel ha indosso un paio di pantaloni e fa per uscire. "E' stato bello vederti Santana," ti sorride goffamente.

Okay, ora ti senti un po' in colpa perché ti sembra sincera. Brittany la saluta con la mano e tu entri nel suo appartamento. Al diavolo. Non te ne frega assolutamente niente.

"Senti," sospiri non appena senti la porta chiudersi dietro di te, "So di non avere assolutamente nessun diritto di essere gelosa, io sto con Sam, tu sei single, puoi andare con chi ti pare, ma non posso fare a meno di detestare il pensiero di te con lei, okay? Non mi piace. Ecco, l'ho detto. Sono gelosa, cazzo," sbraiti e concludi incrociando le braccia.

Restate in silenzio e lei ti guarda con espressione seria.

Si schiarisce la gola e si muove sul posto. "Hai finito?"

Ti sembra di essere rimproverata da tua madre come quando eri bambina.

"Oh... già... è tutto," rispondi goffamente e ti appoggi allo schienale del divano.

Brittany si avvicina alla porta della cucina e si appoggia allo stipite, ti guarda nel modo in cui ti guardava nella stanza 47. Come se ti stesse studiando.

"Hai ragione su di me e Rachel, ma hai anche torto. Non che la mia vita personale sia affar tuo, però sì, io e Rachel siamo amiche e quando entrambe non siamo impegnate in altre relazioni facciamo sesso occasionalmente. Non è niente di serio, non ho relazioni serie al momento, e mi piace fare sesso con i miei amici. Detto questo, io e Rachel non abbiamo fatto sesso di recente, è venuta qui perché oggi era libera e siamo state in compagnia senza fare niente. Credo di aver passato almeno metà giornata a parlarle di te. Ha fatto per baciarmi e per la prima volta le ho detto no. Le ho detto che ero troppo presa da qualcun altro, quindi poi ho passato ore a raccontarle di te. Quindi fai come ti pare, Santana, la tua gelosia infantile oggi non era necessaria," conclude con espressione fredda.

"Io... oh..." sospiri cercando di assimilare quell'informazione. "Avresti potuto baciarla se volevi," inizi sentendoti in colpa, "Hai ragione, non è affar mio," concludi sottovoce.

Dovresti andartene e basta.

"Già, beh, non è un problema tuo che non voglia stare con nessun altro per colpa tua."

"Cosa?" le chiedi col cuore che ti si ferma.

C'è un breve silenzio e ti sembra che se cadesse uno spillo lo sentiresti.

"Cosa?" ti fa eco.

"N-n-non vuoi stare con nessun altro?" le chiedi con voce tremante.

Oh cazzo.

"Oh," sospira timidamente e fa scorrere la mano lungo lo stipite della porta, "Ehm, no, non proprio. Voglio stare con te."

"Vuoi stare con me?" ripeti come se non avessi ben assimilato.

"Voglio stare con te," sussurra e i suoi occhi si addolciscono.

"Che vuoi dire? Cioè, cosa significherebbe? Stare con me intendo..." le chiedi e fai una smorfia per la tua domanda.

Hai paura di averla in qualche modo fraintesa.

All'improvviso Brittany non sembra più così fredda e fa una debole risata, inclinando la testa di lato. Lentamente si incammina verso di te e senti il cuore battere più forte ad ogni passo che fa.

"Beh..." risponde ed un sorriso pensieroso le si dipinge sulle labbra mentre solleva gli occhi verso l'alto come se fosse persa nei suoi pensieri. "Significa che potrei tenerti così," mormora dolcemente mentre si ferma davanti a te e ti avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita.

Ti irrigidisci immediatamente appena ti tocca e senti le sue mani intrecciarsi dietro la tua schiena, e senti anche il calore del suo corpo premuto contro il tuo. Non sai cosa fare con le tue mani, così le appoggi sulle sue braccia. Se ne sta lì, con le braccia intorno a te e ti senti vibrare dalla testa ai piedi. Non riesci a respirare. Vuoi scappare a gambe levate ma senti il tuo seno sfiorare il suo e invece ti appoggi a lei, bisognosa di starle più vicino.

"Significa che ti tirerei su il morale quando sei triste, e significa che andremmo a fare delle passeggiate nel parco. Staremmo abbracciate sul divano a guardare film insieme, giocheremmo insieme, andremmo a fare compere insieme e usciremmo insieme," prosegue teneramente iniziando ad accarezzarti la schiena con una mano: ti senti stordita. Quel movimento ti sta facendo cadere in trance e ti senti sciogliere fra le sue braccia.

"Conosceremmo gli amici l'una dell'altra e mangeremmo il gelato insieme, e litigheremmo su chi deve usare per prima il bagno la mattina," ti dice dolcemente e osservi le sue labbra distendersi in un sorriso più ampio. I suoi brillanti occhi azzurri cadono sulle tue labbra e la sua voce si abbassa, "Farei l'amore con te ogni notte, faremmo il bagno insieme e ti farei delle cose che non hai mai nemmeno sognato," sospira vicino al tuo viso ed è ancora più vicina.

Ti senti mancare sul serio e ti aggrappi più stretta alle sue braccia. Sei completamente ipnotizzata.

"Andremo in vacanza insieme, e tu mi spalmeresti la crema solare e io ti terrei indietro i capelli se ti ubriacassi e rimettessi nella tazza," ti sorride maliziosa e i suoi occhi sono di nuovo sui tuoi.

Fai una risatina insicura e ti senti affogare nelle sue parole. Il tuo stomaco sta facendo un milione di cose: sembra che una mano invisibile ci stia giocando come se fosse una palla antistress.

"Ti porterei nei locali carini, e poi litigheremmo perché ti farei portare a spasso Lucy e tu non vuoi alzarti così presto di domenica ma lo faresti comunque perché te lo chiedo io, e a volte ce ne staremmo sdraiate, dopo ore passate a scoparti allo sfinimento, e poi ti bacerei sulla fronte e ti farei i miei super deliziosi waffle," ti sorride ed ora è così vicina che sta praticamente sussurrando contro il tuo viso. "Ti abbraccerei continuamente e ti terrei la mano, e faremo progetti insieme e staremmo... semplicemente insieme..."

Senti il cuore pulsare in tutto il corpo e riesci solo a sbattere le palpebre lentamente, completamente persa in lei. Senti che una lacrima ti scivola giù per la guancia, ti coglie di sorpresa perché non l'hai nemmeno sentita arrivare.

"Wow..." sospiri tremante e lei ferma il movimento della mano sulla tua schiena.

Non sai cosa dire, non credi di aver mai sentito una combinazione così perfetta di parole. Sei completamente infatuata di tutto ciò che è.

"Perché piangi, bellissima?" ti sorride placidamente e con una mano ti asciuga la lacrima che ora ha raggiunto il tuo mento. Ogni volta che ti tocca il sangue e le cellule della tua pelle vibrano eccitate.

"Perché," rispondi sottovoce e non riesci più a contenerti. "Se prima non ero sicura, adesso lo sono, credo che mi sto innamorando di te."

"Mhmm," Brittany mormora deliziata e ti sorride ampiamente e serenamente, "E' un bene perché anch'io mi sto innamorando di te."

Il tuo corpo sembra venire meno e la tua mente si trasforma in una poltiglia di beatitudine. Non credi di essere mai stata più felice in vita tua, e sembra troppo bello per essere vero, quindi ti aspetti che succeda qualcosa che spazzi via la tua bolla di felicità o che Brittany dica improvvisamente di aver scherzato.

Invece Brittany sospira e poi si allontana da te e il suo contatto ti manca istantaneamente. "Ma dovresti andare prima che _io_ faccia qualcosa di stupido," ti sorride e fa una risatina.

"Tu?" le chiedi sorpresa e non puoi fare a meno di sorridere anche tu, "Ma hai detto che non avresti mai preso l'iniziativa."

"Beh, lo sto trovando sempre più difficile," ti sorride maliziosa e si muove timidamente sul posto.

Tu fai una risatina e annuisci. Senti la tristezza della realtà portarti di nuovo sulla terra. "Sam è tutto quello che ho mai avuto," ammetti sottovoce, "Non posso lasciarlo così... sbaglio?"

Non sai se glielo stai chiedendo sul serio o se sia una domanda retorica.

Lei sospira tristemente e allontana lo sguardo, "La decisione è tua, Santana. Sai quello che voglio io, ma cos'è che vuoi tu? Vuoi una vita con me o con lui? Non puoi averle entrambe, non posso averti completamente se stai con qualcun altro, e se non posso avere tutto di te, allora non ne vale la pena."

Cazzo.

Deglutisci faticosamente e ti sforzi di non piangere e ti domandi come hai potuto essere così fortunata da avere una donna del genere che prova tutti questi sentimenti per te.

"Io e Sam stiamo insieme da quasi dieci anni, è stato il primo: il primo con cui ho fatto sesso, il mio primo appuntamento, il mio primo amico, il mio primo accompagnatore per il ballo. Non so cosa farei senza di lui, c'è sempre stato per me," elabori i tuoi pensieri e inizi di nuovo ad avvertire nausea e senso di colpa. "E poi i miei genitori hanno investito dei soldi per il matrimonio, e... e immagino la faccia di Sam se lo scoprisse..." continui sempre più freneticamente e credi ti stia per venire un attacco di panico.

"Santana," la voce delicata di Brittany ti chiama e all'istante ti senti già più tranquilla. Ti morsichi il labbro per l'apprensione e i tuoi occhi studiano il suo viso. "So che sei confusa e la situazione è incasinata e onestamente ti sto chiedendo tanto, però pensaci su. Più di tutto voglio che tu sia felice, se stare con Sam ti rende felice, più felice che stare con me, allora dovrò accettarlo."

Il tuo stomaco è un turbine di confusione perché non credi, specialmente di recente, che Sam ti abbia mai resa felice quanto Brittany. Così tanto da voler stare con lei tutto il dannato tempo. Ti chiedi cosa diavolo sia successo e come tu sia giunta a questo. Ti sei sentita così per Sam all'inizio e poi è svanito tutto? Non credi, o almeno non credi di ricordartelo. Non ricordi di esserti sentita in questo modo per niente o nessuno in tutta la tua dannata vita.

"Mi rendi così felice Britt, mi sembra di delirare dalla felicità... o roba simile..." mormori e ti senti arrossire, così distogli lo sguardo.

La senti fare una risatina.

"Hai molto a cui pensare," dice Brittany e nella sua voce c'è quel che di irrevocabile.

Capisci che è ora di andartene.

Lo fai, però ti ritrovi al bar più vicino invece che andare direttamente a casa. Non sei mai stata qui prima, ma hai bisogno di un drink per calmarti i nervi.

Ordini uno scotch con ghiaccio e lo butti giù tutto d'un fiato. Non puoi lasciare Sam per un'altra donna, vero? Cosa direbbero tutti quanti alle tue spalle? I tuoi genitori andrebbero fuori dai gangheri, nei sei certa. Penserebbero che sei pazza, specialmente se scoprissero che Brittany è la tua terapista. Sei impazzita? Devi esserlo anche solo per prenderlo in considerazione. Eppure non riesci a non pensare alle parole di Brittany, e non hai mai saputo di volere intensamente quelle cose finché non le ha dette ad alta voce. Sembra così giusto. Finito di bere ne ordini un altro. Devi lavorare domani ma non ti interessa. Tanto te ne vuoi andare da quel posto.

"Ehi, dolcezza," dice all'improvviso una voce strascicata.

Continui a fissare il tuo bicchiere ma con la coda dell'occhio vedi che si tratta di uno sfigato che cerca di abbordarti.

"Vattene," gli dici freddamente bevendo un altro sorso.

"Ehi, non ti ho nemmeno chiesto-"

"Non mi interessa," gli dici più sonoramente.

"Beh, merda, non puoi biasimare un uomo per provarci, sei lesbica o cosa?" grugnisce e si allontana.

Il cuore ti si ferma e senti gli occhi che quasi ti escono dalle orbite. Iniziano a tremarti le mani e credi di essere sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. Sembri una di quelle? Come faceva a saperlo? Sapeva qualcosa di te? Emani delle vibrazioni per caso? Ti senti anche offesa, imbarazzata e ti vergogni. Finisci di bere e ti precipiti fuori. Prendi un taxi e durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa l'autista ti osserva nello specchietto. Cazzo. Lo vede anche lui? E se lo vedesse Sam? E se tutti iniziassero a fare domande? Non puoi. Non puoi, cazzo. Quando arrivi fuori dal tuo appartamento ti tremano ancora le mani mentre paghi il taxista che ti guarda strano. Perché continuano tutti a guardarti? Non riesci a respirare. Hai bisogno di andare dentro.

Sali le scale e ancora una volta le tue gambe sembrano pezzi di piombo. Sei così esausta per gli alti e bassi degli ultimi giorni che non sai più cosa fare. Stai perdendo la testa. Non puoi essere gay. Però come mai quel tizio ha detto così? Hai detto ad un'altra donna che ti stai innamorando di lei. Con mani ancora tremanti raggiungi la tasca e afferri il telefono, invii un messaggio a Brittany con due semplici parole:

_Non posso_

Spegni il cellulare così non potrà richiamarti e ti affretti ad entrare in casa. Sam è sdraiato sul divano a guardare la TV.

"Ehi," ti chiama, "Ho pensato di aspettarti alzato-"

La sua frase si interrompe quando ti affretti verso di lui e gli sali a cavalcioni sulle gambe.

"Wow, Santana cosa-"

"Sta' zitto," lo interrompi bruscamente e inizi ad aprire la zip dei suoi jeans.

"Ma che ti è preso?"

"Ssshh," gli rispondi rapidamente, "Non dire una parola e scopami," dici in un uno stato di stordimento, panico e disperazione.

Non puoi farlo.

Non puoi e basta.


	12. Tempo

**Capitolo 12 – Tempo**

Ti sposti sul divano sul quale credi di esserti seduta oramai mille volte prima di alzare lo sguardo verso un paio di grandi occhi in attesa. Non sono quelli di cui ti sei innamorata, ma sono gli occhi premurosi di Emma nella stanza 47, cosa che al momento è la seconda prospettiva migliore. Hai parlato ancora un po' della tua sessualità ma hai dato risposte brevi e vaghe, ancora non vuoi parlarne o nemmeno pensarci, infatti credi che oggi stia parlando soprattutto lei. Sei ancora sconvolta per quello che è successo ieri sera. Brittany ti ha aperto la sua anima e tu ti sei spaventata come una poppante e sei corsa da Sam. Fare sesso con lui è stato...

"Santana?"

Emma ti risveglia dai tuoi pensieri.

"Hai detto di aver avuto un rapporto sessuale con Sam, ti ho chiesto cos'hai provato."

"Ah," sospiri perché evidentemente devi esserti persa mentre cercavi una risposta. "Ho provato... niente," rispondi semplicemente e alzi le spalle come se stentassi a credere alla tua risposta.

"Niente?" ripete lei.

"Già... niente. Inizio a chiedermi se ho mai provato qualcosa ed è come se me ne rendessi conto solo ora," borbotti, completamente persa nei tuoi pensieri. La verità è che hai la testa fra le nuvole da ieri. "Non è stato bello o brutto... è successo e basta. Volevo solo venire e ho pensato solo a quello, avevo la mente completamente vuota. Non ho pensato a Sam e nemmeno alla donna per la quale ho dei sentimenti."

Emma sospira e sembra un po' combattuta, "Ascolta Santana, so che si tratta di Brittany, okay?"

I tuoi occhi escono quasi dalle orbite e resti lì a fissarla, sentendoti in imbarazzo. Hai dipinta sul viso l'espressione che si ha quando si viene beccati.

Ti sorride rassicurante comunque, "Me l'ha detto lei, a dire il vero credo fossi l'unica collega con la quale si fidasse a condividere questa informazione. Non sono per niente d'accordo con questa situazione, ma non prenderei mai provvedimenti contro di lei, per diverse ragioni che non approfondirò. Ad ogni modo, vai pure avanti," ti dice con un tono pacifico che, comunque, non riesce a calmarti i nervi.

"Io... come... quando te-"

Emma solleva una mano per fermarti, "Non è così importante, no? So che si tratta di Brittany, l'unica ragione per cui te l'ho detto è perché così puoi smettere di dire 'quella donna'," ti sorride con fare scherzoso.

"Okay," rispondi e deglutisci, cercando di relegare nel più remoto angolo della tua mente il pensiero che sappia di Brittany. "Non ho sentito niente, perché quando Brittany mi tocca, anche se solo... un leggero tocco con la mano o qualcosa del genere, hai presente? Mi sento viva, e quel semplice tocco mi dà molto più di quello che mi dà Sam, persino quando facciamo sesso. Quel livello di sentimenti e di intimità non c'è con Sam, è come... è solo sesso. E' tutto solo sesso e dopo mi sento praticamente vuota, non ho voglia di coccole o di fare altre cose con lui, immagino di svegliarmi con Brittany e mi sento al settimo cielo al solo pensiero, starei a letto con lei per sempre, parlerei con lei per sempre, e mi sento stupida per non aver capito di non provare lo stesso per Sam. Con Sam è tutto monotono e uguale, non ci sono alti, non credo ci siano mai stati."

Ti sembra di essere sul punto di avere un'altra rivelazione e, francamente, ti senti terrorizzata e vulnerabile.

"Capisco," commenta Emma gentilmente, "Quindi dici che ti ha preso il panico per quello che ti ha detto Brittany: a quale parte specifica ti riferisci?"

"Non lo so," rispondi sforzandoti di pensare: non riesci davvero a concentrarti, al momento. "Quando ha descritto come sarebbe stato stare con me io... mi sono allarmata perché avrei mollato su due piedi tutta la mia vita per quello che ha detto. Per una frazione di secondo stavo per farlo, avevo già immaginato di fare le valige e andare a casa sua. Ero così felice in quel momento."

"Capisco," replica Emma di nuovo, "e a quel punto sei andata al bar," conclude.

Annuisci dato che le hai già raccontato l'intera storia.

"Parlarne oggi ti fa sentire un po' meglio?"

Fai un cenno di assenso con la testa.

"Senti l'esigenza di fare qualcosa per cambiare la tua situazione o sei felice di dove ti trovi in questo momento?"

"Ovviamente non sono felice," commenti con una smorfia. "Non lo so, mi sento come se ieri e stanotte avessero cambiato le cose, e sono sicura di una cosa."

"Ah sì? E cos'è?" ti chiede Emma con curiosità.

"Non posso andare avanti così," rispondi semplicemente.

"Così come?"

"Facendo finta," rispondi sottovoce.

Quando arrivi a casa ti senti esausta, hai dormito poco e riflettuto tutto il giorno. Ti fa male la testa da quanto hai pensato e ti fanno male i piedi per la camminata.

"Ehi, tesoro," Sam ti saluta mentre entri in corridoio, poi si avvicina e ti dà un bacio sulla guancia.

Chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di non fare una smorfia sofferente. Ti domandi come e quando è cambiato tutto e se le cose torneranno mai come prima. "Sei tornato presto," noti togliendoti le scarpe.

"Già," Sam sorride felicemente e indica la cucina, "Ho anche preparato la cena."

"Grazie," gli sorridi con gratitudine.

Poi ritorna in cucina.

Il telefono sul tavolo in corridoio squilla e lo raccogli.

"Pronto?" rispondi.

"Ah, Santana, immagino tu stia bene," ti giunge la voce di tua madre.

Fai una smorfia e per un attimo allontani il ricevitore dall'orecchio. "Sì, mamma," rispondi indifferente, "Avevi bisogno di qualcosa? Sono appena tornata e sono un po' stanca-"

"Sei sempre stanca, Santana," sbotta tua madre, "Ascoltami, io e tuo padre veniamo a cena da voi la prossima settimana, facciamo giovedì?"

Fai un'altra smorfia, odi il modo in cui si intromette nella tua vita solo quando è conveniente per lei. La verità è che un po' detesti i tuoi genitori, adorano Sam ma sono freddi verso di te, e lo sono sempre stati, anche quando eri piccola. Tua madre fa la volontaria e dà spesso una mano in chiesa, mentre tuo padre è un medico; non sono stati molto presenti e hai dovuto arrangiarti per molte cose, quando eri adolescente potevi fare affidamento solo sugli amici. Sam, per la precisione. Nemmeno ora li vedi spesso, si interessano a te solo se tu (ai loro occhi) hai realizzato qualcosa, e apparentemente sposarsi con un ragazzo bianco di successo conta come realizzarsi.

"Va bene, mamma," dici a denti stretti.

"Santana Diabla Lopez, sono tua madre, quante volte devo dirti di cambiare atteggiamento? Non hai più 15 anni, ne hai 25," ti sibila nell'orecchio e ti viene voglia di sbatterle il telefono in faccia.

"Sì, mamma," ripeti monocorde. "Giovedì prossimo, ho capito. C'è qualche motivo particolare a cui dobbiamo il piacere?"

Ti sforzi di non lasciar trapelare il sarcasmo nel tuo tono di voce.

"No, io e tuo padre vorremmo solo discutere di cose riguardanti il budget del matrimonio, ed avremmo anche alcune idee."

Il tuo stomaco si contorce dalla paura e dal senso di colpa e balbetti.

"Parla," ti ordina tua madre.

"Io... ehm... va bene, senti mamma devo andare, ci vediamo la settimana prossima okay?"

"Bene, ciao, salutami Sam."

La linea si interrompe.

Butti giù il ricevitore, "Ti voglio bene anch'io," dici seccamente.

Appena riagganci il tuo cellulare inizia a vibrare nella borsa.

"Gesù Cristo infame," sospiri mentre lo recuperi e getti la borsa sul pavimento vicino alle tue scarpe. Controlli lo schermo e vedi che si tratta di Quinn.

"Ehi, Q," rispondi.

"Santana," sbotta lei.

Ma che cazzo succede? E' la giornata della cattiveria con Santana?

"Che c'è?" dici sulla difensiva.

"Oh niente... dovevi _solo_ invitare Brittany per lo shopping questo week-end."

Guardi nel vuoto e ti sforzi di pensare, hai inconsciamente relegato i ricordi della serata di ieri in un angolo. All'improvviso ti ritorna tutto in mente e ti accorgi che sei andata da Brittany per invitarla allo shopping e hai finito per non chiederglielo affatto.

"Scusa Quinn, ci... siamo distratte..."

"Beh non c'è problema, le ho mandato un messaggio e ha detto che ci sarà."

"Aspetta, cosa? Vuoi dire che il suo telefono funziona?" le chiedi confusa.

"Certo, perché non dovrebbe?"

"Oh, niente," borbotti. Non ha risposto al tuo messaggio ieri sera, magari ha capito cosa intendessi dire: magari è arrabbiata con te e ti sta evitando.

"Okay, beh, le ho detto che sabato ci vedremo allo Starbucks e poi andremo al centro commerciale."

"Okay, grazie Quinn."

Vi salutate e spendi il resto della serata a sonnecchiare sul divano. Sai che non dovresti dormire durante il giorno perché influisce sul tuo sonno notturno, ma non puoi farci niente. Hai iniziato ad assumere i farmaci da un paio di settimane ma non senti alcuna differenza.

Arrivati a sabato è passata un'altra settimana dall'ultima volta che hai visto Brittany e sei infelice senza di lei, ma per la prima volta credi di non volerla vedere, se non altro per il modo con cui vi siete lasciate l'ultima volta. Magari potresti mentirle, potresti dirle che il messaggio era per qualcun altro e che gliel'hai inviato per sbaglio? No, non funzionerebbe, di solito riesce a scrutarti nell'anima. Sei un fascio di nervi mentre ti prepari e tremi al pensiero che sia arrabbiata con te, così decidi di sfruttare i doni che Dio ti ha dato. Ti metti il tuo vestito a righe nere e verdi che abbraccia la tua figura divinamente, chiudi la zip dei tuoi stivali alti che ti fanno sembrare le gambe appena depilate ancor più slanciate. Ti guardi allo specchio e respiri un po'. Il trucco e i capelli sono perfetti, le gambe sono una bomba e questo vestito è una meraviglia. Sei sexy, non hai niente di cui preoccuparti, e questo vestito funziona sempre per attirare l'attenzione dei ragazzi. Brittany però non è un ragazzo. Magari per le donne è diverso?

"Santo cielo, Santana, Brittany deve piacerti davvero, sei discreta come un mattone in faccia," ti dice Quinn mentre entrate allo Starbucks e vi sedete ad un tavolo. "Lo sai vero che stiamo andando a fare shopping e non in un ristorante di classe?"

Le fai un sorrisetto e una smorfia compiaciuta. Sei sexy, non ti importa.

"Senti," le dici francamente e ti accorgi che la gente si volta verso di te. Ti sembra di essere una cavolo di stella del cinema. "Io e Brittany... ci siamo più o meno baciate... beh... io ho baciato lei," le dici sottovoce.

Quinn si avvicina con la sedia e ti da uno schiaffo sulla nuca.

"Santana Lopez," ti sibila.

"Ahi!" ti lamenti strofinandoti la testa per il dolore. "Perchè l'hai fatto?!"

"Hai una relazione!"

"Lo so," sospiri. "Non so Quinn, inizio a credere che forse il matrimonio è un errore, lo sento nelle ossa."

"Te lo faccio sentire io qualcosa nelle ossa se non la pianti con questa stupida cotta per una ragazza," sibila Quinn come se avesse paura di essere sentita. "Come puoi fare questo a Sam?"

Ti viene di nuovo la nausea per il senso di colpa, e questa volta ti sembra quasi di poterti abituare a questa sensazione, è come se oramai facesse parte di te. "E' che... lei mi piace da morire, mi sa che mi sto innamorando," le dici sottovoce.

Gli occhi verdi di Quinn si addolciscono e la sua espressione corrucciata svanisce. "Mio Dio," sospira, "Dici sul serio, vero?"

E' come se si aspettasse che si tratti di una fase passeggera. E' come se si aspettasse che torni al tuo solito io, quel tuo solito io che è sempre stato con Sam, come se lui fosse parte di te. Lui _è_ parte di te e per la prima volta nella vita inizi a non sopportarlo.

"Credo che forse... voglio stare con lei... non lo so.. sono terrorizzata, se devo essere onesta."

Quinn ti guarda come se fossi una persona completamente diversa e onestamente non la biasimi, perché di solito non parli mai dei tuoi sentimenti, specialmente con lei, quindi dato che sei stata sincera con lei deve aver capito quanto fai sul serio.

"Non posso credere di averlo detto, perché la settimana scorsa lo stavo evitando con tutte le mie forze," le spieghi facendo una risatina amara a te stessa.

Prima che tu possa aggiungere altro Brittany entra dalla porta e vi vedete subito entrambe, accenna un sorriso e si avvicina al vostro tavolo. Indossa dei pantaloni neri con stivali imbottiti e un largo maglione grigio che sembra troppo grande per lei, ha anche una piccola sciarpa verde intorno al collo e il tuo cuore ha un sussulto per quanto è carina.

"Ciao," vi saluta dolcemente mentre si avvicina al tavolo. Allunga la mano verso Quinn che si alza per stringergliela.

"Dio, è passata una vita dall'ultima volta che ti ho vista," afferma Quinn educatamente con un sorriso.

"10 mesi," sorride Brittany ed entrambe si siedono. "Come stai? Ti vedi con qualcuno?" le chiede.

Quinn annuisce, "Non proprio, ma ci sto arrivando."

Brittany inclina il capo di lato e ha un'espressione orgogliosa, "Buon per te Quinn, è magnifico," le dice sinceramente.

All'improvviso ti senti in imbarazzo, come se fossi di troppo, hai quasi dimenticato il fatto che Brittany sia stata anche la terapista di Quinn e che l'abbia aiutata a superare la morte di Puck.

Brittany si volta verso di te come se ti avesse appena notata e tu osservi deliziata la sua bocca che si apre mentre i suoi occhi si spostano verso il basso nella zona del tuo petto.

"Ciao Santana," ti saluta lentamente e non ti sta nemmeno guardando negli occhi, è come se stesse parlando alle tue tette.

Credi di aver appena gonfiato il petto in modo da farle sembrare più grandi ma non ne sei certa. Ti schiarisci la voce e vedi l'imbarazzo dipingersi sul suo viso perché le sue guance si tingono di rosa e i suoi occhi ripiombano sui tuoi.

"Ehi Britt," le fai un sorrisino compiaciuto e accavalli la gamba con fare seducente.

Funziona e gli occhi di Brittany cadono sulle tue cosce appena sotto al tavolo e tu fai una risatina appena li riporta frettolosamente sul tuo viso. Non è male, per una volta, avere il controllo della situazione.

Quinn si schiarisce la voce sonoramente ed entrambe vi voltate verso di lei. Sembra un po' infastidita.

"Volete ordinare qualcosa prima di andare?" vi chiede.

"Ehm... sì, magari un caffè, decaffeinato però," risponde Brittany.

Quinn si alza e si volta verso di te, "E tu?"

"Lo stesso," le rispondi senza nemmeno guardarla, sei troppo occupata ad osservare quanto morbidi sembrino oggi i capelli di Brittany.

"Santana," Quinn ti guarda sollevando un sopracciglio, "Tu odi il decaffeinato."

Ti volti sfacciatamente verso di lei e ringhi a denti stretti, "Beh, allora prendimi qualcosa che sia lungo da preparare."

Brittany sghignazza e Quinn una smorfia prima di precipitarsi in coda alla cassa.

Brittany ride in modo sommesso e ti guarda dritta negli occhi, tu sorridi di fronte alle sue guance ancora rosate e vorresti tanto darle un pizzicotto.

"Ciao," ti dice di nuovo dolcemente, scostandosi i capelli biondi dietro l'orecchio, timidamente.

"Ciao," ti ritrovi a risponderle con una risatina. Forse non è arrabbiata con te. "Non ti sei fatta sentire, tutto okay?"

Brittany annuisce e ti guarda pensierosa, la osservi mentre raccoglie il menù plastificato dal tavolo e inizia a giocherellare con l'angolo. "E' solo che non ho ben capito il tuo ultimo messaggio, quindi ho pensato che fosse meglio non parlarti se non di persona."

"Ad essere onesti anche io non ho ben capito il mio ultimo messaggio," rispondi sottovoce sollevando le spalle. "Dopo la nostra... chiacchierata... mi ha preso il panico, tutto qua."

Brittany si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e annuisce. "Capisco," Non vuoi davvero farne un dramma.

"Sei uno schianto," sospira Brittany e sbatte le palpebre per distogliere lo sguardo da te e posarlo sul menù.

Senti le guance diventare più calde e traffichi con le dita delle mani nervosamente, "Grazie," le rispondi con una risatina.

La giornata si trascina lentamente e vorresti davvero che Quinn non ci fosse. Non è che non apprezzi la sua compagnia, è che passa tutto il tempo a tenerti lontana da Brittany. Quando siete andate al centro commerciale in auto tu volevi sederti dietro con Brittany ma lei ti ha lanciato un'occhiataccia che sembrava gridare 'siediti davanti con me o ti uccido nel sonno'. Tutte e tre trascorrete la giornata passando in rassegna vari negozi a guardare diversi abiti, per decidere quale colore sia meglio. Ogni volta che ti avvicini a Brittany, Quinn si intromette e ti distrae discorrendo del più e del meno. Vorresti ucciderla. Non sai se cerca di proteggerti o se ti stia deliberatamente infastidendo. Non puoi nemmeno camminare due secondi di fianco a Brittany senza che Quinn si infili in mezzo a voi.

Alle fine vi ritrovate nell'ultimo negozio ed è tardo pomeriggio.

"Credo che dovremmo optare per un azzurro chiaro o un color crema per i vestiti da damigella, siete d'accordo?"

Brittany sorride e annuisce, noti che ha già alcuni abiti appropriati appoggiati sul braccio.

"Continuo a dare un'occhiata, sembra che non abbiano la mia taglia," vi informa Quinn come se fosse una cavolo di insegnante che deve tenervi d'occhio durante una gita. "Dovresti provarteli Brittany, sembrano bellissimi," sorride.

Brittany si allontana e tu fai per seguirla ma Quinn ti afferra per un braccio.

"Dove credi di andare?" ti rimprovera seccamente.

Grugnisci e le fai una smorfia, "Voglio stare un po' con Brittany, magari persino parlarle un po', che problema c'è?"

"Stai per sposare Sam, quello è il problema," ribatte.

"Mi è permesso parlare con la mia amica," replichi seccata.

"Come ti pare, stai vicino a me," ti istruisce Quinn mentre si piega per guardare delle scarpe.

Mentre è distratta decidi di allontanarti di soppiatto e quando sei fuori dalla sua vista praticamente ti precipiti nella direzione opposta. Più tardi ti ucciderà. Cerchi l'indicazione per i camerini di prova e cammini velocemente verso di essi. Vedi un fascio di capelli biondi che sta per entrare.

"Brittany," la chiami e quando la raggiungi sei un po' a corto di fiato.

Lei si volta con aria sorpresa, "Ehi," ti sorride, "sei riuscita a liberarti della palla e della catena?" scherza con te.

Tu ridi goffamente e ti senti in imbarazzo, "Ascolta, volevo scusarmi per il comportamento di Quinn, è-"

"Una buona amica," Brittany finisce la frase per te e ti guarda con tristezza.

"Già," sospiri.

Restate per un attimo in silenzio.

"Beh, vado a provarmi questi," ti comunica sollevando i vestiti che ha sul braccio.

"Ti aspetterò qui quando avrai finito," le dici e decidi che forse dopo potrete parlare. Sempre che Quinn non vi trovi prima.

Lei ti guarda imbronciata, "E' per il _tuo_ matrimonio Santana," ti dice brevemente, "Come minimo mi serve la tua opinione."

"La mia opinione?"

"Sì, vieni dentro con me," ti dice come se fosse ovvio.

Tu annuisci e la segui.

La commessa vi sorride e porge a Brittany una tessera prima di poter entrare nel corridoio dei camerini. Brittany decide di andare verso il penultimo. Tu resti fuori e guardi l'orologio. "Okay, fa' presto però."

Brittany fa scivolare la mano sugli abiti che ha in mano e ti guarda confusa. "Vieni dentro con me."

Deglutisci. "C-cosa? Perché dovrei farlo?"

Lei solleva le spalle, "Così potremo parlare, Quinn ha fatto la guastafeste praticamente tutto il giorno," ti sorride maliziosa.

Non puoi fare a meno di ridere nervosamente mentre ti dondoli sulle punte dei piedi e guardi lungo il corridoio con esitazione. Hai l'impressione che Quinn possa spuntare da un momento all'altro e ti possa fare delle storie.

Brittany solleva il braccio per tenere la porta del camerino aperta. "Entra," ti dice facendo un cenno col capo.

Apri la bocca per dire qualcosa ma la tua mente si spegne e ti limiti ad obbedire.

Chiudi gli occhi mentre passi vicino a lei e provi vergogna e rimorso quanto senti che chiude la porta alle tue spalle. Sei terribilmente nervosa perché ci sono un sacco di cose che hai bisogno di dirle. Appende gli abiti al gancio sulla parete e tu ti siedi sulla poltroncina di pelle nell'angolo. Il camerino è piccolo e consiste in un grande specchio rettangolare sulla parete, una lampada a muro e la poltrona su cui sei seduta.

"Ho capito il tuo gioco," ti comunica fermamente e siete entrambe stipate in questo buco, tanto che riesci ad avvertire il calore del suo corpo.

"Che gioco?" le chiedi confusa.

"Mi dici di non flirtare con te e poi decidi di metterti l'abito più stretto e più corto che hai e che ti spinge le tette verso l'alto, e sembrano così morbide che è come se mi stessero parlando," commenta impassibile abbassando lo sguardo.

Cerchi di trattenere una risata.

"Magari mi sbagliavo, magari non voglio che tu smetta di flirtare con me," sussurri seducente e all'improvviso hai l'impulso di toglierti il vestito. Fa davvero caldo lì dentro. "Mi hai guardato le tette tutto il giorno," ti ritrovi a dirle sorridendo.

"Santana Lopez," ti dice strascicando le parole, mentre compare un sorrisetto sulle sue labbra, "Stai flirtando con me?" ti chiede sottovoce.

"Forse," deglutisci a fatica e ti muovi sulla poltrona. "Sarebbe ora che ti togliessi i vestiti. Lentamente però. Ugh. Non intendevo-"

"Non preoccuparti Santana," risponde Brittany placidamente, con un sorriso impacciato, "Puoi guardare."

Lasci uscire un respiro tremante mentre si toglie la sciarpa e la getta sul pavimento, i suoi occhi non abbandonano i tuoi. E' come se stesse facendo uno spogliarello. Appoggi le mani sudate in grembo, hai bisogno di dirle cosa provi, devi dirle di Sam e devi dirle di non smettere di spogliarsi.

"Sono stata a letto con Sam," le dici sottovoce.

Il suo viso sbianca un po' e la sua bocca si schiude a forma di 'o'. Ora sembra un po' più in imbarazzo e ti guarda con espressione assente.

Ti alzi improvvisamente e non è una grande idea perché ora sei proprio davanti a lei, sei praticamente certa che non ci sia abbastanza spazio per due persone lì dentro. Ti allontani da lei e decidi di voltarti verso lo specchio, i suoi occhi sono fissi nei tuoi e non hai idea di quello che sta pensando. Muove un passo verso di te e si ferma alle tue spalle e, oh, com'è familiare quella posizione. Inclina il capo così il suo viso è proprio sopra la tua spalla e i suoi occhi azzurri studiano i tuoi attraverso lo specchio. Non te n'eri mai accorta ma ti piace la differenza di altezza fra voi due.

"E' stato orribile? L'hai fermato?" ti chiede mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore in trepidante attesa, in un modo che ti fa sentire ancora più in colpa.

La guardi negli occhi attraverso lo specchio e scuoti il capo lentamente.

"Quindi," continua e la sua voce sembra più debole, "Ti è piaciuto?"

Scuoti il capo di nuovo e ti senti gli occhi umidi, eppure non ti viene da piangere. Credi di essere sul punto di saltarle addosso. Ti senti triste ed eccitata allo stesso tempo ed è uno stranissimo e paradossale vortice di sentimenti che ti pervade dappertutto.

"Lo farai di nuovo?" ti sussurra da sopra la spalla.

Scuoti il capo per la terza volta. "Io... mi sono preoccupata solo di venire, dopo tutte quelle cose meravigliose che mi hai detto su di noi mi è preso il panico e... è successo e basta..."

"Ah," sospira e non riesci a capire se è ferita, delusa o indifferente.

"Non so se posso farlo, stare con te intendo... il solo pensiero mi terrorizza, ma allo stesso tempo andare a letto con Sam mi ha fatto capire che sono cambiate troppe cose, non sembra più giusto oramai, inizio a chiedermi se lo sia mai stato."

Ti volti e avverti una lacrima scivolarti giù per la guancia, eppure non sei triste, ti senti solo in colpa e sollevata allo stesso tempo.

Gli occhi di Brittany ti scrutano come se stessero cercando di leggere qualcosa dal tuo viso. Solleva la mano e ti asciuga delicatamente la lacrima, ansimi al contatto del palmo della sua mano che brucia le cellule della tua pelle.

"E io ti sembro giusta?" ti sussurra.

"Oh sì," sospiri ed esce più come un gemito. Senti le guance avvampare di imbarazzo e Brittany ti sorride, i suoi occhi sono socchiusi e scuri e tu deglutisci a fatica, sentendoti sul punto di scioglierti in una pozzanghera.

"Quindi non ci sarà nessun matrimonio, eh?" ti chiede con voce bassa e profonda. Abbassa la mano ma senti che si sporge verso di te.

"Probabilmente no," mormori e hai caldissimo in quello spazio angusto. Sbatti le palpebre velocemente perché ti si sta appannando la vista.

Solo quando noti che il torace di entrambe si muove capisci che state tutte e due respirando affannosamente, rubandovi la poca aria che c'è lì dentro.

"Allora credo che non ci sia bisogno di provare questi vestiti... a meno che..." lascia in sospeso il suggerimento velato.

La guardi imbambolata mentre fa scivolare la lingua giocosamente lungo il labbro superiore.

"Puoi provarli... se vuoi..." ti ritrovi a dire prima di riuscire a fermarti.

Le palpebre di Brittany si abbassano come fossero più pesanti mentre i suoi occhi si muovono lentamente dai tuoi piedi fino a che non incontrano il tuo viso di nuovo. Ti posa il palmo sulla pancia e ti spinge con forza, così colpisci con la schiena la parete dietro di te che trema leggermente.

"Ugh..." gemi per la sensazione, che non sai se sia di piacere o dolore.

Non riesci a sopportare la tensione e il modo in cui ti guarda.

I suoi occhi brillano di desiderio e ti sorride seducente prima di voltarsi: si alza lentamente il maglione, se lo sfila dalla testa e lo fa cadere sul pavimento accanto alla sciarpa. I suoi capelli biondi le cadono sulle spalle, drappeggiando il suo torace altrimenti nudo. Non indossa nient'altro sotto.

"Fa così caldo qui dentro," dice facendosi vento debolmente. Si scosta i capelli di lato e i suoi maliziosi occhi azzurri ti osservano da sopra la spalla.

"Caldissimo," mormori fissando la sua schiena nuda, i suoi muscoli ondeggiano ad ogni movimento e la luce che raggiunge le sue reni mette in evidenza un leggero strato di sudore.

Hai bisogno di aggrapparti a qualcosa ma le tue mani sudate non riescono a trovare altro che la parete, alla quale ti stai appoggiando disperatamente.

Brittany si volta lentamente con un sorrisetto consapevole.

Ansimi e ti mordi il labbro inferiore mentre i tuoi occhi indugiano sul suo corpo.

Fa un passo avanti, così è proprio davanti a te e ti sembra che si stia muovendo tutto al rallentatore. Respiri affannosamente e avvampi di imbarazzo: penserà che sei asmatica o roba simile.

"Quindi, tipo, non indossi mai il reggiseno?" balbetti stupidamente con gli occhi fissi sul suo seno minuto e i suoi capezzoli rosa che sono leggermente induriti in punta. La sua pelle color latte sembra così liscia.

"Puoi toccare se vuoi," sospira delicatamente e avvolge le sue dita intorno ai tuoi polsi. "Lo... lo vuoi?"

"Sì."

Cazzo.

Hai appena detto sì. Stai per toccare delle tette, le tette _di un'altra donna_. Il tuo cuore inizia tremare.

Porta lentamente le tue mani verso il suo petto, i suoi occhi non abbandonano i tuoi nemmeno per un attimo e ti sembra che il tuo stomaco stia per cadere sul pavimento.

"Aspetta," le dici rapidamente facendola fermare. "Lascia," le sussurri e lei scioglie la presa dalle tue mani.

Non puoi credere di essere così coraggiosa.

Le tue mani tremano, ma ne allunghi lentamente una e la posi sotto al suo seno sinistro.

"Oddio," sospiri nervosamente ed è così caldo e pieno nella tua mano.

Prima di cambiare idea lo stringi delicatamente nel tuo palmo e muovi il pollice lentamente verso l'alto fino a quando sfiora il capezzolo.

Lei ansima.

Alzi la testa di scatto e avverti l'eccitazione scivolarti fra le gambe quando vedi che la sua testa è tesa all'indietro ma i suoi occhi socchiusi sono ancora incantati su di te, sta ansimando e la sua bocca è leggermente aperta. Porca vacca. Hai davvero questo effetto su di lei?

"Sei la persona più sexy che abbia mai incontrato," esali faticosamente, mentre accarezzi col pollice il suo capezzolo con movimento circolare, meravigliata da quanto rapidamente si sta irrigidendo al tuo tocco.

Lei ti guarda in preda alla meraviglia, la sua bocca è socchiusa, i suoi occhi si spostano dai tuoi alla tua mano. Decidi di spostarla verso il basso e le accarezzi delicatamente la pancia, sorridi quando vedi i suoi addominali contrarsi e tremare al tuo tocco. Prendi nota di tutte le dolcissime lentiggini della sua pelle.

Lei si passa una mano fra i lunghi capelli biondi e ti guarda con desiderio.

E' così...

Con prudenza fai scivolare l'indice verso l'osso del suo bacino e lo accarezzi con movimento circolare, sei come ipnotizzata e credi di poterla toccare per ore. Vuoi toccarla dappertutto e per sempre.

Il tuo respiro si fa ancora più affannoso quando Brittany allontana bruscamente la tua mano e preme il suo corpo contro il tuo: inarca la schiena e senti i suoi capezzoli induriti contro la tua pelle sopra la scollatura del vestito.

"Porca... vacca..." sospiri estasiata e ti sembra di non riuscire a respirare.

Deglutisci di fronte all'evidente desiderio che trapela dai suoi occhi: si avvicina ancora di più, spinge il suo torace contro di te e accosta le sue labbra al tuo orecchio per sussurrarti, "Scommetto che sei bagnata per me."

Fai un gemito e ti si chiude la gola mentre lasci entrare quelle parole dalle tue orecchie e le senti proseguire dritte verso il basso fino a fermarsi ardenti fra le gambe.

Brittany allontana la testa e vedi che le sue guance sono rosa e sembra un po' accaldata, e sai che sta sudando perché anche le tue gambe sono appiccicaticce. L'aria lì dentro è così calda e densa.

Le dita di Brittany iniziano a giocherellare con l'orlo del tuo abito e prima di accorgertene lo sta sollevando, il tessuto aderente è incollato alla tua pelle.

"Oh... mio..."

Non riesci a credere che stia succedendo. Oddio. Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Sta succedendo davvero adesso. Il tuo cuore batte così forte che ti sembra di non riuscire a sentire bene.

Ansimi quando le sue dita ti accarezzano le cosce e avverti una sensazione di calore crescere dentro di te, la tua pelle vibra in ogni punto che tocca. Non ti sei mai sentita così esposta in vita tua, il tuo vestito ora è arricciato intorno alla vita e metti in mostra per lei nient'altro che le tue mutandine di raso nere.

E' solo quando l'aria le colpisce che ti accorgi di quanto sei bagnata. Stai praticamente tremando sul posto.

Il viso di Brittany è davanti al tuo e si lecca le labbra ansiosamente, guardando in basso.

Hai le cosce serrate e ti aggrappi ai suoi bicipiti mentre le sue mani sono ferme sulla tua vita. Ti sembra di essere sul punto di collassare.

Ti guarda come se ti stesse silenziosamente chiedendo il permesso e tutto quello che riesci a fare è gettare la testa all'indietro, chiudere gli occhi e respirare per prepararti.

Brittany sposta le dita lentamente verso il basso, tracciando l'orlo della tua biancheria per poi proseguire il sentiero sul tessuto e premere leggermente contro il clitoride.

"Oh... c-cazzo..." ansimi e ti aggrappi dietro al suo collo, le tue unghie affondano nella sua pelle. Ti ritrovi a tirarla ancor più verso di te.

Tutto il tuo corpo è acceso di desiderio. Senti il tuo sesso pulsare contro di lei come se stesse cercando di staccarsi dal tuo corpo per avvicinarsi a lei.

Ti sta decisamente toccando in un modo in cui Sam non ha mai fatto.

Il suo tocco brucia e vibra attraverso il sottile e fradicio tessuto delle tue mutandine. Gemi sonoramente quando inizia a muovere le dita fra le tue gambe, accarezzando la tua pelle dolorante e provocando una sensazione di calore che ti fa girare la testa e annodare lo stomaco.

"Non... respiro... così... bello... cazzo," ansimi contro di lei e stringi la pelle del suo braccio e il retro del suo collo così forte da farla sibilare.

"Guarda quanto sei bagnata per me," geme sulla tua guancia ed inizia a baciarla e mordicchiarla.

I tuoi occhi roteano all'indietro e un gemito basso e gutturale lascia le tue labbra. Le sue dita si muovono senza sosta sul raso appiccicoso delle tue mutandine, che sono già incollate al tuo sesso palpitante come se fossero una seconda pelle. Inizi a dondolare il bacino per incontrare i suoi movimenti e inizi a sentirti un po' disperata. Non ti sei mai sentita così bene in vita tua. Se è questo che si prova con una barriera di tessuto, non puoi nemmeno immaginare come possa essere pelle su pelle, carne su carne.

E' tutto dannatamente caldo e pesante e appannato.

Sei persa.

Graffi il retro del suo collo con più forza.

Le punte delle sue dita si inarcano un po' verso l'alto e le senti penetrare leggermente, il tessuto della tua biancheria sale insieme a loro e la tua pelle bagnata si aggrappa a quella sensazione disperatamente. Gemi perché hai bisogno di sentirla dentro di te, tutta quanta, senza barriere e non solo un po'. La vuoi dentro di te fino in fondo.

Brittany toglie improvvisamente la mano e senti il tessuto delle tue mutandine incollato dentro di te.

"Ahh..." sospiri ad alta voce per la perdita di contatto, "Ti prego."

Brittany ti sorride e si porta la mano sul viso, spalanchi la bocca quando vedi le punte delle sue dita cosparse della tua eccitazione. Ti guarda intensamente prima di mettersene due in bocca e succhiarne le estremità, i suoi occhi socchiusi sono persi nei tuoi.

"Brittany," ansimi e ti senti letteralmente il cuore tremare contro la cassa toracica.

Stai permettendo ad una donna di toccarti nel tuo luogo più intimo e non ti sei mai sentita più naturale o viva in tutta la tua intera esistenza.

"Mhmm," mormora mentre si lecca le dita, tirandole fuori con un leggero schiocco. "Hai un sapore... magnifico..." ti sorride, i suoi felini occhi azzurri mettono a nudo la tua dannata anima.

E' la persona più sexy, più squisita che tu abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare.

Restate entrambe ferme e vedi i suoi occhi che si spalancano quando sentite qualcuno che si avvicina al camerino. C'è un impaziente bussare alla porta e ti copri istintivamente la bocca.

"Ehi, com'è che ci vuole così tanto?" vi raggiunge la voce infastidita di Quinn.

Brittany si schiarisce la voce, "Usciamo fra un minuto, ho preso una botta al dito del piede," le dice, la sua voce è pesante e alza le spalle come per lasciare intendere che è la migliore scusa che le sia passata per la mente.

Cerchi di trattenere una risata.

"Bene," dice Quinn brevemente e la senti allontanarsi.

L'atmosfera improvvisamente non è più così soffocante e Brittany sembra quasi tornata timida e ti sorride incerta. Hai un tuffo al cuore e ricambi il suo sorriso.

"Dunque," dice lentamente afferrando l'orlo del tuo vestito per rimetterlo a posto.

"Grazie," sussurri debolmente, incapace di fare altro dato che è ancora così vicina. "Ora sono frustrata e probabilmente sto per esplodere."

"Già, scusami," Brittany storce la bocca, "Ci siamo lasciate trasportare, non voglio... farlo... finché stai ancora con Sam, capisci?"

Annuisci e avverti quel familiare senso di colpa e di realtà che ti turbina nello stomaco. Osservi in silenzio Brittany infilarsi il maglione, i suoi capelli sono un po' in disordine. Si volta verso di te e allunghi la mano inconsciamente per sistemarglieli. La stai toccando senza nemmeno rendertene conto.

"Scusa," mormori ritraendo la mano. Ti asciughi la fronte perché credi di aver perso ettolitri di sudore e le tue parti intime pulsano ancora fastidiosamente contro la tua biancheria fradicia. Vorresti solo andare a casa e farti subito una doccia.

"Lascio Sam," annunci rapidamente.

Ti fissa come se non credesse alle sue orecchie ma poi annuisce e fa cenno di aver capito.

"Cioè, è da un po' che ci penso, forse in fondo anche prima di conoscerti sapevo che il matrimonio era una pessima idea. E poi sei arrivata tu..." ti fermi e odi il fatto che con lei ti riesca così facile parlare di sentimenti. "Mi sembra come se per tutta la mia vita con Sam mi sia accontentata di..." lasci in sospeso di nuovo sforzandoti di produrre una metafora intelligente per articolare il pensiero su come lei ti abbia svegliato da un lungo sonno.

"Va' avanti," ti sprona gentilmente accennando un sorriso.

Deglutisci quando allunga la mano per prendere la tua, il tuo palmo è sudaticcio quanto il suo e senti la tua pelle incollarsi deliziosamente alla sua.

"Mi sembra di aver vissuto con Sam una specie di dieta a base di cioccolato scadente, cosa che ha un buon sapore perché è cioccolato e tutti amano il cioccolato, tutti si _aspettano_ che ti piaccia e che mangi il cioccolato. E poi arrivi tu, e sei una specie di gigantesco cioccolatino cremoso e prodotto con cura e incredibilmente costoso, è scuro ed è fatto a strati ed ha un sapore così buono sotto ogni punto di vista che quando ne prendi un morso, quel singolo morso è meglio di un'intera vita col cioccolato di prima perché c'è quella sensazione che ti fa dire... _ecco_... è _questo_ il sapore che dovrebbe avere il cioccolato, è _questa_ la sensazione che deve provocare. Dopo tutto questo tempo non avevo capito che doveva essere così perché ho mangiato sempre lo stesso fottutissimo cioccolato e la gente intorno a me continuava a dirmi che è il migliore che c'è, ma _ovviamente_ non è così perché ci sei tu, sei _tu_ il mio cioccolato."

Smetti di sproloquiare all'improvviso perché capisci che stai parlando di cioccolato. Stringi la sua mano e sollevi le spalle goffamente. "Scusami, probabilmente ti sembrerà stupido, non sono molto brava con le parole o coi sentimenti o-"

Ti interrompe quando le sue labbra morbide si posano sulle tue.

Chiudi gli occhi e mormori felicemente, ti senti come fluttuare mentre ti bacia le labbra dolcemente e si allontana troppo in fretta lasciandole umide e assetate. Apri gli occhi e resti senza parole.

"Di cosa hai bisogno?" ti chiede, il suo sorriso si allarga e i suoi occhi hanno un'aria serena e felice in un modo che ti tranquillizza, nonostante la situazione fra le tue gambe.

Adori il fatto che ti faccia andare in profondità e che ti faccia arrivare direttamente al punto.

"Tempo," rispondi sottovoce. "Ho bisogno di tempo per schiarirmi le idee e tempo per dirlo a Sam, ci vuole il giusto tempismo," mormori agitandoti di fronte ai possibili scenari.

"Che cosa gli dirai?"

"La verità," rispondi seriamente guardandola negli occhi. Probabilmente le stai stringendo la mano come fosse in una morsa, ma dato che non si è lamentata non ti importa.

"E cioè?"

Ti mordi il labbro e senti il cuore accelerare. "Che ho iniziato a vedere qualcun altro, che mi sto innamorando di qualcun altro."

Ti sorride timidamente e guarda in basso, dondolando la tua mano avanti e indietro come una scolaretta.

Non puoi fare a meno di sorriderle. Ti rende così felice.

"Okay," annuisce. "Se è di tempo che hai bisogno, aspetterò, ma sappi che non ne hai tanto, okay?"

Tempo.

Sta iniziando a scadere.

"Lo so," concordi nervosamente. "Ho paura Britt," ammetti debolmente e senti la tua voce che trema. "Mi sembra di essere sull'orlo del precipizio, come se tutta la mia vita stesse per cambiare drasticamente."

Brittany considera le tue parole per un momento e poi ti risponde onestamente, "Sì, Santana, probabilmente sarà così."

Veramente non ti aspettavi quella risposta.

"Ma col tempo, ti sembrerà di nuovo la tua vita normale, e se va tutto bene questa volta sarà una vita più tua ed una nella quale sei più felice."

Non riesci a trovare le parole quindi ti getti addosso a lei, avvolgendole le braccia intorno al collo e stringendola forte. Ti accarezza con affetto la schiena mentre tu ti dondoli un po' nell'abbraccio.

"Grazie," sospiri nel suo orecchio con tutta la sincerità che puoi esprimere. Intendi davvero ringraziarla per tutto. Assapori il profumo dei suoi capelli e ti accoccoli a lei ancor di più. Sorridi quando senti che appoggia la testa sulla tua spalla e credi di non aver mai fatto parte di qualcosa di così perfetto, come se foste entrambe due pezzi di un puzzle che si incastrano alla perfezione e che di fatto sono gli unici due che esistono, quindi costruire il resto del quadro non sembra poi così importante.

"Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo," ribadisci di nuovo.

E' vero.

Hai bisogno di tempo per dire addio alla tua vita per come la conosci.

E' solo che non ti senti abbastanza coraggiosa o pronta per farlo.


	13. Lapdance

**Capitolo 13 – Lapdance**

E' giovedì, il giorno che hai temuto per tutta la settimana. Il giorno in cui i tuoi genitori vengono a cena da voi e riempiono Sam di complimenti, riservando a te nient'altro che critiche passivo-aggressive. Per alcuni giorni hai scambiato diversi messaggi con Brittany: non vedi l'ora di incontrarla, dato che è dalla giornata di shopping di sabato scorso che non lo fai.

"Passami l'insalata, Santana," ti giunge la voce di tua madre.

Sbatti le palpebre guardandola, perché sei persa nei tuoi pensieri. Ti accorgi che tu e Sam siete seduti a tavola con i tuoi genitori. Le porgi il piatto senza dire una parola. Ti hanno detto che assomigli a tua madre, ma tu non ti ci ritrovi molto: avete gli stessi occhi, ma nient'altro. Lei però sembra non invecchiare e probabilmente per questo dovresti esserle grata.

"Continua con la tua storia, Samuel," sorride tua madre dolcemente, continuando a mangiare.

Detesti quando lo chiama così, hai persino chiesto a Sam di dirglielo, ma a questo punto sei convinta che tua madre e tuo padre lo facciano solo per infastidirti, come se facessero tutto per infastidirti.

"Ehm... beh è saltato fuori che la proprietà è stata acquistata da Brittany, la terapista di Santana," sorride Sam.

Rimani pietrificata e lo fissi. Onestamente non hai ascoltato una parola di quello che si sono detti durante la serata, ma ora stai lanciando a Sam il più freddo dei tuoi sguardi. Non avevi detto ai tuoi che eri in cura da una terapista. Ti viene quasi da ridere: se solo sapessero.

"Una terapista?" sbuffa tua madre. "Vai da una terapista? E per cosa?" ti chiede come se fosse la cosa più ridicola che abbia mai sentito. Magari lo è.

"Beh, sai," mormori in preda alla vergogna, "Ultimamente mi sono sentita un po' giù e fatico a dormire."

Entrambi i tuoi genitori ti lanciano contemporaneamente un'occhiataccia.

"Pà... tu sei un medico, se un paziente venisse da te con gli stessi sintomi lo indirizzeresti ad un terapista, giusto?" gli chiedi nel tentativo di portarlo dalla tua parte.

Un po' di supporto ogni tanto non sarebbe male.

"Forse," sbuffa lui. "Ma gli prescriverei dei farmaci e gli direi di rimboccarsi le maniche, la psicoterapia è solo per le persone che hanno una vita difficile e dei problemi _veri_, oppure non ti abbiamo viziata abbastanza da piccola?" rimbrotta lui.

Sam storce la bocca e ti lancia uno sguardo di scuse.

I tuoi genitori non hanno fatto altro che condannarti da quando sono arrivati, stasera. Hai preparato l'antipasto: un'insalata di scampi, un cavolo di piatto semplicissimo e non hanno fatto altro che lamentarsene. Sam invece ha preparato il piatto principale e si sono profusi in complimenti, è nauseante. A volte ti chiedi se i tuoi ce l'abbiano con te perché volevano un maschio ed è quello che vedono in Sam. Beh, è l'unica spiegazione che sei riuscita a darti: è così oppure ti odiano e basta. Ti chiedi per un attimo cosa direbbe Brittany in proposito, sia come persona che come terapista. Cazzo. Ti manca da morire.

Martedì hai avuto una breve seduta con Emma nella stanza 47: avete discusso solo sulla possibilità di lasciare Sam per Brittany. Hai detto a Brittany di aver bisogno di tempo per chiarirti le idee ma il tempo sembra allungarsi, persino i giorni sembrano anni, onestamente non credi di poter mentire ancora a lungo. Sam che ti dà il bacio della buonanotte è già abbastanza doloroso: prima di addormentarti ti viene quasi da piangere tanto è forte il senso di colpa. Emma ti ha detto di fare le cose a modo tuo, che puoi o 'strappare il cerotto' tutto in una volta e dire a Sam tutto quanto, oppure limitarti a porre fine alla relazione ed occuparti delle conseguenze solo in seguito. Combattere o scappare. Sinceramente non sai cosa preferisci, ragionandoci ti sembra di propendere per la seconda ipotesi ma qualcosa ti dice che in quel momento vuoterai il sacco con Sam. Come si fa a preparare una conversazione che praticamente cambierà delle vite per sempre? E poi, sei pronta per quello?

Ti vibra il cellulare in tasca e leggi un messaggio di Brittany che ti fa fermare il cuore, sorridi inebetita allo schermo che contiene solamente una faccina che sorride. Ti sforzi di non scoppiare a ridere per quanto sia ridicolo e tipico di Brittany inviare una faccina che ride.

"Ehm... scusatemi devo fare una telefonata, faccio presto," ti congedi dal tavolo e puoi sentire lo sguardo di disapprovazione che tua madre ti lancia dritto sulla nuca mentre scivoli in cucina, chiudendo accuratamente la porta alle tue spalle.

Immediatamente premi il pulsante per avviare la chiamata con Brittany.

Già, l'hai inserita fra le chiamate rapide, e allora?

Tieni il telefono all'orecchio in ansiosa attesa che risponda e alla fine lo fa.

"Ciao, mi sei mancata," la voce suadente di Brittany esce dal ricevitore.

Sospiri sollevata e ti viene da inclinare il capo, "Dio, mi sei mancata anche tu," ammetti e fai una smorfia perché ti senti in imbarazzo e non sai nemmeno il perché. Probabilmente non vuoi sembrare troppo sdolcinata. "Che fai? Quando posso vederti? Posso passare da te più tardi? Sto passando una serata infernale, i miei genitori sono qui e... ho bisogno che mi porti via da questo posto," fai una risatina e una smorfia per quanto patetica devi sembrare.

"Ti porto ovunque tu desideri Santana," risponde Brittany.

Fai una risatina cinica, "Ovunque, mi basta che tu sia con me."

Brittany fa un gemito e sembra combattuta, "Però stasera sono impegnata con Rachel."

"Ah," sospiri senza riuscire a nascondere il tuo disappunto. Sei sicura che il tuo cuore sia appena andato in pezzi. "C-c-che tipo di impegno?"

Vuoi davvero saperlo?

"Sta facendo delle prove e vuole la mia opinione, tutto qua," risponde Brittany semplicemente. "Perché? Sei gelosa?"

"Sì," deglutisci e controlli due volte che la porta sia ancora chiusa. "Sapendo che voi due avete... non... non mi piace l'idea."

Brittany fa una risatina, "E' una cosa sciocca da dire, non credi?" ti chiede e non sai se sia in modalità terapista o meno, credi che lo sia un pochino perché senti che sta per regalarti una delle sue tante perle di saggezza.

"E come mai?" le chiedi comunque.

"Beh, non c'è niente fra me e Rachel e sei gelosa, eppure... tu hai Sam," ti spiega saggiamente.

"E allora? Lo sai cosa provo per te, conosci la mia situazione," sussurri guardando la porta, sperando che nessuno stia origliando.

"Non lo rende meno difficile per me Santana," risponde Brittany tranquillamente.

"Già ma tu non sei gelosa di Sam, cioè, sei una persona migliore di me, sei superiore alla gelosia o qualcosa del genere," borbotti.

Brittany ride dolcemente, "Sono umana proprio come te."

"Quindi... sei _davvero_ gelosa di Sam?"

"Santana," Brittany sospira al telefono e avverti un tono di impazienza, come se tu fossi ingenua, ma lo trovi comunque affettuoso. "Può vederti tutti i giorni, può addormentarsi al tuo fianco tutte le notti, può parlarti e passare del tempo con te ogni volta che vuole, sei la prima cosa che vede al mattino e l'ultima che vede alla sera... tesoro, è _ovvio_ che sono gelosa di Sam."

"Io... ah..." sospiri e senti le guance arrossire. Il tuo stomaco riprende a fare quelle capriole alle quali sei così abituata da quando conosci Brittany. "Okay, scusami," le dici sottovoce.

Aspetta. Ti ha appena chiamata tesoro?

Prima che tu possa chiederglielo ha ripreso a parlare, "Ascolta Santana ora devo andare ma ti chiamo più tardi."

"Okay," sospiri tristemente.

"Ciao."

"Ciao," le rispondi e riagganci.

Ti trascini controvoglia di nuovo a tavola e i tuoi stanno battibeccando su qualcosa che probabilmente è irrilevante. Non riesci a credere che Brittany passi la serata con Rachel, perché non puoi farlo tu? Oh, giusto, sei bloccata qui, in questo buco infernale che chiami vita.

"Maledetta Rachel Berry," borbotti sottovoce e bevi un sorso d'acqua.

"Hai appena detto Rachel Berry?" ti chiede all'improvviso tua madre.

Sollevi la testa di scatto e sei sorpresa, "Sì, perché?"

"Oh, è meravigliosa, io e tuo padre siamo andati a vederla in 'Clybourne Park' a Broadway qualche settimana fa, non sapevo che fossi appassionata di teatro, Santana," ti dice come se l'avessi piacevolmente stupita per la prima volta in vita tua.

"Infatti non mi piace," le rispondi freddamente.

"Oh," replica lei e riesci a sentire la delusione nel suo tono, "Già, suppongo che tu non abbia abbastanza classe per quel genere di cose dopotutto," commenta, facendo poi una risatina insieme a tuo padre e Sam.

Li fissi tutti quanti in preda alla collera. Sai che Sam sta solo cercando di mantenere la pace, ride a tutto quello che dicono i tuoi genitori ma tu non riesci più a sopportarlo. Non solo questa stupida cena o i tuoi maledetti genitori, tutto quanto. Tutta quanta la tua fottutissima vita. Non ne puoi più, non ne puoi più del tuo lavoro, non ne puoi più del senso di colpa, non sei abbastanza coraggiosa da cambiare la tua vita e ti senti incredibilmente inadeguata per Brittany. Davvero, a nessuno mancheresti davvero: se avessi le palle potresti persino ucciderti. A nessuno fregherebbe niente, Sam sarebbe distrutto, all'inizio, ma almeno non avrebbe il cuore spezzato al pensiero che tu abbia una relazione con qualcun altro. Quinn sarebbe sconvolta all'inizio ma presto troverebbe un'altra amica con cui lagnarsi. Anche Brittany sarebbe sconvolta ma lo supererebbe, i tuoi genitori piangerebbero al tuo funerale ma il giorno dopo l'avrebbero già dimenticato. Sì. Sei decisamente sacrificabile.

Più tardi ti infili a letto, sollevata che i tuoi se ne siano andati, ma sei comunque depressa. Brittany non ha chiamato come aveva promesso e non sei nemmeno sorpresa, non ne vali la pena. Il sonno è il tuo unico amico adesso.

Apri gli occhi, la tua vista è un po' appannata, la stanza è buia e senti Sam che russa di fianco a te. Sbatti le palpebre rivolta verso il soffitto cercando di capire cosa ti abbia svegliata. Stringi gli occhi e ti volti verso il comodino: il display del tuo cellulare è acceso. Devi aver ricevuto un messaggio. Esci dal letto perché ora sei sveglia e una volta che ti sei svegliata non riesci più a dormire. Scivoli fuori dalla camera col telefono in mano e ti senti ancora mezza addormentata.

Vai in salotto e ti siedi sul divano. Si congela. Solo quando i tuoi occhi si aggiustano riesci a vedere l'ora sul telefono e ti accorgi che sono le 2:45 del mattino. Ti lamenti ma il tuo cuore si ferma quando capisci di aver ricevuto un messaggio da Brittany.

Lo apri e vedi che te l'ha inviato solo pochi minuti fa. Dice solamente:

_Chiamami, baci_

Pensi subito al peggio, le è successo qualcosa? Ha avuto in incidente? Dio. ti tremano le mani mentre premi il pulsante di chiamata rapida e ti schiarisci la voce.

"E-ehi Sannyyyy," biascica quando risponde alla tua chiamata.

Fai una smorfia di disgusto. Sanny? Che cavolo di soprannome è?

"Britt, va tutto bene?" le chiedi. Sembra ubriaca, o almeno immagini che lo sia.

"Già, una meraviglia," risponde semplicemente.

"Allora perché volevi che ti chiamassi?" le chiedi infastidita ma sollevata.

"Devi venire al Blue Note,"

"Al bar?" le chiedi confusa. "Sono certa che è chiuso e credo tu abbia bevuto abbastanza."

La senti ridere e il tuo stomaco sobbalza come al solito. "No sciocchina, sono al Blue Note, stavo guardando Rachel fare un po' di prove serali ma ora se n'è andata e tu dovresti venire a prendermi, conosce il proprietario e mi ha lasciato le chiavi per chiudere però non l'ho fatto e invece ho trovato l'alcol."

Ti porti un dito sulle labbra e ti sforzi di non ridere. Sei un po' preoccupata per lei, però: se è davvero così ubriaca come sembra e si trova in città in un bar vuoto nel cuore della notte devi andare a prenderla.

"Arrivo subito," le dici e riagganci prima che possa aggiungere altro.

Devi essere pazza, esci di casa alle 3 di notte per andare in un bar, è probabilmente la cosa più folle che tu abbia mai fatto. Non sai se sia una cosa tragica o meno. Ti spazzoli i capelli e ti lavi i denti più silenziosamente che puoi, poi lasci un biglietto a Sam sul tavolino dicendogli che non riuscivi a dormire quindi sei andata a fare un giro in macchina, cosa che non ha per niente senso ma non credi che ti importi, ormai. Ti infili un paio di leggings, una canotta bianca e una giacca: hai un aspetto quantomeno presentabile per le 3 del mattino.

Apri la porta più silenziosamente che puoi, scivoli fuori e ti senti una dura, come se stessi facendo qualcosa contro le regole. Probabilmente è così.

Ti sembra quasi di addormentarti al volante mentre guidi.

Quando arrivi, sbadigli e sei esausta ma cerchi di riprenderti. Parcheggi all'angolo del Blue Note e cammini verso l'ingresso, non riesci a vedere all'interno perché le tende sono chiuse, ma sembra piuttosto buio dentro. Devi avere sul serio del problemi se esci di casa alle 3 di notte per incontrare una donna sola in un bar quando hai la sveglia per il lavoro dopo poche ore. Scuoti il capo e apri la porta, sorpresa che sia aperta.

Cammini all'interno del locale ed è vuoto, è strano da guardare perché l'ultima volta che sei stata qui era pieno di gente e, anche se l'atmosfera era tranquilla, ora sembra vuoto e basta.

"Ehilà," ti raggiunge una voce dal buio di fianco a te.

"Gesù Cristo!" gridi barcollando per lo spavento.

Il tuo cuore accelera.

Brittany compare di fianco a te ridacchiando. "Aspettavo che arrivassi per chiudere la porta," ti informa dirigendosi verso l'uscio facendo roteare una chiave sul dito.

Sorridi osservando mentre la chiude, indossa jeans aderenti ed un maglione fatto a mano, uno dei suoi, ne sei certa perché sul davanti c'è un arcobaleno ma è cucito storto: alcuni colori sono più spessi di altri.

Una volta chiusa la porta, si volta lentamente e siete entrambe circondate dal silenzio. Ti sorride maliziosa e dalla penombra riesci a scorgere il luccichio nei suoi occhi. Deglutisci sentendoti immediatamente in imbarazzo.

Inizia a ridacchiare, di nuovo senza motivo, mentre ti passa di fianco e si dirige verso il bar illuminato dalle luci al neon. Va dietro al bancone e inizia a versarsi un drink.

"Ehm, Britt? Sicura che puoi?" le chiedi, sorridendo un po' e avvicinandoti a lei dalla parte opposta del bancone.

Butta giù qualunque shot si sia versata in un colpo solo. "Già," fa schioccare le labbra e ridacchia ancora un po'.

La guardi sospettosa, "Britt, ma _quanto_ sei sbronza?"

Lei ride di nuovo e ti guarda vagamente pensierosa, ti sembra quasi di vedere le rotelle che le girano in testa. "Mmh... un bel po'... credo," mormora.

Grandioso.

Ugh. Non puoi fare a meno di avvertire una sensazione di calore nel petto: è così adorabile e ha un'aria quasi smarrita. Devi riportarla a casa, occuparti di lei, ma per prima cosa devi approfittarti della sua sbronza e farti rivelare un paio di cosette.

"Ehi, allora..."

"Vuoi un mojito? Credo di aver capito come si fa ma... ehm... ne vuoi uno?" ti sorride frastornata.

Accenni una risata e guardi fra lei e il bancone e noti che è pieno di bicchierini da shot e chiazze di vari tipi di alcolici. "No, devo guidare," le sorridi.

"Peggio per te," commenta con un singhiozzo mentre si versa sbadatamente il contenuto di un'altra bottiglia in un bicchierino, all'inizio mancandolo completamente.

Ridi di nuovo: è così carina con le guance arrossate, gli occhi a mezz'asta e quello stupido maglione con l'arcobaleno.

"Sei adorabile," sospiri prima di riuscire a fermarti.

Smette di versare e ti guarda con un piccolo sorriso trionfante dipinto sul viso. "Non è molto eterosessuale da parte tua Santana," sorride con una smorfia.

Ti muovi sul posto e ti senti un po' a disagio. "Quindi... mi hai trascinata fin qui per farmi uscire allo scoperto, per caso?"

"Ahh," ti sorride posando la bottiglia con un tonfo, "Allora adesso ti nascondi, non è così?"

Dannazione.

Strizzi gli occhi e sollevi le spalle, "Una specie, cioè, deve essere così dato che ho lasciato il mio fidanzato alle 3 del mattino per raggiungerti in un bar."

Si mordicchia un labbro e sembra indugiare un attimo per considerare le tue parole, "Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te dal nostro simpatico pomeriggio di shopping," ti sorride arricciando il naso, cosa che le fa apparire delle adorabili rughette proprio sulla fronte e di fianco agli occhi.

Fai una risata vuota e sorridi, "Anch'io, però ho bisogno di sapere una cosa," le dici più seriamente.

Lei ti guarda con aria afflitta e ti raggiunge dal tuo lato del bancone, dà una pacca allo sgabello e tu deglutisci in preda all'ansia e ti siedi.

"Togliti la giacca," ti chiede sottovoce, osservando le tue spalle e poi tutto il resto del tuo corpo.

Deglutisci e non ti disturbi nemmeno a chiederle perché, ma ti togli la giacca e la appoggi sullo sgabello di fianco al tuo. Lei si avvicina, così ora è in piedi fra le tue gambe e si sporge verso di te, non ce la fai a guardarla negli occhi perché se lo facessi ti scioglieresti, così fissi lo sguardo sulla sua cinta.

"C'è... c'è qualcosa... fra noi?" le chiedi goffamente, "Cioè, di recente ho pensato seriamente di lasciare Sam, ne ho persino parlato con Emma, ma cosa significherebbe per noi?"

Lei sorride dolcemente e tu alzi lo sguardo su quegli enigmatici occhi azzurri. Ti ci senti già persa. Inizia a passare le dita sulle tue braccia, accarezzando i tuoi bicipiti e lasciando la tua pelle vibrante e accesa.

"Cioè," continui quasi dimenticandoti cosa stavi cercando di dire, "Mi ecciti da morire ma..."

"La cosa è reciproca," sospira lei e tu senti l'odore dolciastro dell'alcol dal suo fiato mentre si avvicina.

Balbetti stupidamente e cerchi di concentrarti, "Ma hai detto che fai sesso occasionale, no? Cioè, è questo che siamo? Cosa mi rende diversa da Rachel?" le chiedi e ti sembra di aver appena deglutito un mattone.

Lei fa una risatina come se avessi detto la cosa più sciocca del mondo. "Oh, Santana," sospira affettuosamente, la sua mano raggiunge il tuo viso e ti sposta delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, ti senti svenire. "Prima di tutto non sono una troia," ridacchia.

"Non è quello che intendevo," mormori sentendoti in imbarazzo.

"Ho due amici, Mike e Rachel, coi quali faccio sesso di tanto in tanto ma non abbiamo legami, ho dei bisogni e loro soddisfano quei bisogni. Questo non significa che non desideri una relazione più seria, è solo che non capisco il senso di inseguire estranei per storie di una notte se non ho sentimenti per loro e se non c'è futuro. Il sesso con gli amici è sicuro... facile..." ti spiega sollevando le spalle.

Annuisci ma ti senti combattuta, "Credo di capire ma... noi non siamo solo amiche? Come faccio a sapere che non è un'altra storia di sesso per te? Che succederebbe se lasciassi Sam e fossimo felici per qualche settimana e poi svanisse tutto? E se non fossimo giuste l'una per l'altra? Se fosse tutto un errore?"

Le labbra di Brittany si increspano in un sorriso. Si avvicina ancor di più, appoggiando delicatamente la fronte sulla tua, la sua mano sta ancora accarezzandoti dietro l'orecchio, fra i tuoi capelli.

"Santana," sospira contro le tue labbra, "Ti ho detto che mi stavo innamorando di te."

"Solo perché l'ho detto prima io," controbatti debolmente.

"Questo non lo rende meno vero," ammette sbattendo le palpebre timidamente. "Vuoi sapere come fa a non essere solo una storia di sesso?" ti chiede strofinando il naso dolcemente contro il tuo.

Annuisci inebetita.

I tuoi polmoni non funzionano.

Avvolge le mani intorno al tuo collo: il suo viso, il suo petto e i suoi capelli sono tutti intorno a te e ti sembra di affogare dentro di lei.

"Non puoi," ti dice semplicemente. "Vuoi passare da una relazione seria ad un'altra ma non posso prometterti questo, non posso prometterti che non sarà difficile, o che ci sarò sempre o che ti renderò felice: tutto quello che posso prometterti è che lo voglio davvero."

Ti allontani un po' da lei e la osservi. Non è la risposta che ti aspettavi e credi che ti abbia resa ancor più nervosa. Detesti essere così dannatamente insicura.

"Sorpresa?" ti chiede sorridendo. "Cosa credevi? Che ti avrei promesso il mondo, Santana?" sospira e fa una pausa, i suoi occhi cadono sulle tue labbra per un momento, "Nessuno conosce il proprio futuro e nessuno si innamora senza essere un po' coraggioso."

Fai una risatina nervosa e posi le mani sulle sue guance per cullarle il viso. Senti il cuore batterti in gola e tiri il suo viso lentamente verso il tuo. Catturi il suo labbro inferiore con le tue e ti lasci scappare un gemito. Sa di alcol e di dolce con un retrogusto di limone. Lei risponde appena, muove le labbra delicatamente e lentamente contro le tue e ti sembra che tutto il tuo mondo si fermi in quell'istante. E' il bacio più delicato che tu abbia mai avuto.

Si allontana ed apre gli occhi lentamente sembrando quasi senza fiato, "Questo per che cos'era?"

"Voglio sapere tutto di te," sospiri onestamente, le tue labbra fremono.

Si succhia il labbro con aria timida. "No," risponde scuotendo il capo. "Quello per quando usciremo insieme."

"U-u-uscire?" balbetti.

"Sì, uscire," risponde semplicemente, "O credevi che ci saremmo incontrate per sempre in segreto come stasera?"

Ti sforzi con tutta te stessa di ignorare il fatto che abbia appena sottinteso che starete insieme per il resto delle vostre vite. Ti limiti a fissarla senza sapere cosa dire.

Vedendo la tua espressione prosegue, "So che questo pensiero al momento ti terrorizza, ma è una cosa futura, cerca di non pensarci, procediamo a piccoli passi."

"Piccoli passi," mormori annuendo, "Okay, è solo che ho incontrato Sam al liceo, quindi non sono uscita con qualcuno prima d'ora... tipo mai," ammetti a fatica.

Brittany sporge la mandibola e ti fa un ampio sorriso, "Che dolce," ridacchia.

"E' patetico, a dire il vero," commenti consapevolmente. "Ma comunque, perché mi hai fatta venire qui a quest'ora di notte?"

Si mette più composta, il suo viso si allontana dal tuo e si dondola sulle punte dei piedi come una bambina entusiasta. E' terribilmente tragico che trovi affascinante ogni cosa che fa. "Beh, per tre ragioni a dire il vero," ti sorride timida. "Prima di tutto, sono un po' sbronza e ho bisogno di un passaggio a casa."

"Ma non mi dire," rispondi sarcasticamente.

"Ehm... poi la seconda cosa..." si interrompe e si abbassa di nuovo su di te con la punta del naso che ti sfiora la guancia, "Volevo dirti che da sabato non faccio altro che pensare a quando avevo la tua fica bagnata nel palmo della mano," sussurra contro il viso e fa una risatina birichina che ti scatena la pelle d'oca su tutto quel lato del corpo.

Il battito del tuo cuore si è appena trasferito in mezzo alle gambe. Apri la bocca per rispondere ma non escono proprio delle parole, solo una specie di suono strozzato proveniente dalla tua gola.

"E pooooi," biascica Brittany e si rimette diritta con un sorriso, "infine volevo che facessi una cosa per me."

"Qualsiasi cosa," rispondi strangolata. Fai una smorfia a te stessa ma lei ti fa l'occhiolino e il tuo stomaco ricomincia con le capriole.

Prende la tua mano fra le sue, intrecciando le dita e all'improvviso senti che formicola e che è sudatissima, tutto il tuo braccio diventa inerte al suo tocco. Ti sta tenendo la mano. Brittany Pierce ti sta tenendo la mano. Per una frazione di secondo ti sembra di stare davvero _insieme_ a lei e ti senti irrazionalmente emotiva a quel pensiero. Deglutisci e stringi più forte la sua mano ma lei non sembra accorgersene.

"Vieni con me," ti dice sottovoce mentre ti guida attraverso i tavoli verso il piccolo palcoscenico. Onestamente potrebbe anche accompagnarti al patibolo, ad un enorme pozzo infuocato e chiederti di gettartici dentro e probabilmente lo faresti, solo perché ti sta tenendo la mano.

Ti guida sul palco e dà un colpetto sullo sgabello al centro, che si trova di fronte ad un microfono.

Oh no. Inizi a farti prendere dal panico.

"Britt... non posso..." le dici tremando.

"Ci sono solo io, Santana," ti dice dolcemente, mettendoti le mani sulle spalle e facendoti sedere sullo sgabello. "Prima stavo ascoltando Rachel e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bellissimo sentirti cantare, quindi..."

Scuoti il capo freneticamente. "Britt, non so perché ma non riesco a cantare di fronte alle persone, mi... mi prende l'ansia e... non ci riesco, okay?"

"Vuoi fare la cantante di professione, no?" ti chiede iniziando a massaggiarti affettuosamente la spalla col pollice.

"Sì ma..."

"Beh, sono piccoli passi come per tutto il resto. Io torno al bar a sbronzarmi ancora un po', quando ti senti di cantare fallo, qualsiasi canzone, il microfono non è acceso, quindi probabilmente non ti sentirò nemmeno," ti dice prima di avviarsi verso il bancone.

Ti chiedi per un attimo perché Brittany sembri _volersi_ ubriacare stasera.

Non hai mai cantato per nessuno, credi che Sam ti abbia sentita nella doccia in qualche rara occasione ma finisce lì, non gli hai permesso di ascoltarti di proposito. Tutto il tuo corpo si irrigidisce al pensiero di tanti visi che ti guardano cantare. Resti seduta a riflettere per un po' e ti senti stranamente calma quando ti guardi intorno e vedi solo sedie vuote. Apri la bocca per cantare qualcosa ma non ti viene in mente niente, quindi la richiudi. Sei da sola con Brittany, se c'è qualcuno che vuoi che ti senta cantare per la prima volta, è lei.

Non sai quanto tempo è passato ma Brittany sta barcollando verso il palco con una bottiglia in mano.

"E' passata tipo mezz'ora S-Santana," biascica, gettandosi a sedere sullo sgabello di fronte al tuo.

"Cavolo Britt, quanto hai bevuto ancora?" la fissi.

Fa una risatina soffocata dondolandosi un po' sullo sgabello. "Ehm... qualche bottiglia di qualcosa, non mi è piaciuto molto."

Grandioso. E' ancora più sbronza di prima.

"Canta per me!" sorride entusiasta, "Woo! Santana Lopez!" esulta battendo le mani per te, anche se non hai fatto niente.

Ugh. Ridi e scuoti il capo, "Scema," le dici sorridendo.

"Andiamo, canta," si lamenta sbattendo con impazienza piedi contro le gambe metalliche dello sgabello.

"Io... non ce la faccio," le dici con tono patetico. "Magari un altro giorno, non ce la faccio, credo di soffrire di ansia da palcoscenico o qualcosa del genere."

Brittany inclina il capo di lato, "Ma ci sono solo io qui."

"Già, lo so, e voglio cantare, è solo che quando faccio per iniziare... non esce niente," borbotti sentendoti stupida.

"Mhmm," mormora Brittany e sbatte le palpebre lentamente.

"Cosa?" le chiedi con aria interrogativa.

"La cosa non mi sorprende del tutto, i veri cantanti cantano con l'anima, con i sentimenti e tutto il resto, tu sei stata depressa e hai mentito a te stessa così a lungo che forse hai dimenticato come ci si sente a... sentire e basta..."

Fai una smorfia infastidita, "Non propinarmi le tue stronzate da psicanalisi, signorina 'so tutto io',"

Brittany saltella giù dal palco ridacchiando, "Su con la vita brontolona, so cosa ti farà stare meglio," dice sottovoce e inizia ad avere un'aria timida, come se avesse un piano.

Vorresti solo riportarla a casa. "Cosa?" le chiedi comunque.

"Una lapdance," ti sorride maliziosa.

"Una lapdance?" ripeti corrugando la fronte. "T-tu vuoi... farmi... una lapdance?" chiedi lentamente e senti i tuoi organi interni riprendere a ballare la rumba.

"Perché no, bellissima?" ti chiede sollevando una spalla e si gira sui tacchi per dirigersi verso l'impianto audio a lato del palco.

"Brittany, no," ridi scuotendo il capo.

Non dirà sul serio, vero?

A quanto pare sì, perché si toglie il maglione e per l'ennesima volta vedi che non indossa il reggiseno, squadri la sua schiena e non sei nemmeno un po' sorpresa. Inizia a suonare un lento R'n'B.

Porca vacca, fa davvero sul serio.

Fa una piroetta sorprendentemente aggraziata e poi passeggia verso di te, con sguardo malizioso negli occhi, sei meravigliata dalla bellezza del suo corpo: il palco è poco illuminato, ma puoi distinguere chiaramente il contorno dei suoi addominali e le sue braccia definite, stai praticamente sbavando. Si morsica il labbro inferiore, si scosta i capelli dalle spalle e ti guarda con desiderio mentre si muove a tempo con la musica, ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrae in accordo col battito.

"Sei bellissima," le dici tentennante, "dentro e fuori."

Raggiunge lo sgabello e i suoi fianchi oscillano a suon di musica e, dato che sei seduta, il suo seno ti sta praticamente danzando in faccia. Le tue guance bruciano d'imbarazzo: non sai dove guardare. Lei non dice niente, ma posa entrambe le mani sulle tue ginocchia e ti divarica delicatamente le gambe. Sei ancora tremendamente in imbarazzo e hai caldissimo, quindi le tue mani sudate non sanno cosa fare: ti accorgi che sono aggrappate con tutta la forza che hanno ai bordi dello sgabello sul quale sei seduta.

Brittany fa una specie di mormorio, non sei sicura se stia prendendo fiato o se sia un gemito, ma continua ad ondeggiare i fianchi e rotearli verso di te, fra le tue gambe e tu non riesci né a pensare né a respirare. Inizi ad avvertire in quel punto il familiare battito, insieme ad una evidente eccitazione. Gli occhi di Brittany sono quasi chiusi mentre muove rapidamente il capo e balla a suon di musica, sembra completamente persa e tu non hai mai visto niente di così sexy in tutta la tua vita. Poi si china verso il basso, il suo sedere quasi sfiora il pavimento e le sue mani scivolano lentamente sulle tue gambe.

Decidi che non ti importa se si tratti della lapdance più corta della storia delle lapdance, perché sei patetica e non ti importa più, quindi la afferri per i fianchi con entrambe le mani e tiri il calore del suo corpo contro il tuo. Fai la prima cosa che ti viene naturale e posi un bacio delicato nell'incavo del suo seno, poi ti ritrai nervosamente e la guardi alla ricerca di approvazione. Ora ha smesso di ballare e respira affannosamente, spostando lo sguardo curiosa fra i tuoi occhi e le tue labbra. Interpreti il suo silenzio come assenso, ti lecchi le labbra e posi di nuovo le labbra nello stesso punto indugiando un po' più a lungo.

"Mhmm," mormori contenta contro la sua pelle candida, riesci a sentire le vibrazioni del suo cuore contro le tue labbra e inizi a posare sempre più baci delicati sul suo petto. Sorridi quando ti afferra dietro al collo con una mano e la spalla con l'altra come se stesse cercando di tenersi stretta.

Sai cosa vuoi fare, quindi prima di cambiare idea apri velocemente la bocca e la richiudi sopra la pelle sensibile del suo capezzolo.

"Oh, sì," la senti sibilare e ti aggrappi a lei con più forza in risposta. Inizi a percepire l'intenso pulsare fra le gambe, gambe che non riesci nemmeno più a sentire. Provi a succhiare la pelle calda del suo capezzolo e lo senti irrigidirsi nella tua bocca. Ti lasci scappare un lamento mentre fai scivolare la lingua sotto di esso dando un colpetto verso l'alto. Lei stringe i capelli nella tua nuca così forte da farti male. E' incredibilmente appagante, quindi ignori il dolore e lasci andare il suo capezzolo con uno schiocco. Posizioni le labbra rapidamente sull'altro e decidi invece di leccarlo, muovendo la punta della tua lingua lentamente in cerchio intorno ad esso.

"Oh, Santana," sospira disperatamente ed ha ripreso ad ansimare. Evidentemente stai facendo qualcosa di giusto.

Avverti l'eccitazione scivolarti fra le gambe sentendo come il tuo nome lascia le sue labbra. Sposti gli occhi lentamente verso l'alto e ti senti gemere e sbriciolarti sotto i suoi occhi scuri e socchiusi che ti guardano, la sua fronte corrugata e la sua bocca aperta. Deglutisci a fatica e ritorni a concentrarti sul suo seno.

Ti godi il suo sapore mentre le succhi l'altro capezzolo, avida prendi nella tua bocca quanta più pelle riesci, succhi più intensamente e la mordi con delicatezza, la tua lingua massaggia lentamente intorno e sotto il suo capezzolo irrigidito. Il suo respiro si fa sempre più affannoso e credi di starla facendo impazzire. La sua mano si muove dalla tua spalla e inizia ad accarezzarti la schiena per incoraggiarti. Cazzo. Non ce la fai a sentire il suo tocco. Alla fine la lasci andare con un altro suono umido e stai ansimando perché stavi succhiando così tanto che ti sei scordata di respirare.

Abbassa il capo verso di te e sospira contro le tue labbra, "Portami a casa."

"Okay," rispondi altrettanto senza fiato.

Cazzo.

La osservi nervosamente mentre si infila il maglione, mette a posto alcune bottiglie dietro al bancone e spegne l'impianto stereo e le luci. Il tuo stomaco si agita come fosse un dannato yo-yo mentre la guardi, non hai idea di quello che succederà, credi di sapere cosa voglia lei ma non sei sicura di quello che vuoi tu. Ti sembra che potresti morire se non la tocchi al più presto eppure, d'altro canto, è ubriaca fradicia e non è affatto come ti sei immaginata la prima volta con lei. Non l'hai mai fatto con una donna prima d'ora, non sei stupida, sai cosa fanno le donne, è solo che nella tua testa cerchi di immaginare te stessa in quella situazione e ti senti così strana e goffa. Vorresti davvero impressionarla: e se fossi terribile? E se non riuscissi a farla venire? E se tutto quanto fosse un enorme e gigante casino? E se ti scoppiasse a ridere in faccia? Il fatto che sia uno schianto ed una cavolo di terapista del sesso non aiuta per niente: probabilmente a letto è magnifica. In effetti, ne sei quasi sicura. Eppure sei combattuta, magari il fatto che sia sbronza è una buona cosa? In quel caso se tu fossi terribile potrebbe non ricordarsene.

Uscite nell'aria fresca del mattino e solo ora ti rendi conto di quanto sia ubriaca Brittany, perché non riesce nemmeno a trovare la serratura dove infilare la chiave. La prendi dalle sue mani e chiudi la porta del Blue Note per lei. Non dici niente perché la tua mente sta correndo e non hai proprio idea di cosa dire o se sarebbe meglio non parlare affatto.

"La mia auto è dietro l'angolo," le dici e la tua voce è nervosa e stridula.

Avvolge il braccio alla tua vita e barcolla contro di te sul marciapiede. Ti guardi intorno nervosamente sperando che nessuno vi veda, è ancora buio ma non vuoi che qualcuno si faccia un'idea sbagliata. O forse sarebbe meglio dire l'idea giusta. La accompagni alla tua auto e i suoi movimenti sono lenti, ma appoggia la testa sulla tua spalla e sospira felice.

"Mi rendi così felice Santana, come se ogni volta che ti vedo sentissi nello stomaco milioni di piccoli unicorni che cavalcano e ne colpiscono le pareti con i piccoli corni sulla testa," biascica.

Stringi le labbra cercando di non metterti a ridere. "Ehm... grazie Britt, è molto dolce ma anche un po' strano."

Lei fa un singhiozzo in risposta.

L'aiuti a sistemarsi sul sedile del passeggero e ti dirigi sull'altro lato, richiudi la portiera lasciando il freddo all'esterno. Il tuo stomaco è ancora sottosopra e ti viene da vomitare. Non puoi fare sesso con lei quando è così sbronza, vero? Però anche lei non è che proprio non voglia, anzi, lo vuole chiaramente.

Wow, non solo sei una stalker, ma stai diventando anche una stupratrice.

Guidi in un profondo silenzio e il pulsare fra le gambe si è un po' affievolito ma non è sparito del tutto, il tuo stomaco non è mai stato così nervoso prima d'ora. Probabilmente stai sudando a secchiate. Non puoi farlo, è ubriaca.

Proprio in quel momento Brittany inizia a ridere e appoggia il capo goffamente sul finestrino, credi che stia ridendo senza ragione.

"Cos'hai da ridere?" le sorridi comunque per quanto è carina.

"Tu," risponde.

"Ah sì?"

"Sì, cioè..." si ferma un attimo per ridere più sonoramente. "Sei uscita di casa nel cuore della notte per succhiarmi le tette nel mezzo di un bar vuoto," commenta e scoppia a ridere di nuovo.

Ti senti arrossire ma allo stesso tempo i tuoi nervi si sciolgono un po' e il tuo stomaco viene riempito invece da uno scroscio di risate.

"Dio," sbuffi e scuoti il capo più rivolta a te stessa che altro, "Se la metti così sembro proprio patetica."

Brittany ridacchia a sua volta.

"Sei sbronzissima Britt," continui a ridere scioccamente mentre ti fermi al semaforo. "Quante dita sono queste?"

Sorridi e sollevi due dita, come il segno della pace.

"Non so," biascica e si sposta sul sedile. Senti la tua espressione cadere quando la sua mano ti raggiunge e si insinua sulla tua coscia e il suo respiro ti accarezza l'orecchio, "Mettimele dentro e te lo dico."

"C-cazzo," balbetti e tieni gli occhi fissi sul semaforo sperando che diventi verde al volo.

E' a quel punto che ti rendi conto che non puoi farlo. Non puoi approfittarti di lei quando è ubriaca, ma soprattutto vuoi che la tua prima volta con lei vada oltre il placare i vostri ormoni impazziti.

Impieghi circa 10 minuti per arrivare al suo appartamento.

"Sei una buona amica, Santana," sospira Brittany affettuosamente, mentre la osservi cercare di aprire la porta di casa, ancora una volta senza successo.

"Faccio io," le dici con impazienza e afferri le chiavi mentre lei si dondola sul posto. Apri la porta e la prendi per un braccio, guidandola gentilmente dentro, ti sforzi di ignorare quanto sia piacevole toccarla e quanto il tuo stomaco si stia agitando.

Chiudi la porta dietro di te e ti volti, ma Brittany è già sparita dalla tua vista.

"Britt?" la chiami preoccupata e attraversi il salotto. Forse le è un po' passata la sbronza ma ti sembra quasi che il tuo istinto principale sia quello di proteggerla.

La senti ridacchiare e non puoi fare a meno di fare altrettanto quando la vedi sdraiata sul pavimento con Lucy su di lei che cerca di leccarle la faccia.

"Non sono stata fuori così tanto, sciocchina," sospira mandandola via. Il golden retriever viene verso di te e ti si infila fra le gambe, strusciandosi affettuosamente.

"Oh, guardala, è in mezzo alle tue gambe, ora tocca a me, vero?" borbotta Brittany mentre si alza barcollando un po'.

Le sorridi. E' così dannatamente adorabile. "Ehm... non stanotte Brittany."

"Lucy, vai a letto," ordina Brittany indicando la cucina, ma quello che indica davvero è la parete. Lucy mugola e si ritira in cucina con la coda fra le gambe. Brittany saltella verso di te con un sorrisino malizioso sul viso.

"Lo sai, Brittany sbronza ottiene sempre ciò che vuole," ti dice lentamente avvolgendoti le braccia intorno alla vita e tirandoti verso di lei.

Ti serve un secondo per riprendere fiato e ti ritrovi persa nel suo viso accaldato ed i suoi occhi stanchi ma ancora scintillanti.

"Già, beh, la nostra prima volta significa troppo per Santana sobria per gettarla via con una sveltina da ubriaca," le dici fermamente.

"Sculacciami," dice lei improvvisamente con un sorrisino.

"I-i-io cosa? No," sbuffi e ridi un po' sentendoti arrossire.

"Non vedo dove stia il problema Santana, ti sto solo chiedendo di sculacciarmi," ti dice come se fosse una normale richiesta.

"Britt, sei ubriaca."

"Questo non ha niente a che fare col mio sedere o la possibilità di sculacciarlo," minimizza lei. "Aspetta," dice poi improvvisamente come se avesse avuto una reazione ritardata. Abbassa le braccia posandotele sulla cintura e fa un passo indietro per guardarti incuriosita. "Hai pensato alla nostra prima volta?"

"Io beh... sì," ammetti timidamente e ora sei in imbarazzo sul serio.

Le sue labbra formano un sorriso divertito, "Ah sì? E come sarebbe?"

"Beh," rispondi lentamente ed inizi a trafficare con le mani per sforzarti di non guardarla negli occhi. "Prima, quando parlavi di uscire insieme, ho pensato che sarebbe perfetto, sai tipo, potrei portarti a cena e poi potremmo tornare qui e fare sesso per la prima volta."

Brittany inizia a ridacchiare, anche se in modo biascicato e influenzato dall'alcol.

"Che c'è di così divertente?" chiedi incrociando le braccia.

"Stai programmando la nostra vita sessuale? E poi è la cosa più triste che abbia mai sentito," continua a ridacchiare e si getta a sedere sul divano, ma i suoi occhi stanchi continuano a guardarti.

"Io... non è vero," borbotti e ti senti le guance paonazze. Sei un po' incazzata perché pensavi che fosse l'idea perfetta, non è quello che succede nei film e quelle cose lì?

"Mh... no hai ragione, scusami," ti sorride e sbatte le palpebre pigramente. "Ma non è per niente come _io_ ho immaginato la nostra prima volta."

"Ah sì? E come l'hai immaginata?"

"Beh," dice Brittany lentamente facendo uno schiocco con le labbra. Ti guarda con espressione innocente e quasi intimidita, "Non credo di volertelo dire per ora."

"Ma che cavolo? Cosa diavolo significa? Dimmelo," le dici con aria imbronciata.

I suoi occhi diventano maliziosi quando inizia a passarsi una mano sulla pancia, appoggia i piedi sul tavolino e inizia lentamente ad abbassarsi la lampo. "Toglimi i jeans," ti ordina.

Deglutisci e ti ribelli mantenendo la tua posizione, "Non... non faremo sesso."

"Non ho detto questo," ti sorride con una smorfia compiaciuta, "Ma dobbiamo andare a letto, no? E non ho intenzione di tenere i vestiti a letto, quindi toglimi i jeans."

"Dobbiamo?" deglutisci di nuovo e l'aria dentro la stanza ti sembra più soffocante. "Te l'ho già detto Britt, devo tornare a casa da Sam."

"E _io_ ti ho detto di togliermi i jeans," ridacchia sbottonandosi i pantaloni. "Stanotte resti con me."

"Non puoi dirmi cosa fare."

Si lecca le labbra valutando per un attimo la tua affermazione. "Davvero?" ribatte sottovoce sollevando un sopracciglio.

Senti un sorriso che cerca di spuntare sulle tue labbra, ma ti sforzi al massimo di trattenerlo. "Va bene, ti preparo per il letto ma poi me ne vado."

"Mi prepari per il letto e poi ti unisci a me," ti corregge.

Fai una smorfia, ma ti chini sul pavimento e le dai un colpetto sulla gamba. "Sei così sbronza da non riuscire a toglierti i vestiti?" le chiedi scettica.

"Già," ti fa un sorrisetto divertito.

Fai di nuovo una smorfia ma senti le tue guance arrossire: non ti interessa se sta mentendo o esagerando. Ti schiarisci la gola imbarazzata. "Okay, allora alzati in piedi," sospiri rassegnata.

I suoi occhi azzurri sembrano più scuri mentre si alza lentamente e ti guarda dall'alto mentre sei chinata davanti a lei come un cavolo di cagnolino obbediente. Ti senti quasi male per Lucy in questo momento.

Improvvisamente la sua mano ti accarezza i capelli, inviandoti una sensazione di formicolio su tutta la testa. La lasci cadere all'indietro e guardi verso l'alto, restando senza fiato.

"Faresti di tutto per me, non è vero Santana?" ti chiede e la domanda sembra più profonda di quanto non appaia. I suoi occhi sono seri, ma c'è un sorrisetto scherzoso sul suo viso.

"Quasi," ammetti sottovoce, il cuore ti batte forte nel petto e fra le gambe. Ti spaventa quanto sia sincera la tua risposta.

Ti distrai infilando le dita nei fianchi dei suoi jeans e li tiri verso il basso scoprendo le sue lunghe gambe. "Un passo fuori," le dici, ignorando le dita che ti passano fra i capelli sforzandoti invece di guardare solo i suoi piedi. Fa un passo fuori dai jeans e ti alzi per ripiegarli.

Facendo del tuo meglio per ignorare il fatto che sia davanti a te con indosso solo un maglione adorabile e mutandine, la afferri per un braccio e la conduci verso la camera da letto. La fai entrare e appoggi i jeans sulla poltrona nell'angolo, ti volti e la trovi già collassata a pancia in su sul letto.

Il suo viso fa una smorfia mentre sbadiglia adorabile, "Sai, sono un po' stanca ma anche un bel po' arrapata quindi credo che dovresti scoparmi."

Il tuo stomaco fa le capriole e ti ritrovi a sorriderle come una stupida. "Oh beh, adesso sì che mi hai convinta," le dici con tono sarcastico mentre ti avvicini ai piedi del letto e osservi una Brittany quasi addormentata.

Lei si lamenta impaziente e ti guarda, "Okay, niente sesso, però puoi almeno restare e abbracciarmi?" ti chiede facendo il broncio.

Ugh, com'è adorabile, fai fatica a pensare ad un futuro con lei perché non riesci a immaginare di dirle di no.

Sposti lo sguardo fra la porta e la meravigliosa donna distesa sul letto mezza nuda per te, ed esiti.

"No, in realtà hai ragione," dice Brittany sottovoce. La guardi e ti sembra un po' più sobria e pensierosa. "Volevi sapere se si tratta solo di una storia di sesso? Beh, la risposta è semplice, non lo è perché _non_ stiamo facendo sesso."

La guardi confusa, "Quindi..." le dici lentamente cercando di elaborare le sue parole. "Non sono solo sesso per te perché non abbiamo fatto sesso?"

Lei si sposta più su nel letto e si sdraia di nuovo, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino. Ti sorride e annuisce soddisfatta. Credi che stranamente abbia un senso. "Hai ragione, dovresti tornare a casa da Sam, non vorrai che diventi sospettoso."

Resti a fissarla non sapendo come ringraziarla per la comprensione.

La tua bocca si asciuga quando vedi le sue palpebre abbassarsi mentre ti guarda, con la mano si accarezza delicatamente la coscia e tu deglutisci a fatica quando vedi le sue dita tracciare l'orlo delle sue mutandine.

Sta per...?

"Ora dovresti andare però," sospira lanciandoti un sorrisetto.

"P-p-perché?" balbetti fissando la sua mano che sta iniziando a muoversi in cerchio lentamente sulla sua biancheria.

"Perché ho una gran voglia di venire pensando a te e non posso farlo se sei qui," ridacchia deliziosamente.

Credi che lo stomaco ti sia appena caduto nelle ginocchia e ti ritrovi a sorriderle nervosamente. "Dannazione, Britt," le dici con voce malferma e ti costringi a voltarti verso la porta.

"Ciao, Santana," ti saluta Brittany con tono seducente una volta che sei arrivata in salotto. Ti fermi e per un attimo consideri di tornare indietro, ma sai che non è il momento giusto quindi grugnisci e lasci l'appartamento. Non hai idea di quello che dirai a Sam quanto torni o nemmeno se riuscirai a sopravvivere ad una giornata di lavoro senza aver dormito, ma credi che ne sia valsa la pena. Per una notte passata a parlare con Brittany, anche se ubriaca, ne è valsa la pena eccome.

E mentre guidi diretta verso casa pensi che in questo momento vuoi farlo e basta. Strappare il cerotto. Non dovrai spiegare a Sam dove sei stata se gli dici cosa succede. Già, lo farai adesso, non riesci a sopportare di stare ancora lontana da Brittany, nemmeno per una settimana, cosa che è patetica ma vera. Dio. Stai per cambiare tutta la tua vita con poche parole, che cosa dirai? Magari potresti dire a Sam che ti stai vedendo con qualcun altro e basta, non deve sapere chi, giusto? Poi potresti fare le valige e andare da Quinn, andare da Brittany è più allettante ma solo perché vuoi stare con lei non significa che devi essere un peso. Cazzo. Stai davvero per farlo? Devi essere pazza.

Quando arrivi a casa, apri la porta del tuo appartamento il più silenziosamente possibile e fai una smorfia mentre chiudi la porta e le chiavi tintinnano quando le appoggi sul tavolo. Cammini in punta di piedi in salotto ma rantoli e barcolli per un attimo quando vedi Sam in piedi davanti alla finestra, che ti guarda con le braccia conserte.

"Dove sei stata?" ti chiede con tono accusatorio.

"Ehm..." esiti. Cazzo. Stai per vomitare. "Non riuscivo a dormire quindi sono andata a fare un giro..."

Sam fa una smorfia confusa e si avvicina a passo svelto. "E' da un po' che non dormi San, ma non sei mai uscita in auto e..." si ferma a metà frase quando è proprio davanti a te.

Deglutisci e avverti il senso di colpa scorrere in tutto il tuo corpo.

"Puzzi d'alcol," considera con aria ferita. "Hai bevuto prima di guidare? Dio, Santana, hai idea di quanto fossi preoccupato?"

"Ti ho lasciato un biglietto," mormori e gli volti le spalle, "Senti, c'è una cosa che devo dirti," dici esitante e ti volti di nuovo verso di lui quando sei un po' più lontana. Il tuo cuore inizia a battere in modo erratico ma non nel modo in cui lo fa battere Brittany, ora è a causa di un'orribile sensazione, batte fuori ritmo e lo senti agitarsi fastidiosamente nel petto.

Inizi a respirare attraverso la bocca perché l'aria sembra improvvisamente più rarefatta.

"Che cosa?" ti chiede infastidito, come se fosse sveglio da un po' e non avesse tempo per le tue inutili scuse.

"Io..." sospiri e sbatti le palpebre alcune volte perché sta diventando tutto sfuocato. Ti metti una mano sul petto giusto per sincerarti che il tuo cuore funzioni ancora, perché non riesci a sentire niente, non ti senti respirare. Per la seconda volta questa notte ti sta prendendo il panico, ma ora è molto, molto peggio.

"Stai bene, Santana?" ti chiede con tono leggermente più preoccupato che arrabbiato, "Sembri un po' pallida."

"Non possiamo sposarci," sputi fuori come se le parole fossero vomito e ti limiti a fissare il pavimento che inizia a girare. Fa caldo e non respiri, ti sembra di soffocare. Stai anche tremando. Vuoi chiedere a Sam di aprire una finestra, vuoi guardarlo in faccia per vedere la sua reazione ma non ci riesci. Il tuo respiro si è fatto affannoso e il tuo petto si gonfia e sgonfia in modo irregolare.

"Non respiro... puoi..." cerchi di chiedergli aiuto e tutto si muove al rallentatore.

Senti i tuoi occhi roteare all'indietro e le tue gambe collassare. Credi di avvertire un dolore alla tempia quando colpisci il pavimento ma sembra in qualche modo distante. L'oscurità ti ha già consumata e i tuoi pensieri svaniscono nel nulla.

Sei andata.


	14. Beccata

**Capitolo 14 – Beccata**

Buio. E' tutto ciò che riesci a vedere intorno a qualche ombra di rosso e marrone. Ti domandi cosa stia succedendo. Ci sono voci intorno a te ma sembrano distanti e attutite. Cerchi di muovere un muscolo del viso ma sei troppo stanca persino per quello, in realtà sei comoda anche se non sai cosa stia succedendo. Forse dovresti riaddormentarti.

Le voci si fanno più alte e più chiare però. Vorresti quasi che stessero zitti. Una è di un uomo e l'altra è di una donna. Ti suonano familiari.

"Non so cosa sia successo, a te ha detto qualcosa? Sembrava stesse delirando o roba simile," dice una voce profonda.

Ti sembra sentire le tue sopracciglia aggrottarsi per la confusione: è Sam che parla?

"Sai che non posso parlarne, Sam," replica un voce più delicata.

Brittany?

Perché Brittany è qui? Perché tu sei qui? Ma dove sei?

"Per favore, Brittany," giunge la voce di Sam che sembra la stia supplicando. "E' tornata a casa ubriaca, ha detto che non dovremmo sposarci e poi l'ha colta il panico ed è svenuta..."

"Non era ubriaca," interviene Brittany.

"Cosa?" chiede Sam Confuso. "Come fai a saperlo?"

Oh, merda. All'improvviso come un'onda ti torna tutto alla mente e i tuoi sensi sembrano risvegliarsi. Ti ricordi all'improvviso di essere stata al bar con Brittany, che lei era ubriaca, che l'hai accompagnata casa, e che eri decisa a dire tutto a Sam una volta tornata. Le cose non sono andate proprio così. Ricordi l'orribile sensazione di panico prima di perdere i sensi: ti sembrava di affogare. Non vuoi sentirti così mai più.

"Grrr," Sam emette una specie di grugnito come se fosse infastidito, "Scusa, continuano a chiamarmi dal lavoro, mi sa che oggi dovrò rientrare, non gli interessa se San è all'ospedale, a meno che non sia questione di vita o di morte mi vogliono là. Perdonami, devo richiamarli," dice Sam seccato e percepisci del movimento, il suono di tende che vengono chiuse e quello dei passi che si allontanano.

Inspiri un po' e ti sembra di sentire odore di ospedale. Dio. Non ce la fai ad affrontare questa cosa: potresti far finta di dormire fino a che non ti riaddormenterai di nuovo.

"So che sei sveglia," ti giunge la voce consapevole di Brittany.

Il tuo stomaco scatta all'azione.

E' davvero qui.

Apri lentamente gli occhi, la luminosità delle luci sopra di te ti acceca, confondendoti la visuale. Sbatti le palpebre alcune volte e osservi ciò che ti circonda: sei stesa in un letto d'ospedale, c'è una tenda blu tirata intorno a letto così da tagliar fuori il resto della stanza. Puoi sentire altre persone, magari visitatori, che parlano e camminano, ma tu sei da sola con Brittany dietro la privacy della tenda.

Sbatti di nuovo le palpebre e la tua vista diventa più limpida. Giri la testa di lato e vedi Brittany con un sorriso debole e comprensivo sulle labbra. Indossa jeans azzurri ed una camicia bianca, i suoi capelli ondulati le cadono con grazia sulle spalle e i suoi occhi brillano, anche se lasciano trasparire un po' di stanchezza. Tu perdi per un attimo il respiro: sembra quasi un angelo.

"Ciao," la saluti debolmente.

"Ehi," ti sorride con aria sollevata.

"Come facevi a saperlo?" le chiedi e senti un sorriso stanco fare capolino sulle tue labbra.

"Ti ho guardata dormire per ore e il tuo respiro è cambiato circa tre minuti fa," ti spiega sorridendo.

"Aspetta... per ore?" le chiedi aggrottando le sopracciglia, confusa. "Per quanto... cioè... che ore sono?" chiedi intorpidita.

"Quasi mezzogiorno," risponde Brittany sbadigliando.

"Ah," sospiri, facendo cadere le spalle. "Non so cosa sia successo," mormori in preda alla vergogna, "Sono collassata."

"Hai avuto un attacco di panico," ti spiega Brittany con tono formale. "Credo che stessi provando a dire a Sam di noi e... beh..." lascia la frase in sospeso e ti guarda imbarazzata.

"Ah," ripeti di nuovo e pian piano iniziano a tornarti i ricordi. "Gli ho detto che non potevamo sposarci e... aspetta, mezzogiorno? Dovrei essere al lavoro," affermi guardandoti intorno, cercando qualcosa senza sapere bene cosa.

"Santana, rilassati," ti invita Brittany gentilmente posandoti il suo palmo caldo sul braccio.

Guardi la sua mano sulla tua pelle sbattendo le palpebre ed espiri, sentendoti già più tranquilla grazie a quel semplice tocco. Balbetti un po', perché il suo pollice ti sta accarezzando il braccio e ti sei dimenticata quello che stavi dicendo.

"E' venuto il medico e ha detto a me e Sam che sospetta tua abbia avuto un attacco di panico, ha detto anche che stai bene a parte la glicemia bassa e la pressione alta. Hai preso anche una piccola botta in testa ma niente di serio, comunque per sicurezza vuole tenerti in osservazione fino a domani."

La mano di Brittany si allontana di scatto dal tuo braccio quando le tende si aprono e Sam ritorna da voi.

"Santana?" sospira con occhi spalancati sia per la sorpresa che per il sollievo. "Sei sveglia? Stai bene? Parlami," ti dice posizionando una sedia dalla parte opposta del letto rispetto a Brittany.

"Sto bene Sam," rispondi debolmente, sforzandoti di mostrargli il miglior sorriso possibile.

"Argh, non posso crederci ma devo tornare al lavoro, piccola," ti informa facendo il broncio. "Ma che si fottano, non mi importa se mi licenziano, io resto qui," afferma con determinazione, passandosi una mano fra i capelli biondi per farli stare indietro. Ha un'aria stanca come Brittany.

"Sam," gli dici seriamente, "Non perderai il tuo lavoro solo perché sono svenuta, okay? Vai, va tutto bene."

Ha un'espressione colpevole e preoccupata e si volta verso Brittany come se cercasse un suo cenno, tu non la stai guardando quindi non sai quale sia la sua risposta.

"Okay," borbotta, "Ma tornerò appena finito il lavoro, il dottore ha detto che resti qui stanotte. Dobbiamo parlare," ti informa con sguardo deciso. "Tu pensa solo a stare meglio, okay?" ti dice dandoti un colpetto sulla mano mentre si alza e ti posa un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

I tuoi occhi schizzano immediatamente di lato verso Brittany, ma i suoi sono fissi sul pavimento come se non riuscisse a guardare: quello, oppure per terra c'è qualcosa di molto interessante.

Sam ti dà un altro bacio sulla guancia e ti guarda come per dire 'mi dispiace', prima di rivolgersi a Brittany. "Mi faresti il favore di stare con lei?" le chiede con un sorriso supplicante.

"Oh... sì... certo," gli risponde goffamente.

Per la miseria, non ce la fai più ad andare avanti così.

Fai a Sam un cenno di saluto che lui contraccambia tristemente prima di sparire dietro la tenda e lasciarti sola con Brittany. Dai suoi occhi tristi traspaiono un evidente senso di colpa ed altre cose che non riesci a decifrare, ti guarda ed è come se non sapesse cosa dire. Cosa che ti spaventa, perché lei sa sempre cosa dire.

La nausea ti assale, come ieri sera. Ti sporgi in avanti, mettendoti seduta e ti stringi lo stomaco.

"Non ce la faccio," dici stordita e spaventata.

Oddio, sta succedendo di nuovo.

"Non ce la faccio più, devo dirglielo... io... devo andarmene, non riesco a stare qui. Portami via da qui," la supplichi disperata.

Subito la sua mano è nella tua, la stringe con delicatezza intrecciando le dita con le tue. "Ehi," ti dice dolcemente e la sua voce sembra fluttuare serena alle tue orecchie, il tuo stomaco smette immediatamente di contorcersi e tu ti limiti a fissarla in quei sempre placidi occhi azzurri come il mare. "Non preoccuparti di niente, non pensare a niente, okay? Se non vuoi stare qui va bene, farò in modo che ti lascino uscire al più presto, e nel frattempo io starò qui, okay? Andrà tutto bene, non devi fare o dire niente che tu non voglia, finché sono qui."

Deglutisci e annuisci, le ondate di panico nel tuo stomaco si stanno calmando un po'. Le stringi forte la mano, probabilmente le fai male, ma non puoi farci niente. Sei così felice che sia qui.

Restate sedute in silenzio per un po', mentre lei accarezza il dorso della tua mano col pollice. Osservi il movimento e ti senti di nuovo stanca, ti sta calmando e non credi che se ne renda nemmeno conto.

Ti agiti un po' quando la tenda si apre di nuovo e lasci andare all'istante la mano di Brittany, mentre un'infermiera si avvicina per controllare la tua cartella ai piedi del letto.

"La paziente, la signorina Lopez, fra poco firmerà l'uscita di sua spontanea volontà, ho pensato che voleste saperlo," si rivolge Brittany all'infermiera.

Lei la guarda confusa. "Il medico del reparto ha specificamente chiesto che rimanga in ospedale stanotte, per sicurezza."

"Non è possibile, la signorina Lopez ha disturbi di salute mentale e restare qui li sta accentuando e le sta provocando stress."

L'infermiera sembra ignorare Brittany e invece guarda te facendo una smorfia. "Senta signorina, io sto solo facendo il mio lavoro, se non è d'accordo dovrebbe parlarne col medico, ma è molto occupato al momento."

Brittany interviene di nuovo. "Se la paziente desidera andarsene è nel suo pieno diritto firmare l'uscita. La paziente non ha bisogno di esami psicologici, non ha attentato alla sua vita e non rappresenta una minaccia per sé stessa o per gli altri. Ha avuto un brutto attacco di panico dal quale ha bisogno di riprendersi, è già in terapia e sotto cura farmacologica, non c'è bisogno che passi la notte qui senza motivo: che sia fisico, mentale o entrambi."

Tu e l'infermiera restate immobili a fissare Brittany.

Sei colpita.

"E lei sarebbe?" chiede l'infermiera accigliata.

"Mi scusi," sorride Brittany educatamente, si piega per cercare qualcosa nella sua borsa. Estrae un tesserino e lo mostra all'infermiera. "Qui ci sono tutti i miei dati e la mia licenza, può controllare le mie credenziali e il mio numero di matricola online, sono una psicoterapeuta abilitata e lavoro privatamente. La signorina Lopez è mia paziente e non vedo alcuna ragione professionale per cui debba restare qui se non vuole, le state solo causando ancor più stress e se sarà necessario prenderemo provvedimenti legali."

L'infermiera sposta lo sguardo fra te e Brittany completamente impallidita. Osserva di nuovo il tesserino e lo agita come se in quel modo potesse controllarne la validità. "Bene," sospira infine, rassegnata, come se sapesse già che è autentico, "Può firmare l'uscita appena sarà pronta, signorina Lopez," ti dice l'infermiera, "Penserò io a spiegarlo al dottore più tardi."

L'infermiera si congeda dietro la tenda e ti lascia di nuovo sola con Brittany.

La guardi a bocca aperta.

"Okay, è stato forte," ti ritrovi a commentare sorridendo.

"Lo so," ricambia il sorriso e alza una spalla con modestia.

Ridacchiate entrambe a poi ritornate a guardarvi in silenzio. E' un piacevole silenzio. Il solo fatto che Brittany sia qui ti rassicura.

"E' venerdì," commenta Brittany sottovoce come se questo giorno fosse importante.

Sollevi un sopracciglio, "E...?"

"E' il mio ultimo giorno di ferie, ritorno al lavoro lunedì."

"Significa che potrò tornare da te?" le chiedi, riuscendo a stento ad evitare che il sollievo traspaia dalla tua voce.

"Non lo so," sospira Brittany, "vuoi continuare la terapia con me?"

"Certo!" affermi decisa, sorridendole. "Avevi ragione, parlare con Emma di... beh, te... è stata una buona idea ma mi manchi."

Inspiri rapidamente perché ti sei appena accorta di quello che hai detto.

"Santana, è molto dolce," risponde Brittany spostando timidamente lo sguardo in basso e giocherellando con l'orlo della coperta. "Ma non può essere quello il motivo per tornare da me."

"No, lo so," ti affretti a rispondere, "Mi manchi sia come persona che come terapista, credimi," affermi con decisione.

Le labbra di Brittany si increspano in un sorriso e ti guarda negli occhi per un secondo. "Vedremo," sospira. "Però adesso non pensiamoci, ti lascio sola per vestirti. Ti accompagno a casa."

Ti ci vuole mezzora per infilarti gli stessi abiti che indossavi ieri notte e non hai intenzione di guardarti allo specchio, probabilmente hai un aspetto orribile. Brittany ti raggiunge in accettazione e ti aiuta a firmare alcuni moduli, non sai cos'avresti fatto senza di lei.

"Ho dovuto farmi prestare l'auto dai vicini," ti spiega mentre lasciate l'ospedale, l'aria fresca che ti colpisce il viso ti dà uno strano senso di sollievo. "Gli ho detto che era un'emergenza."

"Mi dispiace," le dici sentendoti in colpa, "Non era poi una gran emergenza."

"Eri in ospedale, priva di sensi, per me è piuttosto serio," replica tranquillamente mentre raggiungete l'auto blu che Brittany ha aggiustato quel giorno fuori dal suo garage.

Entrate in auto e vi allacciate le cinture. Resti a fissare il cruscotto in una specie di trance, e ora cosa dovresti fare?

"Glielo dirò, sai," dici sottovoce e guardi Brittany che si lecca le labbra ed annuisce. "Lo farò appena rientra dal lavoro, non ce la faccio più a stare così," continui e ti viene da piangere.

Però non vuoi piangere, odi piangere, soprattutto davanti a lei.

"Okay," risponde semplicemente Brittany, avvia il motore e fa retromarcia per uscire dal parcheggio. "Dovresti andare a casa e dormire un po', comunque."

"Non voglio andare a casa," rispondi bruscamente, "Almeno non ancora, per favore... portami da qualche parte, ovunque," mormori sentendoti completamente fuori di testa.

Non ti va di parlare, non ti va di andare a casa o di stare dove sei, non ti va di mangiare o dormire, non ti va niente.

"Ho un'idea," interviene Brittany e quando la guardi trovi il suo piccolo sorriso rassicurante, anche se i suoi occhi sono fissi sulla strada davanti a lei.

E poi il tuo cuore batte e te lo senti in gola e ti viene da piangere ancora e vorresti rannicchiarti contro di lei. Ogni volta che non provi niente, ti fa provare qualcosa.

Ti ricorda che sei viva.

Brittany sta guidando ormai da mezzora e gli alti edifici e le strade iniziano ad esserti familiari. E' all'incirca la strada che conduce sia al tuo ufficio che a quello di Brittany.

"Mi riporti a lavorare?" le chiedi facendo una risatina.

"No, sciocchina, ti porto a fare una bella passeggiata nel parco," sospira felice.

Tu sbuffi e incroci le braccia, "Non voglio andare al parco," borbotti.

"Ti farà sentire meglio, fidati," ti rassicura.

Sei arrabbiata perché è ovvio che ti fidi di lei, ma una cavolo di passeggiata nel parco non cambierà certo le cose, non cambierà la situazione, tuttavia non è che tu abbia di meglio da fare, così ti mordi la lingua.

Brittany si ferma davanti ad un gruppo di negozi e si slaccia la cintura di sicurezza.

"Non siamo al parco, dove stai andando?" le chiedi.

"A prenderti qualcosa, torno subito," ti informa facendoti l'occhiolino e dopo un attimo chiude la portiera.

Ti lamenti e ignori il leggero sussulto che ha avuto il tuo stomaco quando ti ha fatto l'occhiolino. Magari potresti piangere mentre non c'è, ma hai paura di non riuscire a fermarti, quindi affondi le unghie nel palmo della mano e ti sforzi di guardare le persone che camminano sul marciapiede.

Alcuni minuti dopo ritorna con una pagnotta di pane in una mano ed un cono gelato nell'altra.

La guardi perplessa.

"Tieni," ti sorride porgendoti il cono, "E' menta al cioccolato, la menta aiuta a sistemare lo stomaco."

Lo prendi dalla sua mano e osservi il cono ed i suoi esitanti occhi azzurri che ti stanno guardando come se stessi per esplodere. Sembra quasi che abbia paura di te. Non vuoi che abbia paura di te. Mai.

"Grazie," mormori sforzando un sorriso.

"Prego," ti sorride con aria un po' più sollevata e un attimo dopo ha già ripreso a guidare verso il parco.

Una volta arrivate, Brittany parcheggia l'auto poco fuori, vicino al marciapiede e ti raggiunge dal lato del passeggero per aprirti la portiera.

Le fai una smorfia scherzosa, "Ce la faccio ad aprirla da sola," le dici leccando il tuo gelato.

Questo gelato è davvero buono.

Brittany si mette al tuo fianco, tiene il sacchetto del pane in una mano e intreccia l'altro braccio intorno al tuo mentre ti guida dentro al parco.

Le tue gambe all'improvviso sembrano gelatina perché non riesci a smettere di guardare il suo profilo. E' così carina. Ti ha appena presa a braccetto e cammina accanto a te, come se per lei fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Magari è così?

Avanzate sul sentiero di ghiaia per circa cinque minuti in assoluto silenzio. Ancora una volta è un silenzio piacevole ed inizi ad avvertire una sensazione di felicità e sollievo dentro di te. C'è il sole ma anche un vento fresco che ti sta calmando i nervi, Brittany li sta calmando. Senti un'ondata liberatoria percorrere il tuo corpo mentre la brezza passa fra i tuoi capelli e Brittany stringe un poco la presa sul tuo braccio, ti sta facendo sentire strana e orgogliosa. Sei sollevata in un certo senso, tipo come quando ti fai un bel pianto, cosa che però non hai fatto.

"E' stata una buona idea," commenti pacificamente.

"Te l'avevo detto," ti risponde con naturalezza.

Non sai bene perché, ma hai la sensazione che non abbia intenzione di parlarti a meno che non sia tu ad iniziare una conversazione. E' carino da parte sua, ma in realtà daresti qualsiasi cosa per sederti ed ascoltarla parlare di qualsiasi argomento. Abbassi lo sguardo e vedi che Brittany sta ancora dondolando il sacchetto nell'altra mano.

"Okay, devo chiedertelo: a cosa ti serve il pane?" le chiedi sorridendo, dandole un colpetto col braccio per stuzzicarla.

"Per le papere, no?" ridacchia lei.

"Perché ti piacciono così tanto?" le domandi.

Ti va di chiederle un mucchio di sciocche cavolate, perché in questo momento daresti qualsiasi cosa per scherzare con lei e dimenticarti i tuoi problemi.

"Da bambina nella fattoria dei miei genitori avevamo uno stagno dietro casa, beh era più che altro una palude, ad ogni modo c'erano sempre alcune papere che starnazzavano ogni mattina esattamente alle sette e un quarto. Mi svegliavano sempre, erano praticamente la mia papera-sveglia personale," spiega scrollando timidamente le spalle.

Tu le sorridi come una stupida mentre camminate verso il centro del parco.

"Se mai dovrò svegliarti saprò cosa fare," scherzi.

Lei fa una risatina, dandoti un colpetto col sacchetto del pane. "Andiamo," ti dice indicando col mento una panchina di fronte allo stagno. Credi che si tratti proprio del luogo in cui l'hai vista la prima volta, quando portava Lucy a fare una passeggiata.

Vi sedete e ti lasci scappare un profondo sospiro. Ti senti ancora stranamente rilassata, i tuoi problemi ti sembrano distanti chilometri o almeno non ti sembrano così importanti.

"Scusa se ti ho seguita fin qui, quella volta," dici frettolosamente, prima di riuscire a fermarti.

Brittany sorride come se tu fossi sciocca e sospira. "Sono curiosa, perché l'hai fatto? Non mi conoscevi nemmeno."

"Non so," replichi, continuando a leccare il tuo gelato che inizia a sciogliersi. "Non avevo mai fatto una cosa del genere, credo che tu mi abbia attirata, affascinata... è ancora così..."

Sei troppo imbarazzata per guardare la sua reazione ma senti il suo sospiro soddisfatto, come se la cosa le facesse piacere. Ti sforzi di non sorridere.

Siete sommerse da un altro momento di silenzio e ti limiti a sbattere le ciglia pigramente, osservando alcune papere sguazzare nello stagno.

Osservi il parco intorno a te e non senti altro che il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento. Puoi ancora sentire in lontananza il rumore delle persone e delle auto, ma sembrano distanti, specialmente quando c'è questa donna seduta di fianco a te.

"Grazie," le sussurri portandoti il cono alla menta alla bocca per leccarlo. La sensazione fresca che si è creata nello stomaco è incredibilmente confortante.

"Non ho fatto nulla," risponde Brittany sottovoce, muovendosi leggermente di fianco a te sulla panchina.

Ti volti per controbattere ma rimani senza fiato. Brittany ti sta guardando con aria timida, il suo naso e le sue guance sono rosati, ma quei maledetti occhi sono così azzurri oggi, più del solito. Cattura il suo labbro inferiore con i denti e lo mordicchia, ti guarda con apprensione come se tu stessi per biasimarla per tutto quanto. Non dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per niente, e non ti piace quell'espressione su quel suo bel visino.

"Che c'è?" ti chiede incurvando le labbra in un debole sorriso, "Il gelato ti ha congelato la lingua? A me succede sempre e mi manca il fiato," ti spiega facendo una risatina.

Il tuo stomaco sobbalza e scuoti il capo guardandola inebetita, "non è stato il gelato a farmi mancare il fiato... sei stata tu..."

Distogli subito lo sguardo e ti senti le guance avvampare e lo stomaco contorcersi. Per una volta ti piacerebbe non sembrare così idiota con lei. "Ieri sera, perché hai bevuto?" ti affretti a chiederle, in parte per distogliere l'attenzione da te stessa e in parte perché vuoi davvero saperlo. "Cioè, sembrava che volessi proprio sbronzarti... non pensavo che fossi una bevitrice..."

Ti volti verso di lei e ti sta guardando pensierosa, mentre si attorciglia una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito. "Mh, stavo solo pensando a questa situazione," risponde sottovoce, storcendo la bocca di lato con ansia.

"Non è colpa tua," affermi risoluta, "Ho bisogno che tu lo sappia."

Brittany fa una risatina sarcastica e una smorfia, distogliendo lo sguardo da te e portandolo sullo stagno davanti a sé. "E' in gran parte colpa mia, invece," sospira tristemente, osservando alcune papere che vi passano vicino. "Lunedì dovrei tornare al lavoro, ma non credo che potrò farlo."

"Perché no?" le chiedi preoccupata.

"Non credi che sia un po' sbagliato tornare a fare il mio mestiere dopo quello che ho fatto a te e a Sam?" ti chiede lasciando cadere entrambe le mani in grembo e abbassando lo sguardo. "Voglio dire," fa una pausa e si volta per guardarti, riesci a vedere il senso di colpa nella sua espressione. "Sono una terapista di coppia, per anni ho avuto a che fare con vite rovinate dall'_altra persona_. Sai, la persona con cui il partner tradisce. Ho visto matrimoni di quarant'anni finire nel proverbiale cesso perché qualcuno ha tradito, ed ora _sono io l'altra persona_. E non mi sento nemmeno in colpa, per niente. E' questa la parte peggiore. Ora mi sento in colpa a dare consigli alle persone sulle relazioni perché, beh, perché ne ho rovinata una io stessa e ho oltrepassato ogni limite per farlo, eppure non mi sento per niente in colpa per come le mie azioni influiscano su Sam. E poi ci sei tu, così sopraffatta dalla colpa da svenire? All'improvviso mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in me... non sono mai stata così..."

"Britt," le dici dolcemente, avvicinandoti in modo che le vostre gambe si sfiorino. "Sei una bellissima persona, sei la persona più bella che io abbia mai incontrato, ma come hai detto tu sei umana. Fai degli sbagli, degli errori di giudizio, ma non cambia il fatto che tu sia una persona splendida e altruista ed una terapista dannatamente brava. Ti prego, non pensare che io o la nostra situazione possano cambiare queste cose."

Stringe le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo come se stesse soppesando le tue parole, ma sul suo viso c'è ancora un'espressione accigliata. Probabilmente non ti crede.

"Credo che tu abbia delle aspettative troppo alte di te stessa," commenti coraggiosamente. "Sai, a volte fare errori può essere un bene. Ti rende una terapista migliore ed anche una persona migliore," concludi. "E per quanto riguarda Sam, beh... lui per te è un estraneo, non lo conosci e sapevi già che c'erano dei problemi fra di noi, quindi forse potrebbe essere questo il motivo per cui non ti senti in colpa?" ipotizzi. Poi rabbrividisci, perché non sei per niente brava a dare consigli.

Ti guarda stringendo gli occhi e sulle sue labbra appare un debole sorriso. "O forse," risponde lei, "Mi piaci così tanto che ho chiuso fuori tutto il resto."

Fai una risatina e annuisci lentamente, "Conosco la sensazione," concordi, prendendo un'altra boccata dal tuo cono gelato.

Lei sospira e le sue spalle si abbassano in comune accordo con il suo umore. Inizia a dondolare le gambe avanti e indietro sulla panchina come una bambina. "Credo di sentirmi in colpa a dare consigli sul sesso e sul matrimonio quando io sono in parte responsabile della fine di uno."

"Non sei una gran fan dell'ironia, eh?" le sorridi scherzosamente, dandole un colpetto spalla contro spalla.

"Mi prendi in giro, Lopez?" ricambia il tuo sorriso e si avvicina tanto da poter sentire il confortante calore dei vostri corpi.

Riesci solo a balbettare perché la tua abilità di parola sembra peggiorare man mano che si avvicina, e a volte ti lascia senza parole anche senza dire niente.

Continua a sorriderti ma poi il sorriso scompare e si schiarisce la voce come se stesse per chiederti una cosa importante. Mandi giù un po' di gelato e il tuo stomaco si agita quando sembra che Brittany lo osservi scivolare giù per la tua gola, come se fosse distratta.

"Hai davvero intenzione di farlo, no?" ti chiede come se non riuscisse a crederci, i suoi occhi sono ancora fissi sulla tua gola mentre deglutisci.

Non devi chiederle di spiegarsi meglio, hai già capito di cosa sta parlando.

"Sì," le dici tremando e annuendo. "Mentirei se dicessi che non ho paura e non pensi che sia un errore."

"Ah," sospira Brittany e scorgi un po' di delusione nei suoi occhi azzurri, ed è quello sguardo che non vedevi da un po'. Avevi dimenticato quanto odi quell'espressione e quanto ti metta a disagio.

Fai una risatina nervosa, "Non volevo dire che stare con _te_ sia un errore, è solo che... devi capirmi, sto con Sam da quando sono una ragazzina, francamente non riesco a immaginare come sia stare _senza_ di lui. E' praticamente il mio migliore amico."

"Mhmm," mormora Brittany, "Fare un salto nel buio è difficile, specialmente quando hai paura di cadere," ti sorride astutamente. "Ma vuoi davvero guardarti indietro, fra dieci anni, con nient'altro che rimpianti e 'se'?

"Lo so," le concedi. "Devo farla finita, lo so che devo, è solo che ho paura e... sono incerta sul futuro, questa cosa influirà su tutta la mia vita."

"Se devo essere onesta, ti direi che se senti qualcosa per lui allora dovresti stare con lui e cercare di far funzionare le cose."

Rimani di ghiaccio e la guardi allibita.

Lei ride ironicamente tra sé, "Intendevo che è quello che direi... è ovvio che preferirei che stessi con me, però... io..." mormora e sembra avere delle difficoltà a trovare le parole. Sorridi davanti alla tenera espressione confusa che ha sul viso.

"Quello che sto cercando di dire," ti sorride e si strofina il mento imbarazzata, "Se con lui senti gli unicorni nello stomaco allora dovresti provare a far funzionare le cose," dice e fa una pausa per farti un sorriso complice, "però so che non è così," aggiunge. "Quindi, ehm... invece... dovresti decisamente... ehm... venire da me," conclude sbattendosi le mani sulle cosce e facendo una risatina nervosa.

Il tuo cuore si ferma e rimani a fissarla ancor più allibita. Sembra incerta e timida e i suoi occhi stanno andando in ogni direzione tranne che al tuo viso, come se non riuscisse a guardarti: non l'hai mai vista così turbata.

Ti senti la gola secca, "Io... ehm... intendi... mi stai chiedendo di trasferirmi da te?" riesci a dire con voce tentennante, il tuo stomaco è un vortice di euforia e ansia.

Forse hai capito male. Il gelato si sta sciogliendo dai lati ma niente può distrarti in questo momento.

"Beh, è solo che se stai per lasciare Sam avrai bisogno di un posto dove stare, no?" riflette con voce acuta per l'agitazione. E' così tenera: ti si spezza quasi il cuore da quanto è tenera e da quanto sembra nervosa. "Cioè, non intendevo trasferirti da me nel senso di _trasferirti_ da me, se hai capito cosa intendo..." si ferma lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Già... ehm... no," scuoti il capo. Non la segui.

"Voglio dire, non sono contraria all'idea che tu ti trasferisca da me," si affretta a dire cercando di allontanare ogni connotazione negativa che possa essere trapelata dalle sue parole, "E' solo che... puoi venire a stare da me... fino a che non trovi un posto tutto tuo... solo se vuoi," mormora sollevando una spalla.

C'è un lungo silenzio durante il quale lei dondola le gambe incessantemente avanti e indietro e tu ti limiti a osservarle i piedi. Sei un po' scioccata. "Ehm..." inizi dopo essere riuscita finalmente a trovare la tua voce, "Mi sento stupida perché non ho quasi pensato a quello che verrà dopo... beh... tutto quanto," esiti, "Cioè, avevo pensato di andare da Quinn e fermarmi da lei per un po'. Dio, non ho mai vissuto da sola prima, non sono mai stata single o... sola..." borbotti iniziando a capire quanto non-indipendente tu sia veramente.

"Ah," sospira Brittany e sembra un po' delusa.

"Ma preferirei venire da te," ti affretti ad aggiungere, il tuo cuore batte forte e trepidante.

I suoi occhi azzurri piombano sui tuoi e il suo viso si illumina, sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante. "Davvero?" sospira come se non riuscisse a credere alla sua fortuna.

"Beh... sì," rispondi come se fosse ovvio e ti accorgi di avere sul viso un sorriso altrettanto stupido. "Stare con te? Vivere con te? Sembra persino troppo bello per essere vero," commenti e poi fai una smorfia per quanto ti senti umiliata.

C'è un altro momento di confortevole silenzio e Brittany fa una risatina timida e ti guarda con le guance arrossate. Il tuo stomaco si agita in risposta e sei costretta a guardare altrove per raccogliere i tuoi pensieri. Stai per trasferirti da Brittany, stai per metterti con Brittany. La tua pancia è in trambusto: la paura, la tristezza e l'autentico panico al pensiero di dirlo a Sam più tardi sono affiancati da quest'altro biondo raggio di sole per il quale tutto sembra valere la pena. Dio, sei così incredibilmente felice che vorresti quasi alzarti in piedi sulla panchina e fare qualche stupida danza della felicità. Invece ti limiti a leccare il tuo gelato che è sgocciolato dai lati sulla tua mano e ti costringi a cambiare argomento prima di esplodere dai sentimenti.

"Britt, ieri notte hai detto una cosa," le dici mentre il tuo cuore continua a battere forte.

Lei arriccia il naso e socchiude gli occhi con aria colpevole, "Ricordo _quasi_ tutto di ieri notte," ammette lentamente, "Ho fatto qualcosa di stupido?" ti chiede facendo il broncio.

Ugh. Che tesoro.

"Ehm... no," le sorridi e inclini il capo guardandola con affetto. "Io stavo parlando della nostra prima volta e ti ho detto che ti avrei portata fuori a cena e poi di nuovo da te e... beh... che sarebbe stata una cosa appropriata e romantica."

"E io ho risposto che era noioso," sorride e annuisce. "Resto della mia idea, cena e letto con candele o roba simile non è per niente come ho immaginato la nostra prima volta."

"Ma," controbatti sentendoti quasi infastidita, tu ci hai pensato tanto e lei sembra invece così indifferente. "Ma dovrebbe essere _romantico_," replichi, come se dovesse essere sufficiente per convincerla.

"Perché? Chi ha stabilito la regola che la prima volta debba sempre essere un enorme vortice di romanticismo? Non è realistico, hai guardato troppi film, Santana," ti dice aprendo il sacchetto del pane, poi lo sbriciola e ne lancia un pezzetto nello stagno.

Per un attimo sei distratta da alcune papere e qualche piccione che si avvicinano. Le papere nell'acqua sbattono le ali e agitano la testa mentre lottano per i pezzi di pane.

"La natura della nostra relazione non è stata molto romantica fino ad ora, non so perché tu voglia d'un tratto trasformarci in una specie di fantasia," ti spiega mentre si mette in bocca un pezzo di pane e ti osserva con espressione preoccupata e determinata allo stesso tempo.

"E' solo che..." inizi sottovoce e non riesci nemmeno a guardarla, "Quello che provo per te è romantico, quindi..." mormori e sollevi le spalle sentendoti in imbarazzo per l'ennesima volta.

Ti sorride e i suoi occhi sembrano quasi lucidi, brillano di adorazione. Resti di nuovo senza fiato. Si muove di lato, così è proprio di fianco a te, le sue gambe accavallate sfiorano le tue e appoggia un braccio sullo schienale della panchina portandolo dietro al tuo collo.

Si avvicina per sussurrarti nell'orecchio, "Sei dolcissima," poi fa una risatina e il suo fiato ti solletica l'orecchio e ti fa venire la pelle d'oca su tutto il collo. Stringi forte il cono gelato e senti le guance avvampare, non sai cosa dire. La realtà del momento ti colpisce all'improvviso e inizi a guardarti intorno ansiosamente, non è che non ti piaccia avere il braccio di Brittany intorno a te, è solo che non vuoi che gli altri vedano. E se ci fosse qualcuno che conosci?

"Non preoccuparti," ti sorride scostandosi all'indietro, tenendo comunque il braccio dietro al tuo collo e iniziando a tracciare piccoli cerchi sulla tua spalla. "Non ci vede nessuno, il parco è quasi vuoto, e poi se qualcuno dovesse vederci non gli importerebbe."

"Scusa, è solo che non sono pronta per quel genere di annuncio pubblico."

Brittany sospira, toglie il braccio e si allontana da te, la guardi con aria addolorata. Ti manca già il suo calore.

"Capisco," dice sottovoce, "e se vuoi che la nostra prima volta sia lenta e romantica a me va più che bene," ti sorride rassicurante. I suoi occhi azzurri si spostano di lato e un sorriso malizioso compare sulle sue labbra. "Vorrà dire che rimanderemo il sesso sfrenato con me che ti prendo da dietro con lo strap-on fino a che non riuscirai più a sentire le gambe ad un'altra volta," commenta con nonchalance sollevando una spalla.

Cazzo.

La tua morsa sul cono gelato si fa più stretta. Il cono si rompe e ti si sbriciola in mano, la metà superiore si stacca e cade spiaccicandosi al suolo.

"Merda," sibili spostando le gambe appena in tempo.

Il tuo stomaco sta impazzendo perché Brittany sta ridendo compiaciuta e più furbetta del solito.

Stava scherzando, vero?

Cazzo.

"E' solo che mi aspettavo che la nostra prima volta fosse appassionata e spontanea," commenta continuando a ridacchiare e tu sei in un vortice di imbarazzo ed eccitazione.

Porca vacca, perché continua a torturarti?

"Spontanea," mormori, quella parola ti riporta al giorno in cui hai incontrato Brittany e Quinn ti ha detto di fare qualcosa di spontaneo e vedere una terapista.

E' tutta colpa di Quinn.

"Spontanea... come?" le chiedi. "Spontanea tipo di pomeriggio nel bel mezzo di un parco?" scherzi facendo una risatina nervosa.

Gli occhi di Brittany, che luccicano di malizia, sembrano spostarsi verso il lato della panchina su cui siete sedute. Ti volti per seguire la direzione in cui sta guardando e vedi un grande ammasso di cespugli poco lontano.

La guardi e ansimi un po' quando vedi che i suoi occhi si stanno muovendo freneticamente fra i tuoi e i cespugli. "Se hai spirito d'avventura," ti sorride.

La osservi sbigottita.

Sta scherzando, vero? Non sai mai se dice sul serio o no.

Cambia discorso. Alla svelta.

"Vedi, è per questo è che una _pessima_ idea trasferirmi da te," balbetti osservando miseramente il gelato per terra che ora sembra attirare le formiche. "Innanzitutto farei dei casini, probabilmente ti brucerei la casa o roba simile," commenti facendo una risata sarcastica.

"Allora forse dovresti smetterla di farti distrarre così facilmente," sussurra Brittany con un'espressione spavalda e un sopracciglio sollevato.

Scuoti il capo, "E' dura quando sei nei paraggi," mormori sorridendole.

Brittany fa una risata estasiata e poi ti fa scorrere la mano sulla coscia mentre si alza. Ora la tua gamba è tutta un formicolio. Probabilmente passare così tanto tempo in sua compagnia ti sta facendo diventare matta e il tuo cuore è incontrollabile, ma non vuoi che questa sensazione sparisca. Mai più. Resti seduta e sorridi, mentre la osservi chinarsi sul bordo dello stagno e iniziare a gettare altro pane alle papere.

Cavolo, quei jeans le fanno un sedere magnifico.

Alzi gli occhi al cielo e scuoti il capo. Ti alzi e ti avvicini, decidi di sederti sull'erba di fianco a lei in riva allo stagno, speri che non sia arrabbiata con te, è solo che non sei pronta per fare le cose in pubblico, già sei pronta a malapena per quelle private.

Continui a sorriderle mentre lei schiocca dei bacetti e fa dei suoni dolci per attirare le papere, e tutte quante sembrano precipitarsi da lei come fanno gli animali con le principesse nei film della Disney. Non puoi biasimarli. E' comunque una principessa ai tuoi occhi.

"Piantala," ti dice dolcemente e si volta per guardarti negli occhi.

"Di fare cosa?" borbotti, avendo quella familiare sensazione che riesca a guardarti dentro.

"Di guardarmi così," ridacchia e il tuo stomaco fa le sue solite acrobazie. "Mi stai fissando, sembra quasi che tu stia per piangere... con quegli occhi lucidi... è tenero," sorride divertita.

"Io... ehm..." balbetti, "Scusa, mi piace guardarti."

Le tue guance sembrano roventi, a questo punto, perché non stai facendo altro che balbettare e umiliarti davanti a lei. Non riesci a capire come riesca a farti essere sempre così sincera.

"Ah," dice come se si fosse appena ricordata qualcosa, "Ho deciso che tu sei il mio nuovo portafortuna," ti guarda in attesa come se tu dovessi sapere di cosa diavolo stia parlando.

"Eh?"

Dio, è così adorabile che uno di questi giorni ti scioglierai in una pozzanghera.

"Sai," spiega sollevando una spalla e sorridendoti in confidenza, "sarai il mio nuovo portafortuna, le cose d'ora in poi saranno diverse. Voglio che tu venga con me in Tennessee fra due settimane, probabilmente staremo al ranch degli Evans per un po', ma non è questo il motivo per cui voglio che tu venga."

"Al ranch?" ti lamenti, e il familiare senso di colpa e di nausea ora ti pervade spiacevolmente lo stomaco. "Due settimane? Britt, per quel momento... Sam saprà... sua madre lo saprà... non posso tornare là... non voglio vedere la delusione sulle loro facce."

Brittany ti guarda accigliata e inclina il capo con compassione. "E quindi hai intenzione di non vederli mai più? Santana, non puoi scappare dalle conseguenze dei tuoi problemi."

Deglutisci. Sai che ha ragione.

"O non ti ho insegnato niente?" ti chiede con un sorriso sfacciato.

Fai una risatina e ti schiarisci la voce perché probabilmente ti sta venendo da piangere, ma sei stanca di piangere davanti a lei, sei stanca di essere un'emotiva senza speranza. "E' che..." inizi sottovoce, la tua voce trema, "Sono molto protettivi con Sam, quando scopriranno la ragione per cui ci siamo lasciati non mi perdoneranno mai... e nemmeno te, per quel che vale..." mormori.

Brittany lancia un altro pezzo di pane nello stagno e si siede sull'erba di fianco a te. "Dovranno accettarlo e basta," commenta disinvolta.

"Non è sempre tutto così facile come lo dipingi," sbotti.

I suoi occhi tremano e distoglie lo sguardo nervosamente.

Cazzo. Non intendevi essere ostile, è che...

"Scusami," sussurri quasi immediatamente, "E' che dici sempre che andrà tutto bene e io a volte non ne sono così sicura, okay? Non conosci nemmeno gli Evans, non ci lasceranno tornare là."

"E' la _mia_ proprietà e sta a me decidere chi può frequentarla," afferma con decisione e con la mandibola serrata. "E poi," prosegue, "è meglio togliersi il dente il prima possibile, anche se desideri di non vederli mai più. Devo andare in Tennessee e non ho intenzione di stare nella mia proprietà e sentirmi di troppo, okay? E non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu."

Un sorriso fa capolino sulle tue labbra, "Wow, sei sexy quando sei... decisa..." commenti prima di riuscire a fermarti.

Sembra un po' sorpresa e lusingata dal tuo commento e ti sorride compiaciuta.

"Okay," annuisci lasciando uscire un lungo sospiro, "Posso farcela," dici tentennante.

"_Possiamo_ farcela," ti corregge Brittany sorridendo.

"Giusto," ricambi pigramente il sorriso, il tuo cuore batte forte. "Possiamo farcela," ripeti le sue parole. "Però non capisco," continui lentamente, "Perché _devi_ andare in Tennessee?"

"Thunder Valley," risponde come se fosse una spiegazione sufficiente.

La osservi in silenzio sbattendo le ciglia.

Fa una smorfia come se fosse contrariata dal fatto che tu non l'abbia capito, "Thunder Valley è una pista da motocross. Devo andare ad allenarmi," annuncia entusiasta, "E devo anche prendere peso," mormora come se lo stesse ricordando a se stessa.

"Ehm... cosa?" le chiedi lentamente.

Adori quando è nel suo piccolo dolce mondo, ma deve anche tradurre per quelli che non ne fanno parte: te.

"Devo prendere un po' di peso perché non scendo abbastanza velocemente," ti spiega mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia.

"Britt," sospiri cercando di trattenere un sorriso, "Sei adorabile, ma devi spiegarmelo nella mia lingua."

"Ah... ehm... scusa," mormora e china il capo, sorridendo timida. "Sono un pilota di motocross. Mi sono qualificata per il Campionato Nazionale di Motocross Amatoriale, ho vinto il campionato provinciale e anche quello regionale, ma era solo per qualificarsi per la gara più importante di motocross amatoriale a livello mondiale: al Loretta Lynn Ranch, in Tennessee," ti spiega raggiante e sta quasi scuotendo le gambe dall'eccitazione e credi che non possa essere più tenera di così.

"E'... incredibile," commenti lentamente, "Quindi perché esattamente vuoi che venga con te?"

Ti fissa come se dovesse essere ovvio. "Non hai intenzione di essere la mia ragazza quanto prima?" ti chiede inclinando il capo.

Cazzo.

"Io... ehm..." balbetti e all'improvviso non riesci a parlare.

Ti sorride come se si stesse divertendo a vederti litigare con le parole. "Perché sarà divertente," ti dice dolcemente salvandoti dal dover rispondere, "Quando ci sarà il campionato potremo andare al Loretta Lynn Ranch, che è un elegantissimo ed enorme resort di villeggiatura, con piscina e tutto il resto. Ci divertiremo da morire e potrai guardarmi correre ed essere il mio portafortuna, okay?"

Ti maledici perché il tuo cuore si era appena calmato ed ora ha ripreso a batterti forte nel petto per l'ennesima volta. La guardi estasiata. "Mi sembra meraviglioso, Britt," le dici timidamente, "Tutto è meraviglioso con te ma mi fa piacere che tu mi coinvolga nelle tue... cose..."

"Beh," risponde lentamente ed un sorrisetto compare sulle sue labbra e tu ti distrai perché sta strappando dei fili d'erba dal terreno. "Questa sarà la mia prima relazione seria, devo farti conoscere il mio lato folle e sperare che non mi lasci."

Le sorridi inebetita, "Non ti lascerei mai," le dici prima di riuscire a fermarti.

Devi sul serio smetterla di parlare. Ti domandi se smetterà mai di farti sentire così, come se le tue viscere fossero fatte di cera e lei fosse una fiamma gigante in grado di scioglierle così in fretta.

Ti guarda e poi sposta rapidamente lo sguardo sullo stagno, ridacchiando come una scolaretta timida. Il tuo cuore e il tuo stomaco vibrano e all'improvviso fai fatica a respirare e a deglutire.

"Non hai mai avuto una relazione seria?" balbetti curiosa.

"Non proprio, ma tu non hai mai avuto una relazione _non_ seria, quindi non vedo la differenza. In effetti per il tuo bene forse dovremmo fare finta di non fare sul serio, credo che essere single per un po' potrebbe farti bene."

La fissi stentando a credere a quello che senti.

"Ovviamente," prosegue con un sorrisetto, "potresti essere una di quelle persone single che... si vedono esclusivamente con una persona per un po' e che sono ancora single...ehm... e che fanno un mucchio di roba non seria come passeggiate nel parco e... ehm... un bel po' di sesso non serio, già soprattutto un bel po' di sesso," ti sorride maliziosa.

Ricambi il sorrisetto e i tuoi occhi cadono sulle sue labbra, noti eccitata e divertita che lei sta facendo lo stesso. Sai cosa sta cercando di dire, come terapista crede che ti farebbe bene prenderti una pausa dalle relazioni per un po', specialmente dopo essere appena uscita da una importante e dato che non sei mai stata single in tutta la tua vita adulta. Ma, allo stesso tempo, Brittany ti sta dicendo che i suoi sentimenti sono seri. Fa sul serio con te. Cazzo.

Anche tu fai sul serio con lei.

Adori questo di te e Brittany. A volte siete sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda e fa paura e altre volte non la capisci affatto, cosa che la rende ancora più affascinante da conoscere.

La osservi senza fiato mentre i suoi occhi sembrano abbassarsi ulteriormente e lentamente sul tuo corpo. Non riesci a smettere di sorridere.

"Quindi... ehm... come mai questa cosa del peso? Vuoi che ti compri un chilo di barrette al cioccolato?" scherzi sentendo la necessità di spezzare la tensione. E' una tensione piacevole, a cui ti sei abituata, però ora non riesci ad affrontarla. E' lo stesso tipo di tensione che ti ha spinto a fare qualcosa di stupido, come baciarla, che poi si è trasformato accidentalmente nella cosa più intelligente che tu abbia mai fatto.

"Vedi, quando fai motocross," ti spiega come se si stesse preparando a spiegartelo con dei paroloni, credi che sia adorabile quanta passione ci metta. "Sei in gara, no? Fai delle acrobazie in aria e sembra tutto bellissimo ma non è un bene per la corsa. Quando salto su una collinetta e sono in volo devo atterrare rapidamente per recuperare la velocità che ho perso, e per farlo bisogna spingere il peso sulla moto e credo che lo farei più in fretta se prendessi un po' di peso."

"Vuoi essere grassa?" la guardi corrucciata.

Lei ridacchia e fa una smorfia scherzosa, "No, sciocchina, devo acquistare peso in muscoli, preferibilmente nelle cosce e nelle braccia."

La osservi sbattendo le palpebre. "Ehm... sei già messa... piuttosto.. ehm... bene in quel reparto."

"Ho sempre detto che non l'avrei mai fatto, ma credo che mi iscriverò in palestra," dice ignorando il tuo commento.

Le sorridi, "Potremmo farlo insieme, anche io avevo intenzione di tornare in palestra. Una volta ci andavo sempre."

"Ah sì? E come mai hai smesso?" ti chiede appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano, guardandoti incuriosita.

"Oggi non sei la mia terapista, Britt," le dici con falsa voce severa.

Lei ti sorride come se fosse felice che tu abbia notato il suo cambio di atteggiamento. "Beh, qualunque sia il motivo dovresti farlo e dovremmo andarci insieme, l'esercizio fa benissimo per la depressione, rilascia nel cervello le endorfine positive che la depressione sopprime, e poi ti fa anche stancare, così alla notte dovresti riposare più facilmente," ti sorride.

Ti limiti a sorriderle a tua volta: quasi ti fa male la faccia per quanto hai sorriso oggi. Stamattina e ieri sera ti sembrava che la tua vita fosse una triste prospettiva, e anche se ci sono ancora molte cose che ti fanno paura, Brittany riesce sempre a tirare fuori il meglio da te, il tuo lato positivo. Ti fa desiderare le cose in un modo che non facevi da anni.

Brittany getta un ultimo pezzo di pane e si alza in piedi: tu fai automaticamente lo stesso perché oramai ti sei abituata a seguire la sua guida.

"Devo portarti a casa, hai bisogno di riposare," ti dice con un sorriso premuroso.

Si avvicina e infila il braccio intorno al tuo e vi avviate lentamente verso l'uscita del parco. Non vuoi che questa giornata finisca.

"Non preoccuparti Santana," ti dice Brittany stringendoti delicatamente il braccio e lasciandosi dietro un formicolio. Si avvicina e ti sussurra come se fossi l'unica persona al mondo. "Voglio che siamo proprio come le tortore."

Sbatti le ciglia mentre Brittany lascia andare il tuo braccio e si avvicina all'auto.

La osservi persa nei tuoi pensieri. Non sai di preciso cos'abbia voluto dire, ma sei certa che sia qualcosa di puro e bellissimo, proprio come lei.

Non passa molto prima che ti ritrovi nel tuo isolato. Brittany apre di nuovo la portiera per te e tu scuoti il capo mentre scendi dall'auto. Camminate in silenzio verso l'entrata dal tuo condominio, ma stavolta non è un silenzio piacevole, ti senti a disagio.

Arrivate ai gradini di pietra davanti alla porta d'ingresso e Brittany si ferma dietro di te, così ti volti per guardarla. Sei nervosa perché non sai cosa succederà adesso, vuoi invitarla a salire ma non sai se sia una buona idea.

"Allora," ti sorride e guarda in basso annuendo un po'.

Ridi debolmente, forse anche lei è nervosa, è strano da parte sua e ti piace vederla fuori dal suo ambiente naturale.

"Allora," ripeti e la tua voce trema.

Ti rende così nervosa. Ti strofini le mani sudate sui fianchi e ti muovi sul posto incessantemente. Ti senti il cuore in gola e osservi le sue labbra, hai davvero voglia di baciarla, non solo perché baciarla è magnifico, ma anche perché non riesci ad esprimere a parole i tuoi ringraziamenti per la giornata di oggi.

"Io... non so cosa avrei fatto oggi senza di te," sospiri e fai un passo per avvicinarti.

Lei mormora qualcosa e solleva le spalle come a dire che non è niente.

Ti avvicini ulteriormente ed ora le punte dei tuoi stivali toccano le sue e il tuo seno preme contro il suo. Lei ansima per un attimo come se non ci fosse abbastanza aria e i suoi occhi restano fissi sui tuoi. Ora ti sembra di affogare di nuovo, ma ti piace questo modo di affogare, non c'è niente di spaventoso o che ti faccia prendere dal panico, è come se stessi fluttuando verso una superficie sconosciuta.

Ti guardi intorno nervosamente, non c'è nessuno sul marciapiede in entrambe le direzioni, quindi decidi di fare la cosa più coraggiosa che mai hai pensato di fare.

"No, dico sul serio," ribadisci senza fiato e ti avvicini fino a che il tuo naso sfiora la sua guancia e la guardi sbalordita iniziare a respirare affannosamente e chiudere lentamente gli occhi. La osservi, il tuo viso è a un centimetro dal suo e sorridi quando i suoi occhi si chiudono in attesa e si inumidisce le labbra con la lingua. Probabilmente la deluderai, ma non ti importa, "Grazie," le sussurri contro la pelle, leccandoti le labbra e premendole languidamente sulla sua guancia.

"Mhmm," ti sfugge un mormorio dal fondo della gola senza avere intenzione di dire qualcosa, mentre premi le labbra contro la sua pelle con un po' più di decisione. Senti un formicolio alle labbra mentre respiri profondamente col naso e hai un brivido, annusi la sua pelle e assapori un aroma cremoso, forse è la sua crema idratante ed è dannatamente inebriante. Allontani le labbra per posare un altro piccolo bacio appena sopra al precedente e ti costringi a fare un passo indietro e limitarti a guardarla.

Lei apre gli occhi lentamente e sbatte pigramente le ciglia. E' talmente carina da non poterci credere, quindi le sorridi e basta. Il sorriso appare anche sulle sue labbra e ti guarda come se l'avessi stupita.

Il tuo cuore batte all'impazzata, credi di sentirtelo persino nella vena del collo.

"Puoi salire se vuoi," le dici frettolosamente prima di cambiare idea. "Per un caffè o due chiacchiere," borbotti.

Fai del tuo meglio per non fare una smorfia alla tua goffaggine.

Brittany abbassa lo sguardo e si dondola sui talloni un po' indecisa. "Non so," sospira e i suoi occhi sono di nuovo sui tuoi, "dovresti riposare, e poi Sam tornerà presto."

"Sam non tornerà prima di due ore... e mi risposerò... p-potresti solo restare con me sul divano fino a che non mi addormento?" le chiedi debolmente.

Lei inclina il capo e ti guarda compassionevole, come se le risultasse impossibile dirti di no. "Va bene," cede infine.

Vorresti che oggi non ti lasciasse mai.

Quando entrate nel tuo appartamento fa un giretto per la casa osservando il salotto.

"E' carino," commenta.

Deglutisci e all'improvviso sei in imbarazzo per il disordine, come l'ammasso di vestiti nell'angolo. Ti vergogni anche per altre cose, come le foto di te e Sam sulla mensola.

"Possiamo guardare un po' di TV, se ti va?" le proponi goffamente, indicandole il divano.

Si passa la lingua lungo i denti con aria pensierosa e poi annuisce. Vi togliete le giacche e vai ad appenderle in corridoio. Espiri, dicendo a te stessa di smetterla di essere sempre così nervosa con lei.

Ritorni in salotto e vedi che Brittany si è già accomodata sul divano e si è messa a guardare un vecchio film in bianco e nero su un canale che non hai mai saputo di avere.

"Ti piacciono i vecchi film?" le chiedi sedendoti dalla parte opposta del divano il più lontano possibile da lei.

"Non particolarmente," risponde, "ma spesso mi aiutano a prendere sonno, quindi..."

"Giusto," commenti imbarazzata, "dormire..."

Dormire è l'ultima cosa che ti passa per la testa dato che Brittany è qui con te, è dannatamente adorabile e la persona più meravigliosa della tua vita. E' l'ultima cosa che ti passa per la testa anche perché continua a leccarsi le labbra e il primo bottone della sua camicia è slacciato, quindi riesci a vedere quanto sembra liscio e sensuale il suo decolleté. A volte vorresti quasi affondarci i denti.

Brittany si schiarisce la gola e tu ti risvegli dal tuo stato di trance notando che i suoi occhi azzurri ti stanno guardando divertiti. Le sue sopracciglia sono sollevate e fa una risatina. Il tuo stomaco si agita come al solito e ti senti arrossire per l'imbarazzo. Ti ha beccata mentre la fissavi.

"Non vieni più vicina?" ti sussurra e non hai idea del perché stia parlando sottovoce, ma il tuo cuore ha appena perso un colpo e ti sembra che il retro delle tue cosce stia sudando. Riesci a sentire il battito cardiaco nelle orecchie quando appoggia il braccio sullo schienale del divano, più o meno come ha fatto nel parco. Ti guarda e poi inclina il capo per indicare lo spazio al suo fianco. Ti sta invitando.

Ti viene la nausea nel modo più meraviglioso possibile mentre scivoli verso di lei e fai un sospiro di sollievo quando ti accoccoli al suo fianco.

Il tuo capo si adagia perfettamente sulla sua spalla e ti appoggi a lei, il tuo corpo vibra come se stesse per avere un sovraccarico. Posi la mano sulla sua coscia e attraverso i jeans avverti il suo calore che ti rende la mano formicolante.

Senti anche i suoi capelli farti il solletico quando si avvicina a te, "Va bene così?" ti sussurra e il suo respiro caldo si scioglie contro il tuo orecchio.

Deglutisci e annuisci.

Non riesci a proferire parola.

Sospiri sollevata quando si volta verso la TV e restate entrambe in silenzio per alcuni minuti a guardare il film. Senti il tuo corpo riscaldarsi e l'aria nei tuoi polmoni farsi più rarefatta. Vorresti baciarla e baciarla fino a poter sentire nient'altro che lei. Non sai come approcciarla però, c'è un modo educato per chiedere 'vuoi pomiciare'?

La tua testa è sepolta nella sua spalla e riesci a vedere giù per la sua camicia. Fai un sorrisetto perché oggi indossa un reggiseno bianco. Annusi ancora una volta il buon profumo di crema emanato dalla sua pelle e alzi gli occhi per osservarle le labbra. Sono così rosa e morbide, vuoi baciarla.

"Hai un buon profumo," le sussurri, senti il suo corpo irrigidirsi quando il tuo respiro probabilmente le scivola giù per il collo.

Emette un debole suono gutturale e lo senti riverberare nel tuo corpo. Adori starle così vicina. Non sai cos'abbia voluto dire e trattieni una risata perché non dice altro. Magari anche per lei è difficile concentrarsi.

Devi chiacchierare un po' del più e del meno, magari ti aiuterà a distrarti.

"Allora, ehm... che cos'è esattamente una sessuologa? Che cosa fai?" le chiedi schiarendoti la voce giusto per spezzare un po' la tensione.

Fra tutti gli argomenti fra cui scegliere...

Idiota che non sei altro.

"Do consigli," risponde disinvolta, "Non è così interessante come sembra," continua Brittany sottovoce e si prende il labbro inferiore fra i denti, abbassando lo sguardo su di te con aria affannata e occhi penetranti.

Porca vacca.

La guardi, completamente persa nei suoi occhi.

"Qualche aneddoto divertente?" le chiedi debolmente, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera, ma non sta funzionando: l'aria fra voi due si può tagliare col coltello.

"Non posso divulgare quello che mi dicono i pazienti," risponde Brittany, "però," aggiunge sollevando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso malizioso. "Sono giunta... ad alcune conclusioni... interessanti."

"Ah, sì? Tipo?" le chiedi parlando sottovoce e lentamente. Hai paura che alzando la voce possa succedere qualcosa.

"Ad esempio," risponde lentamente, strascicando le parole e appoggiando la fronte contro la tua, guardandoti intensamente negli occhi. "Le donne impegnate in relazioni dello stesso sesso tendono ad avere vite sessuali più soddisfacenti," sospira sul tuo viso.

"Ah," rispondi senza fiato, "e p-perché... credi... che sia così?" balbetti, cercando di prolungare la conversazione.

"Per molte ragioni," risponde semplicemente, i suoi occhi cadono sulle tue labbra e ritornano rapidamente sui tuoi. "Gli uomini non possono avere orgasmi multipli e per loro il sesso tende ad essere un'esperienza estenuante, al contrario delle donne."

La tua presa sulla sua coscia si fa appena più stretta.

Però sei curiosa.

"Che vuoi dire?" le chiedi inclinando il capo leggermente all'indietro e guardandola trasognata. Credi di non volerti mai più spostare da questa posizione, anche se il tuo cuore sembra che stia per uscirti dal petto.

"Quando gli uomini hanno un orgasmo," inizia a spiegare per poi fare una pausa, sorriderti maliziosa e proseguire sottovoce. "Sai, si danno da fare fino a che non raggiungono il culmine, che è quasi l'equivalente fisico di correre una maratona. Immagina di correre e di doverti fermare improvvisamente per riprendere fiato. Questo è il motivo per cui la maggior parte degli uomini tende ad addormentarsi subito dopo il sesso e a stancarsi intensamente. In molti sport ad esempio il sesso prima delle partite o delle gare è proibito, perché esaurisce le loro energie," conclude sorridente.

"Le donne... sono diverse?" riesci a chiedere con voce tremante.

"In un certo senso, sì," sospira debolmente e ti guarda il viso e il corpo, probabilmente il tuo seno in particolare. Fai un sorrisetto. "Nel senso che le donne possono avere orgasmi multipli e possono durare per periodi di tempo prolungati, un orgasmo ad esempio, anche uno intenso, non ci fa stancare completamente... quindi..." lascia la frase in sospeso e sembra un po' a corto di fiato.

L'altra sua mano raggiunge il tuo viso per scansarti una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e sfiorarti la guancia. Rabbrividisci al suo tocco.

"Quindi..." ripete come se avesse perso il filo del discorso. "Quindi... ehm... in generale due donne, il più delle volte... possono prendere parte ad appassionati... e sudati... incontri amorosi," sospira affannosamente.

Tu ansimi e trattieni il fiato.

"Tipo... uh... fare l'amore per ore e ore e..." lascia la frase in sospeso e ti guarda inebetita.

Ti sta mangiando con gli occhi.

Senti il cuore in gola e fra le gambe.

Non riesci nemmeno a sentirle, le gambe.

Si schiarisce di nuovo la voce come per risvegliarsi dal suo stato di trance. "In più c'è il vantaggio di avere la stessa anatomia... le donne comunicano meglio... e inoltre è poco comune che gli uomini etero soddisfino le loro partner col sesso orale, cosa piuttosto triste."

Deglutisci a fatica e prima di riuscire a fermarti le chiedi, "Com'è?"

Tieni gli occhi fissi sui suoi e speri di non dover elaborare.

"E' una delle mie cose preferite," ammette quasi timidamente e la guardi ipnotizzata mentre le sue guance si tingono di rosa. "Il sesso orale è meraviglioso, ma farlo con un'altra donna... non c'è niente di meglio..."

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda," sussurri inclinando il collo per poterla guardare meglio, il tuo viso è ancor più vicino al suo.

"E' come," fa una pausa per darti un colpetto sul naso col suo. Poi solleva lo sguardo con aria pensierosa e lo riporta su di te con un malizioso scintillio negli occhi. "E' come affondare la lingua in una torta calda e deliziosa," ansima contro le tue labbra, le sue palpebre si chiudono e vibrano appena, come se stesse cercando di ricordarne il gusto e la sensazione. "Una torta così buona che vorresti leccarla fino a consumarne l'ultima goccia che c'è dentro."

Emetti un gemito mentre le tue labbra sono a un millimetro dalle sue.

"Mi piace la torta," balbetti e senti il viso andare a fuoco dall'imbarazzo.

Non hai il tempo di pensarci perché le labbra di Brittany si posano sulle tue e piagnucoli contro la sua bocca. Senti il sangue scivolare via dal tuo viso e spostarsi di corsa verso il basso fino a pulsarti fra le gambe.

Subito dopo lei si allontana e ti prende il mento per sollevarlo, ha il tuo viso letteralmente fra le mani. Ti stai sciogliendo al suo tocco. Prima di poterle chiedere cosa sta facendo, avverti il suo respiro caldo sul collo mentre inclina la testa per far scivolare la lingua sulla tua pelle, poi sul mento, poi sulle labbra e poi si infila fra le tue per ingoiare i patetici gemiti che lasciano la tua gola e consumare la tua bocca con la sua.

La tua gola rantola mentre emetti un suono che credi di non aver mai emesso in vita tua, ma viene interrotto dalla lingua di Brittany che affonda furiosamente dentro e intorno alla tua bocca, vortica sinuosa con la tua e ti fa girare la testa. E' calda e caotica e bagnata e ti sembra di essere sul punto di svenire.

"Santana?"

Aggrotti le sopracciglia e gemi mentre Brittany continua a farsi strada nella tua bocca, il suo respiro è pesante e profondo contro il tuo viso.

Se il tuo nome non l'ha detto lei e non l'hai detto nemmeno tu, allora...

Ti scansi da Brittany più in fretta che puoi, le vostre labbra si staccano e, a corto di fiato, i tuoi occhi si posano su una chioma di capelli biondi che ti guarda confusa.

Due, in realtà.

Una ti guarda disorientata seduta sul divano e l'altra è in piedi sulla soglia dell'ingresso, con la bocca aperta e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

E' Sam. Ti ha beccata.

No.

Non doveva andare in questo modo.

Non sta succedendo davvero.

Sei stata beccata.


	15. Questa notte

**Capitolo 15 – Questa notte**

Il tuo cuore batte all'impazzata mentre ti alzi in piedi e fissi Sam pietrificato sulla soglia con la bocca aperta. Osservi inorridita il suo viso contorcersi in una smorfia ferita, confusa e poi sconvolta, lo vedi dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si spostano freneticamente fra te e Brittany e dal modo in cui le sue labbra sono socchiuse.

"Sei tornato prima," dici con voce rauca, il tuo cuore è impazzito e si contorce fastidiosamente nel petto.

Non sai perché l'hai detto o tanto meno se sia rilevante, ma è la prima cosa che ti è venuta in mente.

Lui si limita a fissarti, i suoi occhi ti stanno fulminando e il suo pomo d'Adamo trema come se stesse cercando di parlare ma non sapesse cosa dire.

Deglutisci, non sapendo da dove cominciare e senti il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Per un attimo pensi di mentire, poi di dire la verità, ma il tuo cervello è in un tale stato di shock e confusione che dalla bocca non ti esce niente.

I suoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime e la cosa ti spaventa, perché raramente hai visto Sam piangere. "D-da quanto tempo va avanti?" chiede con rabbia, guardandovi entrambe.

Vorresti negare tutto, anche se sai che non è la verità: vorresti dirgli che è successo solo una volta, che non ha significato niente.

Però lui ti guarda, non l'hai mai visto così pallido ed è come se la verità ti si leggesse in faccia perché fa una smorfia come se avesse appena ricevuto una risposta che non voleva ricevere.

"Tu, vattene," dice a Brittany con freddezza.

"N-non è colpa sua," intervieni tu, tremando visibilmente.

"Probabilmente è meglio che vada, Santana," risponde Brittany sottovoce e sta già uscendo dalla stanza. Alcuni secondi dopo senti chiudersi la porta d'ingresso e deglutisci perché vorresti chiamarla per farla tornare, non puoi farcela senza di lei.

"Quindi..." esordisce Sam respirando a fatica, proprio come stai facendo tu, non vuoi che gli venga un attacco di panico. "Sei gay o cosa?" ti chiede piangendo. Il suo viso è già paonazzo e le lacrime gli scendono dagli occhi.

"Io... non lo so," riesci a balbettare e senti che anche i tuoi occhi iniziano a pizzicare.

"Ma..." scuote il capo come se non riuscisse a capire, "sei stata con me tutti questi anni, non puoi esserlo, lo saprei, ti conosco da quando hai 14 anni, Santana," farfuglia fra le lacrime.

Non l'hai mai visto così. Sembra praticamente un bambino gigante, in effetti ti ricorda di quella volta in cui, da piccoli, l'hai visto cadere dalla bici ed ha iniziato a piangere a dirotto, era un pianto genuino, carico di dolore e sofferenza, dello stesso tipo di cui sta piangendo ora. Senti le tue lacrime scivolarti lungo le guance.

"Non c-capisco," continua a balbettare fra le lacrime e il suo viso è completamente rosso, le sue labbra tremano.

Gli hai completamente spezzato il cuore.

Ti viene da vomitare.

"Non..." scuote il capo e cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza. "Dobbiamo sposarci fra poche settimane! Noi... dovevamo sistemarci, avevo iniziato a cercare un'altra casa, dovevamo mettere su famiglia."

"Mi dispiace," sussurri, non sapendo cos'altro fare o dire. Devi uscire di qui. "Ora è meglio che vada."

Ti sembra di essere come un robot che si muove col pilota automatico, sembra che le tue emozioni siano state messe in pausa e ti ritrovi a fare le valige pensando a tutto quello che ti serve. Hai una valigia sotto il letto e pensi che sia sufficiente. Ti domandi se sei un mostro o se sei talmente sotto shock da non riuscire a sentire niente.

Spazzolino, asciugacapelli, vestiti, trucco.

Non ti rendi conto di quanto tempo è passato e Sam non ha detto nient'altro, ma ti guarda singhiozzando inconsolabile mentre raccogli le tue cose in camera. Singhiozza davvero come se il cuore gli facesse talmente male da fargli provare un dolore fisico. Dio, se non esci immediatamente di qui credi che scoppierà.

"Non puoi farlo, Santana, non farmi questo. Ti perdono, possiamo risolvere le cose!"

Continui a fare le valige, ignorandolo. Non sai cosa dire, non sai come spiegargli perché Brittany è diversa da lui. Che ora le donne ti sembrano diverse dagli uomini. Stai ancora cercando di capirlo tu stessa, quindi come puoi spiegarlo a lui?

"Santana, ascoltami!" grida iniziando ad arrabbiarsi, "Ti amo!"

Una volta buttato in valigia tutto quello che ti è venuto in mente, ti avvicini a lui con espressione sconfitta sul viso. "Ti amo anch'io, Sam, però credo di averlo scambiato per un altro tipo di amore, mi dispiace," gli dici dolcemente, avviandoti verso il corridoio, trascinando la valigia dietro di te.

Tutto quello che possiedi è praticamente dentro a questa cosa e all'improvviso il mondo ti sembra troppo grande. Afferri la borsa e lasci la chiave sul mobiletto vicino alla porta, non sai se e quando tornerai qui. Ti chiudi la porta alle spalle, non senti niente oltre agli stridenti singhiozzi del ragazzo di cui ti eri innamorata, o di cui pensavi di essere innamorata.

Brittany ti sta già aspettando fuori, con la portiera dell'auto aperta, come se sapesse che saresti uscita, prima o poi. Senti che stai per vomitare e non ti va di parlare, quindi butti la valigia sul retro e lasci che guidi verso casa sua.

"Lascia, faccio io," ti dice, prendendoti gentilmente la valigia dalla mano mentre entrate nel suo appartamento. Lei va in camera sua e tu ti lasci cadere sul divano. Il mondo è stranamente silenzioso. Non hai sentito niente durante il viaggio in auto, non sai nemmeno se Brittany abbia detto qualcosa o meno. I tuoi occhi si posano su Lucy che è sdraiata di fronte alla TV. Normalmente ti sarebbe già saltata addosso, ma quando ti ha vista è come se avesse avvertito il tuo cambio d'umore e quindi si limita a fissarti. Non meriti un benvenuto, non ti meriti proprio nulla.

Brittany ritorna e ti sorride. "Dovremmo sbronzarci, affittare una prostituta e dimenticarci di tutti i nostri problemi."

Resti a fissare l'espressione cretina che ha sul viso.

"Dovrebbe essere divertente?"

"Sì, ha funzionato?" ti chiede speranzosa.

"Non saprei," mugugni. "Perché non riesco a sentire niente?" le chiedi come se fosse colpa sua.

"Potrebbe essere per via dei farmaci," risponde sottovoce come se avesse paura di parlare più forte.

La guardi accigliata, vuoi che elabori la questione.

"Gli antidepressivi hanno lo scopo di prevenire i cali d'umore, ti aiutano a stabilizzarlo, quindi..." ti spiega sollevando le spalle.

"Quindi sono una specie di zombie insensibile? Grandioso," sbotti. "Sono una pazza schizzata."

"Albert Einstein una volta ha detto che la definizione di pazzia è fare la stessa cosa più volte ed aspettarsi risultati diversi," dice Brittany spensierata, ignorando completamente il tuo malumore.

"Pff, ah sì?" le chiedi seccamente, sei sgarbata con lei e non sai perché. "E cos'è esattamente che sto continuando a fare, _Einstein_?"

Ti guarda un po' sorpresa dalla tua ostilità ma si schiarisce la voce e si limita a rispondere, "Sam?"

"Continui a fare la spiritosa?" la aggredisci.

"No," risponde spazientita, "avevi una relazione che pensavi fosse giusta eppure ti sembrava di essere ancora in attesa di qualcosa di più grande, qualcosa che ti ha assillato per un po' ma che probabilmente non riuscivi ad identificare, come se stessi aspettando di provare un'emozione più intensa. Forse hai pensato che sposarti ti avrebbe provocato quella sensazione, e se non il matrimonio, magari avere dei figli? E quindi avresti continuato a provare e riprovare, fino a che non avresti capito che quell'emozione, alla fine, non c'era."

Impallidisci per quanto sia stata precisa, dovresti aver imparato ad aspettartelo oramai, eppure riesce sempre a sorprenderti. "Quale emozione?" le chiedi.

Lei accenna un sorriso, "Quella lì," risponde semplicemente e sparisce in cucina.

"Quella lì," mormori fa te e te quando si allontana.

Ti chiedi quale sia e se tu l'abbia trovata in lei.

Passi la giornata senza mangiare e a dormire sul divano, ignori sia il cane che Brittany quando entrambi cercano di attirare la tua attenzione. Ti accorgi che l'ultima volta che hai mangiato è stato giovedì sera, ma sei troppo nauseata per farlo. Passi anche la notte sul divano, Brittany ti implora di dormire nel letto con lei ma continui ad ignorarla come hai fatto per tutto il giorno. Domenica mattina Brittany si alza presto e ti avvisa che sta portando Lucy a passeggio, così salti su e non ti fai sfuggire l'occasione di fiondarti in camera per dormire sul letto. Vuoi soltanto dormire. Hai anche spento il telefono perché hai paura di quello che potrebbe succedere se lo accendessi.

Brittany ritorna poco dopo e si siede sul bordo del letto.

"Sono giorni che non ti fai una doccia," dice con voce severa ma comprensiva allo stesso tempo, "E sono anche giorni che non mangi."

"Lasciami in pace, Brittany," brontoli coprendoti la testa col cuscino. Non ti va di starla a sentire, perché non può semplicemente lasciarti in pace per un po'? Ti è permesso essere depressa, ti è _permesso_ essere sconvolta, cazzo.

"Non posso," risponde, "E' così che inizia la vera depressione. Prima non ti importa di te stessa o degli altri, poi smetti di prenderti cura di te. Un paio di giorni diventano una settimana e poi un mese, è l'inizio di un ciclo distruttivo."

Fai una smorfia infastidita anche se non può vederti, "Come ti pare, Brittany," rispondi brevemente, "Non mi è permesso stare a letto e stare male per quello che mi succede?"

"Sì, ma voglio che tu sia pulita mentre te ne stai a letto a piangere sul tuo matrimonio fallito," ti dice e riesci a sentire che sorride mentre ti parla.

Ti volti di scatto e ti metti seduta sul letto davanti a lei, "Non è affatto divertente," le dici freddamente, con espressione accigliata.

Ce l'hai con lei, ma non credi di poter essere poi _così_ arrabbiata con lei. Vorresti essere davvero, _davvero_ arrabbiata con lei, ma non credi di esserlo e la cosa ti spaventa a morte, perché sei in grado di arrabbiarti facilmente con chiunque, persino con Sam.

"Oh, lo so, tesoro," risponde facendo il broncio.

Il tuo cuore si ferma per un attimo. Ti ha chiamata tesoro di nuovo.

"Però ora farai una doccia, sono preoccupata per te, non farmi litigare ancora."

Le lanci un'occhiataccia e credi di stare per perdere definitivamente le staffe, "Lasciami in pace, okay? So cosa cerchi di fare e ti ringrazio, ma voglio solo marcire in questo letto, okay? Non puoi costringermi a fare qualcosa che non voglio fare."

"Ah, no?" risponde sollevando un sopracciglio.

"No, non puoi..."

Vieni interrotta quando Brittany ti salta praticamente addosso, ti avvolge le braccia intorno alla vita e con una forza che non sapevi possedesse ti solleva dal letto. Poi ti appoggia sulla spalla e si alza dal letto.

"Mettimi giù, cazzo," ringhi a denti stretti, essere capovolta ti fa girare la testa, senti il sangue affluirti alla testa e sei decisamente incazzata.

Pensi che potresti anche colpirla.

Ti agiti e cerchi di scalciare con le gambe, ma ha una buona presa su di te e riesce a portarti fuori dalla camera, col tuo corpo in spalla come se fossi una damigella in pericolo.

"Niente da fare, bellissima," commenta spensierata, come se la tua collera non significasse nulla, come se le succedessero cose del genere tutti i giorni. Come se non bastasse ti dà anche una pacca sul sedere, "C'è una doccia che ti aspetta, oppure vuoi costringermi a spogliarti a culo nudo?"

"Mettimi giù, lasciami andare!"

Lei però ti ignora e ti ritrovi ad aprire la porta del bagno col sedere. Ti deposita con facilità davanti alla doccia.

"Stai qui," ti sorride, "Vado a prenderti un asciugamano, un po' di vestiti e della biancheria pulita."

Aggrotti le sopracciglia imbronciata e incroci le braccia davanti al petto. Non ha nessun diritto, cazzo.

Ritorna in un batter d'occhio con la tua roba fra le mani, "Okay, qui c'è il tuo asciugamano," ti dice appoggiandolo sul mobiletto di fianco alla doccia. "Ti ho preso un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta, dato che immagino tu non voglia andare da nessuna parte," ti spiega posando il tutto di fianco all'asciugamano.

Sei così infuriata con lei, eppure non riesci a sbraitarle contro. Ti resta tutto bloccato in gola perché quando apri la bocca non esce niente.

"Ah," dice poi improvvisamente tenendo in mano un paio di mutandine gialle di cotone, se le porta davanti all'inguine e dondola i fianchi come se le stesse provando. "Belle mutandine," commenta sorridendo e ti guarda arrossendo.

Deglutisci e la tua rabbia, insieme ad ogni altra emozione che stai provando al momento, svanisce e ti limiti a guardarla, ignorando il tuffo al cuore che avverti per la prima volta in quelli che ti sembrano anni.

"Stare con un'altra donna ha dei benefici, sai?" Ti dice con fare malizioso, "E' praticamente come avere due guardaroba."

Senti un sorriso affacciarsi sulle tue labbra, eppure fai una smorfia e sbuffi imbronciata. "Se vuoi così tanto che mi faccia una doccia, perché non te ne vai e me la lasci fare?"

Il suo sorriso svanisce e aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Ehm... okay," risponde sottovoce, appoggiando le tue mutandine vicino agli altri vestiti e lanciandoti un sorriso triste. "Fammi un fischio se hai bisogno di qualcosa," ti sussurra mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Ti senti uno schifo mentre te ne stai sotto la doccia, lasciando che l'acqua calda lavi via un po' della tua tristezza. Ti stai comportando da stronza, ma lei continua a non capire. Senti le lacrime scivolarti giù per le guance e non le hai nemmeno sentite arrivare, inizi a chiederti se i farmaci ti stiano intorpidendo fino a questo punto, non sai più se riesci a sentire qualcosa. Provi questo dolore profondo nel cuore e nello stomaco, come un'enorme palla di tristezza della quale vorresti disperatamente liberarti ma non ci riesci, se ne sta lì ferma bloccata dentro di te.

Una volta uscita dalla doccia, ti avvolgi un asciugamano intorno ai capelli ed uno più grande intorno al corpo. Sospiri, i tuoi muscoli ti sembrano più rilassati. Odi ammetterlo, ma sei felice che ti abbia costretto a farti una doccia.

Apri la porta del bagno e ti incammini verso il soggiorno. Brittany è seduta sul divano con la testa all'indietro, indossa dei jeans e una canotta grigia. Sembrava che stesse dormendo ma ti sorride quando ti avvicini a lei.

All'improvviso provi uno scroscio di emozioni e non sai di preciso cosa siano: vorresti abbracciarla, vorresti piangere fra le sue braccia, ma vorresti anche strapparle i vestiti e baciarla dappertutto.

"Ti senti meglio?" ti chiede accennando un sorriso speranzoso, come se si sentisse in colpa per averti costretta.

Cammini senza dire una parola e ti fermi di fronte a lei. La osservi deglutire a fatica e guardarti incuriosita. Divarichi le gambe e ti sedi a cavalcioni su di lei, avvolgendole le braccia ancora bagnate intorno al collo.

Inarchi la schiena e sollevi il mento per offrirle la pelle del tuo collo. I tuoi occhi sono puntati sul soffitto, poi li chiudi e respiri profondamente, "Ho bisogno che mi che tu mi faccia sentire meglio."

Le dita delicate di Brittany stanno già accarezzando le tue gambe bagnate dietro le tue cosce, rabbrividisci quando raggiunge il bordo dell'asciugamano proprio sotto il tuo sedere. I muscoli delle tue gambe si irrigidiscono e hai un breve sussulto, l'aria fra le tue gambe divaricate è calda e umida.

"Cazzo," ansimi.

La lingua di Brittany è sul tuo collo e si fa strada verso la giugulare.

Spalanchi gli occhi e ti aggrappi al suo collo con più forza quando all'improvviso affonda i denti nella tua carne. Muove la testa avanti e indietro, tenendo la tua pelle fra i denti, provocandoti ondate di piacere e dolore che si diramano sottopelle come se fossero scariche elettriche.

"Più forte," ansimi sentendo una vampata di eccitazione e di sangue darti alla testa. La accarezzi dietro al collo per spronarla.

Ti morde più forte e poi inizia a succhiare delicatamente, la tua pelle brucia di dolore e poi ti solletica quando la sua lingua la lenisce.

"Oddio," i tuoi occhi bruciano perché fa parecchio male.

Non riesci a decidere se ti sta dando piacere o dolore, ma il tuo respiro irregolare e il battito del tuo cuore ti dicono che ti piace a prescindere.

"Ugh," gemi mentre la tua testa e il tuo sesso pulsano incessantemente. "Più forte," ringhi come se quello che fa non fosse abbastanza.

Allontana la bocca dal tuo collo e in un attimo è finita.

Fai una smorfia per l'imbarazzo.

Abbassi lo sguardo sui suoi occhi azzurri che ti guardano preoccupati. "Mi spiace, volevo solo... volevo solo _sentire_ qualcosa..." cerchi di giustificarti e all'improvviso scoppi a piangere.

Ti domandi da dove diavolo sia arrivato ma ora non riesci a smettere di singhiozzare, quel tipo di pianto pesante e profondo che ti impedisce di respirare bene.

"Ssh, va tutto bene," ti sussurra amorevolmente, ma tu sei già crollata, hai già nascosto il viso nel suo collo e ti sei lasciata stringere nel suo abbraccio.

"Mi dispiace," mormori fra le lacrime.

Lei risponde semplicemente facendo scorrere la mano fra i tuoi capelli bagnati e continuando a stringerti forte. Piangi per un po' e borbotti qualcosa contro la sua pelle: forse è passato parecchio tempo perché il tuo cuore sembra essersi affossato in un luogo oscuro e rabbrividisci perché l'aria inizia ad asciugare la tua pelle e i tuoi capelli. Non sai quanto tempo sia trascorso, e forse hai pianto fino ad addormentarti, ma Brittany ti dà una leggera pacca sul braccio, risvegliandoti da una sorta di triste torpore.

"Santana," ti sussurra dolcemente, "vai ad asciugarti i capelli e mettiti indosso qualcosa. Io preparo la cena, okay?"

"Grazie," rispondi con voce rotta, oltre che profonda e rauca. Il tuo cuore sembra un po' più leggero, ma ti senti comunque emozionalmente intorpidita mentre raggiungi ancora stordita la camera da letto.

Dopo esserti asciugata i capelli ti senti un po' meglio, a parte l'imbarazzo per quanto è successo. Ti metti un paio di pantaloni della tuta e una maglietta bianca, onestamente vorresti solo infilarti a letto ma sono solo le sei del pomeriggio ed il tuo stomaco ti ricorda che non hai mangiato per due giorni. Ritorni in soggiorno e il tuo cuore si riempie improvvisamente di calore. Le luci sono soffuse, ci sono due piatti fumanti di pasta dall'aspetto delizioso sul tavolino e in TV va in onda un vecchio film in bianco e nero a basso volume.

Brittany è seduta sul divano che ti sorride e dà un colpetto sul cuscino di fianco a lei. "E' appena iniziato Psycho di Alfred Hitchcock, dovrebbe far paura e a quei tempi probabilmente era così, però lo trovo divertente," commenta facendo una risatina timida.

Avverti ancora la sensazione di calore nel cuore e per la prima volta da giorni ti si dipinge sul viso un sorriso genuino.

"Ah, ho fatto della pasta al pomodoro, spero ti piaccia. Mi sembrava qualcosa di leggero," spiega sollevando le spalle.

Cammini verso di lei e ti siedi sul divano, assicurandoti che fra voi due ci sia il meno spazio possibile. Le appoggi una mano sulla gamba e la guardi negli occhi, ti sembrano più scuri con questa luce.

"Non mi merito che tu sia così meravigliosa, quindi grazie," le dici sottovoce.

Le sue sopracciglia bionde sbattono e tremano per un momento, mentre un modesto sorriso le si dipinge splendidamente sul viso. Ti sporgi in avanti per darle un rapido e delicato bacio sulla guancia. Le sorridi di nuovo e senza un'altra parola afferri il tuo piatto. E' uno di quei rari momenti in cui ringrazi Dio di essere mancina perché in questo modo riesci a mangiare e tenerle la mano sulla coscia. La senti ridacchiare mentre divori la pasta che hai in grembo.

"Scusa," commenti con una risatina e con la bocca piena di pasta. "Sono giorni che non mangio ed è deliziosa."

"Sei un tesoro," sospira Brittany mentre appoggia il suo piatto vuoto sul tavolino e il capo sulla tua spalla.

Guardate il resto del film, il tuo cuore batte meravigliosamente dentro di te, accompagnato dal calore della sua testa sulla tua spalla, che ti scalda anche il petto e l'anima. Ridete durante le scene che dovrebbero far paura e degli antiquati effetti speciali; Brittany va un po' sulla difensiva e ti informa che negli anni '60 avrebbero fatto un bel po' di paura. Finite per mettervi a ridere per le cose più strane e ti sembra che un enorme peso sia stato sollevato dalle tue spalle, non sai nemmeno se ridi perché trovi quelle scene divertenti o se è perché le trova divertenti lei, quello che sai è che i tuoi addominali iniziano a farti male, ed è una bella sensazione.

Sbadigli soddisfatta e stanca quando finisce il film, la sua testa è ancora sulla tua spalla così ti volti per posare il naso fra i suoi capelli. Assapori il profumo del suo shampoo e rabbrividisci mentre sussurri, "Grazie."

Lei si alza per mettersi seduta e ti sorride pigramente: sembra rilassata esattamente quanto te.

"Ehm... ti va di ballare?" ti chiede timidamente, infilandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie, che sembrano arrossate in punta persino con questa poca luce.

La guardi sbattendo le ciglia.

"B-ballare?"

Ti guardi intorno sperando di trovare una spiegazione che non c'è. "Non c'è la musica," rispondi impacciata.

Ridacchia come se avesse previsto la tua risposta. "Adesso no, sciocchina, ma posso mettere un lento e magari ballare," ti propone.

Deglutisci e senti le tue guance arrossire. "C-credo che l'ultima volta che ho ballato un lento sia stato al ballo scolastico con Sam," rispondi imbarazzata.

"Santana," ti dice facendo il broncio, "mi stai dicendo di no?" ti chiede con un luccichio negli occhi: cazzo, sa già che non riuscirai a dirle di no.

Ti limiti a fissarla senza parole.

Ti fa un sorrisetto e poi si alza saltellando verso una piccola docking station per iPod vicina alla TV. Fa partire una canzone e non è troppo lenta ma ha un sound un po' tetro, con sonorità orientali che si mescolano alla melodia.

Si avvicina e ti prende delicatamente la mano, facendoti alzare dal divano. Il tuo cuore riprende a battere perché ti tiene di nuovo la mano, ma è un battito profondo e lento, quasi come quello della canzone.

_"There are things I have done_  
_(Ci sono cose che ho fatto)_

_There's a place I have gone_  
_(C'è un luogo in cui sono andato)_

_There's a beast and I let it run_  
_(C'è una belva, e l'ho liberata)_

_Now it's running my way"_  
_(Ora mi corre incontro)_

Resti in piedi di fronte a lei sentendoti goffa e non sapendo cosa fare con le mani, "Ehm..." esiti e lei fa una risatina gentile. Ti prende la mano e la guida intorno alla sua vita, lasciandola quando raggiunge le sue reni. Stringe con decisione l'altra tua mano tenendola per aria e inizia a dondolare dolcemente.

_"There are things I regret_  
_(Ci sono cose di cui mi pento)_

_That you can't forgive you can't forget_  
_(Che non puoi perdonare né dimenticare)_

_There's a gift that you sent_  
_(C'è un dono che mi hai mandato)_

_You sent it my way"_  
_(Che mi hai mandato incontro)_

Lasci andare la sua mano perché in qualche modo non ti senti abbastanza vicina, così appoggi la testa sulla sua spalla e la avvolgi con le tue braccia in un caldo abbraccio. Risponde posando delicatamente le sue mani sui tuoi fianchi e continuate a ondeggiare placidamente.

_"So take this night and wrap it_  
_(Quindi prendi questa notte)_

_Around me like a sheet_  
_(E avvolgimela addosso come un lenzuolo)_

_I know I'm not forgiven_  
_(So che non mi hai perdonato)_

_But I need a place to sleep_  
_(Ma ho bisogno di un posto per dormire)_

_So take this night_  
_(Quindi prendi questa notte)_

_And lay me down on the street_  
_(E sdraiami sulla strada)_

_I know I'm not forgiven but I hope_  
_(Non mi hai perdonato ma spero)_

_That I'll be given some peace"_  
_(Che potrò avere un po' di pace)_

Sospiri e sorridi appagata sulla sua spalla, vorresti ridere perché la stai solo abbracciando e dondolando sul posto e non credi che si possa definire ballare, eppure a lei sembra non importare affatto.

_"There's a game that I played_  
_(C'è un gioco a cui ho giocato)_

_There are rules I had to break_  
_(Ci sono regole che ho dovuto infrangere)_

_There's mistakes that I made_  
_(C'è un errore che ho fatto)_

_But I made them my way"_  
_(Ma l'ho fatto a modo mio)_

E' l'abbraccio più straordinario e amorevole che credi di aver mai sperimentato, tutto quanto è vibrante e caloroso. La stringi ancor più forte, senti il suo seno premere in modo gratificante contro il tuo. Senti i suoi polmoni espandersi e ritrarsi ad ogni respiro, senti la sua schiena inarcarsi, senti il calore del suo corpo ricoprire il tuo, senti il suo respiro correrti giù per il collo. Sei felice e appagata, stanca, eppure i tuoi sensi sono stranamente svegli. Credi che in questo dolce movimento potresti anche addormentarti fra le sue braccia e sarebbe la miglior dormita che tu abbia mai fatto.

_"So take this night_  
_(Quindi prendi questa notte)_

_And wrap it around me like a sheet_  
_(E avvolgimela addosso come un lenzuolo)_

_I know I'm not forgiven_  
_(Lo so che non mi hai perdonato)_

_But I need a place to sleep_  
_(Ma ho bisogno di un posto per dormire)_

_So take this night_  
_(Quindi prendi questa notte)_

_And lay me down on the street_  
_(E sdraiami sulla strada)_

_I know I'm not forgiven_  
_(So che non mi hai perdonato)_

_But I hope that I'll be given some peace_  
_(Ma spero che potrò avere un po' di pace)_

_Some peace, some peace…"_  
_(Un po' di pace, un po' di pace...)_

Una volta finita la canzone, si allontana lentamente da te e la guardi ricambiando il suo sorriso sereno e soddisfatto. Ti porta di nuovo verso di sé e anche se la canzone è finita inizia a muoversi, senti la vibrazione della sua gola quando comincia a canticchiare la melodia a bocca chiusa. Sorridi e sbatti lentamente le palpebre posando di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla.

"L'ho capito nell'istante stesso in cui ti ho incontrata, Santana," sussurra dolcemente fra i tuoi capelli, provocandoti dei brividi sul collo.

"Capito cosa?" sospiri altrettanto silenziosamente, chiudendo gli occhi: potresti davvero addormentarti in questo momento.

"Che non eri solo un altro dei miei pazienti."

Sorridi, ridendo sommessamente contro la pelle del suo collo e mormori un cenno di risposta per farle sapere che sei d'accordo con lei. All'improvviso vorresti dirle delle cose ma non sei sicura di cosa, eppure ogni volta che ti parla o ti tocca ha questo strano effetto su di te, che ti fa desiderare di raccontarle anche le tue paure più recondite. E' come se fosse una specie di siero della verità e allo stesso tempo ti colpisce e ti spaventa.

"Mi fa paura tutta questa... te..." sussurri debolmente, i suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi e ti senti in trance. "Credo di aver paura di quanto mi rendi felice perché non ci sono abituata. Credevo di essere felice con Sam... magari mi sarei anche sistemata... ma con te... sei troppo bella per essere vera e ho paura, perché di solito non mi succedono mai cose belle."

"Beh, succedono a me," ti sussurra, e puoi sentire dalla sua voce che sta sorridendo.

La stringi ancor più forte e senti il battito del suo cuore contro il tuo e il palmo della tua mano sulla sua schiena.

"Il tuo cuore batte fortissimo," le sorridi.

"Già, scusami," ridacchia a bassa voce, "si trasforma in un pappamolla quando ci sei tu."

Fai una risatina, ma Brittany si allontana e ti guarda con affetto, occhi stanchi e guance arrossate. "Che ti passa per la testa, Santana?" ti chiede sottovoce.

Deglutisci e ti chiedi come faccia a saperlo. Ti senti stupida per volerlo ammettere, ma ultimamente ti senti in colpa per le cose più sciocche e vorresti toglierti quel peso dal petto.

"Mi dispiace di non aver cantato per te," le dici tentennante. "Mi agito e..." ti interrompi non sapendo come spiegarti, "Vedi, le canzoni non hanno mai significato molto per me, sono piacevoli da ascoltare e da ballare, ma è finita lì. Poi Rachel ha cantato quella canzone e ti ho guardata e..." ti fermi ancora perché l'aria sta lasciando completamente i tuoi polmoni. "Sono rimasta senza fiato," esali, "Quello che sto cercando di dire è che le canzoni significano qualcosa, quando ci sei tu."

Brittany si limita a guardarti, ha la bocca socchiusa e si avvicina per posare le labbra sulle tue. Il tuo cuore si ferma e ti gira la testa, ma lei si allontana troppo in fretta e di nuovo non riesci a respirare. Per niente.

"Non devi darmi spiegazioni o scusarti per una sciocchezza del genere," ti dice facendo l'occhiolino. "Se e quando sarai pronta io sarò lì ad ascoltarti."

Annuisci sentendoti sollevata, ora ti senti stupida per esserti preoccupata per una cosa del genere.

"Dovremmo andare a letto, dobbiamo entrambe alzarci presto."

Ti prende la mano e di nuovo provoca delle strane reazioni al tuo corpo mentre ti guida in camera da letto. Ti infili a letto coi vestiti che hai indosso e la guardi mentre si toglie i jeans e rimane in biancheria intima. Deglutisci di fronte alla pelle chiara e liscia del suo sedere, ma non fai in tempo ad indugiare oltre perché si è già voltata e si è sdraiata di fianco a te.

Non sei mai stata una persona appiccicosa, con Sam non lo sei mai stata, eppure ora hai quasi paura di stare troppo lontana da lei, così di accoccoli al suo fianco non appena appoggia la testa sul cuscino. Non sai nemmeno se riuscirai a dormire così attaccata a lei, perché il cuore ti batte freneticamente nel petto, eppure credi che potrebbe essere la prima volta in cui sei felice di non riuscire a dormire bene. Il respiro di Brittany è delicato e osservi il suo viso mentre si lecca le labbra come un cucciolo adorabile che sta per addormentarsi.

"Brittany," le sussurri posando una mano sul suo braccio sotto le coperte, "Volevo solo chiederti una cosa prima di dormire."

Sei nervosa di nuovo.

"Mhmm," sorride a faccia in su, con gli occhi chiusi.

"Usciresti con me?" le chiedi tremando.

Osservi un leggero cambio di espressione sul suo viso, ma sta ancora sorridendo e non si disturba ad aprire gli occhi, si limita a mormorare un assenso e annuire con entusiasmo, "Buonanotte, Santana," mormora prima di girarsi sul fianco.

Hai il cuore in gola e vorresti quasi ridere per il sollievo, perché è stato più facile del previsto. Non ti aspettavi che dicesse di no, ma non sei nemmeno certa di quello che pensavi sarebbe successo.

"Buonanotte, Britt," le sussurri posando la testa sul cuscino.

Ancora non ti senti a casa, ma una buona parte di te sa che più le stai vicino, più sei vicina ad un luogo che puoi chiamare casa.

Ti addormenti sorprendentemente in fretta, confortata da quel pensiero.

Il mattino dopo Brittany è già in piedi prima di te, quindi non dovete litigare per chi deve usare la doccia per prima. Dato che lavori a pochi passi da qui, hai più tempo rispetto a prima, quindi ti sdrai sul divano a guardare i cartoni con Lucy al tuo fianco. Le accarezzi la nuca e non sei abituata a sentirti così rilassata, specialmente di mattina in un giorno lavorativo.

Ti accorgi inorridita che hai un segno rosa sul collo e cerchi di coprirlo con un po' di trucco e con i capelli. Devi stirare i tuoi abiti da ufficio perché li avevi gettati in valigia senza preoccuparti di piegarli. Una volta pronta, Brittany ti sta aspettando in salotto. La guardi sorpresa perché indossa una maglietta a righe con degli shorts neri e le bretelle, ha i capelli sciolti e leggermente ondulati, che scosta con una mano portandoseli indietro e mettendo in mostra il suo viso e le sue orecchie.

Deglutisci.

Ti sorride maliziosa quando si accorge di te, "Ti piace?" ti chiede timidamente.

Cammini verso di lei e afferri una bretella fra pollice e indice, facendo scivolare il tessuto lentamente fra le tue dita. La senti muoversi appena quando arrivi sul suo seno e capisci subito il perché: con la nocca del dito le hai sfiorato il capezzolo, che si irrigidisce praticamente all'istante al tuo tocco.

Senti il più debole dei gemiti lasciare la sua bocca e sorridi compiaciuta quando vedi le sue orecchie e le sue guance tingersi di rosa.

"Mi piace," sospiri in risposta.

Fai scorrere le dita in alto di nuovo, sfiorando il tessuto di cotone della sua maglietta assicurandoti di lambire il suo capezzolo e senti un sospiro strozzato lasciare la sua gola. Tiri la bretella verso di te e la lasci ritirarsi di scatto contro il suo seno.

Lei sibila e tu fai una risatina, "E' colpa tua, dovresti indossare un reggiseno come noi poveri umani," le dici posando le mani sui tuoi fianchi e sorridendole compiaciuta.

Il suo petto si gonfia quando sbuffa e ti lancia un'occhiata insofferente, "Sai, è del tutto ingiusto, la società sessualizza i capezzoli femminili ma non quelli maschili, perché d'estate i maschi possono andarsene in giro a petto nudo mentre per una donna è inappropriato? Sono le stesse parti corporee, è totalmente sessista e razzista."

La guardi sbattendo le palpebre e poi scoppi a ridere, non avevi idea di aver toccato un tasto così sensibile. "Forse, però non vedo come possa essere razzista."

"Perché lo dico io," sbuffa camminando verso il corridoio e sparendo dalla tua vista.

Sorridi e commenti con te stessa, "Su quello non c'è niente da dire."

Non credi di essere mai stata così felice andando a lavorare. Camminare nella fresca aria mattutina con Brittany al tuo braccio, oltrepassando i profumi provenienti dalle caffetterie e dalle panetterie. Sei addirittura troppo felice per parlare, così ti limiti a stringere il braccio di Brittany con la mano ogni tanto solo per ricordarle che sei felice, che il solo fatto che lei sia qui ti rende felice. Ad un certo punto barcolli perché non sai nemmeno dove stai andando, le stai solo sorridendo come una stupida.

"Tutto okay?" ti chiede ricambiando il sorriso.

Il tuo si allarga e fai una risatina, sembra che il tuo stomaco stia fluttuando.

Stringe le palpebre e ti guarda sorridendo, "Perché ridi?"

"Scusa, sono solo... felice... credo."

"Beh," risponde lei, la sua voce si abbassa di un tono, "Sono felice anch'io."

Fai un'altra risatina e abbassi lo sguardo sul marciapiede cercando di nascondere il tuo imbarazzo. E' lunedì mattina, e di solito odi i lunedì mattina.

Alla fine raggiungete l'edificio in cui lavori ed è davvero comodo che Brittany lavori praticamente dall'altra parte della strada, potete andare e tornare dal lavoro insieme. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo ad abituarti a vivere con lei, però non ti pare una cosa così immensa come ti sembrava ieri.

Brittany ti lascia il braccio e si alza in piedi di fronte a te, "Probabilmente ho una montagna di scartoffie che mi aspettano," brontola guardando la finestra del suo ufficio. "Mi sa che non sarò a casa fino a tardi," ti dice storcendo la bocca di lato.

Casa.

E' strano chiamarla in questo modo.

"Ah," sospiri un po' delusa, "Volevo prepararti la cena," mormori.

Brittany ti sorride pigramente e ti posa una mano sul braccio, avvicinando la bocca al tuo orecchio. "E' un pensiero carino, ma sono certa che troverò qualcos'altro da mangiare."

Si allontana e c'è un luccichio nei suoi occhi e non sai se sta di nuovo scherzando con te. Ti limiti ad annuire e non hai davvero voglia di allontanarti da lei.

"Ho deciso che mi prenderò due settimane di ferie e verrò in Tennessee con te," la informi, "Il mio capo probabilmente non farà i salti di gioia, ma non importa, sono la migliore del piano, non mi licenzieranno," le sorridi con aria decisa.

Brittany sorride e fa un urletto di gioia. Corre verso di te, ti stringe le braccia intorno alla vita e ti abbraccia con calore.

Ridacchi incontrollabile mentre saltella sul posto, "Grazie, grazie, grazie," ti dice velocemente e ti lascia andare con un'espressione estasiata sul viso. "Ci divertiremo da morire, considerando quello che stai passando ultimamente farò del mio meglio per renderti felice," ti dice raggiante e annuisce come per sigillare una promessa, è quasi infantile, come se stesse promettendo di comportarsi bene.

Il tuo cuore si gonfia nel petto e lo senti in gola. "Brittany," sospiri dolcemente inclinando il capo, "Non ti devi _sforzare_ per rendermi felice, lo stai già facendo."

"Ah," risponde, i suoi occhi si spalancano per un istante come se non credesse a quello che dici. "Capisco," ti sorride timida e abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi.

E' così tenera e tu sei così felice che ti viene da piangere di gioia, ma non credi di avere le energie per farlo.

"Beh," dice infine, facendo scorrere i pollici dietro le bretelle. "Sarà meglio che vada, ti penserò tutto il giorno, Santana," ti dice facendo una risatina e un attimo dopo sta saltellando verso il semaforo pedonale prima che tu possa rispondere.

Sorridi inebetita mentre la vedi allontanarsi e attraversare la strada, gli occhi ti cadono sul suo sedere e sulla pelle in vista delle sue cosce. Lasci uscire un sospiro. Deglutisci bel realizzare che vuoi davvero fare l'amore con lei, vuoi mostrarle quanto ti renda felice. Fai un sorrisetto mentre entri nell'edificio in cui lavori, magari le salterai addosso appena torna a casa stasera. E' meglio essere impulsivi e spontanei, dato che sono quelle le cose che ti hanno portato a Brittany, dopo tutto.

Sei felice di essere tornata al lavoro, perché dopo ore passate a riorganizzare il libro paga del quale nessuno si è occupato in tua assenza, ti sembra di essere tornata alla normalità. Odi ancora questo lavoro di merda, ma per una volta sei felice che ti possa distrarre dai tuoi pensieri. Sei seduta alla tua scrivania e picchietti rapidamente la penna contro il bordo del tavolo. Sei irrequieta. Raccogliendo un po' di coraggio, credi sia ora di affrontare le tue paure. Ti chini e raccogli dalla borsa il cellulare che è stato letteralmente morto per tre giorni. Lo accendi e attendi con trepidazione, quasi aspettandoti di trovare centinaia di chiamate perse e messaggi da Sam, Quinn, qualche altro amico lontano con cui non hai parlato da un po', magari anche qualche cugino. Sam lo dirà ai tuoi genitori, e i tuoi lo diranno a tutti quanti. Magari tutta la tua famiglia ne sta parlando proprio adesso, non sai perché dovrebbe importarti dato che non ti piace gran parte della tua famiglia, ma il solo pensiero che qualcuno ti parli dietro le spalle ti crea una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco.

Non vuoi che ti importi eppure ti dà noia il fatto che invece sia così.

Quando il tuo telefono si accende, però, sei sorpresa di trovare solo alcune chiamate perse e messaggi da parte di Quinn. Il tuo stupore si trasforma ben presto in profondo sollievo. Proprio mentre ti appresti a leggere i suoi messaggi te ne arriva un altro da parte sua.

_Quinn: Sam mi ha detto cos'è successo. Starbucks?_

Osservi il messaggio e sbatti le ciglia: sembra stranamente calma, persino per lei.

_Santana: Non a pranzo. Britt lavora fino a tardi, Starbucks dopo il lavoro?_

Di solito ovviamente ti vedresti con Quinn a pranzo, però non oggi, hai altri progetti, progetti dei quali ti vergogni troppo per parlargliene. Un attimo dopo arriva la risposta:

_Quinn: Ok, stammi bene_

Fai di nuovo un sospiro di sollievo senza sapere perché, pensavi che il tuo mondo sarebbe crollato. Magari è così, però ora non ti sembra che le cose vadano così male. Passi la pausa pranzo alla scrivania, ti guardi intorno nell'ufficio vuoto: sono andati tutti a pranzo, è il tuo momento. Riprendi il cellulare e apri il browser internet, beh, potresti farlo sul computer di fronte a te ma qualcosa ti dice che potresti essere licenziata se guardassi del porno lesbico sul posto di lavoro.

Ti accerti che l'audio sia spento e premi play. Osservi in silenzio due donne bionde che per qualche strano motivo sono già nude e si baciano. Ti muovi un po' sulla sedia: ti sta facendo venire voglia di baciare Brittany. Più vanno avanti più ti senti a disagio, sembra troppo forzato e programmato, sinceramente non ti sta facendo alcun effetto. Cerchi di immedesimarti in una delle due ma riesci a sentirti solo indirettamente in imbarazzo. Stai per spegnere il video quando una delle bionde si sporge verso il basso e posa la bocca sul sesso dell'altra. E' allora che noti il suo viso: la mandibola si apre, i suoi occhi si spalancano. Ci sono cose che non puoi fingere e ti mordicchi un labbro un po' eccitata. Fermi il video e chiudi il browser, cancelli anche la cronologia giusto per stare sul sicuro. Non vedi l'ora di osservare quell'espressione sul viso di Brittany, ma soprattutto vuoi essere la _causa_ di quell'espressione. Apri la cartella dei messaggi e ne scrivi uno a Brittany:

_Santana: Ehi, Britt, ti accompagno a casa dopo il lavoro, so che farai tardi ma sarò da Starbucks con Quinn, per cui mandami un messaggio quando hai finito_

Cerchi di allontanare dalla mente la visuale di quella strana donna bionda con le gambe aperte e la testa all'indietro in preda al piacere, il tuo telefono vibra e ti distrae dai tuoi pensieri:

_Brittany: Ok. Ehi bellissima, ho una domanda :)_

Sorridi inebetita e osservi lo schermo del telefono: ogni volta che ti chiama il tuo ego si gonfia di almeno dieci taglie in più rispetto al normale.

_Santana: Spara :-)_

Passano alcuni secondi e ti arriva la risposta:

_Brittany: Che cosa pensavi di prepararmi esattamente per cena?_

Leggi il messaggio e avverti una specie di bolla di eccitazione nello stomaco, non sai se ti senti davvero così o se sia una conseguenza del video, ma all'improvviso ti vengono in mente tutte le cose che vorresti fare con lei, che vorresti fare _a_ lei e opti per la risposta che ti sembra più appropriata:

_Santana: Torta ;-)_

Fai un sorrisetto al telefono e lo appoggi di fianco alla scrivania. E' finita la pausa pranzo e ancora non ti ha risposto, il personale sta rientrando in ufficio. Ti chiedi se per caso sei stata troppo audace, ma poi quasi ridi di te stessa: parliamo di _Brittany_. Con una scrollata di spalle ti rimetti al lavoro.

Quando è quasi ora di andare a casa, il tuo capo, il signor Henderson, ti raggiunge alla scrivania e ti dà un colpetto sulla spalla. "Nel mio ufficio," dice semplicemente e si volta in direzione del suo ufficio.

Deglutisci e avverti una strana morsa allo stomaco: ha scoperto che hai guardato del porno?

Entri nel suo ufficio e ti siedi sulla sedia di fronte a lui: si sistema la cravatta e accavalla una gamba guardandoti in silenzio per un attimo.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" domandi in un filo di voce.

"Sì," risponde semplicemente, "Lopez, sono preoccupato per lei. Venerdì mattina ho ricevuto una telefonata dal suo fidanzato il quale mi informava che l'avevano ricoverata in ospedale per motivi di salute mentale e che non sarebbe venuta al lavoro."

Senti un brivido freddo percorrerti la schiena e le tue guance avvampano di imbarazzo e di vergogna. Ti guarda come se fossi una persona diversa, c'è quasi compassione e non ti piace, crede che tu sia pazza.

"Voglio che si prenda un pausa."

Farfugli qualcosa di incomprensibile per la sorpresa. Non te l'aspettavi affatto. "A dire il vero sono d'accordo," gli rispondi, "Pensavo di prendermi due settimane di ferie però, signore, fino ad allora vorrei ritornare alla normalità, sto prendendo dei farmaci e onestamente il mio lavoro non ne ha risentito," affermi con decisione.

Il suo viso impassibile si scioglie in un sorriso e ti annuisce, "Mi fido di lei, Lopez, ho bisogno che il mio staff sia in salute e lei è la migliore di questo piano."

"Grazie, signore."

"Non si stanchi troppo e faccia in modo di prendersela in fretta quella vacanza, Lopez, è un ordine."

Avverti un'altra ondata di sollievo mentre ti alzi e lo ringrazi. "Signore?" gli chiedi incuriosita. "Ha rintracciato Sam, presumo che sia il mio contatto di emergenza?"

"Sì," annuisce.

"Vorrei modificarlo," lo informi impassibile, anche se il tuo stomaco si agita per il nervosismo. Stacchi un post-it giallo dalla sua scrivania e scrivi il numero e l'indirizzo di Brittany. "D'ora in poi voglio che sia questa persona il mio contatto d'emergenza."

"Okay," risponde incuriosito afferrando il biglietto dalle tue mani. Osservi le sue labbra pronunciare il nome di Brittany sottovoce. "Chi è questa persona?" ti chiede.

Cazzo.

E' evidente che non si sta impicciando, è solo curioso.

"La mia c-coinquilina," ti sforzi di sorridere, presa alla sprovvista dalla sua domanda.

"Attualmente risiedo a quell'indirizzo, è tutto?" gli chiedi, impaziente di lasciare l'ufficio prima che ti faccia altre domande.

Sei sollevata che la giornata sia finita mentre esci dall'edificio e guardi dall'altra parte della strada. Il tuo stomaco ha un sobbalzo, il solo pensiero che Brittany sia laggiù ti rende irrazionalmente felice. Ti volti e ti avvii verso lo Starbucks: il cielo sta già diventando buio.

Appena apri la porta vedi Quinn seduta ad un tavolo poco distante, sul suo viso c'è un sorriso comprensivo e ha già in mano il tuo caffè. Sorridi sollevata e stanca allo stesso tempo, mentre ti siedi sulla sedia di fronte a lei.

Bevi un sorso di caffè e sospiri, rilassandoti sulla sedia, "Cosa ti ha detto Sam?" le chiedi con apprensione.

Quinn abbassa lo sguardo e armeggia col coperchio del caffè.

"Non molto, mi ha chiamato in lacrime, riuscivo a malapena a capire cosa diceva."

"Ah," commenti sentendo lo stomaco affondare per l'ennesima volta, oggi.

"Ha solo detto di averti beccata con qualcun altro e che te n'eri andata, sono preoccupata per lui, ha messo giù all'improvviso e quando ho provato a richiamare non ha risposto."

Annuisci lentamente, "Non ha detto altro?" le chiedi sorpresa.

Quinn scuote il capo, "No, ovviamente sapevo già con chi ti aveva beccata, ma non ha detto niente."

Sei sollevata. Di nuovo.

"Bel succhiotto," commenta seccamente.

Cazzo. Pensavi che i capelli l'avrebbero coperto, prima non era così visibile e speri che il tuo capo non l'abbia notato.

"Prima che cominci, Quinn, non voglio una predica, okay? So già di aver scazzato di brutto."

"Bene. Ma voglio che tu sappia che non approvo, si sta approfittando di te, sei confusa e vulnerabile e lei dovrebbe essere in una posizione di potere, in una posizione in cui dovrebbe aiutarti..."

"Ma mi _sta_ aiutando," insisti.

"Come? Infilandoti la lingua in bocca?" commenta Quinn sollevando un sopracciglio.

"No," rispondi lentamente, "Quello lo fa _dopo_ avermi aiutata," le sorridi maliziosa.

"Ugh..." Quinn si limita a grugnire schifata e lanciarti un'occhiataccia.

Il tuo sorriso svanisce e la guardi negli occhi. "Faccio sul serio con lei, Quinn," ammetti sottovoce.

Lei fa un sospiro esasperato e annuisce rassegnata, come se non le stessi dicendo niente di nuovo. "Lo so, è solo che non voglio tu ti faccia male."

Sorridi e fai per dire qualcosa ma ti vibra il telefono nella borsa, alzi una mano per scusarti e dallo schermo vedi che Brittany ti sta chiamando.

"Ciao," sorridi al ricevitore e avverti già lo sguardo fulminante di Quinn.

"Ciao," risponde Brittany con voce che ti sembra diversa.

"Tutto bene?" le chiedi bevendo un sorso di caffè.

"Mhmm," mormora Brittany con tono scherzoso. "E' che ho pensato tutto il giorno di _psicanalizzarti_."

Sbatti le ciglia.

L'enfasi con cui ha pronunciato la parola psicanalizzarti è un po' strana, come se fosse un eufemismo per qualcos'altro.

"Ah, sì?" sospiri avvertendo il tuo stomaco iniziare ad agitarsi.

"Sì, ho provato ad immaginarti qui, ho immaginato di _psicanalizzarti_, ma l'immaginazione oramai non funziona più con te," ti spiega facendo un profondo sospiro che ti penetra dentro e ti provoca i brividi. "Capisci cosa voglio dire, Santana?" ti chiede a bassa voce.

"Ehm," balbetti, il tuo cuore inizia a battere all'impazzata. "No," riesci a rispondere a malapena. Senti il tuo viso arrossire, perché è ovvio che hai capito cosa intende, ma a Brittany piace anche scherzare e stuzzicarti, parecchio.

Ti fa una deliziosa risatina che riesce a inquietarti ed eccitarti allo stesso tempo.

"Mettiamola così," sospira sul telefono e devi quasi stringere il tuo all'orecchio per poterla sentire. Ti sembra di avere il cuore in gola. "Voglio che tu venga qui, che ti sdrai sul divano e mi permetti di aprire le gambe su di te. Voglio sedermi su quel tuo bellissimo visino e cavalcarlo fino a venire, e venire, e continuare a venire sulla tua bocca. E' abbastanza chiaro adesso?"

Gesù Cristo.

Tutto il sangue che hai in corpo si accumula sulle guance e fra le gambe, pulsando e andando in ebollizione sotto la tua pelle.

Ti scivola il telefono dalle mani sudate e cerchi di recuperarlo, afferrandolo appena prima che cada in terra: ti accerti di non aver accidentalmente chiuso la comunicazione e lo riporti con mano tremante all'orecchio.

"Sto v-venendo, cioè... ehm... verrò. Verrò lì, intendo, s-s-sarò lì fra un minuto e..."

Smetti di balbettare come un'idiota quando capisci che ha già riagganciato. Termini la chiamata e ti appoggi allo schienale della sedia guardando nel vuoto completamente stordita. Il tuo corpo sta tremando.

"Io... devo andare," mormori alzandoti in piedi senza pensare.

"Sei appena arrivata, sei sicura? Stai bene? Che cosa voleva Brittany?" ti domanda Quinn.

Ti volti e la guardi sbattendo le palpebre, solo adesso ti ricordi che è qui. "Oh, già, vengo... cioè, bene," scuoti il capo. "Gay bye... bye bye! Cioè, volevo dire bye, nel senso di ciao, devo andare..." balbetti in qualche modo e cammini in trance verso la porta senza nemmeno voltarti indietro.

Non sei certa di come ti senti, sai solo di essere tremendamente preoccupata, ma dentro di te sai che più che altro sei eccitata. Il tuo cuore è impazzito. L'aria fresca ti colpisce il viso e ti fermi un attimo sul marciapiede.

Vuoi farlo.

Senti l'accenno di un sorriso spuntarti sulle labbra.

Una cosa è certa.

Questa serata ha preso una piega interessante.


	16. Stanza 47

**Capitolo 16 – Stanza 47**

Non credi di essere mai stata così nervosa in tutta la tua cavolo di vita. Di sicuro ti batte forte il cuore, ti sudano le mani e hai gli arti pesanti, ma c'è anche qualcos'altro che serpeggia fra tutte queste sensazioni. Credi che si tratti di eccitazione. Appena entri in quel familiare edificio, ti fermi per un attimo nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, perché ti accorgi che sei arrivata fin lì quasi correndo. Dio, non hai nemmeno spiegato a Quinn dove stavi andando, e se morissi? E se Brittany ti uccidesse davvero? Avresti almeno dovuto lasciare a Quinn un ultimo messaggio, qualcosa tipo che l'hai sempre apprezzata e di dire ai tuoi genitori che li odi.

Scuoti il capo e cammini in direzione dell'ascensore, è oltre l'orario di lavoro quindi le luci sono abbassate e la receptionist, che di solito si trova al piano terra, ora non c'è. Giochi nervosamente con le mani e ti agiti impaziente sul posto mentre aspetti l'ascensore. Quando arriva, entri e il tuo stomaco ha un sobbalzo non appena inizia a salire.

Ci sei già stata molte volte, sei sempre nervosa quando sei diretta alla stanza 47, ma di solito è perché Brittany ti punzecchia il cervello e tira fuori la tua anima per fare in modo che tu possa guardarla. Cavolo, sta per farlo anche stasera.

Il familiare suono delle porte dell'ascensore che si aprono ti risveglia dai tuoi pensieri e ti incammini in direzione della scrivania alla quale di solito è seduto Kurt. Questa sera però è vuota e il corridoio è quasi tutto al buio.

Le tue budella si contorcono mentre ti muovi verso la stanza 47, ti senti il cuore in gola e i nervi vibrare sottopelle. Tutto ciò che riesci a sentire è il battito cardiaco e il picchiettare delle scarpe sulla moquette. Ogni minimo dettaglio ti mette in allerta.

Fai un respiro profondo mentre posi la tua mano sudata sulla maniglia della porta della stanza 47. Ti mordicchi la guancia trepidante e ti costringi ad entrare.

A quest'ora sembra diversa, perché fuori è quasi buio e le tende sono chiuse. C'è solo una lampada che irradia una luce calda ma soffusa nella stanza. Chiudi la porta dietro le tue spalle e osservi la bionda dietro la scrivania all'altro capo della stanza.

Brittany è proprio lì: le scarpe sono sul pavimento, i piedi sul tavolo ed è appoggiata sulla sua poltrona con delle scartoffie in grembo. Sembra un po' spaventata dal tuo arrivo. Hai caldissimo e cerchi di tenere a bada i nervi mentre raggiungi l'altro capo della scrivania. Le sue sopracciglia bionde sono sollevate come se fosse sorpresa di vederti ed un sorrisetto distorce le sue labbra come se fosse felice del tuo arrivo. Eppure non dice niente: si limita a mordicchiare il cappuccio della sua penna, facendola ruotare fra le labbra. L'altra mano si sposta dai fogli al retro delle sue bretelle, iniziando a scivolare dall'alto in basso.

Ti schiarisci la voce imbarazzata.

Non hai idea del perché non dica una parola.

"Ehm… sono qui," annunci tremante con voce bassa e lenta.

I suoi occhi azzurri ti considerano per un attimo, poi la sua penna lascia le sue labbra con uno schiocco e viene posata sulla scrivania.

"Già, pare di sì," risponde, il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra si fa più ampio.

Ora stai sudando davvero e sei maledettamente nervosa: vorresti che facesse qualcosa, non ce la fai più a sopportare questa tensione.

Apparentemente percependo la tua trepidazione, Brittany posa le scartoffie sulla scrivania e si alza con lentezza dalla poltrona. Tutto il tuo corpo si irrigidisce perché sta facendo il giro della scrivania e viene dritta verso di te. Oddio. Si ferma al tuo fianco e si appoggia al tavolo osservandoti con un sorriso pacifico sul viso. Il fianco dei suoi shorts sfiora la tua coscia ed anche il minimo contatto ti fa impazzire.

Il suo silenzio ti sta mettendo a disagio.

Perché non dice niente?

La guardi mentre avvolge lentamente la sua mano morbida intorno al tuo polso e solleva la tua mano destra proprio di fronte al suo petto. La osservi inebetita, la tua pelle vibra mentre la volta portando il palmo verso l'alto e inizia a tracciarne delicatamente le linee con l'indice.

Cazzo.

Ogni volta che la punta del suo dito viene in contatto con nuove aree del tuo palmo ti fa il solletico, è come se ti solleticasse anche il cuore e ti senti mancare, barcolli praticamente su di lei.

Deve aver notato il cambiamento perché i suoi occhi lasciano il tuo palmo e trovano rifugio nei tuoi. Sembrano così placidi, eppure riesci a vedere il desiderio dietro la superficie.

"Sei sicura?" sussurra, abbassando lo sguardo all'improvviso come se anche lei fosse in imbarazzo.

Ora non traccia più le linee del tuo palmo, ma disegna dei cerchi all'interno del tuo polso, interdicendo la tua abilità di parola.

"Sì," rispondi nervosa in un fil di voce.

Ferma i suoi movimenti e lascia cadere la tua mano con delicatezza, poi si allontana da te dirigendosi verso la finestra. Tira un po' le tende, in modo da chiudere completamente la piccola fessura che era rimasta. Stringi i pugni eccitata e con i nervi a fior di pelle. Forse dovresti dire qualcosa? Fare un po' di conversazione? Magari farle i complimenti o qualcosa del genere.

Perché non hai la più pallida idea di come iniziare questa cosa.

"Quinn non ci approva, crede che tu mi stia manipolando," dici con una risatina forzata e nervosa.

Ti domandi perché tu abbia scelto di parlare di Quinn.

Brittany si volta e ritorna verso di te, questa volta più vicina, sfiorando il tuo fianco e fermandosi alle tue spalle. Si appoggia a te, posando il seno contro il retro della tua camicetta, mentre le sue mani si spostano in avanti e si adagiano sulla scrivania, intrappolandoti sul posto. Chini il capo sottomessa e i tuoi occhi si chiudono mentre avverti l'elettricità spostarsi nell'aria vicino a te. E' proprio dietro di te, con le braccia da entrambi i lati della tua cinta. Si sposta un po' in avanti e il suo bacino si incastra alla perfezione contro il tuo sedere.

"E tu cosa pensi, Santana?" sospira sottovoce, il suo respiro ti solletica il collo mentre quelle parole ti scivolano nell'orecchio. "Ti sto manipolando?"

Deglutisci e scuoti il capo, non ti esce nemmeno una parola.

"Beh…" sospira lentamente, non hai mai sentito la sua voce così profonda. "Vuoi che lo faccia? Vuoi che ti _manipoli_, Santana?"

Questa volta l'eufemismo non passa per niente inosservato.

Con braccia e gambe traballanti, riesci a sussurrare, "Sì."

Ogni volta che sei sola con lei ti parla con un'intensità che non hai mai provato, è sensuale e intima, due cose che non hai mai associato alla semplice conversazione.

Senti la sua fronte posarsi sulla tua schiena ed il suo respiro caldo cadere pesante sulla tua scapola. Le sue mani abbandonano la scrivania e si muovono sull'orlo della tua gonna. Ti viene quasi da ridere perché il suo respiro è pesante e irregolare e quindi forse anche lei è nervosa e sta per perdere il controllo.

Il fiato ti rimane incastrato in gola quando inizia ad ondeggiare i fianchi contro di te: è un movimento così lieve che forse te lo stai solo immaginando. E' quasi impercettibile eppure ti sta già facendo impazzire.

"Ugh…"

Ti scappa un suono dalla gola e l'imbarazzo si sta già dipingendo sulle tue guance, non volevi nemmeno farlo. Intensifica il movimento in risposta e premi contro il bordo della scrivania di legno. Decisamente non te lo stai immaginando.

Quasi istintivamente, la tua testa si inclina all'indietro e premi verso di lei, apprezzando il calore generato dal suo corpo e dal suo seno.

Decidi di fingere spavalderia nonostante tu ti senta minuscola. "Scoparti una paziente in ufficio è davvero poco professionale," dici a bassa voce, il tuo respiro è affannoso a causa dei piccoli movimenti del suo bacino.

Senti la punta del suo naso sfiorarti il lobo con fare giocoso. "Decisamente," sussurra contro la pelle sensibile del tuo orecchio, le sue mani si spostano dalla tua cinta verso i lati del tuo torace.

Ti senti già sciogliere quando avverti il pulsare del tuo cuore fra le gambe.

"Scommetto che lo dici a tutti i tuoi pazienti," commenti con un sorrisetto, sentendoti meravigliosamente eccitata.

"Oh, assolutamente," ti risponde, la sua voce gronda di desiderio nonostante la battuta sarcastica. "Vuoi sapere cos'altro faccio ai miei pazienti?" sospira, il suo respiro caldo delizia il retro del tuo collo facendoti rizzare tutta la peluria.

Ti mordi un labbro e annuisci.

Sposta entrambe le mani dai tuoi fianchi e le fa scivolare sui tuoi addominali, senti che il tuo cuore corre forte e i muscoli si irrigidiscono al suo tocco. Raggiunge il tuo seno e lo afferra con decisione da sopra la tua camicetta.

"Questo," sibila.

"Cazzo," ansimi sentendo il tuo reggiseno spostarsi a causa della sua presa. "C-c-che altro?" balbetti incapace di nascondere la disperazione nella tua voce.

Vuoi che prenda il controllo e glielo lasceresti fare. Le lasceresti fare qualsiasi cosa, vuoi che ti mostri come, vuoi che ti faccia provare sensazioni che non hai mai provato prima, vuoi che ti mostri cos'è davvero la felicità.

"E questo," prosegue accarezzandoti il seno fino a raggiungere il primo bottone della tua camicetta e aprirlo con facilità.

Oh cazzo.

Avverti l'aria colpirti la clavicola perché ne sta già slacciando un altro, e un altro, e un altro. Le sue dita incespicano sul bottone di fronte al tuo seno e poi lo aprono, mettendo in mostra altri centimetri della tua carne. Ti ritrovi a deglutire un gemito ad ogni bottone che apre.

Click.

Click.

Cazzo, non riesci a respirare.

Giuri che un bottone sia volato via dalla camicia, ma non riesci ad accorgerti di altro che non sia il tocco di Brittany o il suo respiro.

Una volta raggiunto l'ultimo, ti sfila la camicia facendola scivolare avidamente sulle tue braccia per poi gettarla da qualche parte. La senti atterrare accartocciata sul pavimento. Fa scorrere le dita dal tuo collo alla chiusura del reggiseno e rabbrividisci al suo tocco.

"Dio, Brittany," sospiri.

Ti sembra di prendere fuoco.

A dire il vero sei felice che sia dietro di te perché potresti morire se la vedessi in questo momento. Ti slaccia il reggiseno con facilità in un unico, rapido movimento. Poi divarica le dita sulle tue spalle in modo da far cadere le spalline e portare con loro il reggiseno che atterra sulla scrivania davanti a te.

Ansimi e chiudi gli occhi sentendo l'aria colpire il calore del tuo corpo. Ti senti incredibilmente sensibile. Apri gli occhi per osservare il tuo seno, si muove ad ogni respiro che fai, i tuoi capezzoli sono già induriti ed eccitati. Brittany ti afferra per i fianchi e ti fa voltare, spingendoti di nuovo verso il bordo della scrivania.

Oddio.

Le sue guance sono arrossate e i suoi occhi sono colmi di desiderio, ma subito si abbassano verso il tuo seno, spalanca la bocca e si lecca le labbra come se stesse per divorare il suo primo pasto da un mese.

Il suo sguardo non ti aiuta di certo a placare il battito del tuo cuore e le farfalle che senti nello stomaco.

Fai un sorrisetto e ti senti compiaciuta nel vederla totalmente distratta.

"Ti piace?" le chiedi con voce rauca cercando di nascondere un sorriso.

"Mi piace," risponde senza fiato.

All'improvviso ti prende il seno fra le mani e ansimi al contatto. Lo guarda meravigliata mentre lo stringe delicatamente, senti i tuoi capezzoli irrigidirsi ancora di più, il sangue sotto la pelle bruciare al suo tocco. Ti senti mancare e ti aggrappi alla sua spalla per tenerti in equilibrio. Trascina entrambi i pollici sui tuoi capezzoli e getti la testa all'indietro, un lamento basso e profondo scappa dalla tua bocca.

"Ohh…" la senti sospirare, il suo fiato aleggia sulla tua pelle così capisci che ha abbassato la testa e sta per…

"C-cazzo," balbetti.

Chiude le labbra intorno al tuo capezzolo e ti senti mancare le ginocchia, le tue gambe cedono ma lei ti tiene stretta.

Stai letteralmente morendo di desiderio per lei.

Il suo respiro caldo sta avvolgendo il tuo capezzolo eretto ed ora lo succhia con vigore. Senti il tuo sesso pulsare e la tua mandibola allentarsi per l'eccitazione che ti attraversa tutto il corpo. Si stacca facendo uno schiocco con le labbra e si dedica all'altro, ti sembra di essere sul punto di svenire.

"Oh, Britt," gemi afferrandole i capelli con una mano mentre la sua testa si muove avanti e indietro, succhiando e leccandoti il seno. Quando lei geme, il suono vibra contro il tuo capezzolo e ti mordi con decisione il labbro, spostando lo sguardo alla parete. Il retro delle tue ginocchia e delle tue gambe sta sudando e tremando di desiderio. Gesù Cristo, ti sta già uccidendo.

Ti lascia andare con un altro schiocco e ansima come se fosse stata sott'acqua e fosse emersa per prendere aria. Anche il suo respiro è affannoso e ti guarda con lussuria, spostando gli occhi dal tuo seno alle tue labbra.

"Togliti le scarpe."

La guardi sbattendo le palpebre, fai fatica a capire qualsiasi cosa che non sia il tuo sistema nervoso che al momento sta collassando.

"Togliti le scarpe," ti ripete con voce bassa ed un accenno di dominio. "Poi voltati."

Deglutisci a fatica.

Faresti qualsiasi cosa ti chiedesse.

Calci via le scarpe senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei, vi state guardando intensamente negli occhi. Avverti l'aria fresca contro i tuoi capezzoli umidi e vorresti chiederle di riportarci sopra la bocca. Ti volti lentamente e di nuovo sei di fronte alla scrivania: non sai perché ti voglia di schiena. Mormori quando posa la mano sulle tue reni, facendola scorrere lenta e sensuale lungo la tua spina dorsale, senti i tuoi muscoli irrigidirsi. Applicando un po' più di forza ti spinge in avanti, così ti ritrovi piegata sulla scrivania. Lei continua a spingerti in avanti. Spinge e spinge.

"Oh," ansimi quando il tuo seno umido incontra la dura superficie del tavolo, la tua pelle si appiccica al piano di legno.

Senti le sue dita afferrare la cinta della tua gonna e abbassarla insieme ai tuoi collant, mettendo in mostra le tue gambe. Il fatto che tu sia letteralmente piegata a metà col sedere per aria ti sta eccitando più di quanto dovrebbe. Dai un colpo alla scrivania con la fronte e ti sforzi di respirare e pensare.

Ti trovi nel suo ufficio con addosso nient'altro che un paio di maledette mutandine.

"Wow," la senti dire dietro di te.

"Cosa?" le chiedi, il tuo respiro colpisce il legno in un istante.

"Niente, è solo che hai un gran bel sedere," sospira e, prima che tu possa ridere, infila le dita sotto il bordo delle tue mutandine abbassandolo e tirandone delicatamente il tessuto. Il retro delle sue dita sfiora il tuo sedere mentre si muove sempre più in basso.

Porca miseria.

Con l'altra mano ti afferra la natica e la stringe nel suo palmo.

"Dio, cazzo…" grugnisci senza fiato, stringendo il gluteo istintivamente.

Affonda le unghie nella tua carne e le trascina verso l'alto provocandoti dei brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale, e un calore bruciante fra le gambe. "E' bello morbido ma anche sodo," commenta Brittany quasi sognante continuando a strofinare.

La situazione potrebbe anche sembrarti divertente se non fossi così eccitata.

Inizi a sentire le mutandine incollarsi alla tua pelle e non sai per quanto riuscirai a trattenerti. E' solo che hai questo profondo e intenso desiderio carnale di sentirla dentro di te, non ti importa come, hai solo bisogno che sia dentro di te: hai bisogno che ti tocchi. Non hai mai provato un tale bisogno prima d'ora.

Ti rialzi e ti volti per guardarla in viso, "Ti prego, prendimi e basta," mormori, sei completamente stordita.

Ti tira verso di sé dalla vita e inclina il capo per baciarti. Visto il tuo desidero, il bacio è sorprendentemente delicato e lento, quindi all'inizio ti limiti ad assaporarla. Fra un bacio e l'altro respiri a fatica, il vostro seno si alza e si abbassa all'unisono mentre respirate. Afferra il tuo labbro inferiore con i denti e ne traccia il contorno con la lingua. Cominci a baciarla con più intensità e infili la lingua nella sua bocca, vuoi di più. Barcolli in avanti e lei fa lo stesso all'indietro colta di sorpresa dalla tua forza. Il cuore ti batte in gola e ti pulsa nelle tempie, nelle orecchie e fra le gambe.

"Divano," ansima, separandosi dalle tue labbra soltanto per un secondo, per poi intrecciare di nuovo la lingua alla tua. Ora il bacio non è più lento, diventa passionale e intenso, godi del suo sapore in bocca e ti dimentichi di respirare. E anche se lo facessi sarebbe l'odore inebriante del suo profumo floreale.

Sta succedendo tutto rapidamente, con indosso solo le tue mutandine, ti spinge sul divano e ci sale sopra in piedi. E' letteralmente in piedi sopra di te ed inizia a togliersi i vestiti. Sfila la maglietta, mettendo in mostra il suo torace e i suoi capezzoli già induriti. Si libera degli shorts e delle bretelle facendoli volare da qualche parte nella stanza.

Accenni un sorriso sperando di sciogliere il nodo che hai in gola, nonostante l'adrenalina che ti scorre nelle vene stia mandando il tuo sistema nervoso in sovraccarico. Sei così terrorizzata ed eccitata che il brivido ti fa battere il cuore e pulsare il sesso di desiderio.

"Oddio," sospiri.

E' in piedi sopra di te con indosso solo le mutandine e ti guarda con una tale bramosia che non riesce a nascondere. "Toglimele," ti dice con voce rauca.

Sollevi le braccia, accorgendoti di quanto siano lunghe le sue gambe quando le tue dita raggiungono l'elastico delle sue mutandine e iniziano a trascinarle in basso lungo le sue gambe deliziose. Se ne libera sollevando un piede e le getta in un punto imprecisato nella stanza.

Resti a bocca aperta a guardarla, in particolare fra le gambe. E' depilata ad eccezione di una striscia di riccioli biondo scuro perfettamente al centro. Senti qualcosa che ti si ferma in gola quando divarica le gambe sopra di te e puoi vedere quanto sia bagnata. La sua pelle è rosa ed ha un aspetto quasi infiammato, e tu provi un innato desiderio di toccarla e di succhiarla. Ti ricorda il colore delle sue guance e delle sue orecchie quando è in imbarazzo. Resti a fissare il suo centro lucido e arrossato, completamente presa da tutto quanto. E' un sensuale rosso chiaro come se fosse la più deliziosa e fresca fragola matura che tu abbia mai visto. Vuoi conoscerne il sapore.

Ti lecchi le labbra, "Ti voglio da morire, " sussurri seducente, le tue mani sudate si aggrappano al retro delle sue caviglie.

"Ti voglio anch'io," sospira in risposta spostandosi in avanti e fermandosi proprio sopra la tua testa. Sta succedendo tutto maledettamente in fretta.

"D-dicevi davvero… a proposito di…?" chiedi, troppo timida per completare la frase.

Lei ti risponde chinandosi, con le gambe ad entrambi i lati del tuo viso. Deglutisci vedendo il suo sesso umido a pochi centimetri da te.

"Pronta?" ti chiede, sorridente, il suo petto si gonfia e sgonfia rapidamente e i suoi capelli sono del tutto scompigliati.

Annuisci sentendoti stranamente sicura di te.

Ondeggia i fianchi da una parte all'altra con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra, così puoi annusare il suo aroma, annusi la sua eccitazione. Si appoggia con delicatezza sulla tua bocca, gemi contro la sua pelle umida. Provi ad esplorarla con un bacio all'inizio, leccando e separando le sue labbra, il tuo sesso pulsa per i liquidi che fuoriescono da lei ed entrano nella tua bocca. Il sapore è indescrivibile. All'inizio è pungente con un retrogusto dolciastro e gemi contro la sua carne quando si aggrappa ai tuoi capelli incitandoti ad andare più veloce. Passi la lingua fra le sue labbra, facendola mulinare verso l'apertura: non riesci a credere quanto ti piaccia. Credevi che sarebbe stato disgustoso, ma non lo è, e sentire i deboli gemiti provenire dalla gola di Brittany ti fa desiderare di leccare con più ardore e più velocemente, così lo fai. E' ufficiale, hai appena trovato la tua cosa preferita, e sorridi nel suo sesso quando appoggia il peso sul tuo viso, completamente.

Affondi la lingua dentro di lei ed è calda ed umida, e ti sembra quasi di baciare la sua bocca. Lo adori.

"Oh, Santana, sì," sibila.

Dio. Adori quando dice il tuo nome.

Inizi a fare lo spelling del tuo nome con la lingua, perché a quanto pare non importa quale direzione tu prenda, accarezzarla o penetrarla sembra piacerle allo stesso modo. Le sue gambe ti stringono sempre di più ai lati della testa e ben presto ti ritrovi le sue cosce chiuse contro le tue orecchie. Non riesci più a sentire i suoi gemiti sexy, tutto quello che percepisci è il sangue fluirti alla testa, il cuore pulsarti in gola e i suoi liquidi entrare nella tua bocca ogni volta che la lecchi. Respiri affannosamente attraverso la bocca, stai praticamente salivando mentre succhi la sua carne, succhi il suo clitoride, e tutto ciò che ti viene in mente perché sei così insaziabile e lei è dannatamente bagnata.

Non sai quanto tempo sia passato ma credi che stia per venire, perché le sue cosce iniziano a tremare contro le tue orecchie. Inizia muovere il bacino, con moto ondulatorio sul tuo viso. Gemi e i tuoi occhi roteano all'indietro, la punta del tuo naso colpisce il suo clitoride ogni volta che si sposta in avanti. Comincia a strofinarsi su di te con movimenti circolari e senti il tuo viso ricoperto dalla sua umidità, la senti scivolare sulle tue labbra mentre trascina le sue contro la tua bocca e il tuo mento. La tua bocca, il mento e tutta l'area circostante sono completamente madide dei suoi liquidi.

Ti sta letteralmente soffocando col suo amore e non puoi fare altro che lasciarglielo fare e bere e assaporare tutto quanto di lei.

Senti che grida delle cose ma non riesci a comprenderle perché le sue cosce ti stanno stritolando la testa. Non te ne importa neanche un po'.

Infili di nuovo la lingua e la senti tremare intorno ad essa, credi che sia vicina all'orgasmo quindi lecchi più profondamente e intensamente che puoi, muovendo la lingua dappertutto.

"Oh, sì! Proprio lì!" grida, questa volta riesci a sentirla.

Senti il suo interno tremare intorno a te ed un denso calore avvolgere la tua lingua mentre cavalca le ondate del suo orgasmo sulla tua faccia. Sentirla raggiungere il culmine è meraviglioso, ti lascia questo dolore in mezzo al petto, ti lascia pulsante in tutte le zone più bisognose. Ti lascia stordita.

La senti che solleva il bacino e ti ritrovi a boccheggiare per l'aria di cui non ti eri accorta di aver bisogno. Ti lamenti un po', ad essere sincera vorresti che si sedesse di nuovo su di te e continuare a farlo per ore e ore, per scoprire quali altri suoni riesci a strapparle.

"Oddio, Santana," commenta ansimando, il suo viso è accaldato e in un meraviglioso stato post-orgasmico. "Le tue labbra sono _fantastiche_."

Ridacchi sentendoti su di giri, sei così fiera e sollevata e, cazzo, fai i salti di gioia per averle provocato un orgasmo. Per un attimo ti fa dimenticare i tuoi bisogni. "Andava bene?" le chiedi senza fiato.

"Stai scherzando?" ansima sistemandosi fra le tue gambe, le sue mani sudate si posano sulle tue cosce. Vedi i suoi addominali contrarsi e tremare ancora come se stesse venendo ancora, e non ti sei mai sentita così orgogliosa in vita tua.

"E adesso sto per scoparti di brutto," ti dice con voce rauca come se fosse una promessa.

Il tuo cuore riprende a battere quando abbassa la testa fra le tue gambe.

Istintivamente le divarichi per lei, vergognandoti della tua crescente eccitazione che sei sicura ora sia in bella mostra. Le sue mani trovano posto ai lati delle tue caviglie e ti accarezza il fianco delle gambe, facendoti ondeggiare il bacino lascivamente.

"Brittany", mugoli disperata.

La senti sospirare una piccola e sexy risatina. Si arrampica su di te e abbassa la testa sopra la tua. "Pazienza," mormora con voce profonda contro le tue labbra. Le vibrazioni della parola che esce dalle labbra di Brittany riverberano fin verso il tuo centro. Cazzo. Quando usa quella voce scatena delle cose nel tuo corpo che non riesci nemmeno a spiegare.

Respiri affannosamente, il tuo fiato si mescola col suo e ti ritrovi completamente persa nei suoi occhi socchiusi, il tuo sesso sta bruciando e pulsando per lei come se fosse stato ustionato con dell'acido tossico e bollente.

Poi inizia a muoversi verso il basso lasciando una scia di baci leggeri e bagnati lungo il tuo collo, poi nel tuo petto e indugiando sui tuoi capezzoli. Ti contorci sotto di lei ma ti tiene ferme le braccia, infossandoti nel divano, entrambe sembrate affondare nella pelle sempre di più.

"Oddio, Brittany," sospiri mentre passa la lingua sotto il tuo capezzolo, spostandosi occasionalmente dall'uno all'altro. Poi trascina la lingua sulla tua pancia e subito irrigidisci gli addominali per la sensazione. Continua sempre più in basso, i suoi occhi sono bloccati sui tuoi e cerchi di trattenere un gemito per la loro intensità. Ti accarezza con la lingua l'addome inferiore fino a quando raggiunge l'orlo delle tue mutandine, ora il tuo respiro è breve e affannoso. Ti alzi appoggiandoti sui gomiti e la fissi, vibrante di trepidazione. I suoi occhi socchiusi tornano per un attimo sui tuoi e senti le ginocchia indebolirsi, guardarla è francamente controproducente, quindi riappoggi la testa all'indietro aggrappandoti con le mani sudate alla pelle del divano. Cristo santo, stai per morire.

Senti il suo respiro caldo scivolare sulla tua biancheria fradicia quando inizia a riempirti di bacetti l'interno coscia. Avverti una specie di nodo intrecciarsi dentro di te, così chiudi gli occhi e senti il tuo corpo tremare.

Bacia la tua pelle e ti bacia ancora, e ancora, il tuo cuore manca un battito ogni volta.

"Oh!" sputi fuori all'improvviso.

La punta del suo naso sta sfiorando le tue mutandine, in particolare sopra il tuo clitoride palpitante attraverso il tessuto di cotone. Stringi con forza la pelle del divano fra le mani, il tuo cuore è impazzito.

"Ugh… ugh…" inizi ad ansimare e fai di tutto per non roteare il bacino contro la sua faccia.

La senti emettere un suono soddisfatto che riverbera contro il tuo sesso mentre posa un bacio sulle le tue mutandine esattamente sopra il tuo centro. Una scarica di quella che sembra corrente elettrica si scatena fra le tue gambe e si diffonde in tutto il corpo.

"Oh… sì…" gemi, il tuo respiro si fa sempre più pesante.

La senti fare una risatina mentre ripete l'azione ancora, e ancora.

"Brittany," ti lamenti impaziente, non ti senti le gambe ai lati della sua testa.

Così affonda il naso nel tuo clitoride e all'improvviso inspira profondamente per poi sospirare soddisfatta, il suo respiro caldo danza sulla tua pelle attraverso il tessuto delle mutandine.

"Oh Gesù, ti piace torturarmi, cazzo," grugnisci, la tua voce risuona profonda e rauca e ti esce direttamente dalla gola. Il tuo viso è accaldato e arrossato, Dio, sta cercando di ucciderti.

Infila un dito intorno all'orlo superiore delle mutandine avvolgendolo su di esso al centro, non capisci cosa sta per fare fino a quando non lo solleva all'improvviso.

"Oooooohh!"

Lo tira verso l'alto in modo che ora le mutandine premono forte contro il tuo clitoride e contro le tue labbra fradicie, che ora divorano la sottile striscia di tessuto al centro. La tua pelle fuoriesce ai lati della banda di cotone mentre continua a tirare sempre più su, stringendo la tua carne sempre più stretta. Credi di essere sul punto di svenire.

Ti lasci scappare un lamento quando molla la presa sull'elastico e, un attimo dopo, ti sta sfilando le mutandine. Sollevi le gambe istintivamente e le calci via quando giungono alle caviglie. Ora ti viene da chiudere le gambe, perché sei nuda, completamente esposta, ma lei posa le mani sulle tue cosce divaricandole di nuovo con gentilezza. Decidi di aprire gli occhi per guardarla ma lei è troppo occupata a fissarti fra le gambe, la sua bocca è socchiusa a forma di 'o'.

Non perde altro tempo e si sporge in avanti per far scivolare la lingua sul tuo centro, separando le tue labbra umide e doloranti.

"O-o-oh m-mio D-d-io," balbetti in preda all'estasi. La sua lingua è morbida e umida e continua a ripetere lo stesso movimento, la fa scivolare lentamente dal basso fino al clitoride e tu non riesci a prendere un cazzo di fiato. Ti viene la pelle d'oca dalla base della spina dorsale e poi su fino al collo, così inarchi la schiena, senti l'aria fresca colpire la tua pelle bollente e accaldata.

Inizia a leccare più rapidamente come hai fatto tu in precedenza e succhia il clitoride e il tuo cuore è impazzito, invia in tutto il tuo corpo ondate di sangue caldo, gran parte del quale ti pulsa fra le gambe. Gambe che hanno un fremito quando ti penetra con la lingua e la inarca in un certo modo verso sinistra, i tuoi occhi iniziano a lacrimare perché è fottutamente incredibile. Rantoli alla disperata ricerca di aria per la sensazione della sua lingua che si muove dentro di te.

Ti senti emettere suoni strozzati, ma non sei in grado di proferire alcuna parola di senso compiuto, riesci a malapena a provare imbarazzo in mezzo a tutto quell'immenso piacere.

Estrae la lingua e inizia a succhiarti le labbra, la sua testa si muove avanti e indietro. La osservi in preda alla meraviglia. E' davvero brava: sembra sapere esattamente che cosa è più piacevole. Lascia andare la tua pelle sensibile con un succulento schiocco e apre gli occhi per guardarti, un sorrisetto fa capolino sulla sua bocca luccicante. "Ti piace, eh?" ridacchia, tu ti limiti a balbettare inebetita qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Il nodo che hai allo stomaco si sta stringendo sempre di più, non durerai ancora a lungo.

"Non so quanto posso resistere," ansimi.

"In questo caso," sorride sollevandosi a carponi sul tuo corpo e accoccolandosi al tuo fianco. Inizia a baciarti la spalla e senti la tua eccitazione appiccicarsi alla tua pelle dalle sue labbra. Con una mano ti accarezza l'interno coscia.

Dio.

Sai cosa succede adesso.

Appena le sue dita si muovono fra le tue gambe, spargendo la tua eccitazione, sai che sarà meraviglioso. Rabbrividisci e sposti il braccio intorno al suo corpo e ti aggrappi a lei disperatamente. Inizia ad accarezzarti separando le tue labbra e tu divarichi le gambe per lei, ti senti già stordita. Senti i muscoli della tua pancia irrigidirsi ad ogni carezza e avverti un calore indescrivibile ammassarsi profondo nel tuo basso ventre.

"DIO!" gridi all'improvviso.

Ha appena infilato l'indice e il medio dentro di te, oltre la prima nocca e quasi fino alla seconda. Non si muove, tiene la mano ferma, con le dita dentro di te, mentre ti guarda dal lato.

La tua mandibola è allentata, senti le tue pareti interne stringersi intorno alle sue dita. Non sai cosa ti aspettavi, ma di certo non ti aspettavi questo. Sapevi che le sue dita erano lunghe e affusolate ma per qualche ragione non ti aspettavi che ti penetrasse fino in fondo. Ti perdi nei suoi occhi quando inizia a fare pressione dal lato sul tuo bacino e a muovere le dita lentamente dentro e fuori.

Sei ancora a bocca aperta perché non credi esistano parole in grado di descrivere questa sensazione.

Le sue dita si muovono con facilità, senza ostacoli e ben lubrificate. Le inclina e le muove dentro di te con ritmo regolare, veloce ma non abbastanza, eppure il nodo si fa sempre più stretto e continui a non dire niente. Stai praticamente prendendo mosche a questo punto, e ti limiti a guardare il suo viso, stupefatta.

Le sue dita vanno verso il basso mentre entrano dentro di te, poi si ritirano e senti quanto è bagnato il tuo sesso dai suoni prodotti da ogni sua minima penetrazione. Comincia ad alternare i movimenti verso il basso con quelli verso l'alto, ruotando le dita e, appena le arrotola verso l'alto vedi le stelle e ti lasci scappare un lamento, i tuoi occhi roteano all'indietro. Rende le cose maledettamente più difficili quando le ritrae con uno schiocco, solo per penetrarti di nuovo. Va dentro e fuori, le tue labbra sono fradicie e divorano le sue dita disperatamente.

Dentro e fuori.

Dentro e fuori.

Stai ansimando e lottando, senti la tua eccitazione provocare suoni bagnati mentre scivola dentro e fuori di te.

Arriva più in profondità di quanto avessi immaginato, ruotando verso l'alto più di quanto avessi pensato, tutto quanto è molto più di quanto ti aspettassi. Credevi che sarebbe stato simile a quando ti tocchi da sola, ma non ci si avvicina nemmeno lontanamente, è un milione di volte meglio avere qualcuno dentro di te in quel modo. Percepisci già un tale, profondo, ardente, senso di intimità che con Sam non hai mai provato.

Il tuo basso ventre ha un fremito e senti il tuo corpo avvicinarsi sempre più al culmine. Tremi quando col pollice inizia ad accarezzare in cerchio il tuo clitoride, non hai idea di come diavolo faccia a tenere due ritmi diversi con le dita dentro di te e col pollice all'esterno, eppure è così. Sei colpita dalla sua destrezza.

"E' bellissimo, così… così…" inizi ad ansimare fra i suoi capelli.

Ti senti irrigidire, e irrigidire, ti sembra che il tuo sesso stia diventando sempre più sensibile, quasi congestionato. Ti senti riempita di qualcos'altro oltre le dita di Brittany, ma non capisci cosa sia. Tutto ciò che sai è che ti sembra di esplodere e che stia per accadere qualcosa di magico.

Il suo viso è appena sotto al tuo e ti sta baciando la mandibola, sei in paradiso. E' tutto confuso e tutto diventa annebbiato. Sudato e annebbiato. Non riesci a pensare.

"Sto venendo… sto…" ti sforzi di dire.

Stai per venire.

Il tuo corpo scatta e si blocca e poi si scioglie in un calore liquido. Cavalchi le sue dita in modo incontrollabile.

Lei mantiene lo stesso ritmo e ti senti pulsare intorno alle sue dita, la pressione dentro di te sta raggiungendo il suo picco. Ti senti bagnata, e ancora bagnata, e poi avverti un profondo sollievo, il tuo corpo si contorce e trema sotto di lei, le tue cosce vibrano e le tue pareti stritolano le sue dita. Eppure ti senti ancora bagnata e sei ancora percorsa da ondate di piacere che continuano a venire, e solo quando ritrae le sue dita con uno schiocco umido che ti accorgi che da te fuoriesce del liquido.

Ti accarezza il clitoride con vigore mentre il tuo piacere zampilla e si riversa senza fine: è pura estasi, nirvana. Non hai idea di cosa stia succedendo e vorresti gridare ma non esce niente dalla tua bocca. Stai cavalcando un piacere fisico e mentale che non hai mai provato prima e non credi che proverai di nuovo. Paralizza il tuo corpo e per un glorioso istante non provi altro che assoluto, completo piacere. Tutto dentro di te si sta dimenando mentre continui a venire e senti i tuoi organi interni cercare di schizzare fuori da ogni poro del tuo corpo. Poi smetti di scuoterti e le tue cosce di tremare, non senti più la sensazione di liquido che fuoriesce e stai respirando come se avessi appena corso una maratona. Il tuo cuore, le tue cosce e i tuoi polmoni sono nel caos mentre Brittany ti tiene stretta. Avverti dei piccoli tremori post-orgasmici e sei semplicemente senza parole, ansimi senza fiato in cerca di aria che sembra così vicina eppure quasi inesistente.

Le dita di Brittany iniziano ad accarezzarti sul bacino e poi su verso la tua cassa toracica mentre giace al tuo fianco, strofinando il naso sul tuo collo. Senti il tuo petto gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi perché il tuo respiro non è ancora ritornato alla normalità. Lei solleva il capo per posare dei baci sulle tue labbra e tu chiudi gli occhi, non hai energie per fare altro se non cercare di baciarla pigramente. Tutto quanto odora di profumo, e sudore, e pelle umida e sesso. Sbatti le palpebre velocemente per cercare di riacquistare un barlume di lucidità.

Senti del liquido colare dietro le tue cosce e chiudi gli occhi sentendoti avvampare il viso di imbarazzo. "M-mi dispiace non mi è mai successo prima," balbetti con voce asciutta e irriconoscibile.

Hai rovinato tutto.

Lei ridacchia sottovoce e continua a baciarti. "E' stato bellissimo," dice dolcemente contro le tue labbra.

Senti le guance andarti ancor più a fuoco, non può pensarlo davvero. "Ho paura di guardare," sussurri con voce rauca, "ma ho la sensazione di averti inzuppato il divano."

"Mhmm, è così," mormora baciandoti il mento, i suoi capelli biondi avvolgono entrambi i vostri visi racchiudendovi nel vostro piccolo mondo. "L'eiaculazione femminile è assolutamente normale, ed è la cosa più sexy che abbia mai visto e sentito," commenta guardandoti negli occhi trasognata. Il suo viso è così vicino che riesci a vedere le sue lentiggini e le sue sottili sopracciglia bionde.

Ridacchi nervosamente, sai che non ti sta mentendo.

"Sei esattamente come pensavo saresti stata," sussurra contro la tua guancia posandovi un bacio delicato. Il tuo cuore sta per implodere.

Non hai mai fatto l'amore in questo modo prima d'ora. Di solito alla fine hai sempre provato un senso di delusione, la maggior parte delle volte ti sembrava che il gioco non valesse la candela, ma non ora, non con Brittany.

Vuoi startene sdraiata qui e baciare ogni centimetro del suo adorabile viso sudato fino a che non si addormenta fra le tue braccia.

Ha un'aria esausta proprio come te, trovi le forze solo per sorriderle. Non sai quanto tempo sia passato ma la sua pelle è incollata alla tua e inizi a sentirti un po' appiccicaticcia. Ti dà qualche colpetto sulla pancia e ti sussurra, "Forza, alzati. Dobbiamo passare alla seconda parte del nostro appuntamento."

La guardi confusa, "Appuntamento?"

"Sì, sciocchina. A quanto pare abbiamo fatto le cose a rovescio, avremmo dovuto andare fuori a mangiare, e poi divorarci a vicenda, ma credo che possiamo anche fare in questo modo," sorride arricciando il naso con aria adorabile.

Questa donna è incredibile, non riesci a crederci.

Vorresti solo startene sdraiata lì e addormentarti, ma ti costringe ad alzarti e ti lamenti imbarazzata quando noti che il divano è inzuppato da una abbondante quantità di liquido, parte della quale è colata dal lato ed è finita in terra.

"Che schifo," mormori iniziando a guardarti intorno alla ricerca dei tuoi vestiti perché cominci a sentire freddo.

"Niente che qualche strofinaccio e un po' di detergente non possano rimediare," ridacchia Brittany.

E' un momento bizzarro, voi due che vi rivestite in silenzio nella stanza 47, scambiandovi timide occhiate, nonostante non ci sia motivo di fare le timide dopo quello che avete appena fatto. Fai una risatina mentre ti infili la camicia perché, come avevi immaginato prima, un bottone si è completamente staccato.

"Mi devi una camicia," le dici con un sorrisetto.

Lei lo ricambia.

Una volta risistemata la stanza, lei prende la tua mano ed è esattamente come le due volte precedenti (non che tu le stia contando): ti fa diventare inspiegabilmente emotiva. "Non preoccuparti, voglio solo tenerti per mano fino all'uscita dell'edificio," ammette sottovoce.

Cammini di fianco a lei lungo il corridoio e le dai una strizzatina alla mano, "Non preoccuparti."

Quando entrate in ascensore e questo inizia a scendere, vedi che ti guarda di lato. Le tue gambe sono molli e il tuo cuore batte ancora forte.

"Stai bene?"

Ti risvegli dal tuo torpore, un po' spaventata dalla sua domanda, "Oh, ehm, sì. Credo di aver solo bisogno di un dottore, o un'ambulanza magari," mormori stringendoti il petto ancora sotto sopra, "O forse un cavolo di cardiochirurgo."

Lei fa una risatina.

"Ho davvero apprezzato-" esordisci un attimo prima che ti interrompa.

"Che mi sia seduta sulla tua faccia?" termina la frase per te, con un sorriso.

Ti metti a ridere, senti le guance avvampare. "Stavo per dire tutto quanto, ma sì, anche quello."

"Non c'è di che," risponde accarezzandoti col pollice il dorso della mano.

Non ti sei mai sentita più felice che in questo istante.

Non riesci letteralmente a smettere di sorridere mentre cammini per la strada a braccetto con Brittany proprio come questa mattina. Ad eccezione del fatto che hai appena fatto il miglior sesso della tua vita, ora credi di essere in preda anche ad una reazione emotiva, come se fossi ancor più legata a lei.

"Quindi dove andiamo?" le chiedi sorridente, domandandoti per quanto ancora dovrete camminare. Le tue gambe sono fiacche, al momento.

"Siamo arrivate," risponde allegra facendoti fermare.

Dipinto sul viso ha un sorriso entusiasta, guarda te e poi in alto verso l'insegna del ristorante. Ti volti confusa e ti scappa uno sbuffo sarcastico. Sulla tua testa vedi l'abbagliante insegna della catena di fast-food KFC.

"KFC?" le chiedi stupita senza riuscire a trattenere una risata. "Ma… volevo che il nostro appuntamento fosse speciale."

"E' già speciale, Santana, e non so tu ma io sto morendo di fame e adoro il pollo," ti spiega con un sorriso timido. "Ascolta," ricomincia poi mettendosi composta e guardandoti con espressione più seria, "Te l'ho già detto, i ristoranti costosi e gli appuntamenti esagerati non fanno per me, sono felice di essere con te e basta, okay?"

E' in quel momento che senti il tuo cuore espandersi e accartocciarsi allo stesso tempo. Le sorridi senza fiato. Poi deglutisci cercando di mandare giù una camionata di emozioni. Orgoglio, sollievo, soddisfazione, e soprattutto il tuo amore per questa donna di fronte a te sono aumentati a dismisura. Sapevi che ti stavi innamorando di lei, ma ti sembra che stia accadendo così in fretta che ti domandi come farai a riconoscere il momento in cui lo sarai completamente, o è già successo?

Annuisci e apri la porta per lei proprio come una gentildonna. Ti sorride accomodandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, chinando il capo e incamminandosi davanti a te.

Ordinate entrambe hamburger di pollo, patatine grandi e alette di pollo piccanti da dividervi e, quando il tuo stomaco brontola, ti rendi conto che stai davvero morendo di fame.

"Te l'ho detto, venire qui è stata un'ottima idea," ridacchia Brittany dandoti un colpetto sulla pancia col dito.

Sbuffi e fai una smorfia con gli occhi e ti senti davvero sulle nuvole. Siete sedute ad un tavolino in un angolo su un divanetto di pelle a forma di L e, quando Brittany si è seduta per prima, ha fatto in modo di mettervi una di fianco all'altra all'incrocio delle sedute. Siete così vicine che la tua coscia sfiora la sua. Sai che le amiche non siedono così vicine, beh, forse qualcuna sì, ma sai che se qualcuno notasse la vostra posizione potrebbe sospettare qualcosa. Spingi quel pensiero nel fondo della tua mente.

Lei guarda in basso dove ti sei seduta e ridacchia, "Sei sicura che non vuoi più spazio per il braccio?"

"No," rispondi sorridente e bevendo una bella sorsata di Pepsi. Cazzo, avevi davvero bisogno di bere.

Lei ride di nuovo e il tuo stomaco fa le capriole. "Hai sete, eh?" commenta con voce sexy e maliziosa. "Non mi sorprende, metà dei tuoi liquidi corporei li hai praticamente eiaculati."

Ti scappa da ridere e ti affoghi allo stesso tempo.

Ti batti il petto e ti pulisci il naso convinta che ci sia uscita un po' di Pepsi. "Brittany!" sibili a metà fra il divertito e l'imbarazzato, le dai una pacca sulla coscia.

"Ooooh," ti sussurra con fare amorevole masticando una patatina, "è troppo presto?" ti chiede facendo il broncio.

"Sì, anzi, a dire il vero, non parliamone mai più," le dici cercando di mantenere la tua compostezza. "Quindi," continui placidamente cercando di cambiare argomento alla svelta, "Se questo è un appuntamento significa che posso conoscerti meglio, giusto? E' quello che hai detto tu. Inoltre ho la sensazione di sapere tante cose di te, eppure che ce ne siano altrettante che non so."

"L'hai detto," ti risponde sorridente.

"Quindi… ehm…" ti interrompi quando noti che sta masticando un petto di pollo succhiandosi e leccandosi la punta delle dita. Lei ti guarda confusa come se non riuscisse a capire perché hai smesso di parlare. Avverti un debole battito in gola e fra le gambe. "Ehm, scusa credo di essere di nuovo un po' arrapata," commenti con una risatina e arrossando violentemente, "E' solo che non sono abituata…" ti fermi di nuovo perché non sai esattamente cosa dire. Pensavi che andare a letto con Brittany avrebbe placato un po' della tua tensione ma onestamente vorresti solo andare a casa e scoparla di nuovo in tutti i modi possibili.

"Le mie dita ti distraggono, Santana?" ti chiede con un sorrisetto sfacciato, pulendosi le dita con un tovagliolo.

"Sì, ma non fa niente," le lanci un'occhiataccia e bevi un po' per cercare di nascondere il tuo imbarazzo. "Quindi, quello che davvero vorrei sapere è come mai hai comprato il ranch degli Evans."

E' una domanda abbastanza semplice per cominciare, no?

"Oh," risponde, la sua cannuccia sbuca fuori dalle sue labbra come se non si aspettasse che sarebbe stata quella la tua prima domanda. "Ehm, Santana, se c'è una cosa importante da sapere su di me è questa," ti spiega facendo poi una pausa.

Tu deglutisci e annuisci, non sapendo cosa aspettarti.

"La famiglia è molto importante per me," ti dice semplicemente con un sorriso.

La osservi cercando di decifrare la sua ambiguità e aspetti che elabori.

Il suo sorriso si allarga di fronte alla tua pazienza e si schiarisce la voce, "Okay, vedi, come terapista ho imparato diverse cose nel corso degli anni, le cose che incasinano le persone, e rientrano tutte in due categorie: le scuole superiori e i genitori. Non c'è nient'altro che ti definisca, o ti distrugga, o ti formi come i tuoi genitori o la scuola."

"Mh," commenti lentamente, capisci che forse ha ragione, annuisci perché vada avanti.

"Non ho frequentato le superiori a lungo, mi sono a malapena diplomata. Praticamente non ho nemmeno avuto dei genitori, quindi-"

"Stai cercando di spiegarmi perché sei così perfetta e senza macchia al contrario di noi?" le dici con un sorriso, con la massima sincerità.

Stringe le labbra e dà una scrollata di spalle impacciata. "No, non sono perfetta," risponde scuotendo il capo, "Ma voglio almeno una di queste cose nella mia vita: voglio una famiglia, persone che posso chiamare la mia famiglia. Ho comprato il ranch perché mi ricorda di quando da bambina vivevo in fattoria, perché rappresenta una buona entrata economica, perché è vicina ad una pista di motocross, ma soprattutto perché un giorno penso di trasferirmici quando andrò in pensione.

La guardi allibita: una donna non ancora trentenne sta già pianificando il suo pensionamento.

"Quando avrò trovato la mia famiglia, quando avrò creato la mia famiglia e quando mi sentirò realizzata nella vita, mi trasferirò là e vivrò felice e contenta," prosegue con occhi lucidi che ti guardano intensamente. Sembra nervosa e vulnerabile, eppure forte e risoluta nelle sue parole. Come se fosse convinta di quello che dice ma avesse paura della tua risposta.

Deglutisci e senti battere forte il cuore, "Credi di essere vicina alla costruzione di quella famiglia?"

Considera le tue parole per un momento, passandosi la cannuccia sul labbro inferiore, lasciandola andare con uno schiocco e guardando di lato pensierosa, "Non lo so, forse, le cose sono sicuramente promettenti," ti sorride e vedi le sue guance e le sue orecchie colorarsi di rosa.

Oh cazzo.

Il tuo cuore sta per esplodere e bucarti il petto.

"Che coincidenza, anche per me le cose si fanno promettenti," le sorridi dandole un colpetto col gomito sul fianco.

Quello la tranquillizza, fa una risatina e riprende a mangiare con aria felice. E' tutto quello che vuoi fare: renderla felice. Ricambi il sorriso e mangi un po' delle tue patatine.

"Allora," dici, "parlando di cose importanti, Harry Potter o Twilight?"

Lei ti guarda scioccata, con occhi che brillano divertiti. "Harry Potter, che cavolo, mi sconvolge che tu abbia persino dovuto farmi questa domanda."

Scoppiate entrambe a ridere e il tuo cuore traballa dentro la tua cassa toracica. Adesso ti sembra di essere davvero ad un appuntamento, senti il bisogno di corteggiarla. Non ti sei mai sentita così prima d'ora, non hai mai fatto questo genere di cose e sei agitata, ma è una sensazione magnifica. Prima di rendertene conto, perché vuoi così tanto fare bella figura, allontani la tua ansia, ti costringi a non guardarti intorno nel locale affollato, e sollevi una patatina di fronte a lei.

Lei ti guarda, poi guarda la patatina, e per un istante sembra che incroci gli occhi in modo assolutamente adorabile. Trattieni una risata di fronte alla sua tenera espressione confusa e muovi la patatina contro le sue labbra perché capisca le tue intenzioni.

I suoi occhi sono fissi sui tuoi quando la prende in bocca, a poco a poco, fino a quando non raggiunge la fine e la punta delle tue dita, poi si lecca le labbra sfiorandole. Deglutisce e ti guarda meravigliata. Sei un po' in imbarazzo e ti senti un po' stupida a fare qualcosa di cosi sdolcinato, ma dovevi dimostrarle che stai facendo progressi. E' impossibile che qualcuno, se si prendesse la briga di guardarvi per qualche secondo, pensi che il vostro rapporto sia platonico, ma per la prima volta, in un luogo decisamente pubblico, non ti importa.

Non sei brava con le parole o ad esprimere i tuoi sentimenti, quindi speri che darle da mangiare una patatina sia indicativo di cosa provi nei suoi confronti, quello oppure una pessima mossa che succede solo nei film e nei romanzi d'amore da quattro soldi.

Lei ti sorride come se fosse fiera. "Pikachu o Mew?" ti chiede all'improvviso, con un'espressione birichina sul viso.

Tu balbetti, "Mi stai davvero facendo domande sui Pokemon!?" le domandi gettando la testa all'indietro fra le risate.

"Sì, ora rispondimi, chi è più carino: Pikachu o Mew?"

"Mhmm," mormori, "Decisamente Pikachu, l'altro è una specie di alieno strambo, Pikachu è carino e giallo."

"Ottima scelta," risponde lei facendo cin cin con il bicchiere di Pepsi.

"Quindi, ehm," ridacchi un po' sentendoti stupida per la domanda che ti è appena balenata in testa, "Com'è essere bisessuali?"

Ti fissa con un'espressione indecifrabile per una frazione di secondo, prima di scoppiare in una risata divertita. "Eh, ha il suo perché," risponde ridacchiando.

"No, voglio dire, davvero non hai preferenze? Chi ti piace di più, gli uomini o le donne?"

"Santana," sospira inclinando la testa di lato in quel modo che ti fa sentire come se tu avessi detto qualcosa di stupido ma che lo trovasse comunque affascinante. "E' come chiedere a Winnie The Pooh se preferisce un vasetto di miele o una torta ripiena di miele."

La guardi corrucciata. Brittany e le sue cazzo di metafore sulle torte.

"Non ti seguo," scuoti il capo, divertita dalla sua improvvisa citazione di un cartone animato.

"Winnie The Pooh va matto per il miele, giusto?" chiede, con quel tono di voce così innocente. "Anch'io sono un orso a cui piace il miele, adoro il miele, non importa da chi provenga, è irrilevante che si trovi in una torta o in un vasetto, capisci?"

Stranamente quella spiegazione acquista un senso e ti domandi come riesca a semplificare le cose in modo così naturale e maledettamente adorabile nello stesso tempo. Sorridi e annuisci.

"Tutto il miele comunque viene dalle api," commenta poi con una scrollata di spalle ed un sorriso saggio.

Ugh. Non hai idea di cosa stia parlando ma ad essere onesta credi che non arriverai mai a comprenderla del tutto. Il modo in cui il tuo battito cardiaco accelera e il modo in cui ti riesce difficile deglutire così di punto in bianco significa che ti ha regalato troppe emozioni. E' talmente meravigliosa.

"Mi prometti una cosa, Santana?" chiede sottovoce, come se fosse incerta sulla piega che sta per prendere la conversazione.

"Certo," annuisci in automatico.

"Potresti parlare con Sam al più presto?"

La fissi immobile, non te l'aspettavi affatto.

"Te ne sei andata in fretta e furia da casa sua, e avevo immaginato che andasse così, ma devi parlargli come si deve e spiegargli che è finita-"

"Credo che abbia capito che è finita," la interrompi con una risata amara.

"Ma se ti ama, ed è così, proverà a riconquistarti. Lo so perché è esattamente quello che farei io se te ne fossi andata via."

Trattieni il fiato. Oh merda.

"Devi spiegargli, un passo alla volta, cosa ti è successo e come sono andate le cose fra noi negli ultimi mesi. Avrà molte domande, è probabile che tu debba parlare della tua sessualità, e devi essere pronta per farlo."

D'un tratto avverti quella familiare sensazione d'ansia vorticare in fondo allo stomaco, quell'orribile sensazione dalla quale hai avuto una meravigliosa pausa negli ultimi giorni. Ti limiti a scuotere il capo: non sei pronta per quello.

"Promettimi solo che gli parlerai al più presto, magari entro fine settimana?" ti chiede gentilmente, la mano che posa sul tuo ginocchio sotto al tavolo riesce in qualche modo a calmarti. "Vedila in questo modo, prima ti libererai di questo peso, meno resterà da dirgli in seguito, quindi non dovrai più preoccupartene."

Ti sforzi di sorridere, "Okay, lo farò per te."

Sbatte le ciglia e sembra lusingata dalla tua risposta, ti dà una strizzatina al ginocchio prima di spostare la mano e riprendere il suo pasto.

"Britt, voglio che tu sappia," ti fermi per tenere a bada i nervi. Non sai proprio come dire a parole come ti senti in questo momento e come ringraziarla. "Voglio che tu sappia che questo è probabilmente il giorno migliore di tutta la mia vita."

I suoi occhi si accendono dalla gioia, per poi spostarsi sulle tue labbra e poi di nuovo sui tuoi, penetrandoti nell'anima.

"E non voglio mai più stare senza di te, non ci riuscirei."

La luce abbandona un po' i suoi occhi e ti domandi se hai detto troppo. Lo stomaco ti sprofonda e il sangue delle tue guance brucia e ti fa arrossire di imbarazzo. Ti sta guardando in un modo che ti ricorda le vostre sedute nella stanza 47, e ti fa sentire a disagio. I suoi occhi si stringono come se ti stesse studiando e, Dio, vorresti sapere a cosa pensa.

"Stai dicendo che ti suicideresti se non fossi più nella tua vita?" ti chiede all'improvviso cogliendoti completamente di sorpresa.

La fissi impietrita domandandoti se si tratti di una specie di test, poi decidi di dire la verità, anche se è scomoda. "Sì, non ho intenzioni suicide, è solo che non saprei cosa fare senza di te. L'idea di vivere senza di te per me è peggio della morte."

Ti osserva con espressione indecifrabile ed un lungo silenzio si insinua fra voi. Alla fine annuisce lentamente, tenendoti d'occhio come se stesse cercando di capirti.

"Scusa, non volevo rovinare il nostro appuntamento," borbotti sentendoti fottutamente stupida.

E in quel momento si mette a ridere e tu sollevi gli occhi per guardarla. "Non essere sciocca, Santana," ti dice, hai la sensazione che abbia anche un altro significato. "Questo è il migliore appuntamento a cui sono mai stata."

"Anche per me," le sorridi debolmente.

"Questo è _l'unico_ appuntamento a cui sei stata," ridacchia, l'imbarazzo improvvisamente evaporato dall'atmosfera.

"Eppure so che è il migliore," le fai l'occhiolino e lei riprende a ridere.

Quando avete entrambe finito di cenare e state per lasciare il locale, un bambino su un seggiolone vicino alla porta inizia a piangere disperatamente e la gente sta guardando verso di voi. I bambini nei ristoranti sono insopportabili. Credi che Brittany stia per andare verso la porta per uscire con te, ma poi si ferma per guardare il bambino. E' seduto ad un tavolo ma sembra essere da solo. Brittany si incammina verso di lui e tu te ne stai in piedi davanti alla porta senza sapere cosa fare e domandandoti che diavolo stia facendo. Capisci che le altre persone si stanno infastidendo con questo bambino, ma sta solo piangendo, magari i suoi genitori sono andati ad ordinare e l'hanno lasciato per un momento.

Spalanchi gli occhi quando Brittany si ferma davanti a lui e lo prende in braccio con gentilezza.

"Ehi piccolino, perché stai piangendo?" gli chiede amorevolmente con un tono di voce che non hai mai sentito, facendo saltellare il bimbo sul suo fianco.

All'improvviso il bambino smette di piangere e sbatte le ciglia dei suoi occhi stanchi e arrossati verso Brittany. Li osservi entrambi e noti che lui ha gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi, giuri che potrebbero tranquillamente passare per madre e figlio.

"Ma guarda questa manina," dice Brittany scherzosamente prendendo la piccola mano del bambino e stringendola affettuosamente. "Sto per mangiarmi questo ditino, o sì," dice poi, sta anche emettendo dei suoni di apprezzamento mentre finge di masticare.

E in quel momento il bambino scoppia a ridere, il suo corpicino si scuote fra le sue braccia.

Sta davvero ridendo.

La osservi meravigliata, il tuo cuore trabocca. Come fa a rendere tutto sempre così facile? Continua a stupirti nei modi più semplici. Tutto ti affascina di lei. Un bambino, un cavolo di estraneo, si è completamente innamorato di lei in 10 secondi e tu te ne stai pietrificata sulla porta a guardarli.

E' di gran lunga la cosa più tenera alla quale tu abbia mai assistito.

Ti ritrovi a sorridere come un ebete al bambino, i cui occhi si sono illuminati e che continua a ridere perché ora Brittany sta facendo finta di mangiargli un piede.

Puoi paragonare i tuoi sentimenti a quelli del bambino, ed è in quel momento che ti colpisce, come se fossi stata catapultata nella cruda realtà, come uno schiaffo in faccia, no, nell'anima, che ti ha svegliato da una vita di sonno nel quale non sapevi nemmeno di trovarti: hai trovato la tua metà. L'hai trovata. Quella sensazione esserti innamorata del tutto, eccola, non ti stai innamorando, hai finito, perché il tuo cuore è già atterrato sano e salvo fra le sue mani, ha terminato il suo viaggio e sei maledettamente certa che non c'è nessuna possibilità che possa ripartire. Ti senti al settimo cielo e incredibilmente triste ed altre sensazioni che turbinano nello stomaco. I tuoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime e inizi a sbattere le ciglia furiosamente, sforzandoti di non piangere perché non vuoi farlo, di solito odi piangere e odi che altre persone ti vedano piangere, ma questa volta è un buon pianto, un pianto felice. Un pianto di consapevolezza. All'improvviso ricordi la domanda che Brittany ti ha fatto al ranch degli Evans qualche tempo prima.

_"Credi nelle anime gemelle?"_

Ti chiedi se anche il suo cuore abbia terminato il suo viaggio.

"Che carino," commenta Brittany, tu sbatti le palpebre risvegliata dai tuoi pensieri. E' di nuovo di fronte a te e non l'hai nemmeno vista arrivare. "La sua mamma era andata a prendere da mangiare, mi ha ringraziato," sorride la bionda davanti a te. "Forza, andiamo, sono un po' stanca."

Annuisci inebetita e in silenzio mentre ti prende sotto braccio di nuovo. Uscite nella fresca aria della notte e vi incamminate verso casa.

"Santana, mi stai un po' inquietando, mi stai fissando da quando siamo uscite," dice Brittany ad un certo punto mentre camminate sul marciapiede.

Apri la bocca e poi la chiudi di nuovo, credi di volerle dire che l'ami ma non vuoi dirlo e specialmente non vuoi che pensi che lo dici solo perché ti ha regalato un fantastico orgasmo.

Ti ritrovi a letto completamente sveglia, in parte perché Brittany è affettuosa come suo solito e ti ha posato la testa sul petto e un braccio intorno alla vita, ma anche perché hai troppe cose in testa. Abbassi lo sguardo sulla bionda sdraiata su di te e il tuo cuore si gonfia, come hai fatto ad essere così fortunata da trovarla? Ripensi al vostro appuntamento, a quello che hai detto e a quello che avresti dovuto dire, ripensi al sesso e pensi a quello che avresti dovuto fare. C'è anche Sam da qualche parte nella tua mente, perché sai che devi parlare con lui e, in tutta onestà, vorresti solo scappare da tutto e da tutti, ad eccezione di Brittany.

La scuoti con delicatezza svegliandola dal suo sonno quando ti accorgi di dover andare in bagno.

"Mhmm, 'uttokay?" ti chiede assonnata, sollevando il capo.

Sorridi tanto è tenera. "Va tutto bene, devo solo andare al bagno."

"Okay, sbrigati," ti dice mentre ti alzi dal letto.

Ti fermi un attimo sentendo le sue parole ed una sensazione si insinua dentro di te, ti piace pensare che le manchi quando non ci sei, ti conforta persino il pensiero che in un certo senso possa anche aver _bisogno _di te.

Quando arrivi sulla porta aggiunge, "Fidanzata."

Ti volti lentamente al buio, osservandola sdraiata in qualche modo sul letto.

"Posso… posso chiamarti così anch'io?" le chiedi.

"Certo," ridacchia e fa uno sbadiglio, "Ora stiamo insieme."

"Okay," annuisci in trance e ti volti per lasciare la camera.

Cammini verso il bagno stordita. Hai una ragazza. Dirlo nella tua testa suona così strano. Hai sempre avuto un ragazzo, e poi un fidanzato, e ora hai una ragazza.

Ti guardi nello specchio sull'armadietto dei medicinali e osservi il tuo viso pallido. Vuoi esserci per lei, vuoi che senta lo stesso per te. Vuoi stare meglio per lei. Vuoi cantare per lei, vuoi riuscire ad essere libera e felice. Sei così felice con lei, oggi è stato il giorno migliore di tutti eppure una parte di te si sente infelice, ogni volta che succede qualcosa di bello un pensiero negativo si insinua nella tua mente e ti dice che non te lo meriti. Quella voce probabilmente ha ragione.

Sai che devi smetterla di pensare quelle cose, riflettendoci sopra. Devi smetterla di mettere la tua vita sotto la lente d'ingrandimento ogni secondo, devi smetterla di confrontare la tua vita con quella degli altri, e devi smetterla di pensare che non sei abbastanza, specialmente per lei.

Ma non lo sei, vero?

Apri l'armadietto di fronte a te e prendi la piccola bottiglietta di plastica che contiene i tuoi antidepressivi. Sviti il tappo e ne rovesci qualcuno sulla tua mano.

Pillole, ti fanno gestire meglio la tristezza, praticamente impediscono alle cose brutte di succedere. Pensi al discorso con Sam e forse puoi farcela con l'aiuto delle pillole, oggi è stato il giorno più bello della tua vita ma non sarà sempre così, e forse con loro riuscirai ad affrontare tutto ciò che la vita ti riserva. Non avresti lasciato Sam prima delle pillole. Le pillole ti rendono una versione migliore di te stessa, la versione di te stessa che hai sempre voluto essere, e la versione che vede Brittany quando ti guarda. Le pillole ti hanno fatto avere Brittany. Puoi renderla felice se sei felice, devi solo imparare a gestire un po' meglio le cose. Hai solo bisogno di un altro po' di pillole, senti ancora le farfalle nello stomaco quando sei con lei, quindi non è che stai perdendo qualcosa. Tutto il resto non conta, pensi mentre scuoti le capsule nel palmo della mano e senti il fruscio della polverina al loro interno. E' una bella sensazione averle in mano. Che male può fare prenderne un po' più del solito?

Davvero, che male può fare?

Magari in questo modo non avrai nemmeno più bisogno della stanza 47.


End file.
